Something Different
by starrygirlb
Summary: A simple Gadge love story told in alternating POV between Gale and Madge.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games Trilogy or any of it's characters. All that is by Suzanne Collins. I only own my own thoughts and original characters.

Chapter 1

(Gale POV)

There's no way she'll make it back. It just won't happen. The very second they call out Prim's name I know it's the end. Like a punch to the gut, I feel instantly sick. I can feel people watching me. Staring. Wanting to see how I react. With a tight jaw, I grit my teeth and straight ahead at the stage. And even though I'm staring straight ahead, I don't see anything. Just her, standing there, all brave and fearless. I don't even hear what boy name is called out. Don't see anyone join her on stage. I just see her.  
When the crowds start to disperse around me I rub my hands over my face and suck in a deep breath. I know what I'm supposed to do. I'm supposed to go over to the Justice Hall and say goodbye. I just don't know if I can. I mean, what words do you say to your best friend in the whole world when you find out she's about to die? Still, I should see her. So I go.

Inside, my boots squeak against the freshly polished marble floors and I notice my family waiting in line outside her door. I go to stand behind them but my mother pulls the kids back and motions for me to go before them. I shake my head. I'm not ready yet. I need a minute. I need a lot of minutes.

Her mother and Prim come out, both with tears on their cheeks. They're doomed without her. I'll have to step in, pick up the slack of her absence. They'll need me now if they want to keep surviving. My family goes in next and I feel the just punched in the gut wave of sickness wash over me again. I'm almost out of time. In a minute, I'll have to walk through that door and tell her goodbye and I still don't know what the right words are. Do they even exist?

When my family comes back out I swallow and step through the door. I can't breathe. She's there, motionless, standing by the window. We don't speak for a few seconds. Neither of us seeming to have the words. Any words.

"Gale, you…you'll take care of them? You'll do that for me?" She finally chokes out in a desperate tone.

I rush over to her and grip her shoulders, looking her square in the eyes. "I'll take care of them. I promise. They'll be okay."

"I had to do it. I had to take her place." She apologizes, her eyes looking much more fearful than when she was on stage.

"I know. I know." I tell her, my voice coming out in a hoarse whisper. I want to tell her that I can't imagine my life without her. I want to tell her that she's the best friend I'll ever have and that I'll miss her every single day for the rest of my life. But I don't. I don't know what words to say to truly convey what I'm feeling. So I just hug her. I pull her against me and hold tightly to her, And even though we never do this, never hug like this, neither one of us lets go. Our unspoken silence and our embrace saying all the things we're both wishing we knew how to say. When the doors open again, I tighten my grip on her. "I'll take care of them. Always. I promise." I tell her as my face presses against her brown hair.

Her hands let go as the peacekeeper pulls me backward towards the door. I watch as a fancy dress and blond curly hair goes in and the doors shut behind her. It's the only other friend she has. Madge Undersee, daughter of the mayor.

I let myself sit for a second on a hall bench and I look over at the other door. The door for the boy tribute. I see the line is long. Much longer than hers was. All town people though. Guess I won't have to worry about whoever the boy is trying to take her out of the games. Town people never last more than a day or two. If it'd been a seam guy I might have worried a little but even then, she's tougher than she looks and probably could've held her own. But it'll be next to impossible against the career tributes. Trained killers from Districts 1 and 2. They'll be ruthless and blood thirsty. I shake my head to myself at the thought. As the boy tribute door opens I look up and see the Baker come out, sobbing wife trailing behind him. So it's the baker's kid who's number is up I guess.  
I have to get out of here. It's too much. Too suffocating in here.

Leaving the Justice Building, I head through the meadow to the far edge of the district. I slip through the fence and break into a run. It's middle of the damn day and I'm crossing the fence much closer to town than I normally would but I don't care. It doesn't matter. All I want is to escape this nightmare. To be able to breathe and to think. The woods envelope me and finally, I feel like I can breathe again. I stop running and collapse against a fallen tree trunk. She's gone. Completely gone and I have no idea how I'll survive without her.

I stay out in the woods, setting as many snares as I can manage until the sun sets and I can no longer see the knots I'm trying to tie. I'll come back tomorrow and check them. Hopefully I'll get something. It's going to be so hard to keep everyone fed. Two more mouths to feed and one less person to help me out here.

At home, my mother has already gotten the two smallest kids down for bed. She and Rory are sitting at the table folding her wash loads. I don't feel like talking and I don't want them just staring at me either so I quickly mumble a goodnight and head straight for the bedroom. I doubt I'll sleep but I get in bed anyway.

When I get up the next morning, intending to go clear my snares, I'm surprised to find Rory dressed and waiting for me in the kitchen.

"Thought I'd come with you. Help you if I can." He tells me.

"No. I'm not taking you out there." I immediately tell him. I can't risk taking him out there. The less illegal activity he has to partake in, the better.

"C'mon Gale. You'll need the help." He argues.

"If you want to help, you can chop wood. Take a cord of it over to the Everdeens." I tell him. I expect him to argue more and insist on coming with me but he doesn't. He just nods and heads out the door. He's the same age as Prim. Yesterday was his first time in the reaping too. It could have easily been his name that was pulled. Prim only had the one slip and same for Rory. And if it had been his name pulled, I'd have done the same as Katniss. I'd have stepped up, taken his place without hesitation. And it would be Katniss who would be trying to take care of my family for me. It's so screwed up that it even has to be this way. So wrong how they torture us for their amusement. They even call it a game. As if we're just playing. As if it isn't real life and death.

In the woods I find my snares have caught only a few small squirrels. Even if we stretch it by making stew, it won't be enough to keep us fed for more than a day or two. How in the world am I going to do this? How can I possibly provide for 7 people?  
Back at home I give my mother the meager haul from my snares. She assures me that she can stretch it to at least two days worth of stew. I can only hope she's right.

(Madge POV)

I never really enjoy school but I'll enjoy it even less today. Today, I'll have to look over at Katniss's empty seat and be constantly reminded that she's gone. And because of who I am, I won't be allowed to fall apart about it. Not publicly anyway.

I'd gone to say goodbye to her yesterday and to give her my gold mockingjay pin. She of course hadn't wanted to accept it but I'd insisted and pinned it to her dress myself. It was my token for the games, should I ever be the unlucky girl whose name was pulled. My mother had given it to me years ago, just before my first reaping. She's told me to wear it, that it would bring me luck in the games should I have to be in them. I can only hope that holds true for Katniss. She'll need all the luck she can get. No one from our district ever wins the games. In all the 74 years that they've been held our lone victor was Haymitch Abernathy. Our citizens were just no match for the highly skilled, well trained tributes of Districts 1 and 2. I can't believe she's going in there. I mean, I can believe she volunteered for Prim but I just can't seem to wrap my head around the idea of her actually being in the games. Maybe my mind just doesn't want to picture it.

At school, as I anticipated, I find myself getting more stares than usual. Lunch, alone at the table I usually shared with Katniss, is the worst. I can actually hear people whispering all around me though no one, not one single person, bothers to come and actually speak to me directly.

I decide to feign a stomachache and leave school early. Because I never, ever miss classes, no one doubts me when I ask to leave. My teacher just approves it and I sign myself out for the day. As I leave the building, I decide I should check on the Everdeens. Katniss was their main provider and with her gone, I'm not sure how they'll fair. I stop at one of the shops in town and pick up a few things. Not much, just some cheese, fruit and a loaf of bread. Normally Katniss would never allow me to do such a thing and she'd launch into a rant about not needing charity but something tells me that right now, if she could see me doing it, she'd be okay with it. It's to help Prim after all. Mrs. Everdeen was a widow and while she was extremely talented in healing she was also commonly checked out of life, consumed with grief over the death of her beloved husband years earlier. Yes, right now, given the circumstances, I truly believe Katniss would want me to help if I could.

When I arrive at the small, dilapidated Seam house, I'm only halfway surprised to find Prim at home. Apparently she couldn't handle being at school today either and I can't say I blame her.

"I brought you a few things." I offer up gently when she opens the door. Her eyes are red and puffy and it goes without saying that she's been crying. She looks so tiny and frail that it's nearly impossible to believe that it was her name pulled from the reaping bowl yesterday. She wouldn't have lasted an hour in the games. Too small, much too young, much too gentle.

She sniffles and tries to smile. "Thank you."

I can't imagine the heartbreak she must be feeling. She must be so scared right now. "Is your mother home?" I ask, hoping that the poor girl isn't here alone.

"She's sleeping. Did you need something from her?"

I shake my head gently. "No, I don't need anything. Mostly just wanted to bring you the food, to check on you two."

"Oh." She replies quietly.

"Well, I'll see you later, okay?" I say as I turn to head home. I stop midway and look back at her. "And Prim, if while Katniss is gone, if you should need anything at all, please let me know, okay?"

"We'll be alright." She assures me through the saddest of smiles. I can tell she's grateful for the food I brought but I can tell she's basically all alone and hurting in an unimaginable way. I wish I could do more for her, wish there was a way to make this less terrible, but there isn't.

I walk more slowly on the way back to town. I'm not ready to go home and face our guests. Anytime the Capitol sends people to our district, they stay at our house. My goal is usually to avoid them whenever possible and I hadn't thought that through when I skipped my afternoon classes. I'm not certain I would have the energy required to entertain them at the moment. No, right now it's probably better for me to make myself scarce. So when I reach the edge of town I let the path lead me the long way back to my house, walking through the streets of town between the shops.

I notice that the bakery is closed today. Poor Mr. Mellark. I hate that they pulled Peeta's name. He's too kind to be in the games. And I know a secret about him that will make this particular games all the more challenging. He is in love with Katniss. He has been for a long time now. He told me that once, in confidence. Not so much because we were such close friends or anything but on a date once it came up. We'd only been on two dates and that was almost a year ago. Arranged by our parents. They'd thought we'd make a nice match. We didn't. Poor Peeta was so worried I'd be insulted that he wasn't interested in dating me. He'd finally told me on that second date that it wasn't fair to me to not tell me that his heart was being saved for another girl. It didn't matter to me. I wasn't offended. Sure Peeta was a nice boy and good looking too, but there just wasn't the sort of attraction there that made me want anything serious with him. In truth, I myself was only accepting his request for dates because I wasn't given a choice. My father had spent the past year and half arranging for me to date certain boys in town. I knew I wouldn't be allowed to decline a request for a date. Being the daughter of the mayor came with obligations, expectations if you will. I was expected to find a suitable partner to spend my life with. A boy who would be a potential successor as mayor of 12 when my father retired. So, needless to say, when Peeta divulged his secret love for Katniss, I felt relieved. I'd promised to keep his secret and I had. I never told a soul. Didn't feel as if it were my secret to tell though there were times when I'd wondered how Katniss would respond if I told her. She'd never shown any romantic interest in anyone. Most people assumed she and Gale Hawthorne were an item. I knew the truth. They weren't and never had been. No, they were more like brother and sister, best friends. But now, now that they would be tribute mates, I wondered if Peeta would tell Katniss how he really felt about her. It would be his last chance to let her know. I imagine he'll try to find a way to protect her if he can though I doubt much will come of it. Like I said, our tributes never win the games.

As the road from town ends and I reach the walkway that leads up to my house, I pause and inhale a deep breath. I need to look calm and collected. Pleasant even. Our Capitol guests will be expecting that of me. My father will be expecting that of me. I smooth my hands over the curls of my hair and glance down over my dress. My walk on the coal dust coated paths of the Seam was evident around the hemline of my dress. I'll have to change before anyone sees me. I slip through the yard, making my way to the back entrance of the house. The one that only the servants are supposed to be using.

I manage to slip inside unnoticed and up the back staircase to the second floor.  
In my room, I quickly change out of my dress and into a clean one. I hide the other one in the bottom of my laundry hamper. I can explain and apologize to Gertrude later. She is the housekeeper that did all of our laundry and cleaning. A quiet, widowed woman from the Seam who had come to work for my family the year after I was born. Having been around her my entire life you would think we would be close, that we'd have some sort of bond but we don't. She keeps to herself and her work. And it's probably for the best. My father isn't very fond of having chatty servants. He always wanted a clear line of division between us and the help. I never saw it that way. To me, people are just people. Some are nice, others not so much. What job they hold never mattered to me. No, to me, people are just people.

I can't hide out in my room much longer. I'll be expected to be seen mingling amongst the Capitol guests. One deep breath in and I head downstairs. Phony smile pasted on my face in the hopes that no one will notice just how awful I really feel.

A/N: Well, after many months away, I find myself once again with the itch to write more Gadge fics. Not even sure if anyone is still out there reading Hunger Games Fics but here goes another attempt at a Gadge love story, hope you enjoy! Next chapter coming very soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Gale POV)

After I get home from school I find that my mother has indeed managed to stretch the couple squirrels I caught into enough stew for both us and the Everdeens. She hands me two large mason jars, still warm to the touch. I head on over because I want to drop this off and try to get out in the woods for at least a little while before dark. I knock and then head right in without waiting for Prim to answer. That's how I've done things for years. Katniss never had to knock at my house either. We were just family. Family didn't need to bother with things like being invited inside.

Inside though, I pause, my eyes frozen on the table. There's food. A lot of food. a full loaf of bread even! And cheese and fresh fruit! I can't believe my eyes.

"Where'd all that come from?" I ask Prim before I even bother to say hello.

"Madge brought it by earlier, just after lunchtime."

Madge Undersee did this? Rage boils up inside me as I stare at the bounty of food. Charity. Practically straight from the Capitol itself! Land she brought it during school hours? Why? Was that her way of trying to avoid running into me here? Being a friend of Katniss, she had to know that I would be the person now feeding the Everdeens. Surely she thought she could bring it by when I was guaranteed not to be around and then I'd never be the wiser to her little pitying, charity act. Prim must sense my anger and immediately she backtracks.

"I'm sure she was just being nice. She probably always brings a basket to the families of the tributes."

"Doubtful. Here, I brought some stew. Should get you through today and tomorrow." I mutter, putting exceptional effort into not taking my anger towards Madge out on poor Prim.

"Thank you. Why don't you take half of the bread back home with you." She says as she takes the mason jars from me, setting them on the table next to all the charity foods. She goes to slice the bread loaf in half and I stop her. I won't be eating any Capitol charity and my family certainly won't either.

"No. Don't want it." I say quickly with a wave of my hands. "Do you need anything else while I'm here? Got a fire going okay in the stove?" I ask.

"I'm fine. Katniss taught me to build the stove fire, I can manage."

"Good. Well, if you need anything, you come to me, you hear me? I'll take care of anything you two need." I tell her as I glare at the food. I want to be clear about the fact that I intend to provide for them, that she won't need to accept gifts from Madge.

She nods, thanks me for the stew and I leave before I completely lose my temper. Outside, away from Prim, my temper boils over. How dare she do that? How dare she act as if she's helping? The Everdeens don't need her help. I immediately head to the woods and straight for where the berry bushes usually are. I'd been planning to use these to help feed everyone but now I can't do that. Now I'll need to give them to Madge as payment for the food she gave Prim. Katniss would never want me to let Prim owe anyone anything, especially a townie. The berry bushes don't have an abundance of fruit on them right now but they have enough. I pick every single ripe berry. Every single one. I stop by my house and quickly grab a clean cloth to tie them up in. From there my anger carries me all the way back to town and right up to the back door of the Mayor's house.

I rap my fingers against the screen door and wait. When it opens, it's not her but one of her servants, Gertrude. "Madge around?" I practically seethe through gritted teeth.

"She's entertaining guests right now. Probably best if I just take a message." Gertrude says quietly. Her eyes dart down to the bundle of berries in my hand and fearfully back up to mine. Behind her, inside the house, I hear laughter and music. And unmistakeable Capitol accents.

"Tell her the Everdeens don't need her crummy charity and that I'll pay the rest back soon." I spit out, shoving the bundled berries into Gertrude's hands and then turn to leave without waiting for a reply. Gertrude is from the Seam herself so I assume she'll understand. Seam people despise charity. We never want to owe people anything.

Back at home, I scarf down my portion of stew and then retreat to bed. It's way too early for me to sleep and I'm by far too wound up for it but I'm not in the mood to be around my family right now. Hell, I'm not in the mood to be around anyone right now. Right now, the only person I would even think about being around is Katniss and she isn't here. She'll never be here again. Hot, angry tears build in the corners of my eyes and I fight it for only a minute before I let myself go, burying my face in my pillow to hide my pain. She shouldn't have to be there. She should be here. In 12, with me.

A knock on the door startles me and I sit up, wiping the back of my hand across my eyes so no one will see that I've been crying. By the time I'm out of the bedroom Rory's already answered the door.

"Yeah, he's here. You wanna come in?" I hear him saying as I round the door and come face to face with Madge Undersee, fancy white dress and all.

"Don't invite her in." I bark at him as I give him a little shove back, stepping outside and pulling the door closed behind me. "What do you want?" I demand of her.

"I wanted to return this." She tells me flatly as she holds out the cloth full of berries.

"It's payment towards what I owe for that buffet you took over to the Everdeens." I say, folding my arms over my chest and refusing to take the berries from her hand. "I'll pay off the rest as soon as I can."

"Don't bother, I don't want your payment. The small amount of food I gave the Everdeens was a gift, from me." She insists and pushes the cloth of berries against my chest. Her tone is dry and edged with annoyance.

"Neither the Everdeens or my family need any sort of charity from the Capitol. If you don't want the payments, don't bring the food. Simple as that." I tell her as I step back inside, letting the berries fall to the ground and shutting the door in her face before she can say anything else about the matter.

Kind of ballsy of her to bring back my payment like that and I'm honestly a little surprised. I wouldn't have thought she had it in her. But regardless, she's nuts if she thinks I'm not paying of that debt. Prim never took free food before and I'm going to make damn sure she doesn't start doing it now. I'll pay little Miss Undersee back for the value of that food and I'll do it wether she wants me to or not.

(Madge POV)

When Gertrude pulls me aside and hands me the berries, along with the message, I can't believe my ears. Payment? Gale thinks I want him to pay for my gift to Prim and Mrs. Everdeen? Well he's wrong. That little amount of food was meant as to be a gift and I intend to keep it that way.

"Cover for me." I tell Gertrude as I snatch the berries and storm out the back door. I'm not supposed to leave while we're entertaining Capitol guests but I'm so furious right now that I decide to worry about that later. Hopefully, I can get to the Seam, return his precious berries and make it back to my house without anyone noticing my absence. Mostly, without my father noticing. He'd be angry at me for going out right now but if he knew I was going to the Seam with a bundle of illegal berries he'd be downright livid.

Because Seam roads aren't signed and there are no street lights, I end up getting a little bit turned around and it takes me twice as long to get to his house as it should. But I get there. His younger brother answers the door and is in the middle of inviting me in when Gale swoops in from out of nowhere and practically chastises the poor kid for being polite to me. He, having no manners whatsoever, refuses to invite me in and opts to stand outside instead. We argue back and forth briefly before he lets the berries fall to the ground at our feet and slams the door in my face. I can't believe him! Does he not grasp the concept of a gift? Does he not get that it shouldn't be any of his business if I want to do something helpful for Prim? And who does he think he is getting off being ill towards me over something I did out of genuine kindness?

I get lost trying to make my way back home again. It's too dark and all the roads look so similar without daylight. By the time I get home our guests have long since retired for the evening and my father is waiting very impatiently for me in his study. He hears me the very second I top the stairs.

"Madge? A moment please." He calls out.

Crap. If only I hadn't gotten so turned around, I might have been able to avoid the lecture I'll now have to endure. I inwardly cringe and move to stand in the doorway of his study. He places a glass of brandy on his desk and leans back in his overstuffed, leather desk chair. He doesn't say a word, just gives me a look that lets me know he's not pleased. I swallow and try to give a little smile.

"Yes, father?"

"Where have you been?" He asks, his voice not yet rising though I'm certain it will.

Crap. What can I tell him? "I just, um...I was...I just needed to run an errand that I forgot to take care of earlier. I'm sorry that I took so long." I manage to fumble out.

"An errand, hmmm?" He echos suspiciously as his eyes give me a slow, once over. He can tell I'm lying, that I'm trying to keep something from him. I only pray he doesn't press the issue. If he finds out I skipped out of my responsibilities as hostess to go talk to Gale Hawthorne in the Seam he will likely do more than just lecture me.

He's silent for what feels like an eternity and then speaks again. "You had a visitor while you were off running this errand of yours."

"A visitor?" I ask in confusion. It was rare for anyone to come to our house looking for me. Very rare.

"Yes. Marcus Landers came calling."

"Marcus Landers?" I ask as my stomach flip flops. Marcus Landers was a few years older than I wasn't sure the two of us would have much in common outside of the fact that we both lived in town.

"Yes. I was speaking with his father the other day and we both thought it would be ideal to introduce the two of you. Marcus came to see you this evening to ask if you would like to have dinner with him tomorrow evening at the cafe."

"Isn't he a little too old for me to date? I think he finished school more than a year ago." I suggest hopefully. Perhaps my father hadn't realized the age gap.

"He's only a few years older and he comes from an excellent family. You'll go by their shop tomorrow and agree to the date, making apologies for your absence this evening."

"But I just think someone closer to my age might be better suited for me. I'm not sure Marcus and I will have much by way of common ground."

"This isn't up for debate. You are fully aware of your obligations to align yourself with the future leader of this district. Marcus Landers is an excellent candidate as such. You will have dinner with him tomorrow, end of discussion. Goodnight." And with that he picks up the glass of Brandy and returns his attention to the papers on the desk. I leave his study knowing that there is no possible way for me to get out of accepting Marcus's dinner invitation. I know full well that I have no choice in the matter.

Alone in my room, as I go to undress for bed, I notice that the entire bottom inch or two of my dress is stained black with coal dust. And because my dress was white, I'm sure that my father took mental note of the stains and knew full well I'd been where I wasn't supposed to be. I discard the dress into the hamper. I doubt it can be saved but I'll leave that up to Gertrude.

I climb under the covers and try to get some sleep but I can't. My mind is going in about a thousand different directions. My thoughts travel to Katniss and Peeta being gone to the games, worrying about how I'll have to watch them both die and how I'll be expected to withhold my real emotions about it. Worrying about Prim being practically alone now. Angry at my father for forcing me to date boys I'd personally never have an interest in. Mostly though, I find my self surprisingly frustrated with the stubbornness of Gale Hawthorne.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Madge POV)

Before school, I do as my father instructed and go by the shop that Marcus Lander's family owns. It's one of my least favorite places to go, if only for the smell. It's the butcher shop and always reeks of blood. Ive always hated it. Always.

The bells above the door chime as I enter the shop, announcing my presence And Marc us appears from the back, bloody apron around his neck. I force myself to breathe only through my mouth in an effort to avoid as much of the blood smell as possible. It only mildly helps the situation.

"Madge! Hello!" He greets me, a smile brightening on his face.

"Goodmorning Marcus. I wanted to stop by and personally apologize for being unavailable when you stopped by last night." I recite with perfect manners.

"Yes, I'm glad you came by. I was wanting to see if you were perhaps free for dinner tonight after the viewing?"

The viewing. I'd forgotten that today was the viewing for presentation of the tributes. I have even less desire to join him for dinner know because I already know I won't feel up for making small talk and fake smiling after seeing what Katniss and Peeta will be up against. But it doesn't matter. I have zero choice in the matter. If I get asked out on a date, especially one my father had a hand in arranging, I am required to accept the date.

"Dinner would be lovely, thank you for asking." I accept.

"Great! I'll see you tonight!" He grins, his eagerness a little too much for my taste.

I smile a fake smile and nod before excusing myself to go to school. Outside, the smell of the shop lingers in my nose and it's difficult not to gag. It's the worst smell. The absolute worst. I shudder and move quickly towards the school.

At lunch, I pull out a book and pretend to read. It's so hard not having Katniss here to keep me company. The book does a good job of making me feel less awkward about eating alone. Makes it easier to pretend I'm doing just fine. I'll have to make this a new habit of mine, at least for awhile. Until after the games.

My father finds me before the viewing begins and I reassure him that I will be on my best behavior and be my expected charming self on the date with Marcus. I do sincerely doubt there will be more than one or two dates with him though. That's usually how it goes on these arranged dates. It's so absurd that I can't just be normal and wait for a boy to actually have a real interest in me before I date him. These pre-arranged dates always leave me feeling a little bit embarrassed, as if no boy could ever be interested in just me, Madge Undersee, without the appeal of becoming the future Mayor.

During the viewing, I can't help but stare at Gale Hawthorne as he sits up front with Prim and Mrs. Everdeen. I'm still very annoyed about his attitude over my gift to Prim. I wish he wouldn't be so hard headed about the whole thing. And I'm already prepared for the fact that he'll try again to repay me. But that's fine. I've already decided that I can be just as stubborn as he can be. He may keep trying to repay me but I will keep refusing to accept it. At one point, he actually turns towards where I'm sitting and glares directly at me. I quickly return my attention to the viewing and don't let myself look back at him again.

Immediately after the viewing ends, Marcus is at my side, ready to take me on our date. As we begin to walk, he drapes his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him than I'm comfortable with. Thankfully, it's a very short walk to the Cafe so I don't say anything and I try to ignore the sick feeling it gives me in the pit of my stomach.

In the cafe, we are thankfully seated at a small table for two rather than at one of the booths. The Krull family owns the cafe and their son Tripp was once one of my potential suitors. He and I dated the longest of anyone that I've gone out with but even then it was only about 4 or 5 dates and one kiss goodnight. I just didn't feel like we had a romantic connection even though he was genuinely nice and so we just sort of fizzled out. Ever since then, anytime a date brings me to the cafe, Tripp always seats us at a table for two instead of in one of the booths. I'm not sure if he does it out of jealousy that I'm on a date and he doesn't want us to be able to get to close to one another or if it's more done as a favor to me since he knows I'm not typically dating anyone by choice. Either way, I'm extra grateful for it tonight because it forces Marcus to sit across from me rather than next to me.

"Your father had quite a few guests last night when I stopped by. Is it always like that at the Mayor's house?" He asks as I look over the menu.

Fabulous. He's definitely not interested in me. Nope. Anytime my dates ask about the Mayor I know that they're more interested in potentially becoming the head of 12 than they are with me. "Yes, we often host visitors from the Capitol, especially during the games."

Tripp appears at our table, placing water glasses and silverware in front of us. 'You two ready to order?" He asks.

I smile up at him and open my mouth to speak, to order, when Marcus beats me to it.

"We'll both have the beef tips with mushrooms and gravy. Salads first though. Thanks." He says as he takes the menu from my hands and holds it up for Tripp to take away.

Did he just order for me? Without asking what I'd prefer? I'm stunned silent for a second until Tripp snaps me out of it.

"Uh, aren't you allergic to mushrooms Madge?" He asks giving me a wary look.

"What? I mean, yes, I am." I tell him, thankful that he remembered and is pointing it out.

"So beef tips, no mushrooms then." Marcus says curtly, almost as if he's annoyed that Tripp was aware of my allergy.

Tripp just shoots me a look and goes to put our order in without saying anything else.

"Didn't you two used to date or something?" Marcus asks as he frowns over at Tripp.

"Briefly, awhile back. It never became serious though." I feel so uncomfortable. First the whole arm around my shoulders thing and then ordering for me and now seeming jealous almost over my having dated Tripp Krull before. He's acting as if he and I were an established, serious couple. And I don't like that.

"Hmmm." Is all he says, still frowning.

I sit there and fidget with the beads of my bracelet, not really wanting to talk to him. It's awkwardly quiet until he begins asking about my father again. I politely answer question after question about what the Mayor's life is like and Tripp gets our food out to us in record breaking time. He's definitely trying to help me out of this date and I'll have to come by and thank him later.

Marcus insists on walking me home and I let him because if I don't I know my father will hear about it and I'll get a lecture on manners. And as I expected, the minute we're out of the cafe, his arm falls around me again only this time it feels tighter, his fingertips gripping almost to firmly against my shoulder. And maybe it's just my imagination, but I'd swear he smells like blood. Like butcher shop blood.

He walks me to my back steps even though I try to insist on the front door. Once we're around the back, hidden from view of town and streetlights, his arm moves from my shoulders, down to my waist and he pulls me against him. Before I can pull away, his mouth presses against mine, his tongue forcing into my mouth.

I push my palms against his chest and lean my head back in attempt to end the kiss. He laughs when our mouths separate. "Aw, come on now. Didn't you have a great time tonight? Can't a guy get a little goodnight kiss at the end of a date?"

I try to wriggle out of his arms but he's holding too tightly. "You should go home now Marcus." I say as firmly as I can, trying to sound as if I'm in control of the situation.

"One more kiss and I'll go." He laughs again as he leans down, his breath hot against my face.

(Gale POV)

At the viewing my family and I sit close to the front, in support of and Prim. I can't help but notice that Madge stares in our direction. I finally turn to the side and make eye contact with her, being sure she knows I see her staring. When I do that she looks away and doesn't seem to look back again. I have no clue what her problem is.

The viewing today is the presentation of the tributes. It'll be the first glance at what she's up against, of the people who plan to kill her. If it wasn't mandatory, I wouldn't be here. I hate watching this. I don't want to know who it is that kills her. I don't want to watch her die. When the chariot carrying her and the baker's kid comes into view a round of gasps fill the air. It's like she's on fire! It's unreal! I lean forward in my seat and my mouth gapes open as I stare at the screen. She's wearing some sort of jumpsuit that isn't letting the fire hurt her though. She's standing there, holding hands with that baker boy, staring straight ahead at President Snow! Why is she holding his hand like that? My Katniss wasn't the hand holding type. Hell, half the time she gave me grief for all the girls I fooled around with. This was so out of character for her. What on earth was doing?

After the viewing screen goes black, I'm still dumbfounded with the whole hand holding thing and it takes me a minute to get up to leave. When I do though, I notice that Madge is headed towards the Cafe with Marcus Lander's arm around her shoulders. Huh, I didn't know she was dating him. He seems a little old for her I think to myself as I watch them but what do I care? I say goodbye to my family and head out to the woods. There's still enough daylight left for me to get some hunting in. I figure any spare time I have from now on will have to be put towards hunting.

I keep an eye out for more berry bushes but don't see any with fruit worth picking yet. A few more days and I may be able to pick enough to take another bundle over to Madge. She can very well keep refusing them but that won't make me stop trying to pay off Prim's debt. Even if I have to get sneaky with it, I'll figure it out. Maybe I'll have to work something out with her servant, Gertrude. Hell, maybe my persistence will just wear on her enough that she'll just accept it and shut up about it. I set a few new snares and reset a few old ones. Only one rabbit in my haul today. It's not nearly enough but tomorrow is Saturday and I won't have school so I should be able to spend the whole day out here and go a little deeper. Maybe even make it to the lake and score some fish. I'm a few minutes away from crossing back into the district when I stumble across a spearmint bush and get the idea that I could use this as payment. I know for a fact that Madge likes spearmint in her tea. Katniss told me that once when we found some and she was able to sell it to her. I stop and pick a good amount of leaves and wrap them in the clean cloth I'd put in my game bag earlier just incase I found any berries. I cross over the fence, drop my game bag at home and then head into town to take the spearmint to Madge, almost giddy that I've come up with another payment so soon. She won't be expecting this, not at all.

I'm cutting through the meadow and into her backyard when I pause. She's outside, walking up to the backdoor with Marcus and they look nice and cozy, his arm still hugged around her. I stand back, smirking a little to myself. Never seen her be so affectionate with a guy before. She's dated some town guys before but I've never seen her be all lovey-dovey before. Not like this. But then my smirk fades away as I realize that she isn't wanting his affections, that he's being a little forceful about it. And I'm not the sort of guy to stand by and watch that happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Gale POV)

"Is there a problem here?" I demand as I quickly approach them.

Marcus is startled enough to look up and pull his face off hers. He immediately scowls at me and straightens up though he doesn't let go of her. She stares, wide eyed and open mouthed at me.

"Just saying goodnight to my date here. What's it to you?"

"Seems to me she already told you to go home so why don't you get on with it." I suggest as I move to position myself closer to them.

"I don't take orders from Seam trash." He laughs. He then starts to lean down to kiss her again but I don't let it get that far.

My hand finds his shoulder and shoves him back away from her. He rears back, ready to fight me and I step forward, ready as well but stop when Madge's hand touches my forearm.

"Gale, stop. Marcus you need to go home, now. The last thing any of us needs is for a Peacekeeper to hear you two fighting." Her voice is shaky but we both stop. She's right. None of us wants to deal with Peacekeepers right now.

"Madge, I'll see you tomorrow." Marcus tells her while never taking his eyes off mine.

I stand, fists clenched at my side just in case. Just in case he tries something. He doesn't. Once he's gone from sight, I turn around to face Madge.

"Are you alright?" I ask her.

"Where'd you come from?" She asks, not answering my question. Her voice is quiet.

"Just bringing you another payment. Fresh spearmint for your tea." I explain as I hold it out to her. To my surprise, she takes it without argument but I notice her hands are shaky.

"You should probably go on inside." I tell her and gesture to the door.

She nods and heads inside, glancing back at me before she closes the door behind her. Eyes still wider than normal.

I let out a deep breath and shake my head to myself. Did I just rescue Madge Undersee from a pushy date? Not exactly what I'd expected to happen tonight but it's just not something I can look away from. I'm all for making out with girls and dates and all that crap but never am I okay with taking things any further than the girl is interested in them going. And from the way I saw her squirming and pushing him back Madge definitely wasn't interested in what he was after.

I'm barely started down the dark path to the Seam when I hear something behind me. Someone behind me. I turn and then I'm tackled to the ground, multiple hands holding me down. I'm out numbered and I can't see who everyone is but right after a solid punch cracks against my left eye, I find out who it is.

"That's for ruining my night, Seam trash. Stay the hell away from my girlfriend."

And with that, the hands let go and I hear everyone scurrying off into the night. I reach my hand up to my face. My eye is already throbbing. Gonna turn black for sure. Lousy bastard couldn't man up enough to fight me on his own. Had to go the coward route and jump me from behind. In the dark. While his friends held me down. Had it been just the two of us, this would have a very different ending. I know it and he knows it too. That's probably why he felt the need to bring his friends along.

I get up, back on my feet and continue on home. This won't be the end of it though, not a chance. Marcus Landers had better watch it.

The next morning when I wake up I see I was right about my eye. It's three shades of purple and all swollen. My mother is gonna love this. I manage to slip out without the kids seeing me but my mother is out front, already working on her wash.

"Oh my heavens! Gale!" She exclaims the second she sees me.

"It's nothing Ma. I'm fine." I groan. I do not want to have to explain this.

"Certainly looks like something."

"Had a small run in with someone is all."

She raises an eyebrow but doesn't push me for more details. I head out to the woods and find empty snares. Gonna have to push further out to catch anything. I reset the snares and make my way deeper into the woods. I have to come home with something decent today. Enough for us and the Everdeens and hopefully more than just one days worth of it.

(Madge POV)

The door closes behind me and I lean against it, letting myself slide down to the floor. What just happened? Marcus was getting very out of hand and I was trying to get him off of me when none other but Gale Hawthorne strolls up and comes to my defense! And then they'd argued, almost fought right there in my backyard! Marcus left and all I could manage to say to Gale was to ask where he came from. Spearmint, he said. He was coming to bring me spearmint. I look down at the small bundle of cloth in my hands. I untie it and find dozens of fresh spearmint leaves, just as he said. Everything had happened so fast. Such a blur. A very strange blur.

The date was bad from the beginning but it was so much worse at my back steps. Marcus was getting pushy and clearly wasn't going to back off anytime soon. Had Gale not shown up when he did, I might have had to resort to screaming for help. I can still taste his breath in my mouth. Can still feel the force that he held me with. A shiver goes through me and I instantly feel like I need a shower.

In the shower, I let the steamy water run over me until it turns cold. I brush my teeth twice. It still isn't enough. I just feel icky. I throw on a robe and head downstairs, spearmint in hand. Maybe some tea will make me feel better. The kitchen is empty, all the servants gone for the night. My father wasn't in his study. I assume he's somewhere with the handful of Capitol guests that we still have. I pour my tea and drop a few spearmint leaves in the cup and then head back to my room. Eventually, sleep finds me.

The next morning I'm awoken to the sound of deep laughter rising up from downstairs. I cautiously open my door and tiptoe over to the banister so I can hear better and see who it is. It's my father and the Landers. Mr. Landers and Marcus. Crap, when Marcus left last night he'd said he would see me today and I'd assumed it was just a standard, run of the mill goodbye. I didn't think he show back up here so soon! I have to get out of here this instant! I throw on clean clothes and grab a pair of shoes before slipping quietly down the back stairs, into the kitchen and right out that back door. No one sees me but I know any minute they'll go to wake me and find that I'm gone. I'll have to come up with some sort of excuse later to explain where I disappeared to but right now I don't worry about that part. I hurry, moving away from the house as fast as I can and head towards the cafe. I want to thank Tripp for last night and then I'll need to head to the Seam and find Gale and thank him. And then hopefully, the Landers will no longer be at my house and I can go home. My father will want to know my thoughts on the date and I haven't yet decided what exactly I want to tell him. I'm not sure I want him to know all the details.

At the cafe, Tripp's sister tells me he is at home and to go on over. He's visibly surprised when he opens his door and finds me standing there.

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you at home but I was hoping I could talk to you for a minute?" I smile at him apologetically. I feel guilty. After I'd told him I didn't want to keep dating him, he'd been hurt about it but was really nice over the whole thing and had said we could still be friends at least. And me feeling bad about not being interested in him had led me to keep myself from really being much of a friend. I was nice when I saw him in passing, in school or in the cafe, but I never, ever just stopped by to see him. This was a first.

"It's no bother, just a little surprised to see you here is all. What's up?" He asks, waving me inside.

"I wanted to thank you for last night. As I'm sure you noticed, Marcus was being downright awful and well, I know you helped me out by getting our food out extra fast and for pointing out the allergy issue to him and, well, I just wanted you to know that I appreciated your help."

"I don't know why you would want to date someone like him. And isn't he a little old for you?"

"You know just as well as I do that I don't have a say in the matter when it comes to dating." I remind him.

"Even still, Marcus Landers? And he ordered for you. Without asking you first."

I let out a sigh and shrug. " I have to go on at least two dates with him. Those are the rules." I frown thinking about how that was what my father had made me agree to. Two dates with anyone eligible. After that, it was up to me, or the boy, if things progressed.

"Well maybe he won't ask for a second one and you'll be lucky."

"Doubtful. He was at my house this morning being all chummy with my father. I had to sneak out just to come here."

"Well I guess we know what his main focus is." Tripp mumbles under his breath but I still catch it.

"I think that's become the standard main focus of all my dates these days." I sigh. "Can I ask you something? When I come into the cafe on dates, do you intentionally always seat us at a table instead of a booth?"

"It's intentional."

"I appreciate that but why do you do it?"

"It started out of jealousy I guess but then it occurred to me that you usually didn't seem to want to be on the date to begin with so I started doing it on purpose. The booths are too private, leave too much chance for romance and lingering during a meal. Tables are more in and out."

So it was both the reasons I'd imagined. I hate that he ever felt the need to be jealous but I'm glad he's over it now. "Well, I appreciate it. Makes things less awkward sometimes, especially last night."

He sort of bows like a gentleman and grins "Whatever I can do to help a young lady in peril." He teases.

I smile at his humor but his joke makes images of last night flash in my mind. Images of Gale actually helping me when I was in peril. And images of what it would have been like had Gale not happened to be there. I ignore the sickening feeling in my stomach that those images bring and turn my attention back to Tripp. "Could I ask one more favor of you?"

"Of course."

"Like I mentioned, I pretty much had to sneak out of my own house this morning to avoid having to deal with Marcus and my father and well, I'm going to have to have an excuse, a reason as to why I was gone so early in the morning. I was wondering if, well, if you wouldn't mind, could I say that you and I had plans this morning?" I ask. I hate to ask but it will in fact give me a very good excuse.

He looks at me and for just a millisecond I see a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Absolutely. If anyone asks, we'll say it was for a school project and you had to come in the morning because I had to work later in the day. Will that work?"

Relief floods my body and I feel myself relax a little knowing I won't be in trouble with my father now. I have a valid reason for not being home right now. And why should I have to be anyway? It isn't as if my father or Marcus told me that I needed to be home today. There were no specific plans told to me. "Thank you so much Tripp! I'm sorry that I even had to ask that of you but trust me when I say that it will make my life much easier today."

"That's what friends do for one another, right?" He shrugs as if it's no big deal that I just asked him to lie for me. To lie to the Mayor of all people.

I smile at him again. He's too kind. Much kinder to me than I deserve. "So I guess I should let you get back to whatever it is that you were doing before I got here."

"I wasn't doing anything important. And I'm not due to go to work for another couple hours. You can stay and hang out awhile if you want instead of going back home." He tells me, inviting me to stay.

"I can stay for a little while, if you're sure I'm not being a bother."

He and I spend the morning playing card games until it's time for him to go to work in the cafe. I actually have fun hanging out with him and realize that it was silly of me to not take him up on the whole friends thing sooner. I'll have to make sure and see him more often. Still as friends only, but I think I could have a pretty decent friend in him.

From there I head to the Seam, wanting to catch up with Gale and thank him for intervening last night. I should have thanked him as soon as Marcus left but I was so stunned by all of the events that had just happened that saying thank you simply slipped my mind in that moment. It will be a little awkward and I'm certain he won't be expecting to see me but I still feel like it's important to thank him personally.

When I arrive at his house, his brother Rory is outside with their little sister, watching her play.

"Hi, I was wondering if Gale was home?" I ask him as I approach them.

"Uh, he's out right now. Wanna leave a message for him or something?"

"No, no message, I'll just catch up with him later." I say, not wanting my thank you to be relayed as a message. Thank you's should be done in person.

"Probably won't be back until it gets dark." He tells me and I instantly realize how foolish I've just been in thinking that he would be home in the middle of a Saturday afternoon. Of course he isn't home. He's out in the woods trying to provide for his family! I feel like such an idiot.

"No problem, just let him know that Madge Undersee stopped by to see him."

"Sure thing." He says and then goes back to playing with the little girl.

At this point I assume it's probably safe to go home. Surely my father will be at his office in the Justice Hall and the Landers will have returned to the Butcher shop. I know my father will want to speak with me tonight and know where I was but I feel good about my story of working with Tripp. I also know he'll want to know how my date went last night and I'm not sure how exactly to go about having that conversation with him. Not sure if I should tell him about how Marcus was acting and how Gale had to stop him or if I'm better off just accepting a second date and then being done with Marcus completely. It would be hard to explain why Gale was coming over at night. It would be embarrassing to explain that I felt as if Marcus were trying to take advantage of me. And I doubt he'd care that I felt Marcus was rude at dinner by ordering for me or being jealous about Tripp. Yes, as much as I don't want to do it, I think the easiest way out of this mess is to just get the second date over and done with as quickly as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Gale POV)

Going further out into the woods had served me well today. I was able to get a decent enough haul to feed us for a couple days and still have two rabbits leftover to trade at the Hob for supplies my mother needed. Some oatmeal and tea. Going as deep into the woods as I did made for a much longer day and I'm exhausted as I cross through the fence back into town. Satisfied, but exhausted.

I'm washing up at the rain barrel out behind my house when Rory comes around the corner. His mouth flops open when he sees my eye all bruised and swollen. Before he can ask about it I cut him off. "It's nothing. Just looks worse than it is."

"Well does this nothing bruise have anything to do with the Mayor's daughter coming here looking for you?" He smirks almost.

Shit. Madge was here? "Madge came by?" I ask. "When?"

"A little after lunchtime. Told you wouldn't be back until after dark."

"What'd she want?"

His shoulders raise in a shrug. "Just said she was looking for you and she'd catch up with you later."

"Ma see her?" I know for a fact that if my mother saw her she will know that my black eye has something to do with Madge and it might make her worry.

"No. Just me and Posy."

"Well if Posy saw her, everyone may as well have." I mutter under my breath. Posy is four and can't keep a secret to save her life. In truth, I'm not sure Madge coming here needs to be a secret or anything I just know that her visit combined with my busted up face have the makings of big rumor potential and my mother will not like that one bit. She won't want me doing anything that could bring trouble our way and Madge is about as Capitol as you can get without actually being from the Capitol.

"Well, she seemed like she wanted to talk to you about something. She'll probably be coming back."

"No. I'll go find her now. See what she wanted." I decide, drying my hands off on my pants. The last thing I need is for her to come to the house again. "Tell Ma I'll be back later. Gonna stop by the Hob too, see if I can get some supplies."

On the way into town, I go to the Hob first. Definitely don't need to be showing up at the Mayor's house with dead rabbits in my bag. I'm able to trade both rabbits for a small bag of oats and two slightly bruised apples. It's my first visit to the Hob since Katniss left and I find myself having to swallow the lump down in my throat when I think about it. I miss her. It's only been a couple days and I miss her like crazy. She'd laugh her ass off at me if she saw my face right now. I can almost hear it. Course she wouldn't laugh once I told her the story and all but there would definitely be laughter initially.

After the Hob, I take the longer route to the Mayor's house, wanting to avoid as much of town as possible, and cut through the meadow to the backyard of the Mayor's house. If it weren't for Katniss, I'd never ever have come here before. She was the one who decided we could occasionally sell berries to Madge at her back door. I'd thought she was nuts but it panned out and Madge never once seemed bothered with our illegal goods. We always go to the back door though, never to the front. Too many Capitol guests around all the time.

Lucky for me, Madge is outside already so I won't even have to knock on the door. She's sitting on the bottom steps of the porch, reading I think. Not sure how she can see though. It's dark and though she has a porch light on and there's a glow that carries from the town street lights, I wouldn't think it was light enough to be reading.

"Were you looking for me?" I ask as I walk up.

She must not have heard me walk up because my voice makes her jump and her book falls to the ground. She'd definitely been lost in thought. "I was, yes. I wanted to say th..." She begins as she picks up the book but then loses all train of thought when she looks up and sees my face. Now she's just staring, looking nothing short of horrified.

"Did you need something?" I ask, hoping she'll just continue and not ask about my eye.

At first she shakes her head no while still looking horrified but then as I go to turn and leave she snaps out of. "Wait! I wanted to thank you! I was so caught up in the blur of everything last night that I realized I'd forgotten to thank you for intervening with Marcus. I know you and I aren't exactly friends and I wanted to be sure you knew that I appreciated what you did, stepping in the way you did."

"No big deal." I say. 'Would've done it for anyone in that situation." Thinking that's all and that I'm actually going to get away with her not asking about my face, I turn and try to leave again but I only make it a few steps towards the meadow when I hear her following behind me. I glance back over my shoulder at her. "You need something else?"

"Your eye...was...was that my fault? I mean, did it have anything to do with Marcus?" She asks so timidly that for a minute it seems like she's scared of me. Her and I may not exactly be friends but she's never seemed scared of me before. Course we don't usually ask each other personal questions either.

I sigh, not wanting to tell her about it. Hell, I don't want to tell anyone about it. Nobody wants to have people know that they lost a fight, even if it was an out numbered, hit you from behind sorta fight. "It's fine. Looks alot worse than it feels."

"But did he do that to you? Marcus, I mean?" Her voice a little more confident now.

"Yeah. Caught me from behind on my way home last night. Really though, it's no big deal. Not my first black eye and I'm betting it won't be my last."

"Oh my God! I am so sorry Gale! I cannot believe he did that to you!" Her hand goes up to her mouth and tears well up in her eyes.

"Like I said, it looks alot worse than it is. No need to get all worked up about it." I try to reassure her, hoping beyond hope that she won't actually start crying about it.

"No, this is a very big deal! He can't do that to you!" She cries out and and the tears start to fall. She wipes them away, almost angrily.

"Look, lots of guys get bent outta shape about me talking to their girlfriends. It's not a big deal."

"I am not his girlfriend!" She says in full on anger now. It surprises me when she says it because they did actually seem to be a couple and I know Marcus referred to her as being his girlfriend. She must see the confusion on my face because she shakes her head and adds "It's complicated to explain, but trust me, I'm not his girlfriend."

"Doesn't really matter if you are or not. I pissed him off by interrupting last night and this is what happened because of it. I'm all good though, not worried about it. You shouldn't either." I turn and continue towards the meadow thinking we've said all there is to say and just wanting to get out of there. I'm tired and rehashing last night's events with Madge isn't something I feel like doing right now.

"Please wait!"

"What now?" I groan in annoyance. Why can't she just let it go?

"I have something for you! Wait here, please! I'll be right back!" She begs and runs across her yard and back inside her house. I stare as she goes. Never seen her run before. She's faster than I would've imagined, especially in that fancy get up she's wearing.

I wait though I really don't want to. I just know that if I don't wait she'll probably just come to my house again. When she comes back, she holds out a small, round glass jar.

"Here. Rub this on your face before you go to bed. It'll help, I promise." She instructs breathlessly as she holds out the jar.

Capitol medicine? That's what she wanted to give me? I don't want that! "Don't need your Capitol meds Madge."

"Please! Just take it. Pay me for it later if you insist, but please, just take it and use it. I promise you'll be glad you did. I owe you that much since you got that bruise on my behalf."

I take it when she says that because I for one know exactly how it feels to feel like you owe someone something. I hate that feeling. So I take it, mumble a quick thank you and leave. She doesn't follow me this time. I do glance back once, just before I cross into the Seam path. She's still there, standing in the meadow, watching me.

At home, my mother is waiting up for me.

"Gale, we need to have a little talk." She says as she sits down at the able across from me, sliding a bowl of broth towards me.

I look at her and wait for her to continue. Figure I'll just let her say what she has to say and then it can be done with.

"Posy tells me that the Mayor's daughter came by looking for you today. And I know she was here briefly the day before as well. Are you sure it's wise for you to become involved with a girl so closely tied to the Capitol? I'm worried about the attention it might bring your way."

I laugh and broth comes out of my mouth, splattering on the table. "You think I'm dating her?"

She looks confused. "Well, yes. I just assumed you were since she suddenly started coming by."

"Trust me Ma, Madge Undersee and I are not dating." I assure her, laughter still ringing in the air.

"What did she want then?"

"We've been arguing about some food she took over to the Everdeens. I keep trying to pay her back for it and she keeps trying to return my payments."

She looks at me carefully for a moment, as if this could make sense. "So the current condition of your face has nothing to do with her?"

"You think Madge Undersee gave me a black eye? C'mon Ma, get real. This is just the result of a little scuffle with some guys. I'm fine."

"Just be sure you're careful with whatever involvement you have with her. I'm sure she's a very lovely girl but her father is the Mayor and our family doesn't need a spotlight shining on us." She warns as she rises from the table and gives me a look. She's definitely not buying that my eye has nothing to do with Madge.

Before I crawl into bed, I pull the jar of Capitol medicine from my pocket and stare at it. Part of me, the really stubborn part, doesn't want to use it based on principal alone. The other part of me is really, really curious to see if it'll work. I'd love to have my eye heal a little faster and not have to go to school on Monday with it looking quite as bad as it does today. I open the jar and take a whiff of the green colored cream inside. It's odorless. I touch it with my fingertip and it's smooth feeling. I decide I may as well use it. Can't hurt, right? Afterall, I'd really rather Marcus not see just what a good hit he got on me. So I slather it on and go to sleep, ignoring the nagging feeling in the back of my mind about being a hypocrite for using something from the Capitol.

(Madge POV)

I was right that my father would be waiting on me, demanding to know my whereabouts for the day. I didn't make it two steps through the doorway before he confronted me.

"And just where have you been young lady?" He barks out, sending a chill down my spine.

"Over at the Krulls. Why do you ask?" I answer as casually as I can manage.

"What were you doing at the Krulls?" He asks, seeming suddenly intrigued.

I shrug a little. "Tripp and I were working on a project for school."

"For school?"

"Yes. I was over there all morning until he had to go to work. Was there a reason you needed me?" I ask, trying to redirect him away from questions about the pretend school project.

"Marcus Landers and his father were here. Invited us to dinner at their house this evening. The proper thing would have been for you to be here to accept the invitation and once again, I was unable to locate you."

"Oh, I had no idea they would be coming by. Did you accept for me?"

"I did. I trust you evening with Marcus went well seeing as he was back so soon."

I pause. I still wasn't sure how to handle this part of the conversation. "We had dinner in the cafe and then he walked me home. I'm not sure I'm interested in anything serious with him but I will of course oblige him with a second date, just to be sure."

"Madge, you can't keep doing this. You cannot keep simply going on the minimum number of dates and then dismissing them. You have a responsibility to help find the next leader of our district. You know what will happen if you don't follow through in finding someone and I sincerely hope for all of our sake that you do not let that happen." He scolds before walking away. As he goes, he adds "You should make yourself presentable for dinner. Perhaps something without Seam coal dust stains on it."

I glance down and see that once again, my hemline is showing a healthy dose of coal dust on it. I sigh. I should've said that I also stopped by the Everdeens or something. He thinks I'm lying to him about where I've been. I'm positive he'll ask Tripp about it. And now I have to endure yet another dinner with Marcus. This isn't going to be fun at all.

I shower and put on the blue satin dress Gertrude has laid out for me. I'm not sure if she herself selected it or if my father did so I don't pick anything different, I just put it on. Usually I was allowed at least enough freedom to decide what I wanted to wear but for special occasions my father would sometimes have Gertrude lay out something specific for me. The blue is pretty with my eyes but is also very form fitting. Knowing I'll be around Marcus makes me wish it came with a sweater and a pair of long pants. I can only hope that since our dinner is with my family and his that he'll be a little more respectful about keeping his hands to himself.

Once I'm ready, I find my father and we walk over to the Landers house together. He doesn't speak to me until just before we knock on their door.

"Best behavior." He says through his clenched teeth, making sure I am aware that he's watching. I could have saved him the trouble of speaking on that one. I am more than fully aware that he's watching me. Always, always watching to make sure my every action reflects positively on him and on the Capitol.

Dinner is downright brutal. The Lander's house smells just like their shop. Like blood. No one else seems to notice it but I spend all evening trying not to breath in through my nose for fear I'll vomit at the stench. Marcus is all over me again the minute he sees me. His hand finds mine and folds into it as soon as I'm inside. And during dinner, he was seated next to me and more than once, his hand travelled down my leg under the table. Each time I'd shifted away from him, hoping it would be enough to make him stop. It wasn't. After dinner, my father prepares to leave and I follow, thinking I'll be walking home with him when Marcus interferes.

"Madge, how about you and I go for a walk before I take you home?" He asks.

"Oh that isn't necessary, I can walk home with my father."

"Nonsense. I've got work to do over at my office so I won't be going home right now." He tells me with a look that could kill. "Madge would love for you to escort her home, thank you Marcus."

"Yes, that would be lovely, thank you." I tell Marcus.

The minute we're outside Marcus wraps his arm around my side and jerks me towards him. "I'm loving this dress, sure does show you off." He whispers against my temple. I cringe and try to pull away a little, wanting, needing some distance between us.

"You really don't need to walk me home, it isn't far and I'm sure I can manage on my own."

He laughs. "I kinda like this whole hard to get thing you're playing up. Makes me want you that much more. You know, it's really a wonder you and I didn't get together sooner. We make a really great couple. Our parents think so too."

Couple? Ick. No, we are not a couple! I've got to break this dating thing with him. Surely dinner at his house tonight counts as one of my two required dates. "Actually Marcus, I'm not sure we're right for one another. We don't seem to have much in common."

"Oh please, don't be ridiculous. We've got plenty in common, you'll see." He laughs, not accepting my feelings on the matter.

"No, really. I do appreciate you having asked me out and for the dinners but I'm sorry, I just don't see this going anywhere." I say more firmly, trying to hold my ground. We've arrived at my house and are standing at the front walk now. His arm still clinging to my waist.

Again he laughs. "I do. I see it going lots of places." And then he leans in fast, pressing his mouth to mine again.

"Marcus, stop!" I try to say but it comes out muffled because of his mouth against mine. I feel his hands move down to my hips and he tugs me forward, pressing me against him.

I shove him with every ounce of strength I have but it only makes him laugh. "You sure do love playing hard to get."

"I'm not playing Marcus! I am not interested in this going any further with you. Now please let go of me, goodnight!" I say loudly and firmly, angered by his refusal to respect me.

He lets me go but not before kissing me once more. He winks at me as he's leaving. "I'll see you around."

I can't believe him! Of all the dates I've ever had, not once have I ever felt so disrespected as I do right now. As I go to the front door, I hear music playing in the front room of the house and know that our Capitol guests must be in the parlor. If I go in there and they see me I'll be expected to join them for the rest of the evening. No thank you, not tonight.

Instead, I go around back and sit down on the bottom step of the back porch. I'd left a book out here earlier, the one I'd been carrying around, pretending to read at school. I put it in my lap and open it up at random as if to read but really I'm just lost in my thoughts. This isn't how it should be. My life is not my own at all. All my choices, right down to who I'm dating, are made for me. I remember when I was 13 and my father sat me down to explain the expectations he had for me. If I were a son instead of a daughter, I'd be expected to become the next Mayor. As a daughter, the expectation was that I would marry, likely soon after finishing school, and my husband would begin working with my father and eventually take over as Mayor of 12. If for some reason, I was unable to find a husband, our family would lose it's Mayoral status and a new Mayor would be appointed by the Capitol. We'd have to move out of our house and would become part of the Seam. we'd have nothing to take with us as all our possessions are technically the Capitol's. My father was very clear that he intended for me to marry someone, providing him with an heir. And I was fine with that. I was perfectly fine with marrying young and with my husband being the next mayor. What I wasn't okay with was marrying someone I wasn't in love with. I didn't want an arrangement. I wanted love, real love. I wanted something different than what I'd experienced so far.

I'm still lost in thought when Gale's voice startles me, making me jump. I hadn't expected him to come find me. When I look up and see his face my mouth drops open in absolute horror and my stomach drops. His whole left eye is swollen, bruised a deep dark purple! And I know, without asking, that Marcus did this to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Madge POV)

I manage to pull myself together enough to tell him thank you but I can't believe how bad his eye looks. He goes to leave and I can't help myself, I have to ask him about it, I have to know, even if asking him is a little scary. We aren't friends really and I've never asked him anything personal before so it feels intrusive to ask but I can't help it, I have to know if this was all my fault. When he confirms it was in fact Marcus, as I'd suspected, all I can think is how I can't let him walk around with his face all beat up just because he stepped in to help me. I plead for him to wait and I run, as fast as I can in my blue satin dress, back inside my house. We have loads and loads of Capitol medicines in my mother's old bathroom closet and I know we have something that can help him heal faster. I run fast because I know that he isn't likely to wait for very long. Thankfully, to my surprise, he actually does wait. I beg him to take it, even saying he can pay me back if that's his concern and even more to my surprise, he actually does take it from me. He seems annoyed about it, but he takes it.

I watch him as he heads back home. He was so gallant the way he stopped Marcus the other night. And he wasn't even upset with me for the black eye he got as a result of it. He was such a gentleman. It isn't a side of him I've seen before. It's intriguing. As if perhaps I caught a rare glimpse of the Gale that Katniss loved so much. She always said he was the best friend she'd ever had. Said he was more than just a gorgeous guy who had a lot of girlfriends. I hadn't believed her. I thought perhaps she was just biased but now I think that maybe she was right. As I watch him walk away, he pauses at the edge of the Seam and looks back at me once and my heart skips a beat. What made him look back, I wonder? Was he becoming curious about me like I was about him? I stare after him until he disappears from sight.

I decide to head back home. I should talk to my father. I need to let him now about Marcus and why I'm not going to continue seeing him. Hopefully, he'll understand. Inside, I find him in his study, on a call with someone from the Capitol. I linger outside his doorway until I hear him place the handset back on the receiver. I knock lightly on the doorframe and he looks up but doesn't smile.

"Can I come in and speak with you for a minute?" I ask quietly.

"What is it?"

I go in and take a seat in one of the leather chairs opposite his desk. "I wanted to let you know why I won't be going on anymore dates with Marcus Landers. You see, something happened last night and I didn't tell you about it but then it sort of happened again tonight."

"And what is it exactly that occurred?" He inquires, brow furrowed.

I take a deep breath, fight back the tears that I feel welling up and then just tell him. "He was rude at the cafe during dinner, both to me and to Tripp Krull. And then when he walked me home, he was being very touchy with me, holding onto me, pulling me up against him. And he kissed me in a way I wasn't comfortable with. When I asked him to stop, he laughed and kept touching me, kissing me and he wouldn't let go. I won't date someone who can't be respectful of me. I won't continue spending time with someone who makes me feel the way he did." As soon as I say the words, I feel lighter, like a massive weight has just been lifted from my shoulders. I stare, teary eyed at my father, silently pleading for him to understand the gravity of what I've just shared with him.

His face tightens and I see his fists clench. "And what exactly was it that made him eventually stop? Or did he stop?"

"The first time it happened, Gale Hawthorne was walking by, saw it happening and he intervened. Tonight, I tried to stand my ground alone, told him I wasn't interested in seeing him anymore. Eventually he stopped tonight but he lead me to believe that this would be a continual pattern, that he was only stopping for tonight, for now." As I tell him, the tears start to slide down my cheeks.

"The Hawthorne boy came to your defense?"

"Yes sir."

"And why did you keep all of this to yourself when it happened the first time?"

"Because it was embarassing. I didn't know what to do about it. Because I thought it would be too difficult to explain. I thought it would be easier to just see him once more and then end things."

"I see. I appreciate you bringing this to my attention. I will handle it from here."

"What are you going to do?"

"That's none of your concern. Marcus Landers will no longer be your concern. Now if you'll excuse me, I have matters to tend to."

Now the weight really feels as if it's lifted from me, knowing I won't have to worry about dating Marcus anymore. I get up and leave my father to his work. Outside his door, I wait, trying to see if he makes any calls, to see if I can figure out what he's going to do to Marcus. He shuts his door though and the walls are too thick to hear through. I have no idea what, if anything he plans to do to Marcus. I sort of wish he would do nothing other than to tell Marcus that I won't be dating him again. The way he spoke just then though, and the anger in his face, tell me he most likely will do something else. Like he'll be punished in some way.

I go to bed with a mind full of thoughts again. Wondering what will become of Marcus now that I've gotten my father involved. Thinking about Gale and imagining what he must be like once you get to know him. I've never thought much about him before but now, I feel like I want to know more. That one small glimpse of his gallantry has me very intrigued now.

(Gale POV)

When I wake up the next morning, I'm floored to find the bruise on my eye practically gone. When I went to bed it was a deep, dark purple and now it's just barely a hint of yellow! I doubt it would even be noticable unless you look really close. That Capitol medicine Madge gave me worked like magic!I always heard how good the meds in the Capitol were but never, ever did I expect them to be this good!

"Rory, check it out!" I tell him as I shake him awake. I'm so excited and I have to show it to someone.

He groans, not wanting to wake up but when I yank his covers back he finally sits up. "Wow, how'd you do that?"

"I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone, got it?" I warn him, making sure he won't blab to everyone about me using Capitol meds. "Madge gave me a cream to put on it. Some sorta Capitol medicine. Can you believe it? It's like it never happened!"

"You used medicine from the Capitol?" He gawks, mouth open.

"I know, I know. But that's why you can't tell anyone about it."

"I won't, but on one condition." He bargains suddenly.

"What's that?" I ask, curious as to where he's going with this.

"I wanna know what's up with you and Madge Undersee. And the truth, not that bull you sold Ma." He smirks.

"Sorry to inform you kid but what I told Ma actually was the truth."

"No way. She's been by here two times this week and you just told me she gave you Capitol medicine, which you actually used. There's no way all that was over a loaf of bread and fruit that she gave the Everdeens."

"We aren't even friends. She gave me the cream because I got the black eye defending her when some guy was being an ass."

"Defending her honor, huh? You think she's pretty, don't you?" He teases.

"Shut up already." I whop him with his pillow and then head into the kitchen. He would've defended her honor too. Any decent person would've. But he is right, she is pretty. A little too fancy perhaps, but pretty for sure.

"Oh Gale, your eye! It's healed!" My mother gasps.

"Yep, told ya it looked alot worse than it was."

"Even still...seems so strange for it to be completely gone like that." She marvels, putting her fingers on my cheek as she examines my skin.

I scarf down my oatmeal mush and head outside. I've got enough food yesterday that I don't need to hunt today. I may go out and set a couple snares before dark so i have something to check in the morning but overall, I've got a fairly easy day ahead of me for once. I chop a bunch of wood and take a cord of it over to the Everdeens. I check on Prim and make sure they're all set on food and stuff. They are.

From there I decide to go see what's going on at the Hob. I don't really have any trades to make but it'll be good to just stop by and see a few people. See if anyone has anything unusual to trade that I can come back for later if I get a good haul on my next hunt. I'm almost there when I decide it might be nice to pay old Marcus Landers a visit instead. Let him see that I'm not afraid of him and that my face isn't even bruised. But I won't go alone. Not this time. I swing by my friend Thom's house and bring him along, telling him along the way about how Marcus and his friends nabbed me from behind. I leave out the part about Madge because it seems like more of a private matter and not really my business to share. When Thom asks why Marcus did it, I just say it was a misunderstanding about a girl and leave it at that.

We find Marcus, out behind the butcher shop, hosing off the slaughter table. And he's alone.

"Hey Landers, just thought you should know you hit like a girl." I taunt as Thom and I stand there laughing at him.

He looks up and the surprise on his face is priceless. He knows how hard he hit me and he damn well knows it should be showing on my face right now and it isn't and he can't figure out why. After looking dumbfounded for a minute, he tries to dish out a comeback but we're already walking off feeling satisfied with ourselves.

He calls after me, practically yells is more like it. "I'm warning you Hawthorne, you stay the hell away from her!"

I pause and turn back towards him just long enough to flip him off and then we continue on our way, my pride satisfied with our little visit to Marcus. But I do wonder why he seems to think they're a couple and she was angrily adamant that they weren't. It's complicated, she told me. Complicated how, I wonder? If she isn't dating him, what was all that at her back porch about? And if they aren't together, why would he care if I was around her? The whole thing has me curious for sure and wondering if she realizes she could do better than smelly old Marcus Landers.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Madge POV)

On Monday I'm sitting at my usual table at lunch, open book in front of me, mindlessly eating the sandwich Gertrude packed in my lunch when the chair in front of me is pulled out, startling me. My eyes snap up and find Tripp Krull.

"Hey, what happened with you and Marcus? Did something bad happen?" He leans in and whispers.

The fact that he's whispering seems odd to me. "What do you mean? I just told him I didn't see a future with us."

"Well, this morning, I saw Peacekeepers taking him over to the Justice Hall."

"What?" I ask, horrified. I wanted to stop seeing him, not get him in actual trouble!

"Yeah, I was coming back from picking up our bread order from the bakery and saw Peacekeepers, two of them, leading him out of the butcher shop. I watched them take him all the way over to the Justice Hall."

I lean back against my chair. What has my father done? What have I done?

"Madge? Did something happen?" Tripp asks again.

"I...I can't...I just..." I stutter, trying to form a coherent thought.

His hand reaches across the table and gently lays over mine. "It's okay, I didn't mean to upset you by telling you about Marcus. I just thought maybe something had happened. I'm sorry."

"No, it isn't you that has me upset. Something did happen with Marcus and I told my father about it, said I wouldn't be dating him anymore. I just didn't know my father would take things to that extreme." I manage to explain quietly.

"Something happened? Like he did something to you?" His voice rising in obvious anger.

"Tripp, it's fine. He just got pushy is all."

"Pushy how?"

I give him a look hoping to convey that I do not want to rehash the events of my date with Marcus. "Just pushy. But it was stopped and it's fine. I'm fine."

He pulls his hand back from mine and is quiet for a minute. "Madge, I don't know what exactly Marcus did to you, and it's probably better that I don't, but you should know that it's not okay, not even a little bit, if he crossed a line with you."

"Thanks Tripp. And thanks for letting me know about the peacekeepers."

He gets up from his chair and slides it back under the table. "You come see me if you need to, if you want to talk, okay?"

"I will." I promise him.

I spend the remainder of the school day playing out scenarios in my head as to what could possibly be going on with my father and with Marcus. Clearly my father had brought him in but was it just to speak with him? Was he investigating my claims? Was a punishment being imposed? Yes Marcus had gone too far and not taken no for an answer but wouldn't it be enough to just not date him anymore, to just not have to be around him? Did it really warrant legal action? When school is over, I head straight for the Justice Hall, wanting to see my father and find out what he's done. His secretary won't let me see him though. Says he's busy, booked with appointments for the rest of the afternoon and not to be disturbed. And I know better than to ask her if Marcus Landers was brought in today. She's been his secretary for my entire life and never once has she shared a single shred of information with me. I'd given up asking her anything years ago.

There's a viewing today, in just a little while. It's when they'll let us know the scores the tributes have been given at the training center. If Marcus was only brought in to speak with my father or for some sort of investigation, he'll be at the viewing and I'll be able to see that's all it was. But if he's not at the viewing, then that means he's being held with actual, pending charges in place. I show up early, wanting to be there to see if and when he comes in. I don't want to actually talk to him about it or anything but I do want to see if he's there. Seeing will give me answers I need right now.

I wait over to the side as the people of 12 begin to arrive for the viewing. I search the crowds but don't see Marcus anywhere. Or his parents for that matter. Not good, I think to myself, not good at all. I've just taken my seat when the anthem begins to play. I look over to where Gale is sitting with the Everdeens and his family. He's looking back at me. And his face is completely healed! He must have used the medicine I gave him! A big smile spreads across my face and I raise my finger, gesturing to my eye. He nods and smiles back, staring at me for just a moment longer before turning back to the viewing screen. I can't remember a time when he's smiled at me. It's new and it's different than what I'd normally expect from him but I kind of like it. A smile from Gale Hawthorne. I find myself keeping the smile on my face the rest of the viewing, especially when I find out that Katniss scored an 11. No one in our district ever scores that well!

When the viewing ends, my plan is to go home but my father comes over and tells me to come with him to his office. I nervously follow him all the way back to his office where he gestures for me to have a seat and closes the door behind him. He sits and places a sheet of paper and a pen in front of me.

"I need to collect your statement regarding Marcus Landers." He tells me as he takes the seat across the desk from me.

"My statement?" I ask, hoping he'll share specifics with me as to what he's doing.

"Yes, your statement. It's really just a formality though, the matter is already being handled."

"How is it being handled?" I ask even though I fear his response.

"As I told you before, that's really none of your concern."

"Then why do I have to submit a written statement?"

His face frowns in anger or annoyance, I'm not sure which, maybe both. "Madge, you came to me with claims of a serious nature. As Mayor of this district it is my duty to see that all matters are handled in sufficient manner and that includes collecting statements of complaint."

"But I came to you as my father, not as my Mayor! I only wanted you to see why I shouldn't continue dating him. I didn't want you to make a documented case out of this." I argue. I know for a fact that all official complaints are filed with the Capitol and that means that any punishment Marcus would receive, would be be from the Capitol itself. And they aren't exactly lenient with punishments.

"You'd rather I left the boy, running free about the streets of the district, posing a danger to yourself and to the other young ladies of town?"

"I'd rather you simply sit him down and tell him to stay away from me and leave it at that."

He laughs and shakes his head slowly side to side. "You are so naive Madge. So naive. His actions were actions which warranted punishment, not a conversation. You'll write the statement, exactly as the events occurred." And with that, he pushes the paper towards me, leans back in his chair and waits for me to write.

(Gale POV)

She'd looked up when I was staring at her just as the viewing was starting. I'd been watching her, no real reason why other than I'd noticed her, lingering off to the side, chewing her lip and looking like she was nervous about something. Or maybe waiting for someone to arrive. Either way, I'd noticed her and found myself just staring at her. When her gaze met mine and she'd seen my face, all healed and normal looking again, she'd pointed at her own eye and smiled real big. And it wasn't one of her usual, phony smiles. It was a real, genuine smile and her whole face had lit up with it. Seeing her smile, like that, about me, well it caught me a little off guard and I'd smiled back at her. And I'd stared for just a second longer and caught myself thinking how beautiful she really was, smiling that way. And then I'd turned back to the screen and tried to grasp what just happened. Had I just shared a smile with Madge and caught myself thinking she was beautiful? And had I really just been staring, watching her just before that? And hadn't she been on my mind a little more often than usual lately? What was wrong with me? All that Capitol medicine must be going to my head. I tun my attention to the screen and anxiously await Katniss's score. All the tributes are scored, based off what they've shown they can do during their time in the training center. No one from here ever gets a good score. I remember the first year I'd been in the reaping and guy from town had been reaped. He was scrawny and bookwormish. His parents owned the dress shop in town. He'd done so poorly that they scored him a 2. May as well have shot him right then and there. No one with a score of 2 would get sponsors. Hell, the best score I ever remember anyone from here getting is a 7 and that was a couple years ago. So I'm floored when they announce she scored an 11. So floored that I actually let a tiny bit of hope creep in that maybe, just maybe she has a chance at this thing.

When the viewing ends, I'm high fiveing Rory and a peacekeeper comes up.

"Mr. Gale Hawthorne?"

My excitement instantly fades to fear and I swallow, clear my throat. "Yeah?"

"You'll need to come with me." He says.

I nod at him and catch Rory's eye. He looks like he's about to cry. "Go on home Rory. Help Ma with getting dinner ready." I tell him, trying to be brave and not look scared in front of him.

I follow the Peacekeeper over to the Justice Hall, every step I take feeling like it's in slow motion. I'd never been called in by a peacekeeper. Never. Not one time in all these years that I'd been hunting. I hadn't even been trading at the Hob or anything today. What could they have caught me on? This is bad. So bad. And for me to be taken in right in front of my bother who no doubt ran all the way home chasing after my mother to tell her what just happened. So she'll be in a panic too.

Inside, he takes me to a room with a long table and tells me to sit, that someone will be in to speak to me shortly. I wait for what feels like an eternity though it's more likely just an hour and finally, in walks the Mayor, sheet of paper in hand. Shit. This is really bad if the Mayor himself is here to see me.

"Thank you for waiting Mr. Hawthorne, I do apologize for keeping you." He says as he takes a seat across from me.

I'm too speechless, too afraid to speak, so I just nod my head at him once in acknowledgement.

"I'll be brief as I'm sure you have other things to tend to. A complaint has been made against Marcus Landers and you've been named as witness to some of the events that occurred. All I need from you is to read over this complaint statement and sign your name, attesting to it's authenticity. If for any reason you feel the statement shows inaccuracies, you may note so in the section at the bottom of the page." He explains as he slides the paper across the table towards me.

Marcus? This is about freaking Marcus? I relax a little and pick up the paper to read it. It's handwritten, in perfect penmanship. My eyes drift quickly down to the bottom of the page where Madge's signature is. I read from the beginning about how Marcus had forced Madge to kiss him, how he'd held onto her, refusing to let her go until I'd happened to walk by and interrupt. Then I read about what happened next and all that was brand new information to me. She'd gone out with him again after that first night. And once again, he'd been forceful with her, kissing her and pressing her against himself while touching her bottom and ignoring her requests for him to stop. That little shit! He did it again? And why in the hell would she even see him again after what happened that first night? And hadn't she said they weren't together?

I look up at the Mayor. "I uh, only saw the first part. Wasn't there the second time."

"Understood. If the portion you did witness was correctly stated, please sign as witness below."

I take the pen from the table and scribble my name next to Madge's. I slide the paper back across the table towards her father. "That all you need?" I ask, hoping it is.

"Yes, you are free to go. I thank you for your cooperation as well as your assistance to Madge the other evening."

I leave as quickly as my feet will take me and head straight for the Seam. I may not have been in trouble but somehow just being in there makes me feel like I am. And I need to get home to my family and let them know that I'm safe. I have no idea how to explain all this to my mother but I think she'll just be so happy I'm home that she won't care too awful much about the rest of it.

When I burst through our front door, the little kids are playing quietly on the rug. Rory's at the table and my mother appears from the bedroom, her face tearstained and stressed.

"It's okay. It wasn't about me." I whisper quietly in her ear as she hugs me tightly. She'd thought I was gone. Caught hunting or trading and sent away to be punished.

After she gets the little kids to bed, she sits down with me, wanting the whole story. I explain about how I'd seen a guy from town being rough with a girl and interfered, broken it up and told her how they just needed me to sign a witness statement after the girl had filed a formal complaint. I leave out the part about it being Madge Undersee and about it being the reason I had that black eye but something tells me she's figured that part out on her own. Thankfully, as I assumed would happen, she's so glad I'm safe and not in trouble that she isn't pressing for every specific little detail.

I want to wind down some before going to bed so I leave to take a walk and end up in the meadow. It's clear tonight and it feels good to lay down in the grass. Katniss and I used to do this sometimes. We'd come out here and just sit. Not necessarily talking or anything but just sitting, enjoying the peacefulness of the meadow under the night sky. I'm laying there, thinking about how I miss her when somehow my thoughts lead me to Madge. Back to the thoughts I was having during the viewing, about how beautiful she looked when she'd given me that genuine smile. I'm laying there smiling like an idiot to myself when I hear someone walking up, through the deep grass. I sit up fast and turn towards the noise to find none other than Madge herself.

"Hey." I call out to her as she walks up. I don't usually greet her, don't usually chit chat with her, never hang out with her, but right now I kinda like the idea of talking to her for once. Like I just want to see if I can get her to smile like she did earlier. Want to see if it was a fluke or if maybe there's a little more to her than I originally thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Madge POV)

After I leave the Justice Hall, having written my entire statement out with every detail of my problems with Marcus, I head home. My father is working late and our Capitol guests are already in full on celebration mode over the scores that were announced today. I can hear the clinking of glasses mixed with laughter coming from the front of the house. I'm about to slip around to the back door when suddenly the front door opens and one of the guests appears.

"Helllloooo Madgie dear! You're just in time to celebrate!" A woman named Cynthel with turquoise streaks in her hair calls out to me, martini in one hand and a glass of champagne in the other. She kisses each of my cheeks, hands me the champagne and pulls me inside.

I suck it up and join them in the front parlor. Everyone is jolly and happy, excited over the start of the games being just around the corner. Lots of chatter over who had the most potential to win and the like. I manage to slip away to the kitchen after about an hour. Trading out the glass of champagne in my hand for an apple from the pantry, I quietly head outside. It's clear tonight and if it weren't for the lights from town I bet the sky would be full of stars. I head towards the meadow, curious to see if the stars are at all visible from there. I'm halfway into it when all of a sudden I see Gale sit up from the deep grass.

"Hey." He calls out to me, almost sounding friendly. Almost as if he's inviting me to come and sit with him.

"Hi, what are you doing?" I ask as I stand beside where he's sitting.

"Nothing really. Just thinking. You?"

I sigh. "Avoiding Captiol guests."

He scoots over. "Sit if you want."

I sit, smoothing my skirt over my legs as I do. "Your eye looks better." I comment.

"Yeah. It's crazy how good that stuff worked on it. I went to bed beat up and woke up healed."

"At least the Capitol is good for something." I mumble as I glance back towards my house.

"Can I ask you something?" He says, leaning back to rest on his elbows.

"What do you want to know?" This is so strange, sitting here, talking to him like this.

"Why would you go on another date with Marcus Landers after what happened at your back steps that night? I don't get it."

"How do you know I went out with him again?"

He looks surprised when I ask that. "Because you put it in your complaint statement." He points out, confusion on his face.

My statement? He knows about the complaint? And then I realize how he knows. They made him a witness. Or I did rather when I named him in the statement. I should've known better. I should've been vague with naming names. "I didn't realize when I wrote the statement that you'd have to sign as legal witness. I'm sorry for dragging you into this whole mess." I apologize.

"You didn't answer my question. Why go out with him again?" He asks again, ignoring my apology as if he doesn't care or need it.

"I don't have much say in who I date."

"You don't get to go out with whoever you want?" He asks sounding shocked.

"Its complicated." I admit as I pick at a blade of grass.

"Well, I've got time if you do. Explain it to me." He says easily as he lays back and folds his arms behind his head.

"You really want to hear about my dating rules?" I ask him skeptically.

"Sure."

"Okay, well, I can date pretty much whoever I want, I'm actually encouraged to date. But most of the time, my dates are arranged by my father because he's too impatient to let me fall for anyone. And he has a rule. I'm required to accept a date from anyone who asks and if they want a second date, I have to say yes to that as well."

"Your father arranges dates for you?"

"Mmhmm. Don't you know that whoever I marry gets to be the next Mayor? He wants to be sure I get married as soon as possible after I finish school. If I don't get married, the Capitol will step in and appoint a new Mayor."

"What happens after the second date?"

I raise my shoulders in a shrug. "Usually, there isn't an after. Only a couple times have I ever seen anyone longer than that and even then nothing serious ever developed."

"So you went out with Marcus because you had too, not because you liked him?"

"Exactly."

He laughs loudly and a grin spreads over his face.

"Why is that funny to you?" I ask, not sure if he's making fun of me or not.

"Because I can't wait to throw that in Marcus's face next time he warns me to stay away from his girlfriend." He explains, grinning and shaking his head a little.

"But he's gone. Marcus is gone."

His laughter stops. "Gone where?"

"Sent to the Capitol, to await punishment."

"He got sent to the Capitol for what happened?"

"And it's all my fault." I confess quietly. "I only told my father about Marcus's advances when he was pushing for me to continue dating him beyond the second date. And I should've known better than to speak to my father about things like that. He acted as Mayor and not as a father. That statement you had to sign? He made me write it."

"I think that sending him to the Capitol for punishment is kinda harsh even if he is an ass, but Madge, it isn't your fault you know. Marcus is responsible for his own actions."

"Maybe, but I still don't feel good about it. They could impose a severe punishment if they wanted too."

"Well, I read what you wrote and it was all truthful. Whatever happens, it's on him, not you."

I don't answer him. I just keep picking at the grass. He may be right but I'll always feel some what to blame for whatever happens to Marcus. Gale and I both sit quietly for awhile longer until I decide I should get home and go to bed.

"I should get home. Have a good night, Gale." I tell him as I stand and brush the grass from my skirt.

"Hey Madge?" he calls out after me. "You should smile more, it looks good on you."

I feel my cheeks blush and I'm thankful it's probably too dark for him to notice it. But blushing aside, I can't help but smile at his words. Gale just paid me a compliment!

(Gale POV)

I stay in the meadow for a good while after she leaves. I just hung out with Madge Undersee, daughter of the Mayor. And it wasn't awful. Actually, it was sorta nice. I'm not really sure what it is that made me invite her to sit with me but I had and she'd obliged me. I'd asked her about Marcus because I just couldn't figure out the reasoning behind why she'd ever want to go out with him again and I'd been pretty surprised at the reason. Turns out she had to do it. She had to date him and any other guy who her father set her up with. I can't imagine having to let my mother pick my dates for me. She did say she could pick her own though it sounded as if she usually left it up to her father. I didn't ask why that was happening though. The other surprise she'd revealed was about Marcus Landers and how her complaint got him shipped off to the Capitol for punishment. I was shocked because while he was out of line with what he did, it definitely didn't seem worthy of a trip to the Capitol. Maybe I'd agree had it gone further but it hadn't. Still, she'd seemed kinda torn up about it, feeling guilty and all, so I'd downplayed it a little and pointed out that Marcus was responsible for his own actions. And he was. We'd stopped talking after that. She'd sat there, picking at the grass, staring off into nowhere and I'd laid there watching her. As I watched, I realized that as she sat there, she looked different. She looked almost real. She wasn't all frills and manners. She was just a girl sitting there, picking at the grass. And for the second time today, I found myself thinking it looked beautiful on her. The realness was beautiful. When she'd gone to leave, I'd had this urge to tell her. Wanted her to know I'd noticed. I'd called after her and told her to smile more and that it looked good on her. I can't be sure because it was night time, but, I think it made her blush. It had definitely made her smile and she'd flashed another very genuine smile my way. Seeing her respond like that made me sit out here that much longer because now my head was full of thoughts about her again. Was I really showing interest in Madge? Yes I was curious about her but I had a feeling it was more than that. I had a feeling I was actually starting to like her.

The next morning I luck out in the woods and have a decent enough haul to feed us and trade too. I check the berry bushes but they still need another day or so before the fruit is ripe enough so I leave them, hoping the birds don't eat them all before I can pick them. That was the problem alot of times with berries was that just as the fruit was ripening good enough to pick it, the birds came along and gobbled them all up.

At the Hob, I'm able to get more supplies and I'm almost out the door when I spot something and get an idea. It's a piece of mesh. A pretty big sized piece. Enough that I could take it and cover one of the berry bushes with it to keep the birds from being able to reach the fruit before I pick it. I'm able to trade a rabbit for it and carefully fold it up and hide it in my game bag. A quick check of time tells me I'll be late for school if I go back out in the woods to put it over the bushes right now but I go anyway. I'm afraid if I don't, the berries will be eaten and I won't have any left to pick for Madge. Madge. Again, the girl is filling my every thought.

I make it to school but miss my first class. Doesn't matter. The mesh worked perfectly on the bush and now I know for sure I'll have berries to bring her tomorrow. I smile to myself just thinking about it. At lunch, I find her, alone at her usual table, reading a book but I don't go over to her. Nope. I just watch her. She doesn't look real right now. She looks posed and stiff. Like she isn't relaxing or enjoying herself at all. Just as lunch is almost over, she happens to look up and our eyes meet from across the room. Without even thinking about it, I flash her a smile, unable to help myself. Her cheeks turn red and she smiles quickly before looking down at her book again. So now I was confident that she had blushed in the meadow last night. Attention from me was making her blush, making her smile. So perhaps Madge felt a little something for me too?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Madge POV)

Did he just smile at me? And how long had he been staring before I looked up? I smiled back and quickly looked back down at my book, absolutely certain my cheeks were blushing. You'd think I'd never had a boy smile my way before by the way it was making me feel. I don't look back up again, just in case he's looking still. I'd had a hard time going to sleep last night because all I could think about was Gale and how much I'd enjoyed sitting in the meadow with him. Really, it was one of the best evenings I'd had in a very long time. And I couldn't deny that I wanted more of it. Wanted to see more of this side of him. I definitely want to find out if I'm completely crazy or if he really is suddenly as interested in me as I've suddenly become with him.

Before today's viewing I stop by the cafe for some ice cream. Tripp is there but I don't think he's working because he's sitting at the counter with his homework in front of him.

"Hey, what are you working on?" I ask as I hop onto the stool next to him.

"Just trying to get some of this literature homework knocked out." He almost grumbles as he closes the book and pushes it away from him. "What are you up too?"

"Just thought I'd get some ice cream before I go over to the viewing."

He slides off his stool and goes behind the counter. "What kind do you want?"

"Are you working?"

"Nah, but it's no problem. Figure I could use an ice cream break myself." He shrugs as he picks up the ice cream scoop. "So what'll it be?"

I think for a second. "Strawberry cone please." They don't have a ton of flavors at the cafe but their strawberry one is really good. One of our Capitol guests had made a special request for it a few years ago and it was such a hit that they kept it in stock ever since.

"Strawberry it is!" He says as he gets to work making my cone. He hands me mine and then scoops a vanilla one for himself.

"Wanna walk on over to the viewing together?" I ask him.

"Sure, I've done about as much of that homework as I can stand for now." He says as he grabs his books and tosses them under the counter. "You excited to see the interviews?" He asks as we walk over, cones in hand.

"Anxious would better describe it. I know Peeta will do well but Katniss, well, interviewing may not be her strong suit."

"That was an incredible score she got. Maybe she'll surprise you."

"I wish she would. I'd love to know that she was able to secure a lot of sponsors."

"That score ought to help. She was as good as the careers! I'd love to know what she did that impressed them so much."

I smile to myself. I know what she did. She had to have used a bow and arrow. That was how she hunted. But Tripp probably wouldn't know that. "Maybe the interviews will clue us in as to what it was."

Before he can respond, we're interrupted by Gale.

"Hey, you got a minute?" He asks me without even looking at Tripp.

"Sure." I tell him and then I glance over at Tripp who's looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "I'll catch up with you later, okay? And thanks for the ice cream!"

"Yeah, I'll catch ya later Madge." He replies, still looking suspiciously at Gale.

I turn my attention to Gale. "So what's up?" I ask trying to sound calm even though the fact that he's come to talk to me has my heart racing.

"Just thought I'd see if you wanted to join me in the meadow again tonight?"

Now my heart was really racing. He wants me to come to the meadow with him again? "I'd like that, yes." I say and I can't fight off the pleased smile on my face.

"Hey Madge?" He asks as I stand there smiling like an idiot.

"Yeah?"

"Your ice cream's melting." He teases as he grins at me, gestures towards the cone in my hand.

I look down and see drips of melting strawberry ice cream running down the side of the cone. "Oh!" I exclaim as I bring it to my mouth and quickly lick the melting part before it gets all over my hand.

"I'll see you tonight, round 8?" He laughs as he heads towards his family's seats.

"I'll be there!" I promise him, sounding just as excited as I feel.

Katniss surprises me and actually does manage to give a nice interview. I don't know what stylist they've assigned to her but whoever it is, they're doing her huge favors. First with the flaming costume on tribute presentation parade and now in the interview with a dress that had a flaming skirt when she did a little twirl. It was exciting to watch but it was also making her memorable. Caesar, the announcer and host of the interviews even dubbed her as Katniss Everdeeen-The Girl on Fire. It was more spectacular attention than anyone ever got if they were from District 12. And that was all great because it would lead to sponsors which would provide money for survival items during the games. My father always made a small sponsorship donation in my name towards the tributes of 12 but with all the extra attention Katniss is getting, I'm hopeful he'll make a larger contribution this year.

Peeta's interview went good as well but provided a huge confession that I'm not sure anyone was expecting to hear. He announced that he was in love with Katniss. Right there, on national television. I had to smile because I knew this was something he'd wanted to say to her for a long time but my heart was sad for him because of the timing of it all. Odds are that both of them will be gone forever in just a few days. At best, only one of them will make it back home to 12.

I'd hoped to hurry through dinner but because everything is a production when Capitol people are involved, dinner runs long and I don't have time to freshen up my makeup or change out of my dinner dress before I go to meet Gale. As I approach the meadow my heart skips a beat in excitement as I see that he's already here, waiting for me.

(Gale POV)

I saw her talking to Tripp Krull, the kid from the cafe and they looked like they might be on a date. They were talking and both eating ice cream cones and she looked pretty comfortable around him. I'm surprised at how jealous it made me feel to see her talking with him. I mean, it isn't like she and I are a couple or anything even close to that but I'm definitely jealous. Enough so that it prompted me to go and interrupt them and on a whim I'd invited her to come sit with me in the meadow again tonight. She'd looked so damn adorable, standing there all smiles and pink cheeks oblivious to the melting ice cream in her hand. Couldn't help but grin at her. Kinda wanted to kiss her actually.

And now, I sit waiting for her in the meadow. Got here early to try and clear my head about the viewing we had today. Katniss did okay. I could tell she was a little nervous but she still did good. It's strange seeing her all made up in costumes and dresses and makeup though. Doesn't look like her at all. It's the baker's kid whose interview threw me a little. He'd professed his love for Katniss. That was something I didn't see coming. Sure they'd held hands in the tribute presentation but still, he loves her? I'm not really sure if it makes me angry or annoyed or both. I feel like this must be some part of a strategy for him. Some way for him to swing sponsors his way perhaps or worse, he is saying it to try and throw her off her game by being a distraction. Or maybe he's hoping it'll keep her from killing him in the games should it come down to that. Whatever his motive, I don't like it. Not at all. I mean, if he really did love her, why on earth would he wait until the games to announce it?

When 8:00 rolls around, she shows up, right on time. Fancy dress and all. It isn't what she was wearing at the viewing and I wonder why she's changed.

"Have you been waiting long? Dinner took forever tonight." She asks as she takes a seat in the grass next to me, the red fabric of her dress pooling around her as she sits.

"Nah, I got here early, you're right on time."

"Good. I thought I was going to be late. I didn't even have time to change clothes."

"You always get all dressed up for dinner?" I ask her since she mentioned not being able to change.

She sighs a little sigh. "I do if we have Capitol guests eating with us. If they're around, so are the cocktail dresses and ball gowns."

"I'd hate having to do that every time dinner rolled around." I tell her, thinking of how crazy that would drive me.

"Oh I hate it, that's for sure. No choice in the matter though."

"Speaking of not having choices, what's up with you and the cafe guy? Your father forcing you to date him now?" I ask, curious if she actually likes him or if they're dating simply because her father made her.

Surprise covers her face and she laughs a little. "Tripp?" She shakes her head. "We aren't dating, at least not now anyway."

"Not now?" I ask, a little unsure what that means.

"We're just friends. We dated awhile back, one of those arranged dates. He's one of the few that ever lasted more than the required two dates and he's incredibly kind and all but I just felt like something was missing so I ended it" She explains.

So they aren't dating. It makes me happy to hear it but when she says something was missing, it makes me even more curious. "So what was missing?"

She looks down and plays with the hem of her dress a little as if she's embarrassed to tell me. "I'm not sure how to explain it. I just think that being with someone should make you feel a certain way. Like there should be an element of excitement or adventure, an attraction."

"And you haven't found that with any of the guys your father set you up with?"

"Not even close. And I don't think very many of them were interested in me either."

"Why do you say that?"

"When the conversation revolves around what life is like as Mayor of 12, I usually know they're more interested in becoming Mayor than they are in actually getting to know me."

"Why would anyone want to be the Mayor?" I mutter under my breath without thinking that it might upset her. We'd been talking so freely that I sorta let that slip before I thought about it.

"Beats me." She replies with a laugh, shocking me a little. Or a lot actually.

I stare at her for a minute and just smile at her. "You're so much different than what I thought you were."

"Different good or different bad?" She asks, her eyes glancing back down at her hemline again.

"Different good." I admit and she looks up at me.

"What's different?" She asks, seeming hesitant about it.

"You seem real. More like a person and less like the Capitol poster girl with all the manners and frills."

"You don't like my manners?" She teases.

"Well, manners are good and all but it just seems like you so rarely ever have any fun, like you're always so busy doing exactly what you're supposed to be doing. But, maybe I'm wrong cause I never woulda thought you'd be out here, sitting in the deep meadow grass in one of your fancy dresses. Maybe the manners and rule following are all just an act and this is the real you. The one who doesn't care that she's out at night, sitting in a field and probably ruining her dress."

She's quiet and I wonder if I've been a little too honest with her and I'm hoping she isn't offended. Instantly, I start trying to back peddle and fix it. "Look, I didn't mean to upset you, I should've thought before..."

She cuts me off before I can get out the apology. "You didn't upset me, Gale. You're actually pretty spot on. I do spend alot of time and energy on doing the things that are expected of me and I almost never get to have any real fun. There's a lot that's expected of me and a lot that's already decided for me and it doesn't leave much room for what I would consider fun."

"What would you do for fun if it was up to you? If it didn't matter who you were."

She looks at me and I can tell she already knows the answer to my question but she twists her mouth as if she's scared to tell me. "You'll think it's silly."

"I will not! Tell me! I want to know what Madge Undersee's idea of fun is!" I lean in, sincerely wanting to know, especially now that she's hesitant to share it with me.

She stares directly in my eyes, still internally debating if she wants to tell me but then she does. "I'd leave the district."

I'm confused for a moment. "Like leave and go to a different one?"

She shakes her head and the nods towards the fence. "No, I'd go out there, beyond the fences." Her voice is so quiet that I think it may very well be the first time she's ever said that aloud. Like she's just shared a huge secret. A secret that has me even more intrigued than I was before. A secret that has me liking her all that much more.

"You'd go out in the woods?" I ask, leaning in even closer.

"It's ridiculous, I know. It's just that I've seen everything that's inside the fence. I've even travelled and seen other districts and the Capitol. But I've never crossed that fence and seen what's out there and well, I sort of always felt like it must be something really special if the Capitol works so hard to keep it away from us. If it was anything ordinary it wouldn't be such a secret."

I don't know what comes over me but I just have to do it. I have to take her out there. I have to let her see just how great it really is. I stand up and look down at her. "Come on."

She cocks her head to the side a little. "What?"

"Come on. Don't stop to think about it, just come." I urge, the excitement of the moment tangibly building.

Her eyes light up, she bites her bottom lip and then she's on her feet, whispering an excited "Okay."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Gale POV)

I feel like I want to break into a run, like I can't get us out there fast enough. Can't wait for her to experience it. As soon as that word "okay" crossed her lips, we start heading for the fence. It's insane and crazy stupid to take her out passed the fence but I just can't help it. I have to take her, have to let her see what it feels like. Neither one of us utters a word all the way to the fence but when we arrive at the edge of the fence, I pause and look down at her. Her eyes are wide and there's an eager look on her face.

"You ready?" I whisper.

She nods. I climb through the fence and then hold the wires down with one hand and hold out my other hand to her to help her through. She bends down, gathers up her dress with one hand holding it up a little, and places one hand in mine. When she takes it, her hand feels so small as mine closes around it. Once she's through the fence, we have to cross the area between the fence and the treeline of the woods before we're safely out of anyone's sight.

"Run to the treeline?" I more ask than tell. She'd run the other night when she was getting that medicine for me so I know she can do it, even in her fancy clothes.

And she does. We do. We run, still hand in hand, all the way to the trees. Once we're totally hidden from view of town, I turn towards her. It's dark but because it's such a clear night, I can still see her face when we're this close, even in the dark of the trees. She's smiling and biting her bottom lip and a little bit breathless.

"So it's dark and you won't be able to see much but if you're up for it, there's a spot I can take you too that I think you'll like." I tell her. I still haven't let go of her hand and she hasn't released mine either. With my free hand I reach over and tuck a stray blonde curl back behind her ear.

"I'm up for it." She breathes out.

"It'll be darker the deeper in the trees that we go but don't worry, the spot I'm taking us too isn't too far. Just try to walk were I walk." I tell her as I lead us in, being careful to move branches out of her way. I go a lot slower than if I were by myself or if I were hunting but it still doesn't take long until we're at the clearing I had in mind. I lead her to the middle of the clearing and we sit down.

"So you having fun yet?" I ask. We were silent as we walked here and now I can't wait any longer, I have to know what she thinks.

"The sky. It's so pretty. I've never seen it like this." She says tilting her head back and looking up at the night sky. It's covered in stars. I've seen it like this plenty of times but being from town, she probably hasn't ever really seen what the night sky looks like without all the lights of town intruding on it.

"Lay back, you can see them better." I say as I lay back in the grass. She does.

"It's so breathtakingly beautiful. Better than any pictures I've seen in books. Better than I ever imagined it would be. It's almost...enchanting."

"So I guess that means you were right. It's pretty special out here." I point out.

"I can't believe it. I can't believe I'm out here!" She tells me excitement lacing her voice.

"I can't believe I brought you. We might both be crazy, you know that?"

She sits up, turning towards me. "Thank you. Thank you for showing me this."

I shrug and smile up at her. "I couldn't not bring you. Not after you described it that way. I don't think there are many people who could sound so excited about the woods having not ever been out here before."

"I've never told a single person that I wanted to see what was out here. Never."

"It can be our little secret." I tell her.

"A shared secret with Gale Hawthorne. There's something I never expected." She muses.

I laugh a little. "Me neither."

"It's nice though. I like it." Her voice soft and whisper like. She's biting her lip again and all it makes me want to do is kiss her.

I sit up facing her and take her other hand, interlacing our fingers. I stare at her, our eyes locked on each other. I lean in and whisper. "I really want to kiss you right now."

Her eyes are dancing with excitement but still locked with mine when she whispers back. "So kiss me."

And I do. I kiss her.

(Madge POV)

When he leans in and kisses me, it's not like any other kiss I've ever had. It's thrilling and leaves me feeling as if I need more. More kisses with him. With Gale. Like the one kiss couldn't possibly be enough to satisfy me. When the kiss breaks, he leans his forehead against mine for a moment, his eyes still closed. I can hear nothing except my own heart, beating wildly in my ears. His lips meet mine again and his hand leaves mine only to reach up to rest against my cheek as we kiss. When the kiss ends, I don't talk. I just lean back into the grass again, the stars swirling in the sky above me. He does the same. I close my eyes and plead for this to be real. Plead for this to not be a dream. It's too perfect. Too wonderful.

"We should probably head back soon." He says quietly after a little while. I know he's right but I don't want to. I don't want this moment to end.

"Can't we just stay?" I ask, knowing that we can't, just wishing that we could.

"Not tonight. But we can come back. We can do this again...if that's something you want."

"That's definitely something I want."

"So these dating rules you have, you said you can still date anyone you want right? That it doesn't have to be arranged for you?" He asks.

I nod, nervously biting my bottom lip. I want nothing more than to date him. It's the first time I've ever wanted to date someone and it's both the scariest and most amazing feeling all rolled up in one.

"Would it be entirely crazy if I wanted to be the guy that you dated?" He asks me. His voice is low and quiet, almost like he's nervous to ask me.

A smile spreads across my face and I shake my head no. "No, it's not crazy."

He leans towards me, kissing me again before standing and pulling us to our feet. He never lets my hand go once. Not as we walk quietly back through the woods, not as we climb through the fence, not as we walk back through the meadow. It isn't until I'm at the back steps of my house that our hands part and it leaves me with an aching sort of feeling. An emptiness that makes me miss the feel of his hand around mine.

"So I'll see you tomorrow? Save you a seat at the viewing?" He asks as he gazes down at me.

"See you tomorrow. Goodnight Gale." I promise with a little nod.

He leans down and kisses me one last time, his fingertips gently tilting my face up to his. "I hope you had fun tonight, goodnight." He whispers as our lips part and the kiss ends.

And I did. I had more fun in that small amount of time on this one date than I ever have in my life. He watches me as I go inside, only leaving once I close the door behind me. Inside, I lean back against the door and close my eyes. The feeling I have couldn't possibly last long enough. I couldn't possibly ever have my fill of it. It's surreal and wonderful and I never want it to end.

_**A/N: So I realize this chapter was INCREDIBLY short in comparison to my usual chapters and for that I'm sorry! I just wanted this chapter to only be about their time in the woods and didn't want to clutter it with anything else. I'm hoping to get another chapter, if not two, up this weekend. And thank you to all of you who take the time to read and review this story! Knowing there are people out there wanting to read this really fuels my desire to keep writing and get chapters to you that much sooner!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(Gale POV)

It's never felt like that before. Not with any girl I've ever kissed. This was a kiss that made time stand still it was so good. I'd only meant to kiss her once but it'd left me so overcome that I'd had to pause and take in the moment. I'd leaned against her forehead, not speaking, not opening my eyes. And then I'd had to kiss her again. Had to feel that again. The second was just as overwhelming as the first kiss. We'd laid back in the grass again after that, hands intertwined, hearts racing, neither speaking.

Lying there, my mind tried to reason why kissing her felt so good. the only conclusion I could come to was that I was crazy about her. Crazy in way I wasn't sure I'd felt with anyone else before. Me, Gale Hawthorne, crazy for Madge Undersee. Its crazy and doesn't make sense but somehow it doesn't seem to matter. All I want is to get to know her better, to learn everything about her. What she likes, what she hates, what makes her laugh. Everything. Before we head back to town, I have to ask her, have to see if she's feeling the same way about me.

"Would it be entirely crazy if I wanted to be the guy that you date?" I manage to ask, my nerves making it difficult to not sound shaky and I wonder if she can tell that I'm nervous.

A smile spreads across her face and she shakes her head no. "No, it's not crazy."

I lean towards her, kiss her once more. She wants to be with me. She wants me just as much as I want her. I'm hers and she's mine and I don't think I'll ever stop smiling. When we're back on the district side of the fence, I walk her back through the meadow and to her back steps. I linger a moment, not wanting to rush saying goodnight.

"So I'll see you tomorrow? Save you a seat at the viewing?" I ask, staring down at her as the moonlight plays against the blue of her eyes.

"See you tomorrow. Goodnight Gale."

I lean down and press my lips to hers, needing just one more kiss before I go. When the kiss ends, I whisper as my face stays close to hers, "I hope you had fun tonight, goodnight."

And with that, she goes inside, as I stand at the bottom of the steps, watching her until the door closes behind her. I walk back to the Seam feeling ten feet tall and happy as all hell. I have no idea how I ever manage to fall asleep, but I do.

When I wake up the next morning, the first thing I think about is her berries. They should be ripe by now. I'm out of bed and dressed and making my way through the fence in less than 5 minutes. If the mesh stayed in place over the bushes, I should have plenty to bring her and some for my family and the Everdeens too.

When I arrive at the bushes, I find the mesh worked fairly well and I do in fact have plenty of ripened fruit. After picking all of it and setting a few new snares, I head back home. My mother is folding her wash while the kids eat their oatmeal mush.

"Look what I've got!" I tell them as I open the bag of fresh berries.

"Yay!" Posy squeals in delight, clapping her tiny hands together.

"That's wonderful Gale! Will you be taking some over to the Everdeens?" My mother asks.

"Yeah, gonna take them some and then take the rest to Madge."

"Is that who you were out with last night? Madge Undersee?"

"Yeah." I answer, not giving up any details.

"So you are dating her then?"

"Wasn't until last night, but yeah." I'm hoping my mother doesn't make a big deal about it. Almost always she lets me do my own thing and doesn't interfere but I already know that the idea of me and Madge as a couple makes her nervous just cause Madge is the Mayor's daughter and I'm always sneaking out of the district.

"I see. And what does her father think of this?" She presses on.

I shrug. "Beats me. Like I said, we just started dating last night." I tell her aloud but in my own head, I wonder what he'll think. Madge hadn't seemed to act as if it would be an issue though. And she'd said she was free to date anyone she wanted. I assume that included me. I hope that included me.

"I think it would be wise to put forth a little caution. I'm not sure you dating the daughter of the mayor is the a smart decision."

"Ma, I'm not asking your permission." I tell her, anger starting to rise a little. She's never had one word to say about any of the girls I've dated. I get her concerns but can she not just leave it at that?

"No, I'm sure you aren't." Is all she says, without looking up at me as she continues to fold the laundry in front of her.

"I'll see you all later." I mumble as I grab the berries and leave, slamming the door behind me.

At the Everdeens, Prim graciously thanks me for the berries. I notice their woodpile is a little low and tell her I'll bring some by tonight, after the viewing. I don't see Mrs. Everdeen anywhere but I assume she's home. She almost never leaves the house. Probably in the bedroom, not talking at all, just sitting there all catatonic like. She'd been like that when died and now, with Katniss gone, I assume she's fully returned to that state of being. Prim looks okay though, like she's hanging in there. Today is the start of the games though so alot could change for all of us as to how we're handling things. I've been trying not to think about how in just a few hours, my best friend will be entering what we've both dreaded all our lives. I shake my head and blink back the tears I know will fall if I keep thinking about her.

I turn my focus back to Madge and make my way into town. On the walk I think back over the moments of last night. How kissing her had been so incredible. How she'd marveled in amazement at the night sky stars and how she'd so bravely crossed the the time I've arrived at the back door to her house, I'm all nervous again. I reach up and rap my knuckles against the door.

Gertrude appears moments later. "Can I help you?"

"Is Madge home?"

"Up in her room. Wait here, I'll get her for you."

I pace a little on the back porch while I wait for her to come out. She'll be happy to see me, right? Or am I going to seem like I'm coming on a little strong by showing up here unannounced? We'd agreed to meet up at the viewing which wasn't for another hour or so. Maybe she wouldn't want me to come by like this. My mind is still creating doubts when she comes outside.

"Hi." She says, smiling at me, her cheeks a hint of light pink.

"Hey. Wanted to bring you these." I tell her as I hold out the berries.

She frowns at them a second and then looks up at me. "Are you still trying to repay me for Prim's food?"

"Oh, no. I just know you like them. Wanted you to have em is all." I explain. And it's the truth. I wasn't trying to pay a debt. The berries were a gift.

"Well in that case, thank you, they look delicious." She says as she pops one into her mouth and smiles.

I feel myself relax a little as she accepts them but know I should let her get back to whatever it is she was doing before I got here. "I'll see you in a little while, okay?" I say as I stare at her, really debating over if I should kiss her or not. I want to. Man, do I want to.

Her face falls a little, as if she's disappointed that I'm leaving. I step towards her, looking down at her. I have to kiss her. Can't leave without it.

(Madge POV)

I want to invite him in, to have him stay awhile but he probably has more important things to do. I try not to let it show on my face that I'm disappointed when he says he's leaving. He moves closer to me, looking down at me in a way that I know means he's about to kiss me. And then he does. Once softly and slowly before he steps back. I lean back against the door, his kiss leaving me weak in the knees.

"I'll see you at the viewing." I breathe out.

The edges of his mouth turn up just a little, hinting at his smile. I stay there, leaning against the door as he walks back through the meadow towards the Seam. After he's gone, I go inside. Gertrude is in the kitchen and I'm sure she saw us kissing but she doesn't say anything. She just continues cutting up the vegetables in front of her, going about her work. I walk passed her, a little bit of me wishing we were close so I could have someone to confide all my excitement in about my newfound relationship.

Back upstairs in my room, I flop down across my bed and close my eyes. Kissing Gale left a dreamy sort of feeling making me forget about anything else. It's no wonder that girls have always flocked to him. One kiss from him and you lost all ability to think straight. It'd taken me hours to fall asleep last night after our little trip into the woods. I'd had to throw out my dress, the skirt part torn a little, likely from where we climbed through the fence, and the back of it spotted with grass stains where I'd laid in the grass, looking up at the stars. Didn't matter to me though. I'd trade every dress in my closet to relive the moments of last night again. It was everything I'd been missing from all the other boys I'd had to date. I hadn't seen my father yet so I hadn't had a chance to tell him about us yet but I think he'll be happy. I know for a fact he'll be happy that I'm actually dating someone but I'm not certain how he'll feel about it being a boy from the Seam. Technically, there were no rules about that part but I'm pretty sure it was just one of those unspoken rules that I was intended to date boys from town only. But did it really matter? To me it didn't and I'm hoping it won't to my father either.

I have to dress extra nicely for the viewing today because it's the first day of the actual games and there will no doubt be photographers and reporters present. In my closet, I pull a lavender colored dress on and slip into the coordinating silver and lavender flats that go with it. The dress is simple but fitted nicely to my form and is surprisingly comfortable in comparison to most of my Capitol made clothing. I tie my blonde curls back with a silver ribbon and paint my face with makeup. I don't love getting all dressed up like this with full face makeup, jewelry and hair ribbons and all but I know it's expected of me to look my best.

When I arrive at the viewing, my eyes scan the crowds for Gale but I don't see him yet. I'm about to head for my usual seat, at least until he gets here, when I feel his hand slip into mine. I turn and smile up at him. "I was just looking for you."

"Wanna go get our seats? I told Rory to save an extra one."

I nod but feel hesitant inside. What if his family doesn't like me? When he'd said he'd save me a seat I'd forgotten that he always sat with his family. Knowing I'd be sitting with them made me nervous and I found myself gripping his hand just a little tighter as we sat down.

His mother smiles at me at me but doesn't say much other than hello. His little sister Posy was welcoming enough, chattering away instantly until the anthem began to play and she was made to be quiet by her mother. The sound of the anthem pulls me from the dreamy state I've been in since last night. Suddenly everything felt very real as I watched the tributes standing on their podiums and heard the countdown of the clock. All of 12 was entirely silent to the point that you could've heard a pin drop. Katniss is there, poised to jump from the podium when the gong sounds. I see my mockingjay pin attached to the front of her jacket. I pray it brings her the luck my mother promised it would bring me. I see Katniss and Peeta making eye contact and his head shakes ever so slightly at her. What was he telling her? It was subtle though I don't think I imagined it. And then the gong sounds and I lean forward, pleading for the cameras to stay on her. She isn't moving. Frozen, right there on the podium for a moment. I hear Gale urge her to run though clenched teeth. And finally, she does. Her hesitation cost her though and now the battle at the cornucopia is already underway. If she'd at all planned to go for a weapon, she can't do it now. She manages to grab a backpack as she sprints for the woods and it's a good thing because she ends up using it as a shield when one of the career girls launches a knife at her head. To her further luck, the knife sticks in the bag, meaning she now has a weapon, even if it isn't the bow that I know she needs. Once she's in the woods, running and putting distance between herself and the other tributes, I relax a little, letting out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding. The cameras don't go back to her but that's a good thing at the moment. It means nothing bad is happening to her. She isn't being killed and she isn't having to kill anyone. If she were, the cameras would surely be filming her.

When the viewing ends, I lean back in my chair and look over at Gale next to me. He swallows and lets out a puff of air. "This is gonna be hard to do everyday. To sit here and watch her in there." He tells me quietly.

"She did good today. She's smart and for the moment, she's safe."

He rubs his hands over his face and then turns towards me. "Wanna get out of here?"

"I can't. I have to be at dinner, can't miss it. I can meet you after though, if you want."

"Yeah, I'll be in the meadow. Find me when you can." He tells me. He gives my hand a small squeeze and then he leaves, heading towards the meadow.

The games are always hard to watch. They're brutal and uncensored. This year is worse though because we both have a friend in the games. But it's his very best friend. His hunting partner. Practically his family. As hard as watching is for me, I'm sure it's a thousand times worse for him to watch. It's going to be a very long games this year, having to watch her having to fight in there and having him hurting out here.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(Madge POV)

I change into my dinner dress, a short black one that comes up high in the front and dips down low in the back. I'm hopeful that dinner will be fast so I can get to Gale sooner but with today having been the first day of the games it most likely will be a long, drawn out affair. I've just taken my seat at the table when Cynthel comes right at me.

"Madgie! You must tell me who that tasty dish was you were holding hands with at the viewing." She exclaims, taking the seat directly across from me.

"He's the boy I'm dating." I tell her. I'm partially excited to talk about him and partially uncomfortable.

"Oh now come on honey, let's have the details! Why haven't you brought him around before?" Another Capitol woman chimes in.

"We've only just begun dating, yesterday actually."

"Why Madge, I wasn't aware you had a new suitor. Who is he?" My father asks, having walked into the dining room right after the conversation began. He sounds almost delighted at the sound of me dating someone.

"Gale Hawthorne."

My fathers jaw tightens but only a little. "Gale Hawthorne?" He echos.

"Yes."

"He's certainly easy on the eyes!" Cynthel comments and the Capitol woman to her left nods in agreement.

"How did you meet?" The woman asks, leaning in across the table.

"Well, I've known him for several years through a mutual friend but it wasn't until recently when he came to my assistance with a problem that we ever really talked to one another."

"You should've brought him to dinner! Bring him tomorrow so we can all meet him!" Cynthel suggests.

"Yes, should join us for dinner tomorrow evening." My father agrees. I'm still struggling to get a read on how he feels about my dating a boy from the Seam. His voice sounds less delighted than it originally had but he is suggesting I bring him to dinner so maybe it's not a problem.

"I'll ask him, though he may not be available. He comes from a large family and therefore has a lot of responsibility." I say, not wanting to say he'll come for sure just in case he doesn't want to. I'm not sure this is the sort of thing Gale would come to. A fancy dinner with a houseful of Capitol citizens? No, he probably wouldn't come.

After that, dinner conversation moves on to the games and I don't have to answer anymore immediate questions about Gale. As I suspected, dinner lasts for an eternity. As our guests and my father move towards the parlor for after dinner drinks, I excuse myself and head for the kitchen so I can slip out the back. I should probably go change clothes before I leave but I really hate to keep Gale waiting any longer than he already has so I don't. I hurry down the steps and through the grass towards the meadow. He's still there. Sitting quietly, staring off towards the woods, chin resting on his knees.

"Hi, I wasn't sure if you'd still be out here." I tell him as I sit down next to him then add "I'm glad that you are."

"How was dinner?"

"Long. You were a topic of interest."

He turns a little and faces me. "Oh yeah? How so?"

"The Capitol women staying with us saw you and I holding hands at the viewing. Wanted to know all about you. I believe her exact words were Who was that tasty dish?" I laugh as I tell him about Cynthel's description of him.

His face scrunches up in disgust. "I'm a tasty dish?"

"They like how you look." I laugh, explaining it.

"Capitol people are so strange." He says as he shakes his head. "So what did your father think about it? About seeing us together?"

"I'm not exactly sure. I haven't spoken to him about you really. He did ask me to bring you to dinner tomorrow though."

"Dinner at your house? With your father and those Capitol women?"

"Yes, but it's alright if you don't want to come. I already told them you might not be available to come."

"Why'd you tell them that?" He asks and his voice is edged with annoyance.

"Just figured you wouldn't want to come is all. I don't like going and I live there."

He's quiet for a moment and I'm worried I've offended him. I honestly didn't think he'd be interested. "Gale, if you want to come to dinner, I'd love to bring you. I was just trying to keep from obligating you to attend."

"Did the other guys you date come to dinners?"

"Sometimes." I tell him. He still hasn't said if he actually wants to come or not but I feel like there's an awkwardness now between us that wasn't here last night.

"I'll come." He tells me quietly and sounding anything but excited about it. The awkwardness is almost palpable now. If I were just any ordinary girl, we wouldn't be like this right now. He wouldn't feel pressed into coming to a fancy dinner and I wouldn't feel as if I was making him do things he didn't want to do. This is where it'll be hard for us, the mixing of our worlds.

A breeze floats through the meadow and I shiver, pulling my legs up and hugging my arms around them. I definitely should've changed clothes. This barely there dress isn't doing much for me in the night air.

"You cold?" He asks, raising his chin off his knees.

"The breeze got me is all. I should've changed clothes but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer than I already had. I'll be fine."

He gives me a soft, barely there smile. "I would've waited longer you know."

I feel the awkwardness from earlier start to melt away and I relax a little. "You may have waited but I didn't want to. I wanted to see you as soon as I could."

His smile grows bigger at my words and he leans forward to kiss me. It's a short kiss and it leaves me wanting more. When another small breeze comes through and I shiver again, he shakes his head. "Come here." He tells me as he moves so that I'm sitting between his legs, my back to his chest and he wraps his arms around me. His hands rub over my arms, warming them. "Better?" He asks.

Better? I'm wrapped up in his arms, leaning against his chest. Yes, I'd say this feels a million times better. "Much." I whisper, closing my eyes and drinking in the feeling of his hands against my arms.

(Gale POV)

When she shivers a second time, I move so that she can sit between my legs. It's only then that I notice the back of her dress is missing, cut clear down to her waist. No wonder she's cold, she's half naked. I wrap my arms around her and rub my hands over her arms, trying to warm them. "Better?" I ask, hoping it's helping.

"Much." She whispers as she leans her head forward and rests her cheek on my arms. When she does, her back is once again exposed and I can't help but stare at her. I may not be a fan of fancy stuff but she sure does look stunning in this dress. I lean forward, press my lips against the skin of her back once lightly and then rest my chin on her shoulder. She leans her head to the side, her eyes closed, and lets out a subtle sigh. It only makes me want to kiss her again. I turn my lips to her skin again, kissing along the curve of her neck and shoulder, her skin soft against my lips. I rest my chin on her shoulder and hug her a little tighter.

"Sorry if I was grumpy when you got here." I whisper. I was a little short with her about the dinner thing but it was only partly about that. My mood was already on the glum side because I miss Katniss so much and then when she'd mentioned that she'd made an excuse for me not to have to come to dinner, I'd been annoyed initially. I didn't need her to make excuses for me. If the guys she dated came over for Capitol dinners, I could do that too. I'd hate it, but I could do it.

"Sorry for making excuses for you not to come to dinner. I should've just invited you and let you decide." She offers in return.

"So this dinner, anything special I should know? It'll be my first time to share a meal with Capitol folks." I ask.

"Be prepared to be bored and be ready for the women to fawn all over you."

"I'm used to having women all over me." I tease with mock chauvinism.

She laughs. "I'm sure you are. And you're so humble too."

"I mean, I'm a real catch. You should probably have had me over for dinner months ago."

She laughs more and playfully shoves me away from her. "Gale Hawthorne!"

"Say it again." I tell her, loving to hear how my name sounds coming out of her mouth.

She pauses and then says it once more, softer this time and without the laughter. "Gale Hawthorne."

"I can't get enough of you, you know that? Even the smallest thing, like the sound of you saying my name, makes me happy."

She smiles and bites her lip a little. "I could say the same about you. Took me forever to fall asleep last night because I was so happy."

I reach over and pull her her to me again, wrapping my arms around her, planting my lips against her neck. "If you keep kissing me like that, I won't sleep at all tonight either." She warns in a breathy voice.

I trail my mouth up and along her jawline to her ear. She shifts in my arms, turning around to face me. Our lips find each others and she kisses me so eagerly, so wantonly that a sigh actually escapes my mouth this time.

"We should probably be getting you home." I tell her, even though her leaving is the last thing I want right now.

She frowns. "I think that's a terrible idea."

"Me too, but it's late and I don't wanna start out on the wrong foot with your father by keeping you out all hours of the night."

"Fine. But tomorrow night, after dinner, we pick this up where we left off." She says as she leans in and steals one more kiss.

"Deal." I tell her.

After walking her to her door and one more kiss goodnight, I head home but just before I make it to the Seam path, someone calls out to me.

"Mr. Hawthorne?"

I turn and find the Mayor. No one with him, no peacekeepers, just him. "Yes sir?"

"I'd like to have a word with you regarding my daughter. Do you have a moment?"

"You want to talk here?" I ask. It's so strange, him meeting me in the street rather than sending for me and having me come to his office.

"No, actually, I was heading to my office when I saw you walking this way. Let's take this to my office, shall we?"

I nod and follow him over to the Justice Hall. This place is always creepy but even more so at night. Alone, with the Mayor. In his office he gestures to one of the large chairs in front of his desk and I take a seat. Once he's seated in the chair behind the desk, he clears his throat and begins.

"My daughter tells me the two of you have begin dating, is this true?"

"Just yesterday actually." It's hard to tell where this is going. He has such a poker face that I can't tell if he's approving or disapproving of me dating her.

"And who's idea was it?"

"Who's idea? What do you mean?"

"Mr. Hawthorne, what I'd like to know is did you pursue my daughter or did she pursue you."

"Oh, well, neither really. Just sorta happened. I was sitting in the meadow and she walked by, stopped and talked to me for a while and we just sorta hit it off. So I asked her out the next night."

He nods and taps his fingers against the desk. "As daughter of the Mayor, Madge has a certain level of expectations set for her. She is always in the public eye and often in the Capitol eye. You are aware that by dating her, the same expectations will apply to you?"

"Expectations?" I have a feeling I won't like what he's about to say.

"When dating my daughter, you'll be expected to be a law abiding citizen. One who doesn't break rules or cause trouble. One who always shows the utmost support for our Capitol."

He means hunting outside the fence. I date her and I have to stop leaving the fence. I can't do that. It's how I feed my family. When I don't say anything, he speaks again.

"Now typically, my daughter would be expected to date a boy of, how shall we say it, of a proper means. Usually that requires an actual job in town. Do you work Mr. Hawthorne?" He asks. I don;t know why he's asking. He knows damn well that I don't.

"No. I can't start in the mines until I'm 18."

He snorts. "My daughter dating a mine worker? No, that just won't do. Not at all."

Anger is boiling up inside me and I have to bite my tongue to keep from saying something that will most likely get me in trouble.

"Now this of course poses quite the dilemma seeing as you are the very first young man my daughter has ever shown an interest in and you don't quite fit the bill of what is expected for her. However, she is my daughter and I'd like to see her happy therefore I've come up with a solution for our little dilemma."

"A solution?" I ask, terrified of what that could possibly be.

"You'll come to work for me, here in the Justice Hall, part time for now of course while you complete your schooling. You'll be paid a fair wage for your efforts and that should allow you to provide for your family while being an upstanding citizen, with an image worthy of being with my daughter. You'll begin immediately. Report here tomorrow, an hour prior to the viewing. My secretary will give you directives from there."

A job? He wants me to come and work for him? "I don't understand...Are you asking if I want to come work for you?"

"No, I am letting you know that if you expect to be presented as my daughter's suitor, you'll be here tomorrow, ready to begin learning a proper trade."

"Does Madge know about this?" I ask him. I don't feel like she would've known about this and not told me but I still have to ask him.

"I'll tell you what, you think it over, decide if you'd like to continue dating my daughter and if so, I'll see you here tomorrow. Otherwise, I trust you'll let her know you've chosen to end this newfound relationship. Have a good evening Mr. Hawthorne. I do hope to see you tomorrow."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(Gale POV)

When I leave the Justice Hall, I take my time walking back home. I need the time to decide how I feel about what the mayor just offered me. Offered. Threatened. Ordered. Not sure exactly which word would best describe what just happened. It wasn't exactly good but it wasn't exactly awful. He wasn't saying I could never date Madge. I just can't date her and go hunting outside the fence. I have to go to work in town, with him, essentially for the Capitol. And I'm not sure I can do that. I wish Katniss was here so I could talk to her about it. Wish I could get her view on it all.

At home, I find my mother is still awake and sorting out and folding her wash loads. It's late and she should be sleeping.

"You still up?" I ask as I sit down and start helping her fold the laundry.

"Took in extra today. Wanted to get it finished so I could send it back tomorrow." She explains with a yawn.

As we work, folding the clothes, I can't help but think about how if I took that job, she wouldn't have to do this. I'd have real, actual money and she wouldn't have to work her hands to the bone like this on little to no sleep. I hadn't planned to get her opinion on the whole thing but maybe I should. "Hey Ma? Can you give me some advice?"

She stops folding and looks up at me. Her brow raised in suspicion. I don't usually come to her like this.

"So you know how I started dating Madge Undersee? Well, her father talked to me about it tonight and he sort of gave me an ultimatum."

She nods for me to continue but doesn't say anything yet.

"Well, he is okay with me dating her...so long as I do a few things. No more hunting outside the fence. And I have to come work for him, in the Justice Hall. I have to be there, ready to start work tomorrow, if I want to be with her."

"He offered you a job?"

"Sort of. Well, yes, I guess but it's a job working for the Capitol basically and it's more like a requirement than an offer. He actually laughed at the idea of her dating me and me working in the mines one day. If I don't take the job though, I can't keep seeing her."

"Do you really like this girl?"

My heart swells a bit when she asks. I do. I really, really, do. "Yeah, she's pretty amazing." I admit, unable to keep the lovestruck grin off my face.

"And you don't want the job? You'd rather keep hunting and trading?"

"I can't say it wouldn't be nice to not have to worry about making money. But the Capitol? How can I work for the Capitol?"

"It seems to me that the only problem you have before you is your own stubborn pride. You have a girl who you like that wants to have a relationship with you. You have a job offer for real, wage paying work, even if you aren't crazy about the employer. All you really need to decide Gale is if you can swallow your pride and take the job. The Capitol is still going to be the Capitol whether you work for them or not, you know."

Maybe she's right. Maybe I am making too big a deal about all this. Maybe I could just take the job, provide for my family and date Madge too. Maybe. But could I really swallow enough of my pride to take a paycheck from the Capitol? If I felt like a hypocrite for using that Capitol medicine on my black eye, what would it make me if I started working for them? I just don't know if I can do it.

When I wake up the next morning, I'm still torn about what to do. I decide I need to talk to Madge. I get dressed and head for town. Maybe if I talk it out with Madge, I'll be able to figure out what to do. At her house, the back door swings open before I even have to knock and out she bounds, smiling at me.

"Hi! What are you doing here?" She asks as she reaches up, standing on her tip toes to plant a little kiss on my lips.

"Just needed to see you is all. You busy?"

"Nope. Just finished having breakfast, saw you walking up. Do you want to come in?"

I hesitate. I won't be able to talk to her in her house with Capitol people all around and maybe her father too. "Thought maybe you'd wanna go for a walk with me?" I suggest instead.

"I'd love too." She says holding her hand out for me to take it. As I take it in mine it feels so natural, so fitting that it makes me wonder why I'm having such a hard time deciding all of this. We walk, not heading anywhere in particular. We're walking down one of the Seam paths and it's quiet out.

"Madge, do you always agree with everything that the Capitol does?"I ask quietly.

"Not personally, no."

"So you just pretend to support them?"

"For the most part, yes."

"But does that make it hard to be you? To be the daughter of the mayor but not always agree with the Capitol?"

"I don't know, it's just how it's always been. What's going on? You seem funny." She stops walking, turning to face me.

I inhale deeply and rub my hands over my face. "I have to make a decision. I was trying to get your opinion on things without actually asking you about it."

"What kind of decision?" She asks cautiously.

"Your father came to and got me last night. Had a talk with me, about us and about my life."

Her face gets red and her arms cross over her chest. "He did what? What did he say? What decision is forcing you to make?"

I don't want her to be angry. I reach for her and pull her arms so that they uncross and then I hug her, kiss the top of her head. "Don't get mad. C'mon, lets sit down somewhere and I'll tell you what he said and what I'm trying to figure out."

Because we're in the Seam, I can't just sit down with her anywhere cause all the coal dust on the ground will ruin her clothes so it's either to my house or to the woods. It's risky to take her to the woods in the daytime but we probably won't have any privacy at my house. "You wanna go talk at my house or out in the woods?" I ask quietly.

"Your house, it's closer." She says.

I lead us there and when we go inside, I find that my mother and the little kids are out, delivering her wash loads and picking up the new ones. Rory's laid out on the rug, a book in front of him.

"Hey, can you go somewhere else? We need to talk." I tell him when we come in.

"You go somewhere else. I was here first." He says without looking up.

"Bedroom okay with you?" I ask Madge as I kick Rory's feet for being bratty.

"It's fine." She says. I can tell she's still mad that her father came to see me and she isn't going to let it go until I explain it all.

We go in the bedroom and I sit down on the floor, leaning back against my bed. She doesn't sit. She stands there, waiting for me to give her the details.

"So last night, I was walking home and your father stopped me, asked me to to come with him to the justice center. He told me that there are certain expectations for you because of who you are. If I want to continue dating you, there will be certain expectations for me as well."

"And just what expectations did he give you?" Her tone is so icy and cold.

"I have to stop hunting and trading. Be a law abiding citizen."

"He told you to stop hunting? And just how does he expect you to feed your family? Does he just expect you to let them starve just so you can date me?" She snaps. I'm a little surprised at how angry she is about it. She's really on my side in this whole thing. I don't know very much about her relationship with her father and whether or not they're close but I definitely feel like she's ready to fight for me and I can't help but be flattered.

"Hey, calm down and come over here, would ya?" When she comes to stand next to where I'm sitting, I reach up and pull her down to my lap before I continue talking. "Yes, I'd have to stop hunting but he offered a solution. I'd come to work for him, at the Justice Hall. That way, I'd be legally providing for my family while still being worthy of being with you."

"Worthy of me? Gale Hawthorne, I swear my father has lost his mind if he thinks you aren't worthy of me."

"He has a point in a way, I mean, you're like the golden girl of the district and I'm just trouble waiting to happen." I point out to her. I don't like her father all that much and I don't like the way he served up this whole deal to me but I do get why he wouldn't want her to be with a guy that was constantly breaking the law.

"Maybe a little trouble is what I need in my life." She argues.

I kiss her on the forehead. "Would you just calm down and listen for a minute?"

"Fine."

"So his offer of a job, it's not terrible. Actually, I could really enjoy not having to worry about providing for my family and I'm definitely not ready for you and I to be finished, but my problem is that working for him would feel like working for the Capitol itself. And that goes against pretty much everything I believe in."

"Is that all you're worried about? Working for the Capitol?"

"Well, yeah."

"Gale, if that's the only problem then you don't have a problem. I live under their watch day in and day out and I manage to survive and no, I don't really support them or agree with the way that they do things. And honestly, they hold power over us no matter what. Even if you don't take the job and we break up, the Capitol is still the Capitol at the end of the day. They still pull all the strings. Where you work won't change a thing about them."

"You don't think it'll make me a huge hypocrite?"

"No. And since when do you care so much what people think about you anyway?"

Huh. She's right. I usually don't care what people think about me. And the Capitol will still be the Capitol no matter if I work in town or if I work in the mines or if I hunt and trade. And if I take the job, I get to be with her. "I'll take it. I take the job." I tell her. Maybe part of me always knew I was gonna take it anyway, I just needed a little time to let it soak in.

"Good. But I am sorry that my father acted like that, that he made you feel like you wouldn't be good enough for me without that job. Because you are. Right now, you're what makes me happiest and it has nothing to do with where you work." She says softly, apologetically and with complete sincerity.

"Don't apologize for him. He's his own person. And just so you know, I probably would've tried to find a way to keep seeing you, even if I turned down the job."

"Oh really?" She says with a grin.

"Yep. I'm a little too addicted to you for him to run me off." I tease her, brushing my hand across her cheek.

She tugs at my shirt, pulling me in for a kiss. As we kiss, I can't think of why I ever felt there was a decision to be made. It's her. Nothing else matters.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

(Madge POV)

All my anger towards my father fades away as my lips melt together with Gale's. I'd been sitting in his lap as we talked through his job decision and he'd said something about how he was becoming addicted to me and I'd just had to kiss him. I'd grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him towards me until our lips met. His return of the kiss is enthusiastic and I shift in his lap, looping my arms around his neck and his hands fold around the sides of my hips. I could kiss him all day and still not have my fill. I love kissing him.

He pulls back and I let out a pouty groan. He laughs. "Sorry, it's just I thought you should know that my mother and the kids will probably be back soon. If she comes home and find us in here like this, I'll never hear the end of it."

"Don't tell me that Gale Hawthorne, legend among the district, has never had a girl in his room before." I tease. It's impossible to believe I'm the first girl that's ever made out with him in here.

"Actually, you're the first girl to come to my house."

"Not possible. I'm sure some things I've heard about you are rumors but I know it's not all rumors. You've had lots of girlfriends."

"Having girlfriends doesn't mean I brought em home. And this isn't just my bedroom. I have to share it with my brothers."

"I'm seriously the first girl you've brought inside your house?" I ask, stunned.

He shrugs. "First girlfriend that mattered."

And I don't even have words. I've just barely begun to date him and I'm so smitten it's ridiculous. Everything about him feels like a fairy tale. No other boy has ever made me feel like this. I lean in and kiss him again before forcing myself to climb out of his lap and stand up. Once we're standing and just before he opens the bedroom door, his hands find my waist and pull me against him, kissing me one more time in a way that he won't be able to when he walks me home.

We're just leaving his front door when his family comes home, proving he was right when he said we needed to go. I'd have been mortified if his mother had walked in on us kissing like that. Plum mortified. Gale walks me home and gives me a chaste kiss on the lips before heading over to the Justice Hall to see my father about work.

I'm not sure what all my father will have Gale doing but I hope Gale doesn't hate it completely. He's good at hunting and I'd hate to think that he was basically forced into giving that up just so that we could date. And we'd just barely begun dating a few days ago. In truth, what was being asked of him was a lot. A lot more than should be asked of someone after just two dates. And through it all, his only real concern seemed to be that he didn't want to be thought poorly of for going to work for the Capitol. He didn't want to seem like a hypocrite. He seemed willing to take on the challenges that came along with dating me. He was going to work in town, for my father. He was coming to dinner tonight after the viewing. And in doing all this, he was surprising me and making me all the more intrigued with him.

When the viewing comes, I wait for him before taking a seat. I know I could probably go sit with his family and he'd join us but I want to wait for him. I lean against one of the barrier railings that surround the viewing area and keep my eyes peeled for him. As I'm waiting, Tripp comes up.

"Hey, how's it going?" He asks as he strolls up and leans against the railing next to me.

"Really good for a change." I tell him.

"Oh yeah? That have anything to do with Gale Hawthorne?" He asks me. I haven't seen him since the other day when he and I were having ice cream and Gale had come up and interrupted.

"Actually, yes. We're sort of dating." I confess, cheeks blushing as I smiled.

His face flickers confusion and he pauses, as if he's trying to understand something. "How'd that happen?"

"We just sort of talked and hit it off." I shrug, still grinning.

"Huh. He doesn't strike me as boyfriend material." He muses.

"I know, I didn't think so either but when I'm with him, I just...I don't really know how to explain it, he's just a lot different than I'd always assumed he was."

"Well, be careful. He's got quite a reputation." Tripp warns, his hand touching mine briefly. His warning, though totally unnecessary, feels sincere and honest. I can tell he's worried about me.

"Tripp, you don't have to worry. Gale has been nothing but wonderful. He really is different than all the rumors." I tell him, reaching out and gently touching his arm. It's sweet that he cares and I do want him to know that I'm not worried, that Gale is exactly what I want right now.

"Alright, well, if you're happy, I'm happy. Just didn't want you getting taken advantage of or anything."

"I appreciate it." I thank him and say goodbye. He goes to take his seat and I search the last crowd of people coming into the viewing area but don't see Gale amongst them. The viewing is about to begin and I look over to where Gale's family sits and I'm surprised to see him already sitting there. He must have come in while I was talking to Tripp and I hadn't noticed. I flash him a smile and head towards him but he doesn't smile back and I feel my stomach drop. Had his first day at work gone poorly already?

(Gale POV)

I walk out of the Justice Hall after my first day working there feeling pretty good about how things went. I did some paperwork to get me set up as an official employee and then mostly just watched some orientation videos that were very Capitol. The kind that Katniss and I would've mocked and laughed about. But sitting in an air conditioned building being paid to watch them wasn't a bad way to have to watch them. I never see Madge's father and only dealt with his secretary but that was fine with me. When it was time for me to leave she just told me to come back tomorrow, an hour before the viewing. I have no idea what kind of work they'll be having me do. I don't have any office skills or anything like that. Guess I'll find out tomorrow.

As I enter the viewing area I immediately spot Madge, leaning against a railing off to the side. That cafe kid is there talking to her. She'd told me they were just friends, that they'd dated but it never really went anywhere. Still, seeing them together brought up my jealous side. I don't want to be jealous, especially since she just told me that they were only friends but I can't help it. I decide to fight the jealous urge to rush over and mark my territory so instead I head over to where my family is sitting and take my seat, saving one for Madge. After I sit, I glance back over at them as they talk and see him touch her hand, sort of placing his over hers, for a second and then a moment later her hand is resting on his forearm and she's kind of leaning in as she speaks with him. I feel my jealousy boil up full steam and want to look away but I can't. She spots me and hurries over to take her seat, smiling at me as she comes. I don't smile back. I know that my jealousy is unfounded but I still don't like watching her talk to other guys and I definitely don't enjoy watching them touch her or her them. So even though I know I'm being stupid, I don't return her smile.

"Hey, I was waiting for you and then must have missed seeing you come in. How was your day?" She leans in and whispers as she takes the empty seat next to me.

"It was fine." I whisper back not really looking over at her. The anthem starts to play so our opportunity for conversation ends. On the screen, I watch as Katniss continues to do well. She's alone, not working with anyone but that doesn't surprise me. I'd have done it the same way. In a game where only one person wins, you can't have friends and allies. It's a you or them situation and having people close to you just weakens you in the end. I'd been worried after the baker kid had pronounced his love for her that it would affect her game but it doesn't seem to have since she's by herself. Just before the viewing ends for the day though, it shows Katniss, way up in a tree, her sleeping spot for the night and below her, all the career kids walk through and they're searching for her. It's dark and they have no idea she's right over their heads so she's safe, for the moment, but the surprising part is seeing the baker kid working with them, like he's one of them. I thought he loved her? I guess his plan to align with her failed so he's now joined up with the team of people hunting her instead. I'm livid and my fists are balled up tightly as I stare at the now blank screen. Of course that's all they'll give us today. It's them playing up the entertainment factor. They want us on the edge of our seat, waiting to see if the careers will find her.

"Gale? Are you ready to go?" I hear Madge ask from beside me.

Dinner. I was supposed to go to her house for dinner tonight. I rub my palms over my face, trying to rub out the image of the careers hunting Katniss, and get to my feet. "Yeah, sorry." I mumble as I turn to her.

She gives me a worried look and holds out her hand for me to take it. I do. We walk, silently, over to her house but instead of going in through the front, she leads us around to the back. Once in the privacy of the backyard, she turns to me.

"What's wrong?" She asks, point blank, not beating around the bush at all.

I let out a sigh. "Nothing. Just the games, seeing Katniss, knowing they're hunting her, knowing that baker kid is helping them, it's just a lot to see." I tell her.

"But is that all?" She asks. I know she means how I was acting before the viewing started. How I'd refused to smile at her and been really vague when she asked how my day was. I don't want to tell her though. I know I shouldn't have been jealous, that it was ridiculous.

I shake my head at her. "That's all. Just worry about her."

She offers up a sympathetic look and gives my hand a squeeze. "You don't have to come to dinner tonight, if you aren't up for it. We can do it another night."

I hate that she feels like she has to do that. "No, it's okay. I'll come."

"Well, it's just that, um...the Capitol guests are probably going to talk about the games a good bit and I don't want you to be uncomfortable." She explains as she bites her bottom lip.

"No, I'm going to go. I said I would."

"Okay, well, just one thing first and then we'll go in." She says as she steps closer to me.

"What?"

"This." She says softly and then rises up on her toes to kiss me. The kiss feels good, like air I didn't know I needed and I feel myself relax.

When the kiss breaks, she smiles up at me, our hands still folded together. "Okay, now we can go inside. Just needed to put a smile back on your face first."

I let her lead us back around to the front and we enter through the front door. Instantly, I'm blown away at how spectacular and grandiose her house is. I've always just gone to the back door, occasionally getting a partial glance into the kitchen. Never once have I been inside and never once have I been to the front door. Right inside the front door is a massive entrance with fancy sitting rooms on either side of the door. The floors are marble and shine spotlessly as the crystal chandeliers above rain light down over them. There's a huge staircase curving around the wall a little further down the hallway. I feel my mouth drop open a little and quickly shut it, not wanting to gawk. Madge giggles and I look down at her.

"It's a little overdone, I know." She whispers and rolls her eyes. "Wait here, I'll be right back." She tells me and I stand there, feeling more out of place than I imagined I'd feel. I can't imagine what she thought of my house this morning. In a few minutes, Madge reappears, gliding gracefully down the stairs in a frilly, peach colored dress. I'd forgotten that she said they got dressed up for dinner. I should've thought about that. Should have changed into my good shirt at least.

"Come on, dinning room's this way." She tells me as she takes my hand.

I let her lead me down the hall and through a set of double doors into a room with a massive table where several Capitol women are already seated. I tighten my grip on her hand as my nerves hit me now. I'm way out of my league. I have no idea what to say or to do in here, with these people. She gently squeezes my hand back and then leads us over to our seats. Everything seems so large and fancy. Even my chair feels heavy as I pull it back to sit down. When I sit, I notice the detailed place settings. I've got multiple plates and forks and knives and glasses. I have no idea what I'm doing here. Before I can panic any further though, the Capitol women pounce on me, just as Madge had predicted.

"My, my, aren't we lucky to have you at the table this evening!" A woman with feathers poking out of her purple hair coos at me.

"Ladies, this is Gale Hawthorne. Gale, these are our wonderful guests from the Capitol." Madge says making the introductions. The women prattle off their names but I'm so overwhelmed that they go in one ear and right out the other.

Madge's father walks in and takes a seat at the head of the table. "Mr. Hawthorne, so pleased you could join us this evening." He tells me.

"Yes, thank you for inviting me." I manage to reply, my voice sounding shaky and surely showing my unease.

"Gale is our newest intern over at the Justice Hall and he's already showing great promise." The Mayor tells the women. Great promise? What in the hell is he talking about? All I did today was paperwork and watch a couple short videos. How does that show promise? I don't get it but the women eat it up and the conversation is quickly filled with talk about how important it is to begin training for future careers and before I know it, they're asking if I think I'll like being Mayor one day.

"Mayor?" I ask, not sure how I'm supposed to answer them.

Madge comes to my rescue though. "Now, now, let's not scare him off yet. We've only just started to date and I like this one so let's not pressure him just yet." She teases in such a playful manner, you'd think this wasn't the first time she'd had to say something along those lines.

After that, the games become conversation of choice and I try to focus on my food instead. There's more food in front of me at this one meal than I've had in front of me all damn month. And it keeps coming too. Every time I think the meal is over, more food comes out. It's all food I haven't had before but I'd expected that. I watch Madge to see when to use what piece of silverware and do my best not to draw more attention to myself. All through dinner, Madge keeps up a show, being the Madge I always pictured her to be. She plays right into the Capitol guests and if I didn't know better, I'd really believe that she was the Capitol's biggest fan and that she saw the games as a form of entertainment. It was flawless and impressive the way she did it. Eventually, the meal ends, and they all retreat to the rooms at the front of the house, which I learn are called front parlors where they'll play music and have after dinner drinks. I don't know how they can do it. I'm so stuffed I feel like just moving a muscle will kill me. All I want to do is lay down and sleep off all the food I just consumed.

"Want to get out of here?" Madge leans over and whispers as the women file out of the room behind the mayor.

"Can we?" I ask, not sure if I should say goodbye first.

"Yes. This is usually where I duck out."

"Come on, I want to change clothes first." She says and I follow her. She doesn't go to the stairs in the front like before, this time leading us to the kitchen and taking stairs from there. These are much simpler looking and even still, they look fancy. I don't follow her, thinking she wants me to wait in the kitchen but then she comes back down and pokes her head in the kitchen.

"Come on." She says, waving at me to follow her.

Up the stairs, we enter a hallway with white colored carpets and enormous paintings on the walls and tons of doors with crystal doorknobs. She leads me to a door towards the end of the hallway and we go inside. It's her room. And it's just as done up as the rest of the house. It even has a fireplace and it's own bathroom. I stand, staring at the space, trying to imagine what it must be like to live here. I can't. I just can't imagine it.

"I won't take long. This dress is just itchy and I want to get out of it." She says as she disappears into what I assume is her closet and then reappears with a less fancy dress in her hands.

"Do you only have dresses? I don't think I've ever seen you in pants before." I say as it occurs to me, sort of without thinking.

She doesn't seem insulted though, just laughs. "Pants are the one thing I don't have." And then she disappears into the bathroom to change. I sit down on a small sofa by the fireplace and wait. It's plush and I sort of sink down into it, almost like it's filled with feathers. I lean my head back and close my eyes. It's softer than my bed. So soft that it makes me wonder why she even bothers having a bed. If this were my room, I'd just sleep right here. And then I wonder, if her couch is this soft, how soft is her bed?

"Comfy?" She laughs as she comes out, now dressed in a much simpler blue dress.

I sit up, embarrassed that she just caught me lounging back like this. "Yeah. Sorry." I mumble as I stand up, ready to get out of here and back where I know how I'm supposed to act.

"Don't be sorry. You looked adorable, like you could just fall asleep there."

"I think I could've."

"Ready to go?" She asks, her hand on her door.

I nod and we slip down the back stairs again and out the back door. As soon as we're outside, I let out a deep breath and feel the night air and instantly, I'm relaxed, feeling like I'm back in my element again.

"It's a lot to take in, I know." She comments, giving me a knowing look.

"It wasn't awful." I tell her. And it wasn't exactly. I just feel more comfortable out here.

"Oh please, you don't have to pretend on my behalf. I've spent my whole life letting out that same breath when I manage to escape outside. I know it's exhausting to put up with all that and the amount of energy it can take to pretend to agree with everything."

"Okay, fine, I was terrified and I had no idea how decked out your house was going to be inside and I've never been more uncomfortable in my life. Well, except for that couch in your room, that I have to say was pretty damn comfy." I admit as we walk hand in hand towards the meadow.

"You did good though, really, they loved you. Even my father seemed pleased. I am sorry though about the whole are you ready to become the Mayor thing."

"Ehh, it's okay. I just wasn't sure what I was supposed to say, you know?"

"I know. Hey, can I ask you something?" She asks as we sit side by side in the grass and I wrap my arm around her waist as she leans against me.

"Sure."

"I want to know what was wrong with you before the viewing started. I know you said nothing was wrong but it felt weird when I walked up, like something was a little off with you."

Great. Now I have to tell her I was jealous. She didn't forget about it and I don't think she's going too. "It's stupid."

She waits. Not accepting that as an answer.

I sigh. "I got jealous and I was trying not to be, though I wasn't very successful at it."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah. I saw you and the cafe guy talking and I didn't like it. But I knew I was being stupid cause I know you said he was your friend and all but I just couldn't help it. When you talk to him you look the same way you look when you talk to me. Like, the real you is there."

"Gale..." She begins.

"I know, I know it's stupid and please don't be mad about it. I'm sorry, I promise I'll work on it." I interrupt.

"Gale, I'm not mad. I'm flattered in a way, I suppose. But trust me, I do not look at Tripp Krull the way that I look at you. Not even close." Her voice soft and her eyes staring at me. As the moonlight plays on her face I can't help but stare back at her. She's so beautiful but it's more than just her looks. It's her, as a person, she's beautiful. And I can't believe she wants to be with me.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

(Madge POV)

I'm not angry about his jealousy at all. I would be if it were a problem to the point of him being rude to Tripp or anything like that but it wasn't and I wasn't concerned about it. In fact, it was a little bit flattering seeing as I never really had anyone be jealous over me before. Not really anyway. But when he says I look at Tripp in the same way that I look at him, I have to say something. I have to let him know that he's wrong.

"Gale, I'm not mad. I'm flattered in a way, I suppose. But trust me, I do not look at Tripp Krull the way that I look at you." I tell him as I stare up at him.

He's quiet, just gazing back at me and doesn't say anything. After a moment, he finally speaks. "You know what I can't figure out? How I've known of you all these years and never once realized there was a secret side to you that was so much better than the one you show everyone else."

"It's my job to look a certain way. I don't get many times where I can just be myself."

"I get that, but even still, it seems like you would've slipped at some point, let your guard down or something and I would've seen it. I mean, you were pretty good friends with Katniss so I assume she must have seen it but I just never looked I guess."

"Well, you aren't exactly like I thought you were either."

He smiles, intrigued. "How so?"

"I never would've expected you to be so nice. And I certainly never would've expected you to put up with all the challenges that come along with dating me, especially so soon after we started dating."

"Challenges? Like what?"

"Like spending an entire evening in my house dealing with Capitol nonsense and giving up hunting to work for my father. Being asked if you're excited about becoming mayor one day. It's a lot to ask someone to tolerate after just a couple dates. I wouldn't have blamed you if you'd run screaming in the opposite direction."

"I can deal with the dinners. I was mostly worried I'd embarrass you cause I was way out of my comfort zone in there. And I don't mind working for your father. Apparently, I show great promise. And I have no desire to become Mayor, ever." He laughs, shaking his head.

I know we've only been dating for a really short amount of time so I shouldn't worry about it but hearing him say that he doesn't ever want to be Mayor makes my heart sink a little. I mean, I know he's said it before but it was different then, we weren't dating. If he never wants to be Mayor, I can't end up with him forever. But I suppose it's silly for me to worry about this since forever is a long time from now and I'm still in school. I sincerely doubt he's thought about us that far into the future. So I don't day anything about that, instead addressing the great promise comment. "So what did they have you doing for work? It sounded like you did it well, whatever it was."

"Nothing. Seriously, all I did was paperwork and watch a couple videos. I have no idea what your father was talking about. I didn't even see him today when I was there."

"Must have been all part of him presenting you in the way he wants you to be seen. He's big on presentation and appearances in case you missed that."

"Well, I have no idea what they'll have me do but it's fine."

"Do you think you'll still have to hunt at all?"

"Not have to. Probably will for fun sometimes though."

"We haven't been back out there you know. Not since that first night." I tell him, hinting at wanting him to take us out into the woods again.

"No way."

"What?"

"No way am I taking you out there again. I shouldn't have done it the first time and your father made it very clear that if I want to date you, I can't be breaking laws. Pretty sure that includes sneaking you outside the fence."

Now my heart really sinks. That's it? I never get to go back out there again just because my father said so? A surge of rebellion comes over me and I'm suddenly on my feet. I don't need Gale to take me anywhere. I can cross that fence all by myself. Without looking at Gale, I march towards the fence, wanting to prove to him that I can do this without him, that it isn't up to him what rules I follow and what rules I break. He calls after me, his voice urgent but not very loud, almost like a hiss. I don't look back though. Not as I climb through and not as I run towards the woods. I know he's following me though and he catches up to me just before I reach the edge of the woods.

"What in the hell are you doing?" He whispers as he grabs my arm and pulls us into the dark of the trees where we can't be spotted from town. "Are you crazy?"

I pull my arm back from him and fold them over my chest. "I don't need another person in my life telling what I can and can't do. If I want to go outside the fence, I can do it, even if you won't come with me."

"I just don't want you to get in trouble."

"What's different now as opposed to the other night when you voluntarily brought me out here? Hmmm?"

"I don't know. Like I said, it was stupid to do it the first time. And now, it's just riskier."

"Riskier? Why? Because now you have a job with my father?" I scoff at him.

"What? No, I'm not talking about the damn job. I'm talking about you, about us! We weren't together yet when I did this the first time and I didn't have you to lose but I know for a fact that if we get caught out here together that your father will never let me near you again. I'm just being careful is all, I don't want to mess this up."

I let out a sigh and lean back against a tree. "Don't you get it though? I want to be with the guy who can just be himself around me, the one who doesn't stop to worry about what my father thinks is appropriate. I want to be with the guy who brings excitement and adventure to my life, not someone who changes how they act around me just because they're with me. I want you, not my father's version of you. It's one thing to put on a show for the sake of public view and opinion but when it's just us, can't you just be normal?"

He doesn't say anything and it's dark so I can't quite make out his face good enough to read his expression but I feel him step closer towards me, closing the distance between us.

(Gale POV)

At first I think she's crazy. That she's plum lost her mind. I call after her and she doesn't stop. Nope. Just keeps going and I'm sure she'll stop when she gets to the fence but she doesn't. That's when I get up and chase after her. She's fast though when she runs and I don't catch her until she's almost to the woods. When I do, I take her by the arm and pull us into the cover of the trees. My instinct is to kiss her, to smile at how she just so defiantly came out here despite me telling her no because it's cute to see her all worked up and stubborn and I love that she wants to be out here enough to argue about it but I know what I need to do is pick her up, throw her over my shoulder and carry her back to the other side of the fence where she belongs. We argue and she wins which is new for me as I'm not used to losing arguments but she wins when she tells me that she wants me to just be me when I'm alone with her. She doesn't want the version of me that her father likes or the one I was at dinner. She just wants me, plain old Gale from the Seam who never worries about crossing the fence and going into the woods. She's leaning back against the trunk of a tree and I move towards her, wanting to give her what she just said she wanted. I get close until I'm almost right against her, my forearm raised and resting on the tree above her head as I lean my face down towards hers.

"You win." I whisper to her and then kiss her. Really kiss her, one hand resting on her hip. Through the kiss I can feel her heart beating wildly and after a second, her hands come up and grasp at my shirt, the fabric knotting in her fist. I leave her lips and move my mouth along the curve of her jaw and to her earlobe. The more I kiss her, the faster her heart beats and the more of her I crave. I'm at her neck and trailing my lips over her collarbone when she lets out a little, soft murmured moan and her clutch on my shirt pulls tighter, eliminating any space at all between us. I can feel her breathing heavily against my chest and I pull back to look at her even though its so dark that I can't see much. I kiss her forehead and then lean back again.

"Want to go find that clearing we went to the other night or have you had enough of the woods for now?" I ask her. I'd love to stand here making out with her for the rest of the night but that probably isn't the smartest thing for me to be doing. Too easy for me to get caught up in the moment. And while I'd love to just make out with her, I do actually want to get to know her better.

"The clearing. Definitely the clearing."

I lead us back to the spot where we were the other night. Out of the cover of the trees, I can see her in the moonlight again. We sit, facing one another in the middle of the grass. "So tell me something about yourself. Something I don't know." I tell her.

"Like what?"

"Anything. Like what would you be doing right now if I weren't part of the picture."

"I'd probably be in my room. Maybe reading or soaking in the bathtub. Nothing too exciting. What about you?"

"I'd be at home. Hanging out with my family most likely."

"Is it fun? Being part of a big family?"

"I don't know if fun is how I'd describe it but I do love my family."

"I've always wondered what it'd be like to have a bunch of brothers and sisters. It's so boring being an only child."

"Sometimes they feel a lot more like my kids than my siblings. I've been taking care of them of so long now that it's just sort of evolved to that. Heck, with Posy, it's been like that her whole entire life."

"They're lucky you know? Lucky to have you step in to try and fill your fathers shoes. I wish I'd had someone like that when my mother died."

I'd failed to realize that she and I had that in common, that we'd both lost a parent. Her mother had been ill for a long time and died a coupe years ago. "Were you close to your mother?"

"Yes. She was a lot different than my father. He's very serious all the time but she was different, she liked to have fun. Before she got sick and had to stay in bed all the time, we were practically inseparable. After that, I only got to see her for a little bit at a time and it was less and less often towards the end. I miss her all the time."

"I miss my dad a lot too. He's the one who brought me out here the first time."

"My mom never brought me out here of course but I have vague memories of us playing in the attic of my house and looking out towards the woods and talking about them. I think she made up fairy tales or something about what was really out there. I was really little though so I can't remember exactly what it was that she told me."

"She sounds like she was pretty cool for a mom. When did she get sick?" I ask, trying to think if I ever even remembered seeing her.

"I was about 6 or 7. By the time I was 8 she pretty much was in bed all the time."

"I'm sorry you lost her."

"And I'm sorry about your father." She offers in return.

"Alright, tell me something else. Who was your first kiss?"

"No, you first." She says looking bashful suddenly.

I laugh. "Alright. Marnie Jacobs. I was 13 and it was a mess. I'm pretty sure I bit her lip."

"Thank goodness you got better at that." She laughs. "Mine was Peeta Mellark. And he didn't bite me but it certainly was awkward and we never kissed again after that."

"You dated the baker's kid?"

"Briefly. It was arranged. Neither of us was interested. I just wasn't attracted to him and he was in love with Katniss."

"Wait, so he meant what he said in that interview? He actually is in love with her?"

"Of course he is. He has been for just about forever but he was always too terrified to tell her. He couldn't even get up the courage to really talk to her. He only told me about it because he was so afraid I'd be insulted that he didn't like me that way. You thought he was lying?"

"Well, yeah." I say, stunned at this new information. "So why would he be helping the careers find her then? If he truly loves her, shouldn't he be keeping her safe, not hunting her down?"

She shrugs. "Hard to say. The viewings only show us so much and it's edited so we may not have seen something that could it explain it all. I know he'd never hurt her though so I think there must be something he's doing that we don't know about."

"I hope you're right." I tell her as I ponder what she's just said. If she's right, and she seems to feel pretty confident about it, maybe he'll actually end up helping her somehow. Maybe he's helping her already and I just can't see how yet. God, please be helping her.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

(Gale POV)

It's late when I finally get home. Madge and I had stayed out in the woods talking for hours. When I walked her back home, her entire house appeared to be asleep. Hopefully, she won't get in trouble for staying out so late. She's never mentioned a curfew or and I'm not sure anyone would even notice if she was out late but if they did, I hope she isn't in trouble. It was partly my fault. Once we'd gotten to the clearing and started talking, time sort of got away from me. It was nice talking to her. Easy and comfortable. And I loved learning things about her that I hadn't known before. It wasn't until she'd started to yawn between words that I'd realized just how late it was and taken her home. Kissing her goodnight at her back steps had stirred up the craving I'd had for her out in the woods just after our argument. I've dated lots of girls, made out with even more, but never have I felt such an equal pull to want to both get to know more about her and kiss, touch every inch of her body. It was a totally new feeling for me and somehow seemed to make the impact of kissing her all the more powerful. And I loved it.

When I finally arrived back at my own house, my family was asleep as well. I'd half expected my mother to be waiting up for me, wanting to hear about my dinner at the Mayor's house or about my first day at work but she wasn't. It was really, really late though so for all I know, she waited and then went on to bed. And I had a feeling that if she knew I'd been out in the woods with Madge half the night, she'd kill me. Nope. Wouldn't be able to tell her anything about my taking Madge out there. Won't be able to tell anyone actually. It would have to be our secret. And she'd have to be careful. If we got caught by a Peacekeeper or her father I'd have more trouble on my hands than I could handle. She may not be scared of her father but I am. And I have zero desire on finding out what he'll do to me if he catches us outside that fence. I really should have her crossing the fence closer to the Seam and farther away from her house in the future.

When I wake up the next morning, Rory's sitting on his bed, grinning at me from ear to ear. It's creepy to wake up to someone staring at you, watching you sleep.

"What are you looking at?" I ask him.

"More listening than looking." He replies with a laugh.

"Listening to what?"

"You. You've been talking in your sleep for the last half hour. Madge...oh Madge..."He teased, making kissing noises and being entirely obnoxious.

I was talking in my sleep? About Madge? I wasn't even aware I'd been dreaming about her. I'd been so tired that I couldn't remember dreaming about anything. "I was not." I deny.

"Oh yes you were! Must have been some date you went on last night, got you dreaming about her and stuff."

"Shut up." I tell him as I whomp him in the head with my pillow and slide past him, leaving him laughing alone in the bedroom. It was some date and for all I know I was dreaming about her but I'm embarrassed to have him know about it and to think that I was talking in my sleep. God, I hope I didn't say much more than her name.

"Good morning." My mother calls to me as I sit down at the table. She fills a bowl with oatmeal mush and brings it over to me.

I push the bowl back. I'm still full from last night's never ending dinner. It's the first time in my life I ever remember waking up and not feeling hunger pangs. "Nah, I'm not hungry. Let the kids have my share this morning." I tell her.

"So how was your evening?" She asks as she retrieves the bowl and begins spooning the mush into the other bowls for the kids.

"Good. Long though. Dinner isn't just dinner at the Mayor's house. It's more like an event."

"Yes, I have to say I'm quite surprised that dinner lasted until well after 2am."

I look up and see her staring me down with a knowing look on her face. I shrug but don't say anything.

"And will you be dining there again this evening?"

"No, it was just so I could meet their houseguests. I am working in a little while though and then I'll probably go meet up with Madge later, after the viewing."

"What do they have you doing exactly?"

"Nothing yet. Yesterday was just paperwork stuff. Guess I'll find out in a little bit."

"And when school resumes after the games are finished will you still be working?"

"Probably. I'm supposed to work a little bit every day so I'll probably just go in after school or something. I haven't really found out much about it yet."

After helping my mother get the kids fed and cleaned up, I get washed up myself and leave to head over to the Justice Hall. I'm walking up the front steps when I see Tripp Krull, the cafe guy coming out.

"Hey, you got a second?" He surprises me in asking as I pass him on the steps.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to tell you that Madge is really important to me and if you do anything to hurt her, anything at all, I'm going to hold you accountable for it." He warns me in a serious tone. It's laughable that he would be bold enough to come and say this to me. I'm older than he is by a year and taller and could probably take him out in one swing if I wanted too. Still, I suppose he's trying to look out for her and she swears they're only friends.

"Hurting her isn't in the plans." I tell him.

"Good. Cause she really likes you and that isn't something she does very often, actually like a guy I mean."

"I know." I tell him, trying not to be annoyed, if only for Madge's sake.

"Alright, then, thanks." He says and then continues on his way.

I head inside and go to see Mayor Undersee's secretary again. I am sort of anxious to see what it is I'll be doing. When I get there, she's on the phone and motions for me to sit down. When finished with her call, she picks up an envelope and hands it to me.

"Here's your paycheck for the month. Normally they're issued on the 1st of the month but since you started after the 1st, you get yours you have an account that you'd like the money transferred to or would you prefer paper checks?"

An account? She seriously thinks I have a bank account with the Capitol?"Uh, no, I don't have an account." I tell her as I take the envelope. I want to look in it and see how much it's for but I don't want to do that in front of her so I fold it in half and shove it in my pocket.

"Fine. The bank will cash it for you but if you set up an account, the funds can be automatically transferred every month without you having to visit the bank. Now, Mayor Undersee wasn't sure what skill set you possessed so I wasn't sure where to put you to work. Have you ever used a computer?"

"No."

"Of course not." She mutters under her breath though I can clearly hear her. "Well, I suppose I can start you on something simple. Come with me."

I follow her down the hall to a room with a desk, a phone and computer. A row of filing cabinets along the back wall. It's small and cramped but I don't care.

"As you are aware, the tesserae count begins again after every reaping. This new tesserae count needs to be entered into the Capitol's database. The local count is here on this list and that's what you'll work from to add it to the Capitol's list. I'll log in for you since we haven't assigned you a password yet and I'll pull up the program to show you how to do it." She says as she switches on the computer and begins tapping the keyboard to open the program. I watch her enter two of them and then she watches me do one. Basically, I just scroll through names in the computer and enter the amount of tesserae each person took out for the new year and then the computer tallies up the person's cumulative total. It's simple enough task wise but it feels morbid to be entering the count. The count determines how many times the person's name goes into the reaping.

Alone in the room, I start entering the counts, immediately noticing the significant difference between the kids from town and the ones from Seam. Seam kids are typically taking out as much as is allowed for them but town kids aren't taking out much at all, if any. I knew this was how it happened but seeing it in numbers, in black and white on paper makes it feel a lot more real than before. The list is alphabetical and I cringe when I get to E and see that Prim took out tesserae twice. She isn't supposed to do that at all. Katniss would fly into a mad rage if she saw this. And I'm pissed about it too because I told her to come to me if she needed anything. She shouldn't have gone to the Capitol for food. And now, because she did this, her name will go in extra times next year and Katniss won't be there to save her if they pick her again. I can't let her do it again. Not ever. I pull my paycheck out of my pocket and open the envelope to look at it and see just how much money I have. It's good. It's plenty for my family and the Everdeens and it's going to make things so much easier for all of us. I won't have a ton leftover or anything but we'll all be fed and clothed. I'll have to give Prim a portion of this as soon as possible and make sure she knows never to take out tesserae again.

I return to my work and continue moving through the list. As I go along, I get more comfortable using the computer and find a pretty solid rhythm and I'm making decent progress. I'm on H and when I get to my name, I expect to find 5 but instead find 0. I scan down the list to Rory's name thinking they must have mistakingly put my count on his name but his is 0, as it should be. I always take the tesserae and never let Rory take any. Curious, I input the 0 next to my name in the computer to see what it shows my total count to be. It should be 43 but it shows I only have 7. Now I know something's up. I know without a doubt that in the reaping we just had my name was in there 42 times. Add in 1 for being a year older and add the 5 more for tesserae that should've been added for my count this year and I should have a total of 48. And 7 is no where close to 48. I sit there, staring speechless at the computer screen trying to make sense of the inaccuracy. Am I being tested? Was that why they had me do this? To see if they could trust me to be honest and point out the error? Yes, that has to be it. The Mayor must be testing my honesty. I get up, list in hand and head back to his office. I don't know if he's available or not but if I'm being tested, I have to point this out to him right away.

His secretary isn't at her desk so I hesitantly go up to his office door, listening for a moment to see if he's talking to anyone. It's quiet so I reach up and knock lightly.

"Come in."

I open the door and find him seated at his desk, pen in hand as he scribbles on a stack of papers, not looking up as I enter.

"Excuse me sir, I don't mean to bother you but um, I was working on the tesserae counts and um, there seems to be a mistake." I tell him. My heart is beating crazy fast and my palms are clammy. Just being in here makes me feel like I'm in trouble, even when I'm not. Or maybe I feel like this because I'm being tested by him. I don't know.

He looks up. "Close the door please." He waits as I go back to close the door and then he speaks again. "What sort of mistake is it?"

"On my count, the number is wrong. It should be a total of 48 but it's only a total of 7."

"How old are you ?"

"I'm 17."

"Well if your cumulative count for the new year is 7 then all seems to be in order to me. Perhaps you were mistaken in thinking your tally would be higher." He says calmly.

"No, the 7 is right if you're only counting the required slips but I've taken out tesserae for as long as I was eligible and so my count should be a lot higher." I explain, thinking he must not understand.

" Mr. Hawthorne, let me ask you, are you enjoying dating my daughter?"

What? Why is he changing the subject? What is going on? "Yes, very much so. Madge is great." I answer, a little nervous as to where this is going.

"Then allow me to explain something. My daughter has been very reluctant to date anyone and you are in fact the very first boy she's shown any real interest in whatsoever. While you may not have been my first choice of potential suitors for her, you can be made presentable with a little effort. So imagine the heartbreak she would suffer should your name be the one written on the slip that gets pulled at the next reaping. She would be devastated and find herself suddenly without a suitor. Furthermore, now that you are gainfully employed, I see no reason for you to continue accepting tesserae. So no, Mr. Hawthorne, the count is not a mistake. Your count is correct at the required 7 slips."

He changed my count because of Madge? It wasn't a test but a manipulation of the system for the sake of a teenage romance? Why would he do that? I mean, I know he wants her to date and all but I can't even imagine what the punishment would be if the Capitol discovered he had tampered with the numbers. Had he done this before when he made her date other people? Did their counts get reduced too? And what happens if it doesn't work out with me and Madge? What happens to my count then? "Thank you for your time sir." I manage to say before turning and leaving, closing his door behind me.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

(Madge POV)

When I slip in the house, it's quiet downstairs so I assume everyone is asleep as they should be at this hour but before I'm even to my bedroom, I notice the light seeping out from beneath the door of my father's study. He's awake. And I'm certain he'll hear me coming down the hall. I do a quick glance down at my dress, making sure no grass stains or dirt are showing. I smooth my hands over my hair and then quietly tip toe towards my room. Maybe, if I'm careful enough he won't notice me. I hold my breath all the way to my door and then let out a huge sigh of relief once I make it inside without my father noticing. Surprised I managed to go unnoticed but seeing it's as late as it is, perhaps he's fallen asleep at his desk while working. I don't exactly have a curfew per say but I do imagine that staying out after midnight isn't proper behavior for the daughter of the mayor.

In my room I peel off my dress and run a hot bath. I'm still too happy to fall asleep. Being with Gale, especially alone out in the woods, is nothing short of exhilarating. I slip into the water and let myself sink all the way down to my chin. When we were in the woods, arguing about my wanting to be out there and him suddenly being against it, he'd stopped the argument with a simple "you win" and then leaned down to kiss me. Every kiss from him steals my breath a little but that one had really done it. He'd be leaning down over me as I leaned back against the tree and brought one hand down to my hip and as our kissing progressed, he'd worked his way down to my neck and all along my collarbone. The feeling was incredible and even now, soaking in the tub, my heart races thinking about how it'd had made me feel to have his lips move against my skin. It wasn't at all like how it was when Marcus had tried to kiss me. When he'd done it, I'd felt repulsed and wanted to push him away. When Gale kissed me like that I wanted more, felt like I couldn't get close enough to him, couldn't get enough of him. The feel of his breath, his lips against my skin had made me moan a little and pull him as close against me as I could. Being kissed by him made me think of doing things I hadn't previously considered doing with any of the boys I'd been out with. But the incredible thing about Gale was that he hadn't let things progress too far as I'm sure many other boys would have. No, not Gale. Instead he'd stopped kissing me and transitioned us into talking by taking me back to the clearing we'd gone to we'd talked for hours. That's what made me so late getting home. And the best part about this was that just sitting and talking to him was just as exhilarating as kissing him him.

After I've soaked until the water turns cold, I go to bed but as I fall asleep, all I can think about is what the woods look like in the daylight. In the morning, I'm still thinking about it, wanting to see it for myself. I'll ask him tonight. See if Gale will take me out there one day, while the sun is still up. As much as I love it at night, I can't imagine how I'd feel about it in the daytime. And while I'd proven to him just last night that I didn't need his help in going out there, truthfully, it wouldn't be the same without him. All morning, it's all I can think about. Me and Gale and our time in the woods. Time we've spent out there so far and time I hope to spend out there soon.

I leave home just a little before the viewing and head over to the Justice Hall figuring on surprising Gale at work and walking over with him. My father's secretary tells me where I can find him. I go to his office door and knock lightly. It's kind of fun coming and seeing him at work and I hope he's liking working here so far.

"Come in."

I open the door and find him sitting behind a small desk, a computer screen glowing in front of him. "Hi!" I tell him as I enter. The office is small and there's no chair other than the one he's sitting in so I come around to his side of the desk and stand next to him.

"Hey beautiful." He says as he reaches up to kiss me. "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd come and meet you so we could walk over to the viewing together. But I could just sit here and kiss you if you'd rather." I flirt, leaning down for another kiss, last night's kisses still fueling my want for more.

(Gale POV)

I'm surprised to see her and while I'm happy to see her, I have entirely too much on my mind at the moment. I want to talk to her about the tesserae count and see if she knew about it but I don't want to do that here, nor do we really have time for that. I kiss her hello and ask what she's here for and she says she wanted to walk to the viewing together but then she gets all flirty and teases about skipping the viewing and just sitting in here, kissing me instead. She's in a great mood, all giddy and cheerful and I'm full of unease and stress.

"Well I'd rather but we can't." I tell her, offering up another quick kiss and a half smile.

"What are you working on?" She asks, still sounding cheery but a notch less than before now that I haven't returned her kiss with the enthusiasm she was hoping for.

"Nothing now. Wanna walk over to the bank with me before the viewing?" I ask as I switch off the computer. I want to talk to her about what I'm working on, but later, not now.

"Sure."

We leave, walking hand in hand over to the bank so I can cash my check. "What are you doing tonight?" I ask. I'm fairly certain she doesn't have plans other than seeing me after her dinner but I ask anyway.

"Thought we could do something. You can come over again for dinner if you want."

"Do you have to go to dinner? What I mean is, can you come have dinner with me instead?" I ask. Now that I have a little money, maybe I could take her out to dinner and then we could talk about this whole tesserae thing.

"Really? Like at your house?" She asks as her whole face lights up.

"Uh, no, I meant just me and you. At the cafe." I clarify, a little surprised to see her so excited about coming to my house to eat.

"Oh. Yes, I can skip the formal dinner if I'm going out to dinner." She tells me, not sounding nearly as enthused.

"Good. It's a date then. Cafe after the viewing." I tell her as I squeeze her hand. I think she's picking up on my stress and I don't want her too.

We're just coming through the front entrance of the bank when we come face to face with Mr. Landers, Marcus's father. I feel Madge stiffen beside me and instinctively I step forward, almost a little in front of her.

"Miss Undersee." He clears his throat and says with a nod and a tight face and then he steps passed us without another word. He doesn't acknowledge me in the least.

"I didn't realize they were back." She says quietly. "I wonder what the punishment was." She adds even more quietly.

"Don't worry about it. You did nothing wrong." I assure her, though to myself I'm wondering the same thing. What did happen to Marcus and is he back, here in 12 now?

I cash my paycheck, tough if Madge hadn't been with me, I think they would've given me a little grief about the check being real. Thankfully, they don't. At the viewing, Madge and I head to our seats and when Prim arrives, I leave Madge and pull Prim aside to talk to her.

"Why are you taking out tesserae?" I ask her.

Her face goes white and she quickly looks at the ground. "I just wanted to help. I know you have a lot of people to take care of now."

"Prim, look at me. Don't ever, ever do it again. Never. You hear me? I got a job. A real one, in town and I'm making enough money for my family and yours. Here, take this and let me know if you need more. Let me know if you need anything at all. Understand?"

"I can't take that." She shakes her head at the money I'm holding out to her. Taking food is one thing but taking money is on a whole other level.

"Prim, just take it. She would want you to let me take care of you. I promised her I would." I urge, reminding her that I'm doing this out of love for Katniss.

She takes it and then hugs me, her tiny arms wrapping around my waist and squeezing me tightly.

"No more tesserae." I remind her in warning.

She nods and we both return to our seats.

"What was that about?" Madge asks.

"Now that I have money instead of game, I wanted to give her some of it."

The viewing starts and we have to stop talking. As I watch though, my stress doesn't ease up. It gets worse as I watch Katniss get herself into the worst situation. I guess the game makers felt she was doing too well and they created a forest fire to get her down from the tree she was hiding in and then that wasn't good enough. They kept the fire raging and driving her towards the careers. She's injured, her leg burned by the fireballs and the careers spotted her. She managed to run, crying out in pain as she ran as best she could and then in knowing she couldn't escape them in her injured state, she treed herself. Way, way up in a tree and they seem unable to get her but now she's up there, severely hurt and they're just loitering at he bottom, waiting to kill her should she come down. And Peeta is with them. And the viewing ends there. With her vulnerable and looking defeated up in the tree, a pack of blood thirsty careers below her.

My chest feels heavy and my ears are ringing in my head. I have to wait till tomorrow to see what happens? Why do they do this to us? Why do they make us suffer for their own entertainment? Can't they just show us that she dies so we can grieve the inevitable?

"Come on Gale, let's get going." Madge says softly as she stands and pulls at my hand for me to stand.

"Can I meet you in a little bit? I just...I need a moment alone."

"Of course. Come find me when you're ready. I'll be at my house, around the back." She says, kissing my cheek and walking away without another question.

I have so much running through my head and I have to get to a place where I can just think. Where I can sit and sort it all out. The woods are the only place that can do that for me. I get up and head straight for them. I don't even really care who sees me. I cross the meadow and climb through the fence. If anyone is watching closely enough, they'll see me. In the woods, I don't go far before I fall to the ground and I let it all out. I cry. I cry knowing that Katniss really will never come back to me. She's hurting, alone and surely terrified at what awaits her. God, please let them be swift with it. Please let her go quickly. Oh God, if they draw it out and make it torturous for her...I can't even think about it. Deep sobs come from my chest and I bury my face in my hands. She didn't deserve this. She didn't. And I know they did it to her on purpose. They started that fire and steered her right into the path of the careers. They did it because they can. Because they're sick assholes who enjoy it. I sob until the tears run dry and then I just sit silently. Tomorrow I'll have to watch her die. That's what they'll be showing us.

I sit for an unknown amount of time. Long enough that the sun has set and the moon is high above me. I need to head back but I can't seem to will my legs to move. So I sit. I hear something and stand up, on alert that someone or something is heading towards me. I can hear the movement of the branches and as the sound gets closer, the sound of footsteps.

"Gale? Are you out here? Gale?" I hear her calling out. It's Madge. I move towards the sound her voice and find her, making her way through the trees in the dark alone.

"What are you doing out here by yourself? You're gonna get hurt." I tell her.

"I needed to find you. Are you okay?" She asks as I feel her hand slip into mine.

"I'm sorry, I just had to be alone. I still need to be alone." I tell her. I hate that she came out here looking for me. She could get hurt and she doesn't know her way around out here like I do. She shouldn't have come.

"Okay, but Gale? I wanted to tell you that they sent her some medicine, for her leg. Really good medicine."

"How do you know that?"

"I asked Cynthel for a favor. She knows someone who works in Sponsorships. I told her I wanted to send money to sponsor her, told her to find out how much funds I would need to send medicine. And so she made some calls, and Gale, you aren't going to believe this, but Katniss has the most sponsorship funds of the entire games. More than any other tribute. Whatever she needs, Haymitch has the funds to send it to her. Cynthia said by the time she'd made the call about the cost of medicine, Haymitch had already delivered it to her. They didn't need my money for it and they won't need any."

"That helps her leg but what about her situation? She can't get out of that tree. Not with all of them just lying there waiting for her. She's trapped."

"She'll figure it out. She's alive right now and she'll figure it out. Maybe there's something else Haymitch will send her. Maybe a better weapon. Maybe even a bow. She has money, lots and lots of it. She's not out of this yet Gale."

I feel better but not enough. "It hurts so badly to see her suffering in there, all alone. I can't take it."

"Well someone is looking out for her. The bulk of all those sponsorship funds? Cynthel said they came from one anonymous sponsor. One solitary person is looking out for her and it just might save her life and get her back home to us. Don't give up on her, not yet."

One person? Why would one person spend so much money to keep Katniss safe in the games? Sponsorships generally come from the Capitol and she doesn't know anyone there. Who would have so much faith in her abilities to win that they gave her more money than all the other tributes? It doesn't make sense. I'm grateful as all hell, but it doesn't make sense.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

(Gale POV)

"Can you stay? Just for a little while?" I call after her as she turns to leave. I know i just told her that I wanted to be alone but maybe I don't. Maybe her being with me will help. And maybe what she just told me about the sponsorship funds is true.

"I can stay as long as you need me too." She responds as she stops leaving and comes back over to me.

"Let's go to the clearing." I tell her as I take her hand. At least there she can sit down and it's mostly just grass. If she sits here, she'll destroy her dress for sure.

When we get there, I sit and she pulls an apple from her dress pocket and holds it out to me. "Almost forgot I brought you this. Are you hungry?" She asks as she holds it out.

"No, you take it." I tell her. My stomach feels empty but I just don't have an appetite for eating.

"I ate a couple hours ago. Just brought this in case you wanted something." She says as she places the apple on the ground beside me.

A couple hours ago? Just how long have I been out here? "What time is it?"

"It's late. Was after 10:00 when I came looking for you." She says.

I had no idea how much time had passed, how long I'd kept her waiting for me. No wonder she came looking for me. I was supposed to take her out for dinner. "I'm sorry about missing our date. Didn't realize how long I'd been out here. I'll take you out to dinner tomorrow." I apologize.

"I don't care about our date Gale." She tells me and then adds. "I was just worried about you."

I reach out and pull her towards me, hugging her and burying my face in her hair. "Do you think it's true? What they told you about her sponsorship funds? Do you think she has enough to maybe get out of that mess she's in?" I ask.

"It's true. Cynthel has no reason to lie to me about it. And yes, I think it's possible she just might make it through this. Money makes a huge difference in the games. It's part of why 12 never wins, we never have the money."

"But who would do that for her? Who would give her that much money?"

She shrugs and then shifts and lays back, her head resting in my lap, blonde curls spilling over my legs. "I have no idea. Whoever it is, didn't want us to know about it because they did it anonymously which is highly unusual for sponsors. Usually people in the Capitol want it known when they give money to anyone. Maybe someone liked her tribute score or her interview. Or maybe they were moved because of how she volunteered for Prim. Could be any number of reasons."

We stay like this for awhile. Me sitting and her lying back, head resting in my lap. Eventually, I feel myself relax a little more about Katniss and feel that sliver of hope return to me that maybe, just maybe she'll make it out of this alive. Wanting to keep clearing all the stress from my head, I bring up the tesserae count to Madge. "You know how when you came to see me at work you asked what I was working on and I said nothing?"

"Mmhmm."

"Well, it wasn't nothing and I want to talk to you about it but I didn't want to talk in there."

She sits up and turns to face me, ready to really listen. I reach over and brush her hair back out of her face before I continue. "I was entering the district's tesserae counts into the Capitol's database and tallying up the total number of slips each person will have in the next reaping."

"Gale, can I ask you something?" She interrupts, likely not realizing I wasn't finished.

"Yeah, what?"

"How many times is your name in there?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you about. The count, it's been changed. I should be in there 48 times but my count...it's only 7."

"48?" She echo in a hushed, horrified tone. Her mouth is slightly ajar and her eyes are wide and fearful.

"But did you hear what I said? It's not 48 in the system. Your father changed it. It's only 7."

"Wait, how do you know my father did that? Can he even do that?"

"I asked him about it. See, I thought maybe they were testing me, like to see if I was an honest person or something. So I went and talked to him about it. He never came right out and said he did it but he asked me about you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. he asked if I was enjoying being with you. Told me you hadn't shown interest in anyone before and that if I were to be reaped next year, you'd be heartbroken and single and that he couldn't have that. Then he told me my count was right at 7 and that I didn't need tesserae anymore anyway. So you didn't know about it then? You weren't aware he changed it?"

She shakes her head. "I didn't know anything about it. He never said a word to me." We both sit taking it in and thinking on it and then she adds "Are you angry that he did that?"

"I don't know if angry is the right word. I should probably be happy. I think most people would love for that to happen."

"And you don't?"

"No. It's not fair to all the other Seam kids who had to take out tesserae. And no matter who gets pulled next year, I'm going to wonder if it's my fault. If their slip was pulled because all mine weren't in there. And it's also scary. I mean, what happens to my count if we break up? What does he change it to then?"

"Is that something you think about happening? Us not being together I mean?" She asks me and then bites her lip.

"Not necessarily. But it could happen."

"Oh." Is all she says quietly. She pulls her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around them, resting her chin on them.

I've upset her, I think. That wasn't what I wanted but I'm pretty sure I have. I lean over and press my lips against her forehead. I don't want her to be sad."Sorry, I'm not trying to make you feel bad and I'm not saying I'm planning to break up with you. All I mean is that this is still very new and what your father did, well, it's something you do more for your own child than your child's boyfriend of a week."

"No, you're right. This relationship is very new and who knows what could happen with us. If you want, I can talk to him and ask him to put the count back the way it was before." She tells me, agreeing with me but her voice is still sad.

I lean forward, wrapping my arms around her and pull her into my lap. She lets me hold her and she leans her cheek against my chest. "You don't need to talk to him. I already tried. I mostly was just trying to see if you knew about it and if this was something he'd done before, with the other guys you went out with."

"I don't know. I've never heard about it but I also don't think I've dated anyone who had taken out tesserae before."

I guess that's true. I hadn't thought about that. All the people she'd been involved with in the past were from town and wouldn't need tesserae. I'm the first Seam person she's been involved with. "Yeah, when I was entering all the counts it seemed to be mostly only Seam kids with tesserae."

I'm glad she didn't know about it though. It feels wrong leaving it as it is and I'm not sure what to do about it but I'm glad to know she wasn't a part of changing my count.

We're both quiet for awhile and then she talks again, changing our conversation. "I really like being out here in the woods with you."

"Me too. But you really shouldn't come out here alone again. You don't know your way around out here and I have snares set up that you could step in and there's animals out here too.I don't want you to get hurt or lost or anything."

"I was wondering if you'd be up for bringing me out here tomorrow during the day so that I can see it in the daytime? I love it at night but I really am curious to see it in the light of day too."

"Not sure it's a good idea. Besides, right now I don't really have time during the day with work and then the viewings."

"But we could come out before you go into work. I can get up early if you can."

"I'm already keeping you out late again tonight though." I tell her. I would love for her to see it right as the sun comes up. It's a sight worth seeing but I'm still nervous about her getting caught out here, even though she isn't.

"Are you going to make me beg? Because I will. I am completely prepared to beg and plead my case if that's what it takes." She warns me teasingly.

"You're terrible, you know that? What am I gonna do with you? Huh?" I tease back as I smile. She's still in my lap with my arms wrapped around her and I tighten my arms around her and kiss the top of her head. I love how she's able to lift my mood and ease my stress. I'm lucky to have her. So, if it's daylight in the woods she wants, I'll give it to her.

(Madge POV)

"How do you feel about watching a sunrise out here? Will that do?"

"Really? You aren't even going to make me follow through with my whole begging and pleading?" I ask excitedly. I'd love to see a sunrise!

"Yeah, really. It makes me happy to see you happy, especially about being out here."

"You are what makes me happy." I tell him as I look up and kiss him. And I mean it. He brings a whole new element of fun and excitement to my life.

He kisses me back and I can tell he's much more relaxed than when I first got out here. I shift in his lap so I can reach him better, my arms looping around his neck as the kiss deepens, growing into something more. His lips are featherlight as they slide across my cheek and onto my neck. I lean my head to the side, closing my eyes as the thrilling sensation flows through me. When he pulls back our faces are just inches apart, our eyes locked on each other. Both of us breathing more heavily than normal. I have to have more. More of this feeling that only comes from kissing him. I push back off of his lap and with his shirt clutched in my fist, tug him towards me as I lay back in the grass. He obliges me, moving to hover over me in the grass, his body partially pressed against mine, his hands wrapped around the sides of my waist. In seconds his mouth crashes against mine and beneath our kiss, a deep groan comes from his chest. I run my hands under his shirt over his skin, wanting to touch him as much as possible. When his palm glides up along my side and over the curves of my chest, I'm the one that utters a moan of delight. It's the first time I've ever been touched like that and the feeling it elicits is indescribable.

"You're driving me insane." I whisper as I try to catch my breath.

He pulls back and hovers above me, staring down at me. His chest rising and falling rapidly as he breathes. "I think you've got that backwards. Way I see it, you're the one making me crazy." He whispers back.

He moves to rest on his side, his fingers trailing slowly up and down my arm. "I swear I could spend hours kissing you and not get my fill." He tells me.

"I know." I agree with him. "I know exactly what you mean."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

(Gale POV)

I have to roll to my side and cool down for a second. We'd gone from just a kiss to full on heated, laying in the grass making out. And I was reeling, wanting her like crazy. She lay there next to me, breathless as I stared at her. God, she was incredible to look at, to kiss, to touch. Even just running my fingers along her arm as I lie here next to her was sending fire up my hand, making me want so much more of her.

"We should probably be getting you home. It's late and I can't keep you out all night if I'm bringing you out in the morning to watch the sun come up." I tell her.

"You cannot be serious."

I let out a little laugh. "You'll be exhausted, dead on your feet if we stay out here any longer and then come back for sunrise."

"So let's just stay out here and after the sun comes up I'll go home then." She bargains then leans forward to kiss me.

"No, not tonight. You can't stay out here all night. Your father is going to notice if you don't come home and every peacekeeper in the district will be looking for you." I resist, still accepting her kiss though.

"You are no fun whatsoever Gale Hawthorne." She teasingly pouts.

"I know. I'm a real stickler for rules." I roll my eyes and stand up, reaching my hands out to pull her up as reluctantly takes them and we start heading back to town. We're quiet as we walk hand in hand and all I can think about is how amazing it felt being with her out here. She'll love it in the morning, when she sees the sun rise. It's so much better than the town sunrises.

"I'll come meet you around 5:15."

"I'll be ready. Meet you by the fence in the meadow?" She offers.

"Okay." I tell her as I kiss her goodnight and watch her disappear through the backdoor of her house.

I make my way home and find my mother still sitting awake at the kitchen table, a cup of tea in her hands. She isn't working on her wash loads and it's late so i know she must just be waiting up for me.

"Hey." I say as I come inside.

"It's late. I was getting worried about you. I know the viewing today was hard for you."

I take a seat across from her. "I had a hard time, yeah. Had to be alone for awhile, out in the woods where I could clear my head. Lost track of time until Madge came to find me."

"Madge was out in the woods?" She asks incredulously.

I hadn't realized I'd slipped up. I wasn't careful and now my mother knew I'd been taking Madge out in the woods. I stare at her, not really sure what to say and so I just shrug.

"Gale, you cannot take her out there! Have you forgotten that it's against the law and that she is the daughter of the mayor? Have you somehow forgotten what type of punishments come for those who break those laws?"

"Ma, relax. I've told her not to go out there but she won't listen to me. She likes it out there. It's her choice really."

"No I will not relax! Wasn't part of this new job deal supposed to keep you out of the woods altogether? And now you tell me that you're still going and taking the Mayor's daughter out there with you? Do you realize how dangerous your actions are right now?"

"I know Ma, but I'm careful. And it's okay. Katniss and I used to go out together all the time and never got caught. It can be the same for me and Madge."

"Madge Undersee is not Katniss. It's different, very different. She has a spotlight on her and you do to while you insist on dating her."

"Ma, it's late and I'm too tired for a lecture about how I shouldn't act with Madge." I groan, rubbing my hands over my face. She's right but she's not. It is dangerous to take Madge out there and I shouldn't do it but I can be careful and not get caught. And besides, Ma doesn't understand what it's like out there. She's never crossed the fence.

"Gale, I do not want you going out there with her again. I don't interfere often in your personal life but I will stand my ground if I think you're doing things that will put you or this family in unnecessary jeopardy."

"Got it. No Madge in the woods." I tell her, mostly so she'll get off my back and let me go to sleep. I can't believe I slipped up and told her about it in the first place. I mean, it's the one thing that she would possibly give me grief about. The one topic that she feels a need to ride me about.

"Goodnight Gale." She tells me. A warning look included to let me know she means business.

"Night Ma." I mutter as I head towards my bed. I glance at the clock and notice just how late it is. It's almost 2am. I'm only going to be able to get a little bit of sleep before I have to go meet Madge for the sunrise.

When I wake up, I quietly slip out of the house, boots in hand so my feet won't make so much noise on the wooden floorboards. Outside, I slip them on, splash a little water on my face and start towards town, a huge yawn escaping my mouth as I walk. I'm going to be exhausted today but it'll be worth it. When I get to the fence she's already there waiting for me.

"You ready?" She whispers so excitedly that I wonder if she's been waiting here long. Wonder if she even went to sleep at all.

"Yeah. Come on though, I want to cross closer to the Seam. We need to stop crossing in town." I tell her. We walk alongside the fence until we're in the Seam and then we cross, heading straight for the trees.

Once in the woods I lead her to a different spot than usual. The sunrise is best seen from a spot where Katniss and I used to sit, high up on a hill. When I find the hill we climb all the way to the top and sit down. The sky is just starting to change into a lighter shade of gray, morning on it's way.

"It's prettiest from up here." I tell her as I wrap an arm around her shoulder and pull her against my side. Another yawn escapes my mouth.

"Tired?" She asks, looking up at me.

"Aren't you?"

"No. Too wired with excitement to be tired."

"Did you even sleep at all yet?" I ask.

"Not exactly." She admits. "Between last night and then the impending sunrise this morning, my mind wouldn't calm down enough for sleeping. Doesn't matter though. I can sleep later. Did you get to sleep at all?"

"A little. After a listening to a lecture from my mother about the dangers of taking you into the woods."

"You told her?"

"Not on purpose. Just slipped up. She went into panic mode."

"I'm sorry." She apologizes. "Does she know you're out here now?"

"Not really."

"I don't want to get you in trouble."

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine. Just have to be more careful is all. Quiet now, it's all about to happen." I tell her as I nod towards the sky. "Sunrises are best experienced in total silence."

We sit, huddled closely together as the sky transforms before us, painting itself a dozen shades of purple and pink. I look down at her to watch her expression as it happens. Her blue eyes are wide as they stare, her lips slightly parted and she leans forward a little. I'm glad I brought her out here to see this.

"So what'd you think?" I ask once the sun is up and she's seen it all.

"It's...it's just mesmerizing. All those colors..." She trails off, eyes still locked on the sky in front of her.

I smile to myself. I love making her happy like this and it's worth all the flack I'll get from my mother if she finds out about it.

"Hey, I was curious...that anonymous sponsor for Katniss...there has to be some sort of record as to who it was, right? I mean money like that would leave some sort of trail wouldn't it?"

"Probably. Are you wanting to find out who it was?"

"Yeah, I mean, if we could. I just can't understand who would give her all that money."

"I can talk to Cynthel again. Maybe she knows more about it or more about how the money is tracked."

"Can you talk to her today? See what you can find out?"

"Sure, but you know, if you want, you can come over for dinner. I'm sure she'd love to chat with you about it. Actually, I'm sure she'd love to chat with you about pretty much anything." She says with a roll of her eyes.

I give her a look. The Capitol women are all fawning over my looks and Madge thinks it's funny. Me, not so much. I think it's creepy. They're old. And they're as Capitol as it comes. But I am curious about who would give that much money to Katniss so if it will help me get some information, I can suffer through dinner with them again. "Fine, I'll come to dinner. We can talk to her together."

"Good." She smiles up at me, pleased to have gotten me to agree to come to dinner again.

"Alright, come on, we've gotta get back before anyone notices you're gone so early." I tell her as I stand up.

"Already? We just got here."

"Yeah, I told you, we've got to be more careful about coming out here. Besides, you already saw the best part."

She frowns but gets up and starts walking back with me.

"It does look different though, the woods in the daylight I mean." She says softly as we walk back.

"Which do you like better?" I ask, curious what she thinks.

"I don't know. Night I think. There's something almost magical about being out here at night."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It's better with you though, just so you know." I tell her. And it is. Being out here will always be something I love but having her out here with me, watching her experience all this for the first time, it takes it to a whole new level.

"Can we do this again? Soon?"

I laugh. "Maybe. Something tells me I'm becoming a bad influence on you."

"No way." She laughs and leans against my arm as we walk.

(Madge POV)

After Gale and I cross back through the fence, he walks me home and I slip back inside my house. I don't make it all the way to my room though, my father already awake, calls to me from his study.

"Madge?"

Nervousness shoots through me and I freeze in the hallway. Crap. How am I going to explain being out so early?

"Madge, come in here a minute please." He calls again. I force my feet to carry me into his doorway.

"Yes?" I say, trying to sound casual, as if it's normal for me to be up and about so early.

He gestures to a chair for me to come in and sit so I do.

"You're up mighty early today. Any special occasion?"

"Um, well, I was..." I struggle to respond.

"You were with I assume?"

I nod, unable to speak.

"And what exactly were you doing?"

"The sunrise. I wanted to see the sunrise." I leave out the part about how we watched it from the woods. If he asks, I'll swear it was from the meadow.

He's quiet, studying me for a moment. Sometimes I think he does this just to unnerve me.

"And you were out late the past two nights as well."

I nod again. So he was aware I'd gotten home so late.

"I must say, this boy definitely has a hold on your interest. I can't recall you ever voluntarily spending so much time with anyone before. What exactly is it about him that you fancy so much?"

"I don't know exactly. He's just different. He's fun to be with." It's so strange talking about Gale with my father in this way.

"Are you becoming serious about this boy? Is he who you intend to be with long term?"

Longterm? I know what my father is getting at. He's asking if I plan to marry Gale. "We've only just started dating but I do really like him and I think he likes me."

"You'll bring him to dinner. He should be joining us whenever possible. And bring him around the house, the two of you should be here, entertaining our guests. "

I nod. "I actually just invited him to join us for dinner again this evening and he accepted. He'll be here tonight, after the viewing." I don't tell him that it was really only so we could talk with Cynthel together.

"Very well, very well. That's all." He says nodding towards the door as if to excuse me from the room.

He seems pleased and I don't appear to be in any trouble for being out all hours of the day and night. I have to say, I'm incredibly surprised at how accepting he's being of Gale. It's almost as if he's just so happy to see me finally dating that he could care less who it is. Hopefully though, in time perhaps, he'll see that Gale is a truly wonderful person.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

(Gale POV)

I get the stink eye from my mother when I come home. I know she's suspicious about where I've been. Well, maybe not so much where as with who. I'm sure she knows I was out in the woods. She's likely just curious if Madge was with me or not. I eat a quick breakfast and then head outside to chop wood for the stove. As my mother's leaving to deliver her wash loads from yesterday, I give her some of the money from my paycheck so she can buy some of the food and supplies we need. It's so rare for us to have actual real money since for so many years we've gotten by mostly through trades off my hunting or her washing. It feels nice to be able to give her real money and know that it won't be a hassle to try and get what we need. She'll be able to walk right into a store and buy what she wants. In some ways, it feels like I'm finally providing for our family. I know I've provided for a long time with my hunting and trading, but this feels, I don't know, more stable and solid.

I get washed up and head into town to go to work. On my way, I pass Thom. He's outside, washing clothes. Thomas situation is similar to a lot of Seam kids in that he's had a parent die, the only difference is that it's his mother who died, not his father. Most single parent kids in the Seam have lost a father in the mines whereas Thom lost his mother to sickness. It was just him and his dad now.

"Hey stranger. Where ya been lately?" He asks as he drops the coal stained shirt he's scrubbing.

"Been working, seeing Madge when I'm not working."

"You got a job? Like a real money paying gig?"

I scratch my head. It isn't like it's a secret me working in town or anything but right now, having to tell Thom about it, brings back those feelings of being a traitor. I mean, here he is, washing clothes outside by hand while I'm heading into my nice, air conditioned office where I'll sit behind a desk. Doesn't seem fair. "Uh, yeah, sort of. I'm working at the Justice Hall." I tell him. Next to Katniss, he's one of my closest friends so I won't lie to him about it but I'm not gonna offer up tons of details if he doesn't ask.

He laughs, a deep, belly laugh. "You've gotta be shittin me man! You're working a townie job at the freaking Justice Hall?"

"Shut up, it's not that bad. Kinda had too."

"So if you wanna go out with the princess you have to work with her dad?" He asks, still laughing.

I don't want to make it seem like Madge made me get the job so I chalk it up to Katniss being gone. "Just got a lot of people to feed now that Katniss is gone. Gotta take care of her sister and mom now too. Can't let em starve."

He stops laughing and nods, understanding. He may not have a house full of siblings to provide for but he still isn't eating any extra meals on his father's mining salary and he knows what it's like to stretch what little you do have. "Well, just cause you got a fancy new job and fancy new girl doesn't mean you have to be a stranger. There's a couple of us getting together, having a little bonfire tonight. You should come. Bring Madge if you want."

"Yeah, maybe we'll stop by. I'll ask her." I tell him. I know we have to have dinner at her house but maybe she'll want to come with me afterwards. I let him get back to his washing and I continue towards work.

I check in with the Mayor's secretary and ask if she wants me to continue entering the tesserae counts. She tells me yes and that she's already logged into the system for me. I head into my office and find my work, just as I left it yesterday but there's also three large boxes stacked on my desk. I open the top one and find several shirts. In the second, several third holds belts, socks and shoes. Why are there boxes of clothes on my desk? Are these supposed to be for me? I'm staring at one of the shirts when my office door opens and in walks the mayor's secretary.

"Oh, I was coming to tell you about those, forgot to mention it a minute ago." She says as she sees me staring at the shirt.

"What is all this?" I ask her.

"Your new wardrobe of course. If anything doesn't fit, bring it back to me and I'll have it replaced." She tells me as she goes to leave again.

"Wait, I didn't ask for any wardrobe. I don't need any of this stuff." I tell her so she can go ahead and take it back.

"Of course you need them. We do have a...dress code if you will. Besides, it's part of your salary package." She explains giving my current clothing a once over glance as she says dress code. And then she leaves without another word. I don't care a whole lot for her. She's very abrupt and almost snooty but I think she may be like that with everyone because Madge has mentioned in passing that she isn't very nice to her either.

I stare at the clothes, not wanting to keep them but not sure if that's wrong. I assume that Madge's father is the one who decided I needed them and I'm not sure how he'll take it if I make a stink about it and refuse them. It is apparently part of my salary, so it isn't charity. But it feels like it a little. I debate back and forth for a few minutes but then decide to just put them on. They're just clothes and I'm probably reading way too much into them. I change into one of the shirts and a pair of the pants. I'm impressed at how well they fit since no one asked me about sizes or anything. I'm reluctant to change into the shoes because I really like my hunting boots but worry they look funny with the new clothes so I go ahead and do it. They fit too but feel stiff in comparison to my well broken in boots. I usually keep a small knife in my boot but in the new shoes, there isn't a way to do that so I have to leave it in my boots. I fold up my old clothes and add them to the boxes and move them to the floor so I can get to work entering the counts. I'm just finishing up when it's time to head to the viewing. I don't want to drag all my boxes with me so I leave them in my office and figure I can come back for them after dinner.

I find Madge and we take our seats. I'm anxious to see what will happen today in the games viewing. I pray they'll show Katniss finding a way out of the mess she's gotten herself in. I have no idea how she can manage that, but I pray if there's a way, she'll find it.

(Madge POV)

At the viewing I'm incredibly nervous. Nervous for Katniss. Nervous for how Gale will do if something bad happens. Hopeful that the sponsorship funds will pull out some sort of miracle. I sit, tight grasp on Gale's hand, eyes glued to the screen. Thankfully, Cynthel was right about the medicine. We watch as Katniss receives medicine and her leg is healing in warp speed time. And we get another surprise too. She gets another parachute from Haymitch with a small canister in it. The canister is a spray of some sort with a note that says "30 seconds of sleep" and she isn't sure what to do with it but the little girl from 11 is up in a tree near her and quietly gets her attention and signals to the branches higher above Katniss. There lies a huge nest of tracker jackers! I watch, glued to the very edge of my seat as she figures out the spray is for temporarily putting the wasps to sleep so that she can remove the nest safely. Once she has the nest in her hands, she glances down at the sleeping careers below and then taking a visible deep breath, she drops it. The wasps attack, having awoken from their 30 second sleep and the careers run screaming in all directions, one of them dying almost instantly as she's swarmed and stung. Katniss gets out of the tree and is about to leave to find safety when she spies the abandoned bow one of the careers had been using. She stops and goes towards it, suffering a couple tracker jacker stings in the process form some of the lingering wasps when suddenly, we hear Peeta screaming for her to run and then see a career break through the bushes, coming back to kill her. She grabs the bow and runs, but it seems like she's woozy or something, maybe from the venom, and she isn't moving fast enough. We see Peeta fighting with the career and hear him cry out in pain and then the screen goes black. That's all they're giving us today. But it's okay. She's alive and she's out of the tree, hopefully on her way to hide somewhere safe and most importantly, she got the bow. Peeta may be injured but he saved her and perhaps he has sponsors too that can send him medicine.

I look over at Gale and smile when I see he's relieved. "She did it! She got out of the tree and she has a bow now!" I practically shriek at him.

"Yeah, it's good. This is really good. We've gotta find out who her sponsor is though cause I don't think she could've done that without them."

I stare at him for a second and realize something I hadn't noticed when we first sat down, having been so preoccupied with what I might be about to see on the screen. He has on new clothes. Expensive clothes. Not the stuff you get at the shop in town but the stuff you order special from the capitol. "Are you wearing new clothes?" I ask, even though clearly he is. I'm just curious why and have a sinking feeling that my father has something to do with it.

He looks down at himself and then back up at me. "Yeah, they gave em to me at work today. Said there was a dress code or something."

"Did you have to buy them?" I ask, horrified at the thought of him having to buy what I can see was a very expensive outfit.

"Not really. Your father's secretary told me it was part of my salary package." He shrugs.

While he looks nice and very handsome, it doesn't look like him and he looks uncomfortable almost. "Well, I guess it's always nice having new clothes." I say with a smile, not sure what to say about it. I'm annoyed about it really. My father definitely did it to change Gale's image. There has never been a dress code to my knowledge in the Justice Hall and if that was the case, they would've gotten him clothing from the shop in town, not custom ordered Capitol clothes. I don't think Gale realizes the clothes are from the Capitol directly so I don't tell him. He wouldn't like it.

Instead, we just head off to dinner only to find that Cynthel isn't joining us this evening. Apparently, she's having dinner at the cafe with a reporter from the Capitol who arrived earlier today. Just our luck, we finally have something we're dying to discuss with one of these Capitol guests and they run off to entertain themselves for once. On the upside of this, dinner goes smoothly and quickly without as many guests around. My father is pleasant and engaging with Gale and I and I work hard to hide my annoyance at him over Gale's clothing but I'm not sure if I do a good enough job at it. Hopefully I did.

After dinner, finally alone with Gale, I pull him into the hallway, anxious to kiss him. "What do you want to do now?" I ask after our kiss breaks. I hope he'll say he wants to go to the woods. It's become a fast favorite for me.

"Well, there's a bonfire party. Is that something you'd wanna go to with me?" He asks, almost sounding hesitant.

"Maybe I'd want to if you sound more excited about it." I tease, reaching up to kiss him again.

"Wasn't sure if that was something you'd like doing. They're usually a pretty good time though."

"I'd love to." I say holding out my hand to him and flashing him a smile. It's kind of adorable how he seemed nervous to ask me.

We leave and I don't bother changing. I'm ready to get out of the house and go have some fun. We start towards the Seam but then he stops us. "Hey, can we swing by my office? I left all my stuff there and I wanna change into my boots. These shoes are killing me."

I laugh. "Welcome to the world of uncomfortable clothes!" I say as I do a mock curtsey, holding out my frilly skirt as I do.

He laughs and shakes his head. The Justice Hall is unlocked but seemingly empty. A peacekeeper sits just inside the door. He nods at us, not asking why we're here. No one ever asks me why I'm here which I suppose is one of the few perks of being me. I don't have the hassle of stopping and explaining myself in situations like this. In Gale's office I'm surprised to see multiple boxes of clothes. I'd assumed it was just the one outfit he had on, though really, I should've known better. "That's a lot of clothes." I say, eyeing the boxes.

"I know. Seems unnecessary."

"Most Capitol things are." I mumble and then cringe hoping he didn't catch it. I hadn't wanted to tell him about the clothes being custom Capitol ordered clothes. To my relief, if he heard me, he didn't read much into it.

He kicks off his dress shoes and pulls his boots out of the box. He's about to put them on when he stops. "I should probably just change into my old clothes. These aren't exactly bonfire duds." He says gesturing at his new clothes.

I turn around and face the wall to give him privacy to change, but secretly sneak a peek from the corner of my eye. He's gorgeous! His shirt is off and his chest and stomach are toned and I end up sneaking a longer look than I'd planned.

"I saw that!" He teases, having seen me peeking.

I feel my whole face heat up as it turns a deep shade of red, embarrassed to have been caught and I snap my head back towards the wall, not looking at all now. I feel him come up behind me and his arms slip around my waist and his lips come against my ear.

"You sure are pretty when you blush like that." He whispers, still teasing me for looking. Then his lips leave a trail of light kisses along my jaw, down onto my neck. My dress is strapless leaving my shoulders exposed and he moves his kisses from my neck down onto to my shoulder. I reach up behind me and tangle my fingers in his hair as he kisses my skin. It's unreal how incredible it feels having him kiss me like this and it leaves me hungry for more.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

(Gale POV)

She peeked. I saw her, trying to be sneaky and glance from the corner of her eye but she wasn't nearly as sneaky as she thought she was. So I call her on it.

"I saw that!" I tease and smile as I watch her head snap back around to the wall though even from here, I can see her face is turning red. She's embarrassed to be caught looking. Personally, I like that I caught her looking. Like that she wanted to look.

Still shirtless, I come up behind her and loop my arms around her waist, press my mouth against her ear and whisper how pretty she looks when she's blushing before I leave a trail of hot kisses along her neck and shoulder. Her hand comes up and grasps at my hair, her breathing getting heavier. I press my palm against her stomach, pulling her body against my own. I can never get close enough to her in moments like this. She gasps in pleasure and it drives me insane. My hand moves up from her stomach and lightly over her chest as I move my lips over her skin. I turn her around to kiss her, my mouth crashing against hers. She returns my kiss with equal desire, her palm like fire against the still bare skin of my stomach. My hand on her back, against her dress, I have the urge to pull the zipper down but I don't. We've never talked about it, but I assume she hasn't done much more than kissing and I don't know what her boundaries are and I don't want to push anything to fast for her. So I'll wait and let her lead us to where she wants this to go, when she's ready for it to go there. For now though, I'll kiss her with a a fury of want and need and savor whatever she offers in return.

"We're never going to make it to that bonfire if we keep this up." She warns breathlessly between kisses.

"You're probably right. I should get dressed so we can go." I tell her as I pull back, taking it as her cue to slow down. "One last look before I put my shirt back on?" I ask teasingly as I grab my old shirt.

She blushes again and shoots me a look. "You aren't as funny as you think you are Gale Hawthorne."

"But apparently I'm nice to look at." I joke, getting one more stab at teasing her. I lean forward and place a quick, chaste kiss on her forehead."Come on let's get going." I add as I grab the boxes from the desk.

We drop the boxes off at my house and then head towards where the bonfire parties usually are. I feel her hand stiffen in mine as the bonfire comes into view and she sees how many people are here. I stop walking and turn to face her. "You okay?"

"Yes, just a little nervous. What if your friends don't want me here?"

"Don't be silly. Tom is the one who told me about the party and said I should bring you. They'll love you." I assure her. I hadn't really thought about it but I guess this was really the first time we'd be hanging out with my friends. With school being on hold because of the viewings, we hadn't had much opportunity for this yet.

She nods and takes a deep breathe in. I throw my arm around her shoulder and we continue towards the fire. I spot Thom and head over towards him. A couple other guys are here and a few of their girlfriends.

"Well look who's finally making an appearance!" A guy named Al hollers out, giving me crap for being missing in action lately.

"Hey guys. You know Madge. Madge, this is everybody." I say gesturing from Madge to the small group gathered by the fire. Madge smiles but it's her fake smile, not her real one. She's still nervous. A few of my friends mumble a hello. The girls don't say anything, they just stare at her in an almost rude manner but I don't think too much into it. I take a seat on a stump and pull Madge into my lap. I'm hoping she'll relax after a few minutes. I really think they'd all like her if they saw her being herself and not the image she portrays as daughter of the mayor.

"Where ya been man?" One of the guys asks as he tosses me a bottle of white liquor. I catch it and uncork it, taking a swig and then toss it back to him.

"Been around. Did I miss anything exciting?"

One of the guys laughs. "Like anything exciting ever happens around here."

"We could make our own excitement you know." One of the girls offers up in suggestion. Her name's Sara and she isn't one of my favorite people. She's really pretty and all but she's got a lame personality and has my friend Al on such a tight leash that he can't hardly breathe without her permission. Meanwhile, she can do whatever she wants and usually does. I've never figured out why he puts up with her.

"And how do we do that?" Tom asks her and I wish he wouldn't.

Sara and her friend glance at one another, sharing a mischievous grin. "How about a game of I never?"

I never is a drinking game where you say something you've never done and if anyone else has done it, they have to take a shot of liquor. I've played it plenty of times and it isn't terrible. Kind of fun actually but I'm not sure if Madge will want to play. Heck, I don't even know if she drinks. I mean, I've seen her have wine with dinner at her house but this is homemade, white liquor and it'll make your hair grow it's so strong. I lean to her ear and whisper. "It's a drinking game. You don't have to play."

"It's okay, I can play." She whispers back. She gives me a smile and I know she's trying hard to fit in, for my sake.

"Alright, let's go. Who's starting this thing?" One of the guys asks, eager to have a few drinks and laughs.

"I will." I say. "I've never made out with Al." I start as I stare at Sara, knowing she'll be the only one taking a shot this round.

Everyone laughs as Sara takes her shot, annoyance on her face that she's already losing and it was her idea to play. Thomas up next since you pass to the left. He follows my lead and goes for Sara again, though he takes me out at the same time. "I've never been caught cheating." is what he says. Now had he added "on Al" to the end of that it would've only gotten Sara but instead, it leaves it open for me to have to drink too. No biggie though, I take my shot in stride as well as my history of being a bit of a player.

I survive a few more rounds and Madge has yet to have to drink. Just when I think she may make it through the game without ever having to do a shot, Sara gets her. "I've never made out with Gale." I feel bad because it's just a spin off of what I'd said about making out with Al but Madge doesn't look phased. She holds the bottle to her mouth and takes a drink. Her eyes shut tightly as she feels it burn going down. I lean in and kiss her. If she has to drink for kissing me, she may as well get as many kisses out of it as I can give her.

Sara's friend goes next and she goes after Madge too. "I've never worn a party dress to a bonfire."

"Like you could pull off wearing one even if you wanted too." Tom laughs at her, evoking a chorus of laughter from everyone except her, who shoots him a look of disgust.

Madge is passed the bottle again and takes her second shot. In the glow of the fire I can see that her eyes are watering. Hope it's from the liquor being strong and not tears welling up. "You okay?" I whisper to her.

She nods and gives my hand a squeeze. One of the other girls, one not specifically attached to Sara, goes next. "I've never been outside the fence."

All eyes turn to me as everyone here in the Seam is aware of my hunting habits. I reach for the bottle and take a shot. Then Madge reaches for the bottle and pulls it to her mouth, swallowing down another hefty swig. It surprises me, because she didn't have to do that seeing as how I'm the only one who knows she's been outside the fence.

"Oh please, like she's ever been outside the fence." Sara's friend scoffs and Sara laughs so hard she snorts.

I'm about to say something to her when Madge speaks up. "Actually, I've left the district plenty of times." I'm about to whisper for her not to tell them I took her out there and then I get it. She's been outside the fence, just on the Capitol train is all. She's travelled with her father and so therefore technically, she would have to drink. She isn't revealing our secret trips to the woods.

"When?"

"More times than I could possibly count. About two months ago, most recently, on a trip with my father to the Capitol."

"She means she left with permission. How brave of her." Sara chides, rolling her eyes.

"Who's turn is it?" One of the guys asks, wanting to keep the game going or possibly doing it as a favor to me so I don't get pissed at Sara.

"Madge, you're up." One of the guys points out.

She thinks for a minute, her finger tapping her lips. The entire group is silent as we wait to see what she'll come up with. "I've never been bitchy for no reason."

A roar of laughter erupts from everyone, myself included, Sara and her friend excluded. Madge seems to have hit the level of liquid courage that comes with all this drinking because she really just busted out Sara and her little attitude. I kiss her again and she laughs, leaning back against me.

"Go on now Sara, it's your game, gotta drink up now." Tom tells her, pointing out that she hasn't taken her shot yet.

"This is stupid. Come on Al, let's go." She fusses, standing up and yanking on his arm to follow her. Her sidekick of a friend running after them. Al shoots all of us an "I'm sorry." look and goes with her, shoulders sagging in defeat because he knows she'll never let him stay and hang out without her here too.

After they've gone, the game continues for another few rounds before it fizzles but in those few rounds, Madge ends up taking a couple more drinks. None of them were shots aimed at her, just luck of the draw. By the time the game dies down, it's late and I'm ready to go and Madge is leaning against me in my lap, her head on my shoulder. I kiss her temple and whisper. "You ready to go Beautiful?"

"Mmhmm." She mumbles back and I wonder if maybe she's had a little too much to drink.

I go to stand and as I pull us to our feet she sways a little. She's definitely had too much. Crap. I can't take her home like this. Gonna have to sober her up a little first. I pick her up, carrying her as she lays her head on my shoulder again. "I'll see you guys later, gotta get her home." I tell the guys as I leave, Madge in my arms.

It's late so thankfully there aren't a lot of people out, especially in town. I'd hate having anyone of importance see her like this. I carry her to the meadow and then sit down, placing her in my lap, still holding her in my arms.

"You still awake?" I ask her. She hadn't said anything the whole walk here and I wasn't sure if she'd nodded off or if she was just too woozy to talk.

"I'm awake." She mumbles against my chest.

"You feeling sick or anything?" I ask, praying that she's not. I've puked white liquor before and it burns twice as much coming back up as it does going down.

"No. I'm okay. Just a little spinny is all."

I smile. "Sorry I got you so drunk."

"I'm not drunk." She argues in a slurred voice.

"Of course you aren't." I say humoring her. Girls never really think they're drunk when they really are.

"Was it true? You got caught cheating?" She asks, her eyes closed.

"Yes and no. It was more a misunderstanding of whether or not we were exclusive. I thought we weren't, she thought we were."

"Are we in misunderstanding?" She asks, not making sense of her words but I know what she's asking.

"No. With us, there's no misunderstanding. Just me and you beautiful. I promise." I kiss her temple, tighten my arms around her a little.

"I don't want you to break my heart." She mumbles softly. She's quiet for a few moments and then she says in a voice so low it's almost a whisper "Because I think I could really love you."

My heart skips a beat and my breath catches. I stare down at her. Her eyes are closed and her breathing is rhythmic and I know she's finally passed out. I know I heard her correctly, that I wasn't mistaken. But did she mean that or was it the liquor talking? Did she really care enough about me to think that she might even love me one day? Was she thinking that far ahead?

_**A/N: So I know this chapter was all fluff and no plot and for those of you waiting to find out more about the mysterious sponsor, I apologize and plot-filled chapters will follow soon. I was just in a fluff kind of mood today. **_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

(Madge POV)

I wake up and instantly my head hurts, pounding from deep inside. I groan and bring my hands up to either side of my head. I throw back my covers and find myself still fully dressed in last nights dinner dress. The amount of sun shining through the windows tells me it's later than I usually get up. I sit up and instantly feel the vomit rising in my chest. With my hand clamped over my mouth, I make a dash for my bathroom. I make it just in time. When I'm finished and feel as if there couldn't possibly be another thing left in my stomach, I lay back right there on the bathroom floor. The tile feels cool and good against my skin and I close my eyes.

I'd clearly had too much to drink last night at the bonfire. I'd been playing that game and had started to feel fuzzy headed after just the second drink. Several more drinks had followed but I couldn't remember much of what had transpired. Couldn't even figure out how I'd gotten home and I to bed. I assume that was somehow thanks to Gale. But what had happened? I can't even remember leaving the bonfire.

After a little while, I force myself into the shower, letting the water wash over me. when I finally get out, it takes me another half hour to just get dressed. And that doesn't account time for hair and makeup. I skip those altogether, not having the energy for either.

Downstairs in the kitchen, I'm at the pantry looking for crackers when Gertrude comes in.

"Can I fix you something?" She offers but the thought of eating a full meal makes my stomach churn.

I shake my head. "Crackers?" I ask, my voice hoarse from getting sick earlier.

She reaches above my head and pulls down a canister and hands it to me. "Sit, I'll make you some tea."

I do as she says, a handful of saltines clutched in my hand and rest my head on the table. She makes the tea and then pours me a cup. I'm not sure if she can tell I'm hungover or if she just thinks I'm sick and honestly, I don't even care.

"Here, this should help." She says as she hands me two small pills.

I swallow them down with the tea, grab two more saltines and then head back upstairs to my room. I'm dozing off when someone knocks on my door. "Come in." I call out without getting up from my bed. Whoever it is will just have to see me looking ill.

When the door opens though, I'm surprised to see Gale come in. He shuts the door behind him and comes over to the bed. He sits down next to me and runs his fingers over my still damp hair. "How you feeling?" He asks, his voice quieter than normal but still seeming to make my head pound.

I groan. "Like I'm dying."

He smiles down at me. "Well, I don't think you're dying but I can understand why you might feel that way."

"How'd I get home and into bed?"

"You don't remember?"

"The last thing I remember is being at the bonfire."

"Wow, and to think you tried telling me you weren't drunk." He laughs quietly.

I frown at him. "So what happened? How'd I get back here?"

"I carried you back because you couldn't walk straight. Sat with you in the meadow for a long time. That's where you finally passed out. I let you sleep for a bit and then you woke up so I helped you back to your house. Carried you to your kitchen and then helped you to the stairs where you said you had it. I stayed until you cleared the top step then let myself out the back door."

"How embarrassing." I groan again.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have let you drink so much."

"Well I'm never drinking again."

"So you really don't remember anything after the bonfire? Nothing at all?" He asks again, his voice a little off.

"Nothing. Why? Did something happen that I should remember?"

"No, no. Nothing happened. Just didn't realize how far gone you were. Again, I'm really sorry I let you drink so much."

"It's fine. I took some medicine a little while ago and hopefully will be better soon."

"Alright, well, I need to get to work. Just wanted to check on you." He tells me, standing and then leaning down to barely kiss my cheek. "See you later."

I nod and watch him leave. Something seems off but I can't really place it. Maybe it was nothing though. He'd been drinking too so maybe he wasn't running at 100 percent yet either. I roll over and close my eyes, quickly drifting off to sleep.

(Gale POV)

She doesn't remember. Not a single memory of what she'd said in the meadow. It definitely must have been the liquor talking then. I won't tell her about it. Probably just embarrass her or make her feel awkward about it if I told her how she'd said she could love me. I'd sat there with her passed out in my arms for a long time, thinking about what she'd said, her words playing over and over in my head. I wasn't sure what I felt about them. I mean, I like her a lot. I like her so, so much. But love? I don't know. It's all so new and feels like it's moving so fast. And I've never been in love with anyone. I've liked a lot of people and of all the people I've ever liked, I've never liked anyone the way that I like her, but love? I don't know. That's big, real big. But really, she hadn't said that she loved me now. She'd said that she could love me. Could. That meant maybe, one day far from now, right? And on the other hand, I sort of liked the idea of having her love me. It made my heart beat a little faster just thinking about it. She's amazing and doesn't share herself, her real self, lightly with anyone. If she feels like she could love me, that lets me know how much she trusts me, how important I am to her. And if I was going to love someone, I'd love for it to be her. But, she doesn't remember saying it and she'd had entirely too much to drink so I can't take her words with any truth to them. White liquor had a way of making you say and do things you wouldn't normally do.

At work, I'm in my office when Madge's father stop by, entering with one knock and not waiting for an invitation to come in. A man in a neon colored suit stands behind him in the hallway.

"Mr. Hawthorne, we have a reporter here from our lovely Capitol, reporting about the games and our district's reaction to them. I'd like you to come join us at the cafe for lunch so that he may obtain a young person's perspective on the games."

"Right now?" I ask, hoping he'll say no, that he means another day. I'm not sure I want to be interviewed about the games and how I feel about them. Not sure I can lie well enough to hide how I truly feel.

"Yes, we were on our way over and he mentioned wanting to speak to some of the youth in our town and I thought who better than our newest intern?"

"Okay." I reply as I get up from my chair.

In the hallway, the guy in the neon suit holds out his hand and shakes mine. His fingernails are painted neon colors to match his suit and I have a hard time not laughing. "Marvin Sprywell, delighted to meet you." He says to me in a thick Capitol accent.

"Gale Hawthorne." I say, shaking his hand and releasing it as quickly as possible.

I walk along with him and the Mayor over to the Cafe where we are immediately seated and glasses of ice water are placed in front of us. I go to reach for my glass and almost spill my water and that's when I realize just how nervous I am. I've never eaten at the cafe before and I wish Madge was here to help me through this interview. She's so much better at this sort of thing and I had no time to prep for it.

"So, Mayor Undersee tells me you're dating his daughter." Marvin says to me as he peruses the menu.

"Um, yes. I am." I confirm, smiling.

"Well that is certainly going to disappoint all the gents back home in the Capitol who'd hoped she wouldn't settle down with anyone local. She's quite a looker that one." He says and it almost feels uncomfortable to hear him speak of her as if there's a line of guys in the Capitol, waiting to have there way with her.

"I consider myself lucky to have her." I say. And that's true.

Mayor Undersee's mouth turns up ever so slightly at the corners, almost as if he's pleased with my response. I look back down at my menu and try to pick something to eat. Most of this stuff I've never even had. When the waitress comes up to take our order, I still have no idea what to get so I just tell her to bring me the daily special. After she's gone to put in our orders, Marvin gets down to business. He whips out a small recorder and places it on the table.

"Now, tell me, what do you think about this year's games so far?"

I take my time in answering. I don't want to say the wrong thing. What would Madge do? How would she answer this? "I've never been as glued to the screen as I have this year." I finally say. It's a half truth. I am glued to the screen but not for reasons of entertainment and enjoyment. I'm glued to it because my very best friend is in there this time.

"They are building up excitement aren't they? With this being the first time your district's had a volunteer and then with her remarkable training scores, this is certainly new territory for your district. Do you know either of the tributes personally?"

I nod. "Yeah, Katniss and I are friends."

His eyes light up and I worry that I may have said the wrong thing. He looks too happy. And Mayor Undersee doesn't look nearly as happy.

"Oh really? Tell me more!" Marvin gushes.

Crap. I definitely should not have said that. I try to back track. "Yeah, our um, fathers worked together and that's how we met."

"Oh come on now, you've gotta dish a little more than that! What's she like?"

I glance nervously over at Mayor Undersee and then down at my water. "She's..." I start but then struggle to find the words. Think Gale, think like Madge. "She's very brave and clearly her family means a lot to her."

"Yes, yes. Now were you two ever an item?"

"No, nuh-uh. She's not that kind of friend, never has been." And that's true too. Most people did at some point think that she and I were involved romantically but to me she's always just been like a sister, a friend, nothing more. She's just Catnip.

The waitress brings our food and I assume the interview will at least pause but it doesn't. He just responds to my last answer and goes right into his next.

"She certainly doesn't compare to the lovely Madge, now does she? What do you think her chances of winning are? Is District 12 going to get it's second Victor ever?"

I think before speaking again. "She's surprising everyone so far. I mean, she's this skinny little girl going up against a lot of well trained people and she's doing a pretty good job of holding her own so far, with a little help from sponsors of course. I'd love to see her as Victor." I mention the sponsors because I'm hoping he'll take the conversation that way and I can maybe find out more about it.

"Yes, yes. She is quite a little firecracker of surprise. And the Capitol citizens are loving her spunk and that's certainly helping procure sponsorship dollars. Now tell me what you know of the boy, Peeta."

He doesn't take my bait on the sponsor thing like I'd hoped. Maybe he doesn't know that she has more sponsorship funds than anyone in the games. "I don't really know him well. Seen him around town, he's the baker's son, but never really talked to him."

"And if District 12 ends up not pulling off the win this year, do you think she'll have created a new trend-will there be more volunteers next year in the hopes that someone else might bring victory home?"

I swallow. I hate thinking about her not coming home. I hate the thought of imagining anyone else would volunteer. I doubt anyone would. "Only time will tell I guess. She's an excellent example to follow, that's for sure."

"And do you have any plans of volunteering yourself?"

Only if they pull Rory's name, I instantly think to myself. "No, I um, I think I'll just leave it up to fate. I'm not quite as fierce as Katniss is."

"Yes, we shall leave it up to reaping fate. We couldn't possibly voluntarily spare Mr. Hawthorne. He's proving quite essential at the Justice Hall. Big plans for this young man." Mayor Undersee interjects.

Big plans? What plans? When he says things like this I can never tell if he's just putting on a show for the sake of presentation or if he's being serious. And how am I proving to be essential? All I do is enter information into the computer for the most part. Anyone could do it. So much about him doesn't make sense. Him giving me the job, the money and clothes that come with it, they way he talks me up to the Capitol people. And while none of that is necessarily bad, it's just strange. I'm just some guy from the Seam who's dating his daughter. And I've barely begun to date her. Man, I wish Madge had been at this lunch so that she could have helped me with the interview and so she could shed some insight on what the deal is with her father.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

(Madge POV)

"Want to come to dinner? Maybe we can talk to Cynthel." I ask Gale as the viewing ends. I'd gotten here just as it was about to start, thanks to needing sleep from all of last night's fun and therefore hadn't had a chance to invite him.

"I kinda need to eat at my house tonight. Been awhile since I ate with my family." He tells me as he tugs at the collar of his new shirt.

"Oh, of course. I hadn't meant to monopolize all of your time lately." I apologize as my heart sinks a little.

"You didn't. I just have to make time for them too." He smiles at me.

I nod and smile back. He leans down and kisses me quickly. "I'll see you later." I tell him.

I watch as he heads towards the Seam, swinging his little sister up onto his shoulders. His brothers playfully shoving one another as they run ahead of him. And I'm jealous as I watch this. He has a family. A real one. And he gets to go spend time with them while I'm stuck going to eat with my father and Capitol people. I wonder if he'll ever invite me to eat with them? I let out a sigh and head towards home.

Once I'm changed into my dinner dress, a pale blue gown with shimmery fabric, I head downstairs. Hopefully, I can talk to Cynthel and find out more about who sponsored Katniss. I find the seat next to her is still empty so I quickly slip into it.

"We missed you at dinner last night." I tell her in my cheeriest of voices.

"We?"

"Yes, Gale was here."

"Well now I'm so sorry that I wasn't! Is he coming tonight?"

"No, he had other obligations to see to."

"Such a shame. I would loved having something delicious to look at other than the food."

I cringe inside at the thought of her thinking delicious describes Gale but outwardly I laugh. "So tell me something, those sponsorship funds we were discussing, are they at all traceable? I'm just dying to know more about this mysterious anonymous sponsor of Katniss's."

"Oh honey, there's always a way." She winks at me. "I'll make some calls after dinner, see what I can find out."

"Oh would you? I'm just so intrigued, you know?"

"I'll let you know if I find anything out."

My father and the Capitol reporter arrive and dinner is finally served. I'm hoping it won't last forever this evening. As I'm pushing my peas around my plate with my fork, the Capitol reporter sparks up conversation with me.

"Oh Madge, I had the pleasure of interviewing your boyfriend today and I must say, he's quite charming!"

"You interviewed Gale?" I ask in surprise.

"Yes, over lunch, for my piece on District response to the games. I wanted a fresh, young perspective and your father introduced me to Gale. And I must say, I can see why you picked him! He's practically a total package! I mean, with his dashing good looks, his budding career, his view of the games-he's exactly what the Capitol looks for in it's future leaders! Well done darling, well done indeed!"

I stare at him trying to make sense of the words that just fell out of his mouth and I stare so long that my father actually has to clear his throat and shoot me a warning look. "Yes...thank you, I like him a lot."

The conversation leads elsewhere and I take a moment to process what he said. Gale did an interview. About the games. With a Capitol reporter. At my father's suggestion. And he was charming. And this official Capitol reporter just referred to him as a future leader with a budding career. What in the world transpired during that interview? And why on earth would my father ever ask Gale to do an interview? He isn't trained in how to respond in a Capitol interview! Is all of that part of why Gale didn't want to come to dinner? Because he'd already been forced into one Capitol meal today which included an interview? My father has got to stop doing all this meddling! First with the job, then the clothes and now he has him doing interviews!

When dinner is finally over, I catch my father by the arm. "Can I speak to you for a minute?"

We step into the kitchen, shutting the door behind us while everyone else heads to the front parlors for their standard, after dinner drinks.

"What is it? We shouldn't be keeping our guests waiting. It's impolite."

"What were you thinking having Gale do an interview? He isn't prepared for that sort of thing and you know it!"

"Actually the boy did quite well. I was rather impressed overall."

"But what if he hadn't? And you bought him new clothes too! What was that all about?"

"That, my dear, was an obvious need. It should be considered as part of his salary."

"There was nothing wrong with his other clothes." I insist, folding my arms over my chest.

"No, there was nothing wrong with them-if he was going to work in the mines and live in poverty. But since he's going to be my successor as Mayor, the change in attire was needed."

"And when did he agree to become Mayor?"

"He is dating you and you both seem very happy with that arrangement. You have less than two years until you need to be engaged to be married and seeing as how you've pushed away every potential suitor I've presented you with, he will have to do. He is acclimating very well and really you should be thanking me for all my help in making him suitable for you."

Hot, angry tears fill my eyes. "Stop meddling with my relationship! I have been dating him less than a month. We are not engaged and he is not in training to become the next you."

"I can promise you dear, when I'm finished with him, you will be engaged and he will be prepared to take on the role of Mayor. Now, if you'll excuse me, our guests are waiting. I suggest you keep to yourself this evening as we wouldn't want you interacting with our guests while your emotions are so out of control." He tells me as he steps passed me, leaving me fuming in the kitchen.

I storm angrily out of the house, letting the back door slam behind me. I'm so furious at him! And I know he won't stop, this is just the beginning. He's going to continue to manipulate the relationship for his own purposes until he gets what he wants. And Gale doesn't want the things that my father is expecting of him. If my father doesn't stop pushing, he's going to ruin everything! I need to talk to Gale but we didn't make plans to meet up after dinner. He might come to the meadow but he might not and I have to talk to him about all of this and it can't wait. I head straight for the Seam.

By the time I get to his house in the Seam, the tears are flooding down my face and I'm a sniffling mess. I knock on the door and he answers it.

"Can I talk to you? Please?" I sob.

(Gale POV)

I open the door and find Madge, dressed in a sparkly gown, crying on my front porch.

"What happened? What's wrong?" I ask as I step towards her, my hands grabbing her shoulders.

"Can we go somewhere private, just or a minute?" She asks, eyeing the open door behind me. I turn and find my brothers peeking out the door.

"Get lost." I tell them as I slam the door in their faces. I turn back to Madge and take her by the hand. I lead us straight to the fence, climb through with her and lead us into the woods.

"Talk to me. What's wrong? Is it katniss? Did something happen in the games?" I ask, my mind going in a hundred different directions as I try to imagine why she'd be on my doorstep in tears.

"No, it isn't about the games." She says, sniffling.

"Then what is it?"

"I just...I'm so sorry!" She says before falling full swing into another fit of tears.

I reach out and pull her to me, hugging her and smoothing my hand over her back. "Shhhh, don't cry. Just tell me what happened. What in the world are you so sorry for?"

She pulls back. "He's ruining everything. I'm finally starting to really be happy and he's going to ruin all of it and there isn't anything I can do to stop him."

"Who? You talking about your father?"

She nods.

I wipe the tears from her eyes. "Come on, let's sit down and talk about all this." I sit, leaning back against a tree and I go to pull her into my lap but she shakes her head and sits facing me instead.

"He's manipulating everything. First with your job, then the clothes and now with an interview. An interview! He won't leave you alone!"

"That's what you're all worked up about? The fact that I had to do an interview?" I ask, not understanding why she's so upset about it. I mean, I didn't want to do it but it wasn't a huge deal in the end and I survived it.

"It's not just the interview. It's more than that. He's grooming you to be the next him. He told me so himself, tonight, when I confronted him about why he would have you talk to a reporter."

So that must be his plan. The one he mentioned during my interview. He wants to make me Mayor. That's why he cares so much about keeping Madge happy. He wants me to marry her and become Mayor. But why me? Why wouldn't he just keep pushing other more suitable guys on her instead of trying to make me right for the job? I'm quiet for too long as I let all that sink in and she speaks again.

"It's okay. I know you don't want to be Mayor. I don't expect you to stay with me. I just...I wanted to let you know how sorry I am that he ruined all this. It really was something special, something different, you know?" She tells me in the saddest, most defeated of voices.

I don't know what the right thing to say is. I don't want to be Mayor, not at all, but I don't want to break up with her either. "Madge, I don't want to break up. I don't want to be Mayor either though and I'm not exactly ready to get married."

"Just once I'd like to be able to be normal. I mean, is it so unreasonable that I want to just date someone and fall in love and get married on my own terms, in my own time? Does everyone I go on a date with have to be prepared to take over the District and marry me when I turn 18?"

"You have to get married when you turn 18?" I ask. She never told me that part before.

"Not exactly married, but if I don't get engaged right after I finish school, the Capitol will begin looking to replace my father as Mayor since I will have failed to fulfill my obligations of providing an heir."

"How come you never told me that before?"

She shrugs, looking at the ground. "Didn't realize you didn't know. It wasn't a secret or anything."

I'm quiet. Is this gonna be the end of us? We're going to have to stop seeing each other because I don't want to be Mayor? I'm 17. I shouldn't have to be thinking about taking over a district yet. And it shouldn't be a requirement of her to find a person by the time she's 18 to become Mayor. That's absurd. "Do you really think they'd do it? Replace your father as Mayor with someone from the Capitol?" I ask, trying to picture the district being run by someone in a colorful suit with painted nails.

She looks up at me. "Where do you think they got my father from?"

"Wait, what?"

"My mother's father was Mayor. They only had two daughters. One of them died when she was 16 and the other one, my mother, held out for true love and still hadn't found it by the time she was 18. My father, was assigned to our District. He was the third son of the then Mayor of District 10 so they didn't need him as an heir there. The Capitol brought him here, made him Mayor, he married my mother and then they had me."

It's one of the saddest stories I've ever heard, especially hearing it in her sad voice. "But wait, if that happens, if they assign someone to be Mayor, you have to marry whoever it is?"

She shakes her head. "No. It'll be encouraged, especially by my father, but I can say no. My mother only went through with it because she didn't want her parents to have to live in the Seam. She did it to keep them from being poor."

I lean back against the tree and let that absorb. It makes everything seem so clear now, all the things her father's been doing that I thought were strange, they all make so much sense now. I had no idea how much pressure was on her. Had no grasp on what the expectations were for her. I knew if you married her, you could become Mayor, I just didn't know it was that you HAD to become Mayor. And I didn't know how soon it was expected to happen. Furthermore, I didn't know that her and her father would be banished to the Seam if she didn't get married. That's a huge weight for anyone to carry around, much less a 16 year old. And it hurts to see her so hurt over all of this. I hate seeing her cry, seeing her feel so defeated.

I reach forward and pull her legs towards me. When she's close enough, I cup her face in my hands and lean forward, kiss her once, gently on the lips. "Stop crying."

"Aren't you upset at all? Don't you even care that we're breaking up?"

"Madge, we don't have to break up."

"But you don't want to be Mayor. Didn't you hear what I said? My father is making plans for us to get married and for you to take his job. You can't stay with me Gale."

"I can too."

She stares at me with tears still staining her cheeks, reflecting in the moonlight. "I don't understand."

"Me either. I mean, I have no idea how to make it work but I know I'm not ready to break up with you. Not even close." I admit.

"He isn't going to stop. This is just the start of it all. He'll keep doing it. All the little changes, all the things he manipulates and twists until things are exactly as he wants them. In his mind, we're already engaged. He's probably already planned out our wedding."

"So what if he is? I mean, can't we just go along with it all while we figure out what we mean to each other? And if at some point we decide we aren't right for each other, just break up then? I mean, we still have the right to break up whenever we want don't we, until we're actually married?"

She looks at me and the smallest, faintest hint of a smile forms on her mouth. "You would do that? You would put up with all of his tricks and meddling just to date me?"

I would. I absolutely would. I'd been thinking all day about what she'd said last night about how she thought she could love me. And I'd decided I wanted that. Wanted to see if that happened for us. If I'm going to fall in love, I think I want it to be her that it happens with, even if that means I have to pretend to play along with her father's plans for us. "Yeah, I would."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

(Gale POV)

She looks at me and the smallest, faintest hint of a smile forms on her mouth. "You would do that? You would put up with all of his tricks and meddling just to date me?"

I would. I absolutely would. I'd been thinking all day about what she'd said last night about how she thought she could love me. And I'd decided I wanted that. Wanted to see if that happened for us. If I'm going to fall in love, I think I want it to be her that it happens with, even if that means I have to pretend to play along with her father's plans for us. "Yeah, I would."

She tilts her head to the side and stares back at me. "But why?"

Should I tell her? Should I tell her what she said and what I decided I felt about it? Or do I kept it to myself and just see where this all goes, see if we happen to find love? "Do you not want me too?" I smile at her, reaching out to brush away more tears from her cheek.

"No, I mean yes, of course I want you too but I want I don't understand why you'd put up with all of that just for me?"

"Well, would you do it for me? If it were the other way around, I mean?"

"Yes, I would. I really would!"

I smile at her and then lean in to press my lips against hers. When I pull back, her tears are gone. "All better now?" I ask, running my hand through her blonde curls.

"Better."

"Good, c'mon, let's get you home." I tell her pulling her to her feet.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your evening with your family. I just...I just had to talk to you right away, had to apologize."

I shrug. "It's okay. I was actually gonna head over to see you soon anyway."

"You were?"

I look at her funny. I don't know why she sounds so surprised at that. I've seen her every single night since before we officially became a couple. "Yeah...why do you sound so surprised?"

Her cheeks blush a little and she looks down at her feet as we walk."I sort of thought you were avoiding me, you know because of how pushy my father was being."

"You thought I was avoiding you?"

"Well, yes. You seemed, I don't know...strange sort of when you came by this morning and then you went home with your family and we didn't make plans to meet up later or anything. It's stupid, I was just letting my imagination run wild I suppose."

I stop walking and turn towards her, taking both her hands in mine. We're back through the fence but still on the edge of the Seam, away from many houses. "Madge, I went home with my family because I've been neglecting them a little lately. My mother needs help taking care of the kids sometimes and I like hanging out with them. It had nothing to do with avoiding you. And I didn't make plans because I just sorta assumed it was a given, that I'd come find you when the kids went to bed."

"But what about this morning? Was I reading you wrong or was something a little off?"

I take a deep breath in. I'm going to tell her. She should know anyway. But I also don't want to embarrass her if she didn't mean it. "I'm not sure if you'll really want to know."

"Oh no, what happened? Something did happen last night, didn't it?" She asks looking horrified.

"Calm down. Look, I wasn't going to tell you since you didn't seem to remember but I will. When I was in the meadow sitting with you, you said something that I'm not sure was you talking. It may have just been all that white liquor. It has a way of making people do and say things they don't really mean. Kinda strong stuff, you know?"

She stares at me, waiting for me to continue, horrified look still lingering in her wide blue eyes.

"You told me that you thought you could really love me." I confess, my voice an octave lower than normal. I hadn't realized it would make my stomach flip flop to tell her what she'd said but it had. Almost like I was afraid she'd tell me it was just the liquor talking. Maybe I wanted it to be true more than I'd realized. I watch as her face goes white and then deep red.

"I said that? Were we...where we um, what were we doing when I said that?" She asks, swallowing.

"Oh my God, no, no! Nothing happened at all, nothing like that. You were falling asleep in my lap, that's all. Madge I would never take advantage of you and make you do things you didn't want to do, never." I quickly assure her as I realize what she thinks may have been happening when she said she could love me.

"No, I didn't mean to imply you were taking advantage, it isn't as if that's something I don't want to do with you, I just, if that happened, if we did that, I'd want to be able to remember it. And I thought when you told me what I'd said, well, it sounded like what I'd say if that's what we were doing." She tells me, looking down and not up at me.

I'm positive she's full on embarrassed now and she shouldn't be. "Hey, don't get all shy on me." I whisper as I tilt her chin up so I can see her face. "Trust me, if we ever do anything like that, I want you to be able to remember it too. And it won't be in the meadow while you're so drunk you can't stand up straight, I promise you that."

She offers me a smile.

"Was it true though, what you said to me?" I ask, my stomach flip flopping again.

She's quiet for a moment, biting on her bottom lip. "True." She finally whispers.

I pull her to me, my mouth hungry for hers, needing to kiss her right this instant. It's true. She meant what she said. This gorgeous, amazing girl thinks she could love me one day. I never felt so lucky.

(Madge POV)

I could. I really could love him. He's exactly what I've been waiting for, all those times no one else seemed to fit, it's him I was waiting for. He's the something different my heart's been wanting. And while I'm not sure I love him just yet, I'm not far from it. I know I'm not. So I admit it. I tell him it's true. And then he pulls me against him, holding me tightly as he kisses me deeply. When the kiss finally breaks, he doesn't let me go, still holds me tightly to him.

"I wanted it to be true. I thought about it ever since you said it and I wanted it to be true." He whispers.

You couldn't wipe the smile from my face right now if you tried, I'm so happy. He wanted it to be true. He wants me to love him. I bury my face in his chest, closing my eyes and breathing in the moment. His arms stay around me and I feel him lean down and kiss the top of my head. We start towards my house again, walking hand in hand as we go.

We're almost to my house when we both stop dead in our tracks. Up ahead of us, walking towards the Butcher Shop is Marcus. He's back. He hasn't seen us, at least I don't think he has, but we stand frozen just the same. "I guess he's back." I say quietly, eyes still following Marcus.

"Looks like it. Your father didn't say anything about this? He didn't warn you?"

"No, not at all. Maybe he didn't know."

"Well, I want you to steer clear of him, no matter what? Got it? Even if he's in the same place as you, just turn and go the other way, just leave. Do not talk to him."

"I'll be careful."

"And I want you to tell me if he ever so much as even says your name. I'm serious."

"I don't think he'll do anything, not after being punished already."

"Well I don't want you risking it. He's probably pretty pissed and I don't want him taking it out on you."

Gale looks angry and as protective as he's suddenly being, I don't want him to lose his temper and do anything stupid so I change the subject as we start walking again.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I spoke to Cynthel at dinner. She was going to make some calls tonight and see what she could find out about whoever it was that sponsored Katniss."

"Really?"

"Yes, I hope she'll have good news for me. I'll come by your office in the morning and let you know anything she finds out."

He nods, glances back over his shoulder towards the Butcher Shop and then back at me.

"Hey, don't you go doing anything stupid okay? He's not worth it." I tell him, seeing that he still has Marcus on the mind.

"I'm not. I just want to know why he's back and what happened. And I want to see how he's acting now, see if anything's changed." He tells me.

I'm not sure I believe him. He seems tense and distracted but Marcus is already off the street so I doubt anything will happen when I go inside and Gale heads back home. And hopefully, the next time Gale sees him on the street, he'll be calmer and think before he acts. Gale kisses me goodnight and I watch from the porch as he heads back towards the Seam.

Once he's out of sight, I head inside and on my way to my room to change clothes before I look for Cynthel, I run smack into my father.

"Where have you been?"

"I went to Gale's house. I apologize for arguing with you earlier, I think I was being overly emotional." I tell him. I'm actually not the least bit sorry but I know he'll be expecting me to say it and I know it will be easier to just get it over with. And now that I know Gale is going to play along with my father's antics, I'm not as worried about it.

"Apology accepted. Now go and clean yourself up. You really shouldn't wear your nicer things to the Seam. That gown is positively ruined." He says, glaring at the bottom of my dress which is in fact ruined from dirt and coal dust. Shoes too.

"All of my clothes are nice." I point out, not sure what exactly he would be expecting me to wear.

"We may have to do something about that." He mutters, more to himself than to me. He starts to walk away and then turns back. "Oh Madge? Cynthel was looking for you. After you've made yourself presentable again, find her, see what she needed, apologize for not being available."

Excitement surges up within me at hearing that she was looking for me. That means she found something! I dart towards my room, eager to change and find Cynthel. I can't wait to see who it is that might be giving Katniss the biggest chance she has at making it back home!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

(Gale POV)

He's back. Neither of us was sure he would be but I guess now we have our answer. I warned her to steer clear of him because I'm more than a little worried that he'll retaliate against her in some way. It makes me nervous to have him back. Not for me, but for her. If he comes for me again, he'd better have his friends with him again. As I'm walking home, it takes all I have not to go find him and talk to him, make sure he understands he needs to stay away from her. I don't though, cause I know she's probably standing on her porch watching me. It's okay though. I'm in town a lot more now than I used to be and I'll see him soon enough and I can warn him then not to go anywhere near her.

At home, when I'm in bed trying to sleep, all I can think about is what a whirlwind day this has been. I survived my first Capitol interview. Madge could love me. I could love her. Her father is planning on me marrying her in two years. I am expected to become Mayor in two years. If Madge doesn't get married, her family gets banished to the Seam. Cynthel might find out who gave Katniss the money. And Marcus is back. And let's not forget the games are still going on too. That's a lot to take in for just one day. So many highs and lows and all the unknowns of the future. It takes at least an hour before I finally drift off.

And then I dream. I dream of Madge being attacked by Marcus, his grimy paws all over her, touching her, his bloody butcher's apron staining her fancy dress. She's struggling, pushing him back but he's stronger than her and he won't let her go. Her voice sounds so small and scared as she begs him to stop, to let her go. He's laughing, an evil, stomach sickening kind of laugh. And even though I can see all this happening, I can't stop it. I can't save her from him. Can't get close enough and I'm yelling but it's like they can't hear me.

"Dude, wake up!"

"What?" I ask, sitting straight up and trying to orient myself. It takes a second and then I realize I was dreaming and that Rory just woke me up. I fall back against my pillow and rub my hands over my face.

"You alright?" Rory asks.

"Uh, yeah. Nightmare."

"I got that much. You were flailing all over the place and yelling words you should be glad Ma didn't hear you saying. And who is Marcus?"

"Nobody." I tell him as I get up and start getting dressed for work.

"How come you got all those new clothes?" Rory asks, not leaving like I wish he would.

"They're for work."

"You like your new job?"

"It's alright. Pays good."

"You get keep it if y'all break up?"

"Don't you have somewhere else to be? Someone else you can bother?" I ask him, shooting him a look. I am not in the mood for pesky little brother's right now.

He's smart enough to get out and I finish getting dressed in private, without the twenty questions. Once I'm dressed, I grab a bowl of oatmeal in the kitchen and scarf it down. It's no longer oatmeal mush because we have enough that we don't have to water it down like we used too. The kids love it but it's weird to me. I think I've been eating the watered down stuff for so long that I may never be able to get used to the new stuff.

My plan was to go by Madge's house before work so I could see if she found anything out from Cynthel but I find my feet carrying me straight passed the turn towards her house and instead going straight towards the butcher shop. I want to just walk passed there. Just want him to see me and remember that I'm here and show him that I'm not afraid of him. I walk slowly and stare the shop down as I pass it. He's there. I can see him inside, behind the counter. He doesn't see me though. Doesn't seem like it anyway. I pause and stare for a second but then move along, deciding I need to just go into work early and get my mind off him. I'd told Madge I wouldn't do anything stupid and it's probably best that I at least try to keep my word on that.

(Madge POV)

By the time I'm changed and cleaned up, all Seam coal stains gone, Cynthel is no where to be found, in bed already I assume so I don't get to talk to her. In the morning though, I find her right away. Or well, I stalk out her door until I hear it opening and then conveniently happen by, bumping into her.

"Oh Madgie, there you are! I looked for you last night and couldn't find you."

I hate how she always calls me Madgie instead of just Madge but if she can give me answers about Katniss's sponsor funds then she call me whatever she wants. "I was at Gale's house until late, I'm sorry."

"As well you should be honey! If he was mine, I'd be at his house late too!" She says with a wink. "I wanted to talk to you about those sponsorship funds. I was able to find out where the money came from."

"Really? That's fantastic!"

"The funds were transferred in from a private trust account in the Capitol Bank. Now, I don't have a full name or anything but I do know that the account was stagnant, hadn't had any activity on it in more than 18 years and that was back when it was set up."

"So we don't know who the account belongs to? How mystifying!" I say, trying not to show that I'm itching too much for more information than that. If I'm too inquisitive about it she'll get suspicious and maybe stop helping me.

"It is strange isn't it? I mean, why bother putting up all that money if you aren't going to take the credit for it? Bunch of nonsense if you ask me." She says in full Capitol mentality. Capitol people never do anything without outrageous amounts of fanfare. And they certainly aren't anonymous givers of money. And then it hits me, there's no way this money came from a Capitol person. It may have been a Capitol account but it had to have been set up by someone else outside the Capitol. But who? Who outside the Capitol would have that kind of money? Not regular people. Only people partially tied to the Capitol. Victors. Mayors. Possibly Head Peacekeepers. And who would have set that up so long ago only to now touch it to save Katniss? It doesn't make sense.

I head over to see Gale and find his office empty. Against my better judgement, I go and ask my father's secretary if she's seen him. She peers down her nose at me as if I'm annoying her and says he's out with my father. She doesn't elaborate beyond that and I know better than to ask. I thank her and excuse myself. I debate waiting in Gale's office for him but I decide against it. I don't want him to come back with my father and my father to feel like I'm a distraction from the work Gale is supposed to be doing. I don't think he would care too much but I won't risk it. I'll just find him later. So I decide to go visit Tripp. It's been a while since I've seen him and I want to be sure to continue our friendship, even though I'm seeing Gale.

In the cafe, Tripp's mother tells me he's at home and that I should go over and say hello. I'm walking out the front door, when I walk smack into Marcus. My breath catches and I freeze. I stare at him, directly in the eyes and he stares back for a second before walking passed me into the cafe, a large parcel of fresh meat in his arms. The bloody smell I always hated about him and the butcher shop trails behind him and my stomach churns. I put my hand to my mouth as I gag and close my eyes, praying I don't puke. I don't. A moment later the gagging stops and I move away from the cafe entrance as quickly as I can.

I'm about to knock on Tripp's door when I notice my father and Gale coming out of a building a little ways down across the street. It's an empty building. An old shop that died off so many years ago that I can't even remember what it used to be. The family that used to live there and own the shop long since gone and forgotten. That happened now and then when shops couldn't afford the taxes. The Capitol would seize the property and the family would be sent to live in the Seam. Why would my father and Gale be there? I'm about to go ask them when Tripp's front door opens and he finds me on his doorstep.

"Hey Madge! What are you doing here?"

"That old empty shop building down across the street, do you remember what it used to be?" I ask, skipping right past hello. I glance back at it and see my father and Gale walking away from it, apparently heading back to the Justice Hall.

"The white one? I think it used to be a sweet shop, like candy and stuff."

"Oh."

"Why?" He asks, obviously curious at my strange question.

"I don't know. I was coming to see you and just noticed my father and Gale coming out of it. I have no idea why they would be there."

"Huh. Well, I'm sure it's some sort of boring stuff like inventory of empty properties for the Capitol or something. Hasn't been a working shop in at least 10 years."

"Yes, that's probably it." I agree aloud but to myself, I have a very unsettling feeling that it's something more.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

(Madge POV)

"You want to come in?" Tripp asks as I turn my attention back towards him and away from the empty building.

"Sure, if you aren't busy. I was actually coming to see what you were up to and then got distracted."

"Nah, I'm not doing anything. Come on in."

I follow him inside and we sit down on his sofa. "Want to hear something very interesting?" I ask, deciding I'll get his thoughts on the whole sponsorship thing.

"Always."

"So, one of our Capitol guests told me that Katniss has the highest dollar amount of sponsorship funds of anyone in the games, most of which came from one, sole sponsor."

Surprise covers his face. "Really? That's pretty awesome. Who is it?"

"That's the best part! It was anonymous!"

"Someone anonymously gave that kind of money to Katniss?" He asks skeptically.

I nod. "Yes! Apparently, the funds were transferred from a Capitol trust account. An account that was set up 18 years ago and hadn't been touched since."

"No way! And you don't know who did it?"

"No, but I'm so curious it's practically killing me!" I confess. "It's that money that's helping her in the games."

"Who would do that? I mean, it's great and all but it doesn't make a lot of sense to me. Did Katniss have distant family or something in the Capitol?"

"No, I don't think so. She's never mentioned it and she struggled all the time to take care of her family so I would think if there'd been a wealthy relative, she'd have tried to get in touch with them a long time ago to help her family. I don't think it was a Capitol person. I mean, anyone can open a Capitol account."

"You think someone here has that kind of money?" He almost laughs.

"No. The only people I can think of who would have access to that sort of money would be someone with Capitol ties but not necessarily a Capitol citizen."

"So like your family, Victors, that sort of thing?"

"I think we can cross my family off that list. My father has never sponsored a tribute in his life. In fact, the only way I found all of this out was because I was trying to find out how much money Katniss would need for medicine and I was going to ask my father to please sponsor her." I explain as I feel a little shame on my father's behalf. He has never once wanted to sponsor a tribute, even though we've got more money than we could possibly need.

"So it could be a Victor. Haymitch you think? I mean, he's our only one."

"I don't know. He could get in a lot of trouble for that. It's against the rules to sponsor your own tribute that you're mentoring."

"But that could make sense couldn't it? Why it was given anonymously?"

He could be right. Maybe it was Haymitch. "I hadn't thought of that. You could be right. But it still doesn't make a lot of sense. Katniss doesn't mean anything to Haymitch, at least not to my knowledge. Why her? Why never anyone else? Why not Peeta?"

"Yeah, there's definitely a lot more that needs to be explained. You planning on trying to find out more about it?"

"I wish I could but I have no idea how to get any more information about it."

"Can you find out who set up that account?"

"I wouldn't even know where to begin finding that sort of information. I almost never even handle actual money myself. I just get what I want or need at the shops in town and they put it on our accounts. I don't know much about the banking system at all." I admit. As I say it, it makes me a little sick at how spoiled I sound. I know Tripp doesn't think of me as spoiled but it is a little on the ridiculous side that I really can just walk into any place in town and take whatever I want.

"I know a little but my mother would know more."

"What do you know about Capitol bank accounts?" I ask, not making the connection between cafe employee and banking.

"When the Capitol people who stay at your house eat in the cafe, they usually charge all their meals directly to their accounts. That way they don't have to pay each time they come in, we just draft it right from their account. Same way your bill gets paid each month, we take it right out of your father's account."

"So people give you an account number and you can look at the accounts? How do you do that?"

"My mother handles that part. She accesses the accounts through our computer system. If you could get your hands on that account number, I could look it up for you, find out who opened it."

"Seriously?" I ask at first and then realize there is no way I'd ever be able to get my hands that account number. "That'd be fantastic if I knew the account number. I wouldn't even know how to get it." I add as my enthusiasm falls as fast as it spiked.

"Well, if you figure out a way, I can do it for you."

"You're a pretty cool friend, you know that?" I tell him as I smile in appreciation of his willingness to help me.

He smiles back at me. "Yeah, I like to think so."

(Gale POV)

When I arrive at the viewing, I'm in a foul mood already. This whole day has been one huge annoyance. Starting with that nightmare about Madge and Marcus. Then stewing over him in my mind didn't help my mood either. And to take the cake, Mayor Undersee had really outdone himself today. In all fairness, Madge had more than warned me that he wasn't going to stop meddling in my life and our relationship but I had no idea what was coming when she said that. I was in my office, minding my own business when he comes in and asks me to help him with a project in town. I go with him and we end up at this old, empty building. Inside, he'd led me to the upstairs part of the building which was an apartment that the people who used to own the shop lived in. It's mine, he tells me. The apartment in town. Told me some nonsense about needing to eliminate some of the excess vacant property taxes the district is paying. Says I can move in right away. I don't want it. I've got about zero interest in moving to town. When I declined, he of course assumed it was a monetary issue. It wasn't. Well, it is, but that wasn't what I was thinking about. He said to consider it part of my work responsibilities. Said part of working for him was engaging creative solutions for saving the District money. Said there'd been an increase in taxes on vacant properties and it would save the district quite a bit of money if my family and I moved in and eliminated the vacancy tax problem. Said he could lease it to me, for the same rate as our Seam house, provided my mother use the downstairs, shop portion of the building as a laundry center, continuing taking in laundry. And he continually pitched the entire deal in a way that didn't allow me to turn him down. I did say it would be up to my mother and reminded him I wasn't yet an adult. He agreed to that much at least.

Now, as I walk up to the viewing, I see none other than Mayor Undersee himself speaking with my mother. He got to her before I did. I can't believe this. It's crazy. Like the man has no limits on his manipulations to get things the way he wants. And he's good at it. Real good at it. I see Madge walking up with Tripp and choose to head towards her instead of her father.

"Hi!" She greets as she waves goodbye to Tripp and beams up at me.

"Hey." I say back as I pull her to me in a hug and kiss the top of her head. The feel of her against me only mildly improves my mood. She senses my mood and pulls back.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" She whispers.

I shake my head. "Long day. Tell you about it later."

She gives my hand a little squeeze.

We take our seats with my family. Thankfully, her father has wandered off to his own seat. I glance over at my mother but she won't look at me. She's staring straight ahead. She's pissed, I can tell. I have no idea what he's said to her, how he pitched it. But I can tell in just a glance that she's pissed. This day just keeps getting better and better.

I half expect the viewing to provide terrible news given how the rest of my day's gone but it doesn't. It's actually pretty quiet of a viewing with very little going on. Katniss, Peeta and most of the Career tributes have all been knocked out from all the tracker jacker venom they were stung with. Some tiny kid from 11 has been taking care of Katniss while she's out. Been uses some leaves on her stings and covered her with brush and branches to sort of hide her from anyone who might happen by. It's both comforting and sad to see it. Comforting to know she has someone looking out for her while she''s vulnerable. Sad because when I look at this tiny little kid, all I can think about is that she's gonna die soon. No way is she coming out of this a victor.

When it's over, I can't decide what to do. Go home and deal with the surely waiting wrath of my mother or go to dinner at Madge's and deal with her father. I glance over at my mother and she glares at me, eyebrow raised in a way that lets me know that I am absolutely coming home with her. I half nod at her to let her know I get it and then turn back to Madge.

"I gotta go home and deal with some stuff. Meet you as soon as I can?" I ask apologetically.

"Take your time. I'll see you later." She tells me, kisses my cheek lightly and then leaves towards her house. I watch her as she goes. I still don't want Marcus anywhere near her and I hate having her walk around alone, just in case. Once she's at the walkway to her house, I head home.

My mother is waiting for me just as I knew she would be. Kids are outside so I know she must be really mad. I take a deep breath in and go inside. She's pacing back and forth across the house, hand on hip.

"Were you planning to tell me that we were moving or did you really think it would be better received coming from the Mayor himself?" She demands when she sees me.

"Look, I don't know what he said to you but I never outright agreed to anything."

"Oh well, in that case allow me to fill you in. Mayor Undersee has decided the town needs a laundry center and has decided, based upon high recommendations, that I am the person to fulfill that need. He's spoken with you and shown you the building where our family can live and work in the convenience of town for the same rate as we currently pay here provided I continue offering laundry services."

"He did show me the building and the apartment and he did say he wanted you to have a laundry center. I told him it wasn't my decision, that I'd have to talk to you about it."

"Gale, I worry about how quickly things seem to be changing for you just because of the interest you've taken in Madge Undersee. First the job in town, then a slew of expensive new clothes and shoes and now an apartment and job for me too? That's an awful lot to be riding on a teenage romance."

I rub my hands over my face. I can't explain it to her, not really. "I know it's a lot but they're not terrible things. And you can still say no about moving to town."

"We most certainly cannot say no! When the Mayor comes to you personally and presents this sort of offer, you aren't able to say no. What would I say? Hmmm? I can't tell him that I have no desire to be owned by the Capitol. I can't tell him that I think it's some sort of ploy to get you in town so that his daughter doesn't have to date a Seam boy. Nothing I could possibly argue would be a legitimate enough reason to turn down the offer. It's a done deal. We move in tomorrow."

"Ma, if you can't find a way to say no to him, what makes you think I had any control?" I point out. I know she's mad. I am too, but I feel like she's more mad at me than at him and this isn't entirely my fault.

"I just don't know what will happen when this romance fizzles out between you two. And that's more than a little unsettling."

"We aren't fizzling out. And if we do, then what? We move back here and I go back to hunting and trading. We won't lose anything we had before all this."

"I pray it would be so simple."

"Ma, c'mon. Look, if it's a done deal let's just try to focus on the positive aspects."

"And what would those be?"

"Indoor plumbing and electric for starters. It'll be good for the kids and it'll make doing all the laundry a lot easier, especially in the winter." I try, hoping these sliver of silver linings will take the sting out of her anger.

"Gale, please be careful. Don't do anything to hurt that girl and don't do anything to cross that man."

"I won't." I assure her. I can tell she's calming down but will need a lot more time to fully relax.

She goes and starts fixing dinner and I quietly slip out. All I want now is to go find Madge and escape this day.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

(Gale POV)

When I walk up to Madge's back porch, I find her already outside, sitting there waiting on me. She gets up immediately.

"I am so sorry!" She says immediately and I realize he's shared his plan with her as well. Probably over dinner with a room full of Capitol folks. I probably should have warned her before she went home.

"I take you heard I'm moving." I half smile at her as I take her hands in mine.

"I can't believe he did that. I mean, I can, but I never would have thought he'd launch into that so soon." She rambles, looking mortified.

"It's fine. It is what it is, right?" I'm so exhausted with thinking about it and talking about it. Better to just start accepting it.

"Want to go somewhere quiet? Just me and you?" She asks me. I know she means the woods but the way this day is going I don't think I should risk taking her out there.

"Yeah, but not our usual place. C'mon." I tell her, throwing my arm around her shoulders and pulling her against my side.

I take us on the very short walk across town, to the place that's mine now. The place that I don't want but am getting anyway. "This is it."

"I know. I saw you here earlier, with my father. I didn't know why at the time though." She tells me.

"Wanna see the inside?" I ask her.

"You have a key already?" She asks, turning and looking up at me.

I nod and pull the small brass key from my pocket, holding it up for her to see. Mayor Undersee had left it with me earlier, after we'd walked through the building. When I'd tried to give it back, he'd said to hang onto it, in case my mother wanted to look at the building too. Course what he was really saying is, it's a done deal so you may as well keep the keys.

I unlock the door and we go inside. The shop portion of the building is all downstairs and it's basically just an empty room right now with some counters, a kitchen type room in the back.

"It used to be a candy store. Did you know that?" She tells me as she gazes around the room.

I shake my head. "Can't remember when it was explains the pink paint on the walls though. Posy's gonna love that."

We take the narrow, wooden staircase off the kitchen and go up to the apartment.

"It's already got furniture. Whoever was here before left it behind." I say as we walk into the small living area. The furniture is older but in excellent shape considering. And it's been draped with drop cloths so it isn't all that dusty. And it beats what we have currently in the Seam.

"You have too. If the Capitol seizes a property, they take everything." Madge says as she runs her fingers over the arm of the sofa.

"Really?"

She nods and wanders into the next room. It's a bedroom. The largest of the three.

"This will be my mother and Posy's room." I narrate as we tour. "Over here, Rory and Vick. They'll love the bunk beds." I say as we peek in the next bedroom. It's smaller but still plenty big enough for the two of them.

There's a small bathroom with a pink tiled floor. Posy's gonna really love it here. "It's gonna be nice having this, especially in the winter." I say as I turn the faucet on the sink on and then off again. On again and off again. Seam houses lack plumbing so this is going to be like an extravagant luxury for my entire family.

"You'll get your own room here?" She asks, knowing I share a room now.

I nod and lead us into my new room, the smallest of the three. It's small with a single bed and closet, small night table and lamp. A window so small I doubt Posy could fit through it. But it'll be all mine and I won't have to share it. I sit down on the edge of the bed and look around at my new space.

"Do you like it? I don't want you to be miserable living here. And your family, will they like it?" Madge asks, sounding nervous. I hate how his manipulative actions make her feel so guilty.

"I like it. They'll like it too."

"Are you sure?"

"C'mere." I mumble as I pull her to stand between my knees and kiss her. With the day I've had, all I want right now is to kiss her and forget about everything else. I grip her hips with my hands and kiss her eagerly, my mood lifting with every second we kiss.

"Gale Hawthorne, what would people say if they knew you had me in here, in your own room, kissing me like this?" She flirts after I pull back from the kiss.

"I've had just about enough of what other people think. Right now, I just care what you think." I say, stealing another quick kiss. I love how my name sounds rolling off her tongue. Especially when she's being flirty like this.

"I think I like being in here, kissing you, all alone, just the two of us." She continues to flirt, stepping closer and looping her arms around my neck.

I smile and shake my head at her. I kiss her again and she leans into me, my hands moving down over the curve of her hips, the satin of her dress smooth beneath my palms. She murmurs a little sigh, stirring my desire for a little more. I push myself backwards, moving further onto the bed and before I can even pull her with me, she's moving forward to join me. She leans against my chest, her fingers move to unbutton the top button of my shirt.

"I miss your old shirts." She mumbles as her lips find my neck.

"Me too." I tell her. "These new ones are so stiff and uncomfortable." I agree as she kisses lightly over my neck.

She pulls back and gives me a devilish grin. "Well that's fixable." And then she starts unbuttoning all the buttons, pushing it back and off of me. I free my arms from the sleeves and toss it to the floor. My adrenaline rushing as her mouth returns to my neck, her fingertips tussling in my hair, the satin of her dress cool against the bare skin of my chest. My hands explore the curves of her body as her lips move to my collarbone. I feel her slide down and then her lips press against the center of my chest, hesitating there before she looks up at me, her eyes bluer than blue, her cheeks pink as she breathes rapidly.

We stare at one another, both hungry for more than we've shared but I know this is where we should slow down. "You certainly know how to make a guy feel welcome when he moves to town." I tease in a whisper as I roll us on our sides so we can take a breather.

She blushes more and I love it. Her fingers tracing small circles against my chest. "And I'm quickly discovering why so many girls have sung your praises."

I frown. Normally, my past experiences never bothered me. They were just that, the past. But in an intimate type moment like this, I hate to know that's what's on her mind. "Well, for what it's worth, it was never like this with anyone else."

"What do you mean?" She asks and her voice sounds nervous, her fingertips retracting from my chest.

I smile at her, loving this innocence about her. "Madge, what I mean is, it was never this good. You make me feel something different than those other girls. Something better."

Now she bites at her bottom lip and glances down. "You really mean that?"

"Wouldn't say it if I didn't. And that goes for more than just how you make me feel when we're making out. I'm more than a little crazy about you in ways that I've never been about anyone else."

(Madge POV)

I could kiss him for hours on end and never tire of it. His hands touching me only make me want him so much more. When we're alone like this, and our kissing gets heated, he always seems to be able to sense when I need us to slow down. He never pushes me. I've never had the experiences that he has and he's so patient with me. And while I always find myself wanting more of him, I want to take our time. I don't want to rush. And I love that he seems to understand that.

As we lie in his bed, facing one another, I realize I never told him about Cynthel's information. "Hey, I can't believe I almost forgot to tell you. Cynthel got some information for us about Katniss's sponsor."

"Oh yeah?"

"No name or anything, but the money is all from a Capitol Trust account that was set up about 18 years ago and wasn't touched until it was given to Katniss."

"No name? How is there no name?"

"Well, Cynthel didn't have a name for me but I did sort of discover a way to find out whose name is on the account. Sort of."

"Explain the sort of part?"

"If I had the actual account number, Tripp could give me the name on the account using a software program they have on the computer in the cafe. Only I'm stuck on how to find the account number."

He laughs. "Seems like finding an account number would be harder than finding the name of a person."

"Maybe. I'm not sure. I just can't let it go. I want to know so badly, you know?"

"I know. Me too."

"Tripp thinks it might be Haymitch."

"Haymitch? Haymitch the only Victor of our district?"

"I know. It doesn't make a lot of sense. But it could be him. He has plenty of money and he would have to give it anonymously, Mentors can't be sponsors. But why would he spend it on her? Why now?"

"When did you say the account was set up?"

"18 years ago."

He looks like he's thinking hard for a second. "He won 24 years ago. That would've given him plenty of years to save up a nice lump sum to set up the account with. It could be him. But that still doesn't tell us why he would spend it on Katniss."

"So we'll have to figure out how to get our hands on that account number."

"Got any other connections to the Capitol that could get you that sorta information?"

"No, I don't think so. I'm going to have to do some thinking, see what ideas I can come up with. Katniss didn't happen to have any wealthy relatives somewhere else did she?"

No he really laughs. "Madge, you are the only person I've ever met who was either wealthy or had relatives outside the district."

"I don't have relatives outside the district." I tell him in confusion.

"Uh, yeah you do. You said your father was from 10. That he had brothers and that his father had been mayor. What about them? You forget about your grandparents and uncles?"

"Oh. I don't really think of them like that. I've never even met them."

"You never met your grandparents?"

"No. Never even seen a picture." I shake my head.

"Huh. I would've thought someone with your means of travel would've at least met them."

"I'm not sure my father got along very well with his family. He never talks about them. Ever. In fact he never even talks about being from 10. My mother was the one who told me , the Capitol doesn't really encourage intermingling between districts."

"That's a shame."

"Did you know your grandparents?" I ask, suddenly wondering if he had extended family somewhere in the Seam.

"No, not really. My mother's mother was still alive when I was a baby but I can't remember her. Life span is a little shorter in the Seam." He explains quietly.

Then I'm glad you're getting out of there, I think to myself. I don't say it out loud though. I just lean forward and kiss him, thankful that he's mine.

"We should get you home. It's getting late." He tells me.

This is my last favorite part of the night. The part where I go home and he goes home. I always want more time with him. Always.

He sits up and pulls on his shirt, slowly buttoning the buttons back, then standing to tuck it in. I climb off the bed and smooth out my dress. Gale walks me home and as we walk, I glance over at the butcher shop and wonder if I should tell him I bumped into to Marcus at the cafe. I feel like he would want to know but it was entirely accidental and absolutely nothing happened. He didn't even speak to me, just briefly stared at me. I opt not too. He'd already had a long day and was finally seeming to be more relaxed, no need to disrupt that and stress him out again, I decide. So I keep quiet and kiss him goodnight.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

(Madge POV)

When I wake up the next morning, an idea crosses my mind and I have to go see Tripp about it right away. I shower and dress as quickly as I can, eager to speak to Tripp right away. I skip eating breakfast and dash right out of the house. I check the cafe first like I always do and find Tripp busy waiting tables. I take a seat at a booth and decide I may as well eat since I'm here. maybe by the time I'm finished eating, the cafe will have slowed down and Tripp can take a break to talk to me.

He comes to take my order. "Hey, you dining alone today?"

"Yes. I was actually wanting to talk to you but then saw you were busy so I decided I may as well have some breakfast while I'm here."

"I'll be able to take a break after the breakfast rush. What can I get you in the meantime?"

"Surprise me." I say as I hand him back the menu. Tripp is good at picking foods for me and I've never been disappointed with anything he's chosen so every now and then, I'll play this game with him where I let him pick my food.

"Alright, one surprise breakfast, coming right up!" He smiles as he takes the menu and hurries off towards the kitchen.

As I wait, I try to think of more ways to figure out how to find out who Katniss's sponsor is. If only I had that stupid account number. Surely they have it on reports of some type. Like a list of sponsorship funds given for the games. Surely they note account numbers on there, especially when it's done via wire transfer. But who would have that report? I doubt my father would. No, it would be more like someone on the game maker's committee or in banking. Maybe reporters would have access to it. I'm not sure. And then I wonder if those potential reports are on paper only or do they exist somewhere in the computer system for the Capitol too?

I'm pulled from my thoughts when Tripp appears again, plate in hand. "Here you go! One surprise plate special, just for you."

He places it in front of me, along with a glass of juice and smiles, waiting to see what I think of his selection.

On my plate is a pastry type roll. I can't tell what's in it. I look up at him. "What is it?"

"Just try it. There's nothing in it that you don't like, I promise." He urges, still waiting for me to try it.

I take my fork and break into the crust of the pastry. Inside, a melty concoction of eggs, melting cheese and crisp bacon awaits. I take a bite and instantly smile up at him. It's buttery, cheesy deliciousness! He smiles in triumph and disappears to wait on the rest of his customers. As I'm pushing my empty plate forward, Tripp slides into the booth across from me.

"So you liked it, huh?'

"That was delicious! What do you call it?"

He shrugs. "Doesn't have a name. Just something I make for myself sometimes. When you decided to challenge me, figured it was a dish you'd like."

"You've got to get your parents to put that on the menu!"

"I'll see what I can do about that." He laughs. "So what's up?"

"I had a question for you. About the account system." I explain in a low voice.

He nods for me to continue.

"Can accounts be looked up by name too or only with the actual account number?"

"Mmm, maybe. We can try. Why? Do you have a name?"

"No, I was just thinking, if we looked up Haymitch's name, and it showed all the accounts he has, maybe we could see if it was in fact him. You know? To see if he has multiple accounts and how long they were open. At least that way we could rule him out if it wasn't him."

"Can you come back later, tonight when the cafe is closed? We can use the computer then and nobody will be here to know about it."

"I'll be here!" I tell him, anxious and excited to be able to rule out Haymitch If it doesn't happen to be him.

"Yeah, just meet me out front at 10. My parents will be home in bed by then. We'll have as much time as we need to use the computer."

"Thanks! I'll see you tonight!"

I leave the dinner and outside, stop cold as I see Marcus across the street. He's sitting on the steps of a clothing shop, a guy from the shop, who I think he's friends with, sitting there with him. They both stare at me and I stare back momentarily before I look away and hurry back home, staying as far across the street from him as I can as I walk. He wasn't doing anything wrong or acting out in any way against me, but him staring at me just makes my skin crawl.

As soon as I'm home, I remember that Gale's family has to move all of their things today into the new apartment. I should've offered to help. Or hopefully, my father had arranged for someone to help them. I know they didn't have furniture to move or anything large since the new place is already furnished but they'll still need to move all of their personal effects like clothing and such.

Before the viewing, I decide I should get the Hawthornes a housewarming gift. Flowers would be nice. Something to make the new place feel a little more welcoming. It's going to be a huge adjustment for them at first and I want them to be comfortable. At the flower shop, I take a little extra time and hand pick a variety of colorful flowers. Yellows, pinks and purples in all different shades. The woman who owns the shop ties them up with silver ribbon and hands them back to me. Before I can turn and leave the shop, I hear the door chime behind me as someone else comes in. I thank the woman and turn to leave but stop short, almost dropping my bouquet. It's Marcus. He's come into the flower shop and stares at me as he pulls a rose from one of the floor buckets. I look away and hurry out of the shop, leaving him staring as I go.

As I walk the few blocks to the Hawthorne's new place, I wonder why I am cursed with such bad luck that I continue to run into Marcus everywhere I go. I can't remember if I used to see him around town this much before or not. I don't think that I did. But maybe he was always there before and I just didn't notice and now I'm hyper-aware of him because of everything that happened. Either way, I hope I stop running into him every time I go somewhere. It's unnerving the way he stares. And I still don't know exactly what happened to him as far as Capitol punishment goes either.

The door to the new laundry center is open so I walk in. I don't see anyone though and I feel like it would be intrusive to go upstairs uninvited so I stay in the shop part and call out. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

A few moments later, Gale appears. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

I smile in surprise, having not expected him to be here. "Hi, I was bringing a little housewarming gift over for your family. Why aren't you at work?" I ask, holding up the flowers.

He takes them. "Been moving all our stuff over today. Just brought over the last load." He leans down and kisses me then adds, "These are pretty. You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I wanted to. Every new house should have fresh flowers."

"Well thanks. Come on back to the kitchen, we'll put them in some water. My mother's not here. She's out delivering her wash loads. She'll like them though."

I follow him into the kitchen and lean against the counter while he finds something to put them in. He finds a large glass jar under the sink and washes it out, then fills it with fresh water. After the flowers are in the water he turns his attention back to me.

"Where are your brothers and sister? Have they been here yet? Do they like it?" I ask, still a little nervous that his family won't want to live here.

He comes over and picks me up, sitting me on the counter so that I'm eye level with him. "They're at home. In the Seam I mean. Ma's gonna bring them over after the viewing. And stop worrying, would ya? They'll love it."

He leans in and kisses me, his hands resting on my legs. I giggle as I pull back. "I think I'm keeping you from your work and that wasn't my intention."

"I'm done working. Got a few minutes to kill before we need to go to the viewing, thought I'd make the most of them." He flirts, leaning in for another kiss.

I loop my arms around his neck and let him kiss along my jawline. My eyes are closed as I let his mouth trail kisses from my jaw onto my neck.

"Ahhem!"

We both startle at the sudden noise, having not heard anyone walk in. It's Mrs. Hawthorne. And she doesn't look pleased to have found us making out in her kitchen. I quickly hop down off the countertop and straighten my dress.

Gale clears his throat. "Madge brought us some flowers. A housewarming gift." He says gesturing to the flowers by the sink.

"They're beautiful. Thank you." She says flatly.

"You're welcome." I say so quietly that I'm not sure she'll hear me. I keep my eyes on the floor, my cheeks burning red in embarrassment.

"We were, uh, just about to walk over to the viewing." Gale tells her.

She nods and goes to the stairs, carrying a wicker basket of laundry with her. I've never been so embarrassed in all my life! Once we're outside and alone again, I look up at Gale, horrified at what his mother just caught us doing in her brand new house.

"Oh my God, Gale!"

He hugs me against him. "Don't worry about it. We were just kissing. She's not really as mad as she puts on."

"She certainly wasn't pleased." I mumble. I'll never be able to face her again. At least not any time soon.

"Nah, she's okay. Trust me."

I don't say anything else about it but I know it will be a very, very long time before I ever let Gale kiss me, especially like that, at his house again. And it's going to be a very long time before I have the courage to look her in the face again.

After the viewing, I turn to Gale. I am pretty sure he'll be with his family this evening since they'll probably want to get settled into their new house but I want him to meet me later to go see Tripp. "Hey, I know you've got to go help your family get settled and all but later tonight can you meet me at the Cafe? At 10:00?"

"Why are we going to the cafe at 10:00? Are they even open that late?"

"No, not to eat. Tripp is going to try and look some things up for us on the computer about the sponsorship account. We have to do it after his parents are gone to bed."

"Oh, got it. Yeah, I'll meet you guys there. Come on I'll walk you home."

(Gale POV)

I'm sure my mother is steaming mad. She's been in a foul mood over the whole moving to town thing and then having her walking in on me kissing all over Madge's neck wasn't exactly going to thrill her. Still, I hate for Madge to feel embarrassed about it so I downplay it a bit. After the viewing ends, I offer to walk Madge home but I can tell she still feels guilty about the whole kissing thing because she tells me no and says I should be there when the kids see the new place for the first time. I kiss her forehead and tell her I'll meet her at the cafe late tonight. She waves and I watch as she starts towards her house.

Posy's tugging at my sleeve so I bend down and swoop her up in my arms. "Ma said we gotta new house."

"We sure do! And wait until you see it! You'll love the color of the bathroom!" I tell her, happy to see her excited.

My mother is mostly silent as our family walks in the opposite direction of the Seam. I can tell she's still not happy. Rory hasn't said much either but Vick seems excited enough.

"So this is the new house. Our bedrooms and stuff are upstairs and this front big room here is going to be Ma's space for taking in laundry and stuff." I tell the kids as we walk inside.

"Why's it got pink walls?" Rory asks in disgust.

"Used to be a candy shop or something like that. I kinda like the walls. What do you think Pose?" I comment, trying to be positive about the whole thing. Truthfully, I hate the pink walls but it isn't like it matters.

Posy giggles in my arms and gives me a huge toothy grin. "It's pretty!"

"Back here's the kitchen. Those flowers are from Madge, to welcome us home." I continue as I lead the group into the kitchen.

"Wow. It's big." Rory says, looking around.

"Where's the stove?" Vick asks, not seeing the standard wood burning stoves we use in the Seam.

"Over here. It runs on electric instead of wood fires." I explain, tapping my fingers on the metal stove.

"And up these stairs is where our apartment is." I say as I carry Posy upstairs, the others trailing closely behind me. My mother still silent, bringing up the rear.

"Got the living room here." I announce and continue on to the large bedroom. "Posy, you'll sleep in here with Ma."

"Where's our room at?" Rory asks when he sees Ma and Posy's room.

"Over here." I stand in the doorway and let Rory and Vick go in.

"It's only got two beds. We have to share a bed?" Rory asks, automatically thinking that I'm gonna be sleeping in there too.

"No, I've got my own room. Just you and Vick in here."

"Really? Dibs on top bunk!" He shouts, excited to have one less person sharing his space. In our Seam house, all of us boys shared one small room and so even though he's still sharing, it's still an upgrade because it's one less person.

"And finally, the bathroom." All the kids run in to look at it. We don't have them in the Seam so this is a very big deal. I doubt outside of school they've ever even seen one. And school bathrooms don't have tubs and showers. I watch as they excitedly turn the faucet knobs on and off and flush the toilet over and over. I glance over at my mother who is lingering behind me.

"I think they like it." I tell her.

She gives me the faintest hint of a smile. "It's possible they do." And I can tell she's actually really loving seeing them excited like this, even if she's barely showing me.

We cook dinner down in the kitchen and it's a bit of an adventure using all the new kitchen appliances. With a little bit of trial and error though, we get it cooked and sit down, enjoying our first family dinner together in the new place. All the kids seem happy and my mother is ever so slowly softening up too.

Getting the kids to go to bed though takes double the amount of time it usually does because they're all so riled up about the new place. By the time everyone is settled into his or her own bed and lights are turned out, kitchen mess cleaned up, it's time for me to go meet Madge and Tripp at the Cafe. Quietly, I slip down the stairs and out the front door, locking it behind me.

When I get to the cafe, Tripp is waiting out front but Madge isn't here yet. I glance at the time and see that I'm actually late. It's 5 minutes after. Where is she?

"Hey, Madge not here yet?" I ask him as I approach.

"No. Thought she'd be coming with you." He says.

"I'm sure she's just running a little late. dinner with those Capitol guests always take forever at her house." I assure him as I picture her fidgeting at the dinner table, anxious to leave. Still, 10:00 is later than those dinners usually run.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll be here soon." He says. We lean against the wall outside the cafe to wait for her. Not chatting since we aren't exactly what I'd call friends. Not really enemies, but just not friends. Our only common bond being Madge, herself.

At 10:15 though, I actually start to worry. By 10:20, she still hasn't shown up and now we're both officially worried and decide to go to her house. Where is she? I wonder as we start walking towards her house, desperately hoping I'll be right about dinner running late, fearing that I'm wrong.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

(Madge POV)

As soon as dinner is over, I slip out of the house. I still have a little time to kill before meeting Gale and Tripp so I walk over to the meadow and sit down for awhile. If I stay in the house, I'll have to help entertain our guests and that could cause me to be late getting to the cafe. I could go over and see Gale but given how this afternoon went, I'd rather it be a little while before I see Mrs. Hawthorne again so that she can hopefully forget what it looks like to find her son and his girlfriend in a serious make out session in her kitchen. So, meadow for the next half hour it is. It's okay though, it's a nice night and I haven't been out here in a few days.

I sit in the grass and stretch my legs out in front of me, leaning back to rest on my arms. I hadn't bothered to change out of my dinner dress but it doesn't matter. I won't be going into the Seam so there won't be any coal dust stains to be had. And I won't be out in the woods either so there won't be any rips or deep dirt and grass stains either. No, my father and his scheme to get Gale living in town seemed to have eliminated any hazards to my attire.

I'm lost in thought and don't hear anyone coming up behind me. It isn't until I feel two strong hands on me that I even realize someone's here. One hand covers my mouth and the other grips my arm so tightly my eyes water. And then I catch the smell. That bloody smell. It's Marcus. My heart thuds in my ears and I use my free arm to try and push away from him. I try to scream but my voice is muffled by his hand. It's useless. He's far to much bigger than I am.

"You've had so many chances to apologize. How many times have you seen me since I got back? And how many times did you say those little words that you owe me? Hmmm? None. Not one single time did you bother to say you were sorry." He breathes against my ear. His hand still clamped over my mouth, other hand wrapped around my arm."Now, you and I are gonna take a little walk. Up, on your feet." He orders as he yanks me to my feet.

Now that I'm standing, I have a little more power. I can kick him. And I still have my heels on too so if I do it hard enough, it should hurt and buy me at least a split second. A split second to scream or try and run or something. I rear back my leg as much as my fancy, fitted dinner dress will permit and swing it as hard as I can, making contact against his shin. He buckles only a little and then jerks me closer against him. He never even so much as loosens his grip. In fact, it only tightens, especially against my mouth.

"Now see, I really wish you hadn't done that. See, I'm trying to be nice. To allow you to apologize for all those lies you told and now you're making me angry." He reaches over and kicks my shoes off with one of his feet, leaving me barefoot. "Now walk, and don't try that again. You so much as speak and I'll make you wish you never had." He warns against my ear. "Understand?"

I nod as a tear slips down my cheek. How am I going to get away from him? My eyes search for anyone who might be out but it's late and I don't see anyone. Not even a peacekeeper. He pulls me against him and tightly wraps one arm around me, gripping my shoulder tightly. We walk towards the far, dark edge of town where the path leads to the entrance to the mines. Every step we take has me more and more panicked. What is he going to do to me? How long will Gale and Tripp wait for me before they realize something is wrong and come looking for me?

When we're over near the mine entrance, where it's completely deserted, he forcefully pushes me to sit on one of the boulders. "Now I'm going to move my hand from your mouth. Don't be stupid. One scream, one plea for help and I'll make sure you regret it. Not one sound!" He warns.

He moves his hand and I debate if screaming would help me. Would anyone hear me all the way over here? Would anyone be able to find me even if I was able to get a good scream out? No, I can't risk it unless I know someone is nearby. Unless I know someone can help me. So I stay silent.

He crouches down in front of me. Our faces scary close. So close I can feel his breath against my face. "It really wasn't very nice of you, you know. That little complaint you had drawn up. It isn't polite to tell lies Madge. Didn't anyone tell you that?"

"It wasn't lies!" I seethe at him.

His hand slaps against my face. Hard. My hand goes up, feeling the sting on my skin as fresh tears slip out. He laughs. "See, you're a little confused. We, you and I, we were together. A couple headed for marriage. That means I can kiss you, touch you, whenever I want. You're supposed to want it that way. But somewhere, you got confused. You started talking with that Seam trash and all these ideas popped into your head. You started thinking you wanted him instead of me. A little confusion."

"We were never getting married! And you were pushing yourself on me and I never liked it. I never liked you!"

"Do you know what they did to me? At the Capitol? Did anyone tell you?" He asks, yanking my hair and leaning in closer. "They put me in prison while I waited on sentencing. And do you know what Capitol prisons are like? Hmmm, do you?"

I close my eyes and try to pull back. He laughs again and kisses my cheek, his lips slimy and gross against my cheek that still stings from his slap. "I'll spare you the prison details. Let your imagination take care of that. Now, what I expect from you is a little remorse. I need to feel like you're sorry you let that happen to me. Sorry your lies are the reason that happened to me. You, my little liar, owe me an apology."

I don't know what to do. I don't know if I should pretend to apologize or if I should fight against him. I don't know what exactly he's planning to do to me. All I know is that I need to get out of this situation as soon as possible, any way that I can.

(Gale POV)

At her house, the lights are on and I can hear Capitol music playing so I know after dinner drinks are happening and I know Madge wasn't planing to stay for this part. She almost never does if she can help it. I glance at Tripp and then ring the doorbell.

Gertrude opens it. "Mr. Hawthorne, we weren't expecting you. What can I do for you?" She asks in surprise. Partially because I'm at the front door, which I never use and partly because well, why would I be here if Madge is supposedly off with me somewhere.

"Madge? Is she here?"

"No, she slipped out the back door shortly after dinner. I just assumed she was going to see you."

"She was supposed to meet us at the cafe at 10 and she never showed." Tripp interjects.

"Let me get her father for you."

I'm in total panic mode now and I can't just stand here, waiting for the Mayor. I have to find her now! Something is most definitely wrong. "Tripp, can you stay, tell the Mayor what's wrong? I've gotta go look for her, it can't wait." I ask him, desperation high in my voice.

"Yeah, go. I'll be right behind you as soon as I talk to her father."

I leave, not even sure where to look. The meadow. Maybe she went to the meadow and fell asleep! Oh please, please let that be what happened! I don't see her though. The meadow is empty. I'm about to head back towards the cafe, see if she's shown up there yet when the a cloud moves and the moonlight shines down, making something glisten in the grass. I run over and pick it up.

"Oh God..." I whisper as I realize what it is. A silver high heel. It's one of her shoes. The other one lies in the grass not far off. My eyes search all around as I spin, trying to see what could have happened, where she could have gone.

Marcus. This has to have something to do with him. I run, full speed towards the butcher shop, heel still in hand. I bang on the front door repeatedly until his nightshirt clad father comes and opens it.

"Where's Marcus?" I demand as soon as he opens the door.

"Asleep! What do you want at this hour? The shop will open in the morning, 6am." He replies in annoyance as he goes to shut the door.

"Wait! Are you sure he's here? You've seen him?" I plead as I jam my foot in the doorway so he can't close it.

"We all went to bed over an hour ago! Now please, if you don't mind, I'd like to go back to bed!" He insists.

"Madge is missing! Something is terribly wrong and I need you to please, just go look, make sure he's in bed like you think. Please!" I beg, my voice cracking in fear for her.

"Alright! Wait here." He grumbles and shuts the door.

I tap my foot anxiously on the front step and try to pray that he's here, that he isn't any part of why she's missing. While I wait, Tripp comes up.

"You find her?" I ask. It's stupid to ask though. If he'd found her, she'd be with him right now.

"No. Her father's calling the head peacekeeper now. They'll start looking for her. We'll find her." He tells me.

"I think it's got something to do with Marcus. Found her shoes in the meadow." I tell him, holding up the silver heel.

Before he can answer, Mr. Landers comes back and his face tells me what I was afraid I already knew. He's not here. "I'm sorry...I don't know where...He was here before..." His father struggles to explain.

"Oh my God..." Tripp gasps.

I turn to him. "We have to find her fast. Where would he take her? Do you know him at all? Where does he hang out?"

Tripp shakes his head. "I don't know. Barely know him. He's so much older. But if he was going to hurt her, he'd want somewhere private, right? Somewhere no one would see?"

My stomach flip flops as my mind imagines all the things he could be doing to her right now. "Private. Where could he take her that would be private?"

"The school maybe? Nobody would be there at this hour." He suggests.

"I don't know. Wouldn't peace keepers see them go there? It's so close to the Justice Hall. And it would be locked. Her shoes were in the meadow. What's close to the meadow that's private?"

"The woods? You think he'd take her across the fence?" Tripp asks in a horrified whisper.

Maybe. But I don't know. Would he be bold enough to cross the fence? "Maybe."

"The mines! Check by the mines!" Mr. Landers urges. The fact that he's trying to help lets me know that he's worried too. That he knows Marcus might actually hurt her.

Tripp and I both immediately run towards the path that leads to the mines. It's a spot where absolutely no one would be at this hour. My legs can't carry me fast enough. Please, please be okay Madge! If he hurts her, I'll kill him. I will kill him.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

(Gale POV)

As the entrance of the mines come into view, I see her. I see him. He's got her sitting down and he's crouching down in front of her, squeezing her chin and holding her hair in his fist. Adrenaline surges through me and I launch myself at him, barreling into him and just wailing on him with both fists, hitting him with everything I have. I don't hear anything else, see anything else. Just him as he swings back, landing a solid much on my face. We roll, fighting on the ground and I just keep swinging, making contact with any part of him I can hit.

Finally, I feel hands puling me back and I hear Madge screaming for me to stop. How long has she been screaming? And then I notice Marcus isn't hitting me back anymore. He's out cold, totally knocked out. When did that happen?

Tripp was the one who pulled me back and I'm pretty sure I hit him in the process. I look at him, still unable to speak.

"He's out Gale, you gotta stop. He's out." Tripp says firmly, his hand still on my arm.

I rub my hands over my face and look from Marcus to Tripp and then to Madge. She's standing there, crying. I hear Peacekeeper whistles coming. They must have heard her screams while they were out starting their search.

I move towards Madge and hug her tightly against me. "Are you okay? Oh my God, please be okay!"

"I'm alright. More shaken up than anything." She sobs against my chest.

The peacekeepers arrive and take Marcus, now semi-awake, into custody. They offer to take Madge home but I tell them I'll take her and she says the same. Tripp hugs Madge and says he'll come see her in the morning. I like him a lot better now. He proved to be a true friend to her tonight. He was worried when she didn't show up and he helped look for her and he was able to stop me when I couldn't stop myself. I nod towards him as if to say thank you and he heads back home.

"Let's get you home." I tell Madge.

We start to walk but she doesn't have any shoes on and I dropped the one I had during the run towards the mines. I reach down and pick her up in my arms, carrying her back into town to her house.

Her father meets us at the front door.

"Is she hurt?" He asks urgently.

"I'm alright. Just a few scrapes and bruises. Gale and Tripp got there just in time." Madge tells him. Her voice still hiccuping from crying.

"Can I take her upstairs? Get her cleaned up?" I ask, not sure if I should hand her off other father or if I can take care of her myself. I want to do it myself but want to be sure that's okay.

"Yes, please stay with her. I'm going to head over to the Justice Hall and deal with our little situation."

I carry her upstairs and into her bedroom where I set her on her bed.

"Let's get you cleaned up. You'll feel better." I tell her. She's a mess. Her hair is wild, her dress torn, bare feet scraped up, bruises already showing on her arm and face. Coal stains head to toe. He really did a number on her.

"The bathroom." She says and nods towards her bathroom.

I go and turn on a shower for her. When it's steaming, I call for her and she comes in. She looks so small and frail and I hate to see her like this. Hate that he just did this to her. "Can you stay?" She asks as silent tears fall from her eyes.

"I'll be right outside the door, I won't leave, I promise." I tell her.

"No, in here. Can you stay in here?"

I nod and hug her again. Tears coming to my own eyes as I hold her. "You're okay, you're safe."

She turns around and holds her hair up so I can help her unzip her dress. Once it's unzipped, I help her step out of it. I keep my eyes upward though, this isn't a romantic moment and I won't treat it as if it were. She gets in the shower and I sit on the edge of the tub to wait. Even through the shower I can hear her crying and it's breaking my heart.

When the water turns off, I grab a fluffy white towel from her counter and hand it over the shower door to her. She dries off and steps out of the shower, wrapped in the towel. Her bruises look worse now that I can see them without all the coal dust smudges. I'd swear you can see the entire outline of his fingers around her mouth and chin. A full handprint wraps around her upper arm too. I grab her robe off the back of the door and help her into it.

Back in her room, she sits down on her couch and I start a fire in the fireplace. I go to her closet and look around until I find pajamas for her. When I bring them to her, she puts them on, slowly and I help her button them up. I grab a blanket off the back of the couch and wrap it around her before sitting next to her and pulling her against me.

"Do you need medicine or anything? Are you hurting?" I ask, knowing there's medicine in this house somewhere that I can go and get for her.

She shakes her head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask, not sure how to help her. Not sure if she'd want to talk it out or if she'd prefer to never talk about it.

"I'll have to make a statement. In the morning they'll need an official statement." She says. "And pictures. They'll have to take pictures of my bruises. That's why I can't use any medicine on it yet." Her voice sounds so distant. Like it isn't her. And she didn't answer my question. It's almost like she's on auto pilot or something.

"Want me to go get someone for you now? That way you can get something on those bruises"

"No, just stay here."

"It's okay, I'll call someone. I won't leave." I tell her. I get up and walk to the door and peek out. Nobody. Crap.

I look back into her room and see a phone on a night table. "I'll call your father. He'll send someone." I walk over to the phone and pick it up. I have no idea what the phone number to the Justice Hall is. I look over at Madge.

"Just zero." She says, knowing my question.

I press zero and it rings. A peacekeeper answers. I explain that we need someone to come document her injuries and to send someone as soon as possible. They say they'll be right over. I go back to the couch and wrap my arms around her again. She falls against me. "I am so sorry I didn't protect you better. I'm so sorry he got to you."

"It's my own fault."

"No! No way, don't do that. Don't blame yourself."

"No, it's my fault you couldn't protect me. I didn't tell you what was happening. The past couple days, he's been there, watching me. I didn't tell you."

I stiffen as I hear this. He's been watching her? And she knew but didn't say anything? "What are you talking about?"

"I kept running into him, everywhere I went. And he would just stare at me in a creepy sort of way."

"Why didn't you say anything? To me or to your father?"

"Thought it was nothing. Just dumb luck to keep running into him. He never spoke to me, just looked at me. It's not a crime to look at someone."

I hug her tighter. "No, but what he did tonight was. And I won't ever, ever let that happen again."

"I thought you were going to kill him. When you came. You just kept beating on him, even after he passed out."

"I'm sorry. I was so caught up in it that I didn't realize he'd stopped fighting back"

"I didn't want you to be punished. They'd take you away if that happened. If you had killed him."

"I know."

"I knew you'd come. I knew when I didn't show up to meet you and Tripp that you'd know something was wrong."

Before I can say anything else, there's a knock at the door. I go and find a peacekeeper, here to take her statement and photograph the injuries.

"Want me to step out while you talk?" I ask Madge, still not sure if she wants me to know what exactly he did to her while he had her.

"No, stay!" Her voice panicked again.

"I'll stay, don't worry."

"I'll need to photograph your injuries for evidence. Do you need medical attention as well?" The peacekeeper asks her.

"No, we have medicine here if I need it." She says as she stands up so he can take her picture.

They snap shots of her face and then her feet. She unbuttons her pajama top a little and lowers it so that they can get pictures of her upper arm.

When they're finished, she fixes her top and then wraps up in the blanket again and sits on the couch. I sit next to her, aching for her as I watch her go through this.

"I need your statement. I'll record it if you approve." The peacekeeper tells her. I'm surprised how gentle he's being with her but I'm grateful. Usually Peacekeepers are short and abrupt. This one seems much more calm and patient.

Madge nods and the peacekeeper begins. "Where were you when he approached?"

"I was sitting in the meadow alone. He came up behind me, covered my mouth and held my arm. Took me to the mines."

"Was this against your will?"

"Yes. I tried to get away but he was too strong."

"Did you call out for help?"

She shakes her head. "No, he covered my mouth in town and at the mines, he threatened me if I screamed that he'd make me regret it. I was scared too."

"Other than restraining you, at any point did he get physical with you?"

She doesn't answer.

"Miss Undersee?"

"He slapped my face. Um, he pulled my hair." She sounds like she's going to cry again. I run my hand up and down over her arm, trying to soothe her.

"Did he force himself on you in any way?"

She's quiet and I feel my stomach plummet. Oh God, please tell me I wasn't that late getting to her. Please tell me he wasn't able to do anything like that.

"He kissed me."

"Where?"

"On the cheek. My mouth. My ear."

"Any other advances of that nature?"

After a long, lingering pause she speaks again. "His hands. He put his hands here." And she touches her chest before reaching up to wipe away a tear. I feel like I might get sick. I feel like I wish I'd killed him.

"Did he remove any of your clothing or any of his own?"

"Just my shoes. I kicked him and he took away my shoes."

"Did he say why he was doing these things?"

"He said I owed him an apology, for my previous complaint about his actions towards me on a date. He said he needed to see me be remorseful."

"And how did you get away?"

"Gale Hawthorne and Tripp Krull. They realized I was missing when I didn't meet them like I was supposed to. They found us and fought him off and then the peacekeepers came."

"Thank you Miss Undersee. We will be in touch if we need anything further."

They leave and I close the door behind them. I turn back to Madge. "I'm so sorry." I tell her leaning against the door. I swallow down the lump in my throat, close my eyes and take a deep breath in.

She pulls her knees up to her chest and hugs her arms around them. I need to get her some cream for the bruises. Maybe some ice. Something to help her sleep.

"I'll be right back. I'm not leaving, just going to the kitchen. I'll be right back." I tell her.

Downstairs, I find Gertrude still in the kitchen. She gives me a tray to take up with tea, medicine and an ice pack. I hurry back up with it. I find Madge in the exact same spot as before. Cheeks wet with tears. Nose red from crying.

"Got you some stuff to make you feel better." I say as I set the tray down. I open the jar of cream and scoop some out. She closes her eyes as I smooth it over her face, covering the bruises. I hand her the tea and one of the pills Gertrude put on the tray. I don't know what it is exactly but I'm sure it'll help if it's from Gertrude.

"No, I don't take those. They cause bad dreams." She pushes away the pill.

I put it down. "Ice? For your cheek?" I ask holding out the ice pack.

She shakes her head. "Just you."

I sit down on the end of the couch and she lays down, head in my lap. I don't know how to help her, how to make her stop hurting. How to take away her sadness. All I know is that I love her. I definitely love her. "Close your eyes, try to sleep."

"You won't leave?" She asks.

"No. I'll stay. I'll be right here the whole time. I promise you that." I tell her, running my hand through her hair. And I mean it. I'll stay all night, watching over her as she sleeps if thats what she needs from me.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

(Madge POV)

When I wake up, Gale's still here, holding onto me. And that lets me know it wasn't a nightmare. That it did really happen. I slowly sit up, not wanting to wake Gale up. Doesn't work though, his eyes are open as soon as I move.

"You stayed." I say.

"Of course I stayed." He replies as he leans forward kissing my forehead. "How are you feeling?"

I inhale deeply and then exhale. "Like I wish it had all been a bad dream."

He gives my an apologetic look. "Your bruises look better. Almost completely gone. With a little makeup, no one will ever see them."

"Your face looks bruised. We should've put some cream on you." I point out, feeling bad that it hadn't occurred to me last night.

"I am not the least bit worried about my bruise. Only worried about you."

"Thank you." I tell him as tears well up in my eyes. "Thank you for saving me. Thank you for staying here so I didn't have to be alone."

He reaches out and pulls me to him, embracing me and burying his face in my neck and hair. "I will never let that happen to you again, I promise."

"I'm pretty sure after what he did that he'll be sent away for good. I don't think we'll have to worry about it."

"I really want to talk to your father, find out what's going to happen to him. I think you're right about him being sent away but until we know for sure, I don't want you going anywhere alone. Not one place."

"At minimum, he's locked up here in 12 until they decide what to do." I point out.

"Where's lock up at?"

"Justice Hall. There's a block of cells down in the basement. Why?"

"Just curious."

"Gale, please stay away from him. I don't want you to lose your temper and get in trouble." I plead, my mind flashing back to last night when he wouldn't stop hitting Marcus.

"He's safe so long as he's behind bars."

"They'll probably get a statement from you today. Tripp too."

He nods. "I really ought to get home and get cleaned up and go into work. I don't want to leave you alone though."

I know he needs to get home. He probably didn't even let his mother know he was staying here last night. She's probably either worried sick or furious mad. But I don't want to be alone either. I wish he could just stay with me today. That's not fair to him though. He has other responsibilities. "Go ahead. I'll probably just stick around here today."

"I'll come get you before the viewing. If you need anything before that, you call me and I"ll come. I'm serious about you not being alone until we know for sure what's happening with Marcus."

I nod. He kisses me goodbye and then goes, glancing back at me once more before he shuts the door behind him. Alone in my room now, I decide to go shower and get dressed. In the mirror, I see that Gale is right, my bruises are almost undetectable and once I put makeup on, they're totally concealed. I hadn't looked in the mirror last night. I didn't want to see it. Seeing the bruise on my arm was enough. Remembering the feel of Marcus touching me was enough. I didn't need to see any extra reminders.

Once I'm finished getting ready, I realize that I really should talk to Tripp. I need to thank him for his help last night. If he hadn't been there, I'm not sure Gale would've stopped hitting Marcus. I don't think I would've been able to pull him back like Tripp did. I want to go talk to him at the cafe but Gale will be so angry if I go by myself. I pick up the phone and call over to the cafe. Tripp's mother answers, immediately expressing her concerns for my well being as soon as she hears me on the other end of the call. I thank her, tell her I'll be fine and ask if Tripp is available to talk. She says he isn't working and she'll send him right over. has always been a nice woman and I've always liked her.

Less than 10 minutes later, Tripp is knocking at my bedroom door, bag in hand.

"What's in the bag?" I ask, eyeing it curiously.

"Blueberry muffin and some juice. Thought you might be hungry." He says, handing it over to me.

"Thanks." I tell him. "And thanks for coming over. I wanted to talk to you but Gale doesn't really want me leaving the house right now by myself."

"Don't blame him one bit for that. That was insane last night, totally and completely insane." He agrees with Gale as he takes a seat on my couch.

"I wanted to talk to you because I wanted to thank you for helping find me and for stopping Gale when he was about to take things too far."

He shrugs like it was nothing. No big deal at all. "It was the first time I ever got to see how Gale really feels about you. When you didn't show up, you could see it all over his face that he was freaked out, that he knew something was really bad wrong. And then when we found you, the way he was laying into Marcus, I can't say I wouldn't have done the exact same thing had it been me who reached him first. It makes me feel ridiculous for ever questioning his intentions with you."

"You questioned Gale's intentions?"

"Yeah, even sort of warned him that he'd better treat you right, not hurt you."

I suppress a laugh but let out a smile. "You didn't."

"Oh yes I did. I mean, come on, it's Gale Hawthorne. He didn't get his reputation without a little effort on his part. I didn't want you to end up sad and brokenhearted. But after last night, I know better. I can see he's totally in love with you."

"What?" My head doing a double take at that last part.

"He's in love with you. You don't see that?"

"I don't know. Maybe. He hasn't told me so." My stomach flutters and I imagine what it will be like when Gale does finally tell me that he loves me.

"Well, he may not realize just yet, but trust me, he loves you. I can see it clear as day."

"Did peacekeepers come get a witness statement from you yet?" I ask, changing the subject a little. I'm worried he'll ask if I love Gale and while I think I do, I'm not sure I'm ready to admit that just yet and I'd want to tell Gale before I told anyone else.

He nods. "Came to see me this morning."

"I'm really sorry you had to get dragged into this mess."

"Did they talk to you yet?"

"Gale had them come last night. Had to take pictures of my injuries and recorded a verbal statement."

"Do you know where Marcus is now? Or what's happening with him?"

"No. It's a second offense though and it was of a greater degree than the first so I'm pretty confident they'll send him to the Capitol and keep him this time. He's probably in holding cell over at the Justice Hall right now."

"Well, I still think you ought to be careful going places by yourself for a little while. Doesn't hurt to play it safe."

"Hey, we need to make plans to try and use your computer again. I still want to see if Haymitch has multiple accounts."

"Okay, we can try again tonight if you want. But no meeting me there. Either I come get you or Gale comes and gets you."

"No worries on that. I'm positive that Gale will be with me as soon as I step foot outside this house."

"I've gotta get back to the cafe but if you need anything and Gale's not around, you can call me, okay?"

"Thanks Tripp."

He goes to leave and pauses at the door. "Hey Madge? I'm really thankful you're okay." He tells me with all sincerity.

I smile at him and then sit back to eat the breakfast he brought me. I'm lucky to have people like him and Gale in my life. If they hadn't been there last night, if they hadn't gotten there right when they did, terrible, terrible things would have happened to me.

(Gale POV)

When I walk into our house, my mother is downstairs folding laundry on the counters.

"I think strolling in at 9:00 am is a little bold of you, don't you think?" She asks without looking up from her work. I know she's livid but she doesn't know what happened. Once she knows, she'll understand.

"Ma, last night, something really bad happened and if you'll let me explain it to you, you'll see why I'm just no coming home." I tell her calmly.

She looks up and waits for me to continue.

"Madge was kidnapped and assaulted. We found her, but not before she'd been battered a little. It was a big ordeal. Peacekeepers searching for her and taking statements and everything. Once it was all over, I had to stay with her. She was gonna be all alone and I couldn't leave her like that."

She studies my face as she listens to what I'm saying. "The whistles. I heard them last night. That was because of Madge?" She finally asks.

I nod. "Yeah. It was bad Ma. Really bad. She's all beat up and he...God, I can't even say it out loud...He was about to do something really terrible to her." I swallow down the lump trying to form in my throat.

"He who?"

"Marcus Landers, the butcher's kid?"

Her eyes get wide. She's done their laundry before and I know she knows who Marcus is. How much older he is than Madge. "She's alright though?"

I shake my head. "Yes but no. It could have been so much worse. She'll be okay though, eventually."

"That mark on your face, it's from Marcus?"

I nod. "Yeah. I got there a few minutes before the peacekeepers. Literally knocked him off of her. We fought. I'm okay though, just the one bruise. You shoulda seen her Ma, her face...it had a clear outline of his hand right around her mouth."

"And her father was going to leave her all alone after that happened to her?"

"Yeah, but because he had to go over to the Justice Hall to deal with Marcus, not because he didn't care. Besides, I wanted to stay. I couldn't let her go through that and then leave her all alone. She needed me."

She nods quietly. "I'm glad she's going to be okay."

I go upstairs and shower before getting ready for work. It's my first shower in the new place. The steamy water feels good and I stay in a lot longer than I'd intended. After I'm dressed, I head over to the Justice Hall. Inside, I stall at the staircase. I should go upstairs and start working but I really want to go downstairs and make sure Marcus is locked up. I end up going to work, but only because I'm not sure if I'll be allowed near his cell.

Turns out, I needn't have debated about seeing him. Mayor Undersee is at my office door within minutes of my arrival.

" , we'll be needing to obtain a witness statement from you regarding last night's events. If you go downstairs to the basement level, you'll find a Peacekeeper waiting to speak with you."

"Yes sir." I reply as I get to my feet.

"And I'd like to personally thank you for your bravery and assistance last night. It pleases me to see the level of dedication you have towards my daughter."

I love her, I think to myself when he says this. I don't tell him though. I just nod and go downstairs.

I've never seen the basement holding cells before. To get to the peacekeeper that I'm supposed to speak with, I have to walk down a hallway of cells, all empty. Except the one holding him. I pause in front of it. Marcus is there, lying on a bench, still wearing what he had on last night. Coal covering his clothing, his clothing ripped and torn. He senses my presence and sits up. I almost gasp when I see his face. It's all black and blue and purple. His lips are split and eyes swollen. Blood is caked in his hairline and various spots on his face. I really had been out of control. I knew I hurt him, I didn't know it was to this degree. He stares at me through swollen eyes and then lays back down. I don't say anything. It isn't worth it. He isn't worth it. And from the looks of him, he won't forget what I feel about what he did to Madge.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

(Gale POV)

The peacekeeper takes my statement and I return to my office. On my way out, I don't even look over at Marcus's cell. Don't want to see him. Back in my office, I do wonder though what exactly is going to happen to Marcus and when. The sooner they can get him out of the district the better. I won't e able to relax until he's gone. And I slightly suspect that even after he's gone, I won't ever be able to relax fully again if I know Madge is anywhere alone. Is that what it feels like to love someone? Does it make you worry about their wellbeing? It must.

Before I leave to go to get Madge for the viewing, I stop by the Mayor's office. I'm not sure if he knows or if he does if it's something he'll share with me, but I have to know what's going to be done about Marcus. The Mayor's secretary lets me in to see him without giving me her usual annoyance attitude.

"Mayor Undersee? I'd like to speak to you for a moment if you don't mind."

"Come in Mr. Hawthorne. What can I do for you?"

I come in and sit in one of his chairs. Being in here always makes me feel like I'm in trouble, even when I'm in here voluntarily. "I may be out of place in asking, but, can you tell me what's going to happen to Marcus?"

He almost smiles. "Mr. Landers will be transported to the Capitol on the train tonight after the viewing. For a crime of this nature, he'll have to stand trial before a Judge in the Capitol and they'll be the ones to ultimately determine his fate."

"So he might get to come back? If they decide he isn't guilty?" I ask as pure terror fills me. He cannot come back again. Not this time.

"It's possible though will all the evidence mounted against him I suspect he'll be staying in the Capitol permanently. They take crimes of this nature very seriously, especially when aimed at families of district leaders."

"Wasn't what he did before a crime of a similar nature?"

"Yes, on a smaller scale but it did not include kidnapping or physical injury charges. This time he went too far."

"Will someone at least let Madge know what's going on? If he comes back, I mean?" I ask, hoping she can get an advance warning this time around of his return.

"Oh she'll know everything that's happening. As victim, she'll be required to be present at trial in case the judge has any questions for her."

A sharp pain hits my chest. "She's going to the Capitol too? With Marcus? On the same train?"

"Yes, though he'll be in a different part of the train under the careful watch of several peacekeepers."

I cannot let her go alone on this trip! No way can they ask her to do this by herself! Ride a train with him on it? Possibly have to testify at his trial with him present? It's too much to ask of her. "I'd like permission to go with her. She shouldn't travel alone after what happened to her."

He's thoughtful for a moment, strumming his fingers on his desk. "Yes. I do believe that's a good idea. You'll accompany her. I'll have my secretary make the arrangements." He finally nods then adds. "Besides, it will be good experience for you to see our fine Capitol and Justice system in action."

Relief floods through me in knowing I'll be with her. "Thank you sir."

I'd planned to go straight to over to pick up Madge after this but now I'll have to go home and pack a few things first. And I'll have to tell my mother about it. I have no idea how long we'll be gone, a couple days I assume. I throw some clothes in a small bag and go to look for my mother. I can't find her so I know she must be out delivering her washing loads. I'll have to tell her at the viewing. I don't think she's going to be happy about it but given the circumstances I hope she can understand why I have to go.

At Madge's house Gertrude sends me directly up to Madge's room. I wonder if she's even come out of it all day. I knock and hear her soft voice call for me to come in.

"Hey, you ready for the viewing?" I ask as I walk in. She's showered and dressed and has put on makeup so I take that as a good sign that she's mentally hanging in there alright.

"Yes. What's in the bag?" She asks pointing at my small duffel. And it only now occurs to me that no one probably even bothered telling her where she'd be going tonight.

I come over to sit next to her on the couch. "We're going on a little trip tonight after the viewing."

For a split second her face lights up then almost as quickly it falls as she realizes where we're going. "They're going to make me go to his trial, aren't they?"

I nod and take her hand, giving it a squeeze. "It'll be okay. I'll be with you the whole time, I promise."

"They're sending witnesses too? They never do that."

"No, I'm just coming to be there for you. It's all set, I spoke to your father about it just a little while ago."

"You'd do that for me? You'd travel to the Capitol with me?"

Because I love you, I think to myself but this isn't how I want to tell her. Not when the conversation is about Capitol trials and Marcus. "Of course I would. Now we should probably get you packed and get over to the viewing before we're late."

She shakes her head. "My bags will be packed and transferred to the train for me. I never pack myself."

"You're so fancy." I tease with a smile, trying to lighten the atmosphere a little. She definitely seems more tense since I told her she was going to his trial.

"Shut up." She smiles at me and then reaches for my duffel. "You're going to be fancy too because I'm having your bag transferred directly as well."

At the viewing, she tells me she needs to talk to Tripp so before we sit down we look for him. She tells him she's leaving for a few days and that they'll have to reschedule their plans for when she comes back. He hugs her and I'm not even jealous. I'm actually grateful she has someone else other than me in her life who looks out for her since so very often it seems as if she's all on her own.

When we take our seats, my mother is a lot nicer to Madge than she usually is. She's never actually been mean to her but she's never seemed overly warm with her either. She asks her how she's feeling and seems genuine about it. I give her a grateful smile. I really feel like if she knew Madge on a more personal and real level that she'd like her a lot and be a lot less concerned about her being so associated with the Capitol.

"Hey Ma? I have to go to the Capitol. On the train, tonight. There's a trial for Marcus and and what happened and I have to be there." I lean over Posy to tell her.

"You're going to the Capitol?" She whispers, face going tight.

"Yes. I'm sorry, I just found out an hour ago."

She takes a deep breath in. "When will you return?"

"I'm not sure. A few days." I leave out the part about how I'm only going to be with Madge so she isn't alone. Technically I'm not lying to her but I know she'd never let me go if she knew it was voluntary.

"Be careful, get back safely." Is all she says and she reaches over to put her hand on my arm.

"I will." I know it makes her nervous for me to be going to the Capitol and that my being with Madge has brought a huge whirlwind of constant changes our way. This hasn't been easy for her and I know she means well with all her worrying about me.

(Madge POV)

As we board the train, all I can think is how lucky I am that he's going to be here with me through all of this. I don't know if I'd have the courage and strength to sit in a courtroom and testify about what happened to me if he weren't going to be there. Especially knowing Marcus will be right there, staring me down.

A peacekeeper shows us to our rooms, mine right across the hall from his. I go into his room with him. I know he's never been on the train before and the rooms are actually really luxurious so this will be a new experience for him.

"Wow." He chokes out as he looks around at the plush drapes and linens. The crystal chandeliers, vases of fresh white roses and the dark, rich hardwood furnishings.

"Nice, huh?"

"It's a little more than nice." He mutters, reaching out and taking my hand, almost like he's nervous.

"Thank you for doing this, for being here with me."

He pulls me to him, wrapping both arms around me and holding me tightly. "Anything for you." And I feel his lips press against the top of my head.

"Want to go eat some dinner? The dining car probably has a full buffet out waiting for us."

"Do you have to change clothes? Get dressed up?"

"Nope. Not tonight. The train will only have us on it until it reaches the next district so other than a few peacekeepers and avox, we've got this place to ourselves."

"There's avon on here?" He asks, his face uneasy.

"Just don't stare at them." I suggest. It's hard not to stare because you don't know their names or their stories as to how they became what they are and him having not seen one before, it'll be even more uncomfortable for him.

I lead us towards the dining car and watch again as his eyes go wide at the outlandish display of food just for us. "This is for us?" He asks in shock.

"It is." I assure him, taking a plate and filling it with salad and lemon peppered chicken.

He stares at the food for a long time before finally fixing himself a plate. I'm positive he's never had so many choices in one meal before. He's probably never even had some of these foods before. While we're eating, an avox comes in and refills our drinks. I smile in thanks and watch as Gale keeps his eyes locked on his plate. I'm probably going to have to prepare him a little bit for what to expect when we get to the Capitol. The Capitol can be a lot to take in, even when you know what to expect and I don't want him to be overwhelmed.

After dinner, we walk hand and hand towards our rooms. I'm not ready to go to bed yet though so I ask him if he wants to come in.

"Are you tired? Or do you want to come in for a little while?"

"I'll come in."

The rooms don't have a lot of places to sit. Just a large, oversized chair and the bed. Gale sits in the chair and I go over, putting myself in his lap and leaning against his chest. I love how safe it feels to be wrapped up in his arms like this.

"I like this. Being able to sit with you like this." I murmur as I close my eyes.

"Me too."

"I should probably prep you a little about what to expect at the Capitol. It might be a little overwhelming for you."

"I don't care what it's like there. I just need for you to be okay. I really hope they don't have to make you answer questions."

I hate the thought of answering the questions I know they'll ask. "I am most worried about facing him while I have to answer the questions."

"I saw him. This morning."

I turn sharply to face him. "What? I thought I told you not to do anything foolish?"

"No, it wasn't exactly like that. I had to give my witness statement to a peacekeeper."

"In the basement holding cells?" I ask with a raised brow.

"Yeah. Your father arranged it. I kinda think he wanted me to get to see that he was all locked up."

"Did you talk to him?" I ask nervously.

"No. Just stared at each other. I hadn't realized how badly I'd hurt him. Had no idea just how out of control I was."

I cringe inwardly as I remember how he'd been so difficult to stop, how if Tripp hadn't been there things would've gotten so much worse. "It was scary."

"I'm sorry. I am. I never meant to scare you more than you already were, I just, God, I just couldn't handle it. I couldn't stop myself knowing what he'd done, knowing what he was capable and planning to do to you. I swear to God I never meant to scare you. All I could think was that he was hurting you and I had to protect you."

"I'm not mad. And I'm not scared of you. It was just a scary moment."

"He looks bad. You should probably know that before you have to see him in court. He's in real bad shape."

"I'm going to try not to look at him. I honestly don't think I could handle testifying if you weren't going to be there with me. I feel bad though, monopolizing all of your time."

"I'm gonna spend so much time with you that you're going to be plum sick of me. In a few days you'll be begging me to go away." He teases me.

"Not possible. I could never get enough time with you Gale Hawthorne." I flirt back a little, looking up and smiling at him. And it's true, I can't imagine getting tired of having him in my life.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

(Gale POV)

The train is crazy fancy. Much more so than I ever imagined it would be. And as usual when it comes to anything Capitol related, everything about it is in excess. Crystal chandeliers, flowers all over the place. And the food. Oh man, was it ever the most food I've seen in my life. And it was essentially just for Madge and I. So wasteful. It was incredibly delicious, but still incredibly wasteful. After dinner, we'd come back to her room and she'd curled right up in my lap. Her head leaning against my chest, making my heart happy. We'd chatted for a little while and then I think she'd drifted off. She's been quiet a long time and her eyes are closed, her breathing steady as if she's sleeping. I just hold her and let her sleep. She seems peaceful and I like that. It's a welcome change to how she was last night, when she'd been so upset, so emotionally hurt. Eventually when I start to get sleepy and it's fairly late, I slowly get up and carry her over to her bed. I cover her with a blanket and press the lightest of kisses to her cheek.

I consider staying, sleeping in the chair just in case she wakes up but then I decide not to in case she thinks it's creepy for me to stay and watch her sleep. My room's right across the hall so if she wakes up and needs me, she can easily find me. In my room I strip down to my boxers, leaving my clothes in a pike on the floor and crawl under the covers. It's quite possibly the softest thing I've ever laid on. The down pillows are abundant and I end of tossing a couple of them onto the floor because there's just too many.

There's a screen on the wall at the foot of my bed. I reach over and press it, curious what Capitol television looks like. Instead though, I find a menu. Not a food menu, but a menu of Hunger Games. Seriously, a list of every games that ever happened with each victor's name next to it. I scroll down and click on the one with Haymitch's name next to it. He won a quarter quell and is the only victor 12 has ever had. I've never seen his games though. It starts to play and I lean back against the pillows. I don't want to watch the games but I do want to see what he was like when he was my age. Maybe that will give me some sort of clue as to why he would have a secret sponsorship account and give all his money to Katniss. Maybe he was good with a bow too. Maybe he had a love interest in the games that she reminds him of. I don't know.

The video starts with the readings of each district. I have to watch them all because of course 12 goes last. The always pull the girl's name first and I'm surprised after they call the name and a small, petite blonde girl who looks like she's from town walks to the stage. She looks so much like Madge that it's uncanny. She's got the same wavy curls and bright blue, sky colored eyes. Same pink to her cheeks. And she must be well liked in town because when they called her name there was an audible gasp as if everyone had gasped in unison. It's crazy. When Haymitch's name is pulled he takes his place on stage and you can tell by looking at him that he's a tough guy. He was Seam, clearly from the clothing he had on. He's obviously not pleased to be reaped but he doesn't cry, doesn't tear up like most of our tributes do. Not him. He stays fierce faced with his jaw locked. The blonde girl is crying and you can tell she's desperately trying not to which is only making it worse for her. The parade of tributes is just starting on the screen when I hear a faint knock at my door.

"Come in." I call out absentmindedly, eyes still glued to the screen, staring at the blonde girl.

"Are you still awake?" I hear Madge ask and I snap out of my daze.

"Hey, yeah. What's wrong?"

"Bad dream woke me up and then I couldn't go back to sleep. Can I stay with you for a little while?" She asks timidly. Her cheeks are tearstained so I know it must've been a very bad dream and I instantly feel guilty for having left her. I should've stayed. Should've put her in bed and slept in the chair like I'd considered doing.

"Come over here." I tell her as I pull the covers back so she can climb in and lay down with me. As I do it, I realize I'm only in my boxers and instantly feel bad for inviting her into bed with me like this. I go to get up so I can put on my pants, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Where are you going?" She asks puzzled as she starts to climb up onto the bed.

"Uh, I forgot I didn't have pants on. Sorry." I apologize.

"It's fine. You don't have to get up." She says and then climbs in next to me, immediately curling up against my side. "What are you watching?" She adds, noticing my screen is on.

"Check it out, it's Haymitch's games. And get this, there's a girl that looks exactly like you!" I tell her.

"That's because she's my Aunt." She explains.

I turn and stare at her. I had no idea she'd had a family member in the games. That explains the loud gasp when her name was called. No one would expect the Mayor's daughter to be reaped. "I didn't know."

"My mother's twin sister, Maysilee."

I remember now that she'd mentioned her mother having a sister who died. It never even crossed my mind that it was in the games. I reach up and turn off the screen. She shouldn't have to watch it, even if she never knew her Aunt.

"She did pretty well, especially for being a girl from town. She made it to the final 5. She and Haymitch had an alliance of sorts."

"Do you know Haymitch well?" I ask, wondering if he's spooked by how much Madge and her Aunt look alike.

She shakes her head. "No, I think he spends most of his time trying to forget the games and well, as you saw, I'm my aunt's mirror image. I think it's a little haunting for him. Even on the few occasions he's been at the same event as I am, he doesn't talk to me."

"Sorry I left you in there by yourself. I stayed for awhile after you fell asleep and I thought about staying all night and sleeping in the chair but then I thought it might creep you out to wake up and find me watching you sleep." I tell her, still feeling guilty that she awoke from a bad dream only to find herself all alone.

"You could've stayed. I wouldn't have minded."

I lean over and kiss her on top of her head. "Just erring on the safe side."

"Next time, just stay. I don't think you're creepy. I sort of like knowing you're here. Like I'm a little safer."

I kiss her head again and smooth my hand over her hair. I love hearing that I make her feel safe. And I love her. "I love you." I tell her. I don't plan to say it, I just say it. My thoughts turning into words she can actually hear.

She turns towards me, pulling back a little and for a split second, I worry that I've told her too soon. My heart practically stops in my chest and I don't move an inch. But then she leans back towards me, kissing me in a way that makes my head spin. She pulls back from the kiss and I'm left breathless. "I love you too, Gale Hawthorne." She tells me at whisper tone. Her blue eyes are wild and excited, her cheeks flushed. The sound of my name paired with those three little words flowing from her lips stirs something in me that I haven't felt before. I kiss her again because it's the only thing I can think of, my thoughts all swirly and all I know for certain is that I am in love with and loved by Madge Undersee.

(Madge POV)

I hear him say it and it's so out of the blue that it takes a second for it to soak in. He loves me. He just said he loved me! Not that he could love me but that he actually really does love me! My heart soars and before I can even think to tell him I feel the same way about him, I have to kiss him. Just have to. Just need to. And I do, I kiss him with an intensity that makes it seem surreal. When I'm out of breath I pull back to look at him and say it right back. "I love you too, Gale Hawthorne."

His hands pull me against him and I can feel his heart pounding in his chest. His lips crash against mine and I sigh into the kiss, overtaken with feelings of happiness and want and love. At my sigh, his kiss becomes more eager, more desirous and he rolls us from our sides so that he's hovering over us now. He pulls back and our eyes lock one another and I swear it feels as if time is standing still. Like this is the moment, this is the feeling, the everything I've been waiting for for so long.

His hand comes up and brushes over my cheek. "You really love me?"

My heart soars again as I tell him once more. "I do. I love you."

And then his mouth meets mine and I'm drawn into a kiss that rivals all others. I slide my lips from his mouth to his neck, wanting more than to just kiss him. He moves his hands up to my dress and slowly, his fingers unbutton it. I shift out of my dress and his hands glide over me, leaving a thrilling trail of heat against my skin and making me want more of him. I push gently against his chest and he rolls onto his back and I now hover above him. I kiss down his chest and pause at his navel, looking up at him. He stares eyes glazed over, chest rising and falling rapidly. My fingers run underneath the edge of his boxers and he groans and pulls me upwards to kiss me as my hands urgently move away the last bit of clothing between us. And then moments later, we get lost in one another, consumed with love and desire.

And later, in the blissful afterglow as we lay tangled in one another's arms, he whispers it once more. "I love you."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

(Gale POV)

When I wake up she's got her face nuzzled up in the curve of my neck, the fluffy down comforter covering us. I don't move yet. Don't want to wake her. Instead I lie here, her in my arms and replay all of last night over in my head again. It was unbelievable and so much more than I'd ever, ever imagined it would be. Being with her like that, it just...it's just indescribable how it made me feel. I'd never even seen it coming. Never expected that to happen. But it had, oh man, it had. And all the times I'd done this before, with those other girls, it didn't even hold a candle to what it was like being with her. Being with them was all about being in a hurry to satisfy myself or them. Being with Madge, it was something different. It wasn't hurried at all. It was gentle and slow, loving and intimate. Love made it all so different.

I feel her stir in my arms and then feel her lips press against the skin of my neck. She's awake. "Morning beautiful." I whisper against her golden hair.

"Mmmm." She murmurs, burying her face in the bed.

I can't take it. I need to see her face. Have to kiss her. Have to see if she's still reeling from last night like I am. I push myself up to sit, leaning back against the massive wooden headboard. She sits up, pulling the sheet up and holding it against her chest. Her hair is bedraggled but I doubt I've ever seen her look more beautiful than she does right this second.

"God, you're so freaking gorgeous." I comment as I stare at her with a lovesick smile plastered across my face.

Her cheeks flush and her blue eyes dart down towards the bed. She's being shy and I hope that doesn't mean she's having regrets. Instantly, worry floods through me that maybe she does and I feel panic rising in my chest. "Madge...Are you...I mean, do you wish...are you sorry that last night happened?" I choke out.

"What? No! Oh no, not at all! Last night was wonderful, so wonderful." She exclaims, looking back up at me.

I relax and the panicked feeling drops back down. "It was, wasn't it?" I grin at her, happy that she isn't having regrets.

"I think I like being in love." She tells me softly and bites her bottom lip.

"Me too. I never knew it would feel this way."

"Me neither. I mean, it's exactly what I've been waiting for, the feeling I imagined existed, but I couldn't possible fathom how it would really feel." She gushes before I lean towards her, stealing a kiss, my hands coming up and resting on her cheeks.

She sighs and falls backwards onto the pile of pillows behind her. "I don't think I've ever been this happy in all my life."

Me either. Me either, girl who I love, girl who has utterly stolen my heart, I think to myself as I smile down at her.

"Breakfast?" I suggest, though really all I want is to stay like this, in bed with her all day.

"I need to shower first, make myself a little more presentable." She says as she sits up and slides off the bed, still clinging to the bed sheet.

"Here." I toss her a bathrobe that's hanging on a hook by the foot of the bed. Her shyness this morning is has me curious. She's always been a blushing cheeks kind of shy but it seems like she's afraid to let me look at her this morning. I don't get it but I want her to be comfortable so if a robe is what she needs, I'll happily give it to her.

I watch as she leaves, glancing back and smiling at me before shutting the door behind her. I take a quick shower and get dressed. I'm getting more used to the fancy clothes but I think I'll always miss the worn in comfort of my old Seam clothes. When Madge comes back she looks all polished and pretty, hair swept up with a ribbon and lips freshly glossed. Still, I prefer the Madge with no makeup and bedraggled hair. She's so naturally pretty that I can't believe anyone ever decided it was expected of her to wear makeup.

As we're sitting eating breakfast, alone in the dining car, she leans forward to ask something.

"When I came in last night, why were you watching Haymitch's games?" Her voice is low and quiet even though no one is here to hear her.

"Thought maybe I'd see something in his games that would clue me in as to why he would want to secretly sponsor and save Katniss. Like maybe they have a common skill or something."

"Did you see anything?"

"Turned em off before it really started. I was way too distracted by your Aunt and how much it looked like it was you in there."

"I've seen his games and no one uses a bow or anything like that. And though it's been awhile since I saw them, nothing is standing out in my mind as something that would be a common ground between Haymitch and Katniss."

"You've watched them?" I ask, surprise in my voice. Why would she watch them?

"My mother, she missed her sister so much and there were a lot of times where she would be so sad and sit and look at pictures for hours. Sometimes, she'd miss her enough to watch her games again. She never watched the part where she died, just the beginning, but once, I stayed after she went to bed and watched the whole thing."

"Why would you do that?"

She shrugs. "I wanted to see how she died. It was right before my first reaping and I was terrified they would call my name. My mother had been trying to encourage me to not worry but I know she was worried too. She gave me a gold mockingly pin and told me it would be my good luck charm, that it would help me if I ever went into the games. Really I think she just felt helpless in easing my fears and knew there was nothing she could do to help me. So that night, after she was asleep, I watched it so I could see how my aunt died so that maybe I could avoid that. It ended up just making all the more nervous than I already was."

"I never thought you worried too much about your name being pulled."

"Really?"

"It sounds so stupid when I say that out loud now. Of course you worried, especially after what happened to your aunt. I just always foolishly thought that you had some sort of safety in being who you are."

"Nobody's safe Gale. And one slip is all it takes." Her voice solemn and ringing of truth. No one is safe.

"I know, I know. Every year I'm sure it's my name that they'll call out. And every year I'm stunned when it isn't."

"I'm glad they never pulled yours." She whispers, her hand reaching across the table and covering mine.

"That pin your mother gave you? Is that what Katniss's has been wearing in the games? You gave her your pin?"

She nods and smiles a sad smile. "I guess I felt helpless on how to ease her fears and did what my mother did. I gave her a piece of jewelry and and told her it was a good luck charm in the hopes it would give her just a sliver of comfort."

I love that she gave the pin to Katniss. It's such a perfect example of what a giving, loving person she is. I know that pin must have meant a lot to her having come from her mother but she gave it to her friend without hesitation.

After breakfast, we head back to her room. The avox must have come in while we were at breakfast because it's all clean and the bed made and I'd swear the flowers have been changed out to newer ones. We sit on the bed and watch the country go by through the window. Ive never seen the other districts like Madge has so I'm curious as to what I'll see when the train passes through them.

"It's crazy to see just how vast the country is." I ponder aloud.

"It's really a shame they don't let us travel between districts. Some of them are really incredible to see."

"Have you seen all of them?"

"I've been through them all but only been off the train and toured 3 of them. You should see the ocean in 4, it's so majestic and all I could think was how awful it was that almost no one gets to see it, to experience it."

"Can we see it? When the train passes through there?"

"No, it's not next to the tracks and we won't be allowed to get off the train in any of the districts. When I was there I only got to see it because my father had a meeting with some Capitol official who happened to be in 4 at the time. And I only got to see it for a few minutes, under peacekeeper escort."

"Will it be like that when we get to the Capitol? Will we be under peacekeeper escort I mean?"

"I suppose I ought to prep you a little on what to expect. The Capitol is exactly like what we see on screen and in the visitors that come to my house. But it's magnified in that everything is like that. Everything is done in outrageous excess and with great ego. You'll see how they look down on those of us that live in the districts, how they just use us as a means to support their lavish lifestyles. And we will be expected to be grateful for it. We will need to pretend that we agree with everything they do and everything they stand for. You can't let your real feelings show at all, not even a little bit." She warns me.

"It's going to be hard."

"It will. And it will be all the more difficult because the games are happening. Gale, it's going to be expected that you will be having fun watching the games. You'll be expected to show enthusiasm, approval and support. No matter what happens with the games while we're there, you have to act as if you're happy."

I ignore the sickening feeling in my stomach as I think over her words. She's right. That's what I'm going to have to do. I just don't know if I can do it. "How? How do you do it?"

"I've been trained my entire life to do this very thing. There isn't a trick or a secret as to how to make it easier. I just remind myself that my pretending, my playing along for them, it keeps conflict down. The less conflict in a district, the safer the people are. I'd never forgive myself if I showed defiance that ultimately created conflict and consequences for 12."

"Do you know what the trial will be like?"

She shakes her head. "Not really. I know there will be a judge who decides what Marcus's punishment will be. A peacekeeper presenting the evidence and statements. I don't know how long that all takes or for what part they'll want me in the room for. Honestly, I'm hoping the judge doesn't need me. I hope we get there and find out that the judge saw everything he needed in the evidence and that we can just turn around and go back home."

I pull her into my arms and she leans against me as I hug her. I know she's scared but she's being so very brave about it. My hope is the same as hers though. I hope they don't make her relive all of that again by having to retell it with Marcus sitting right there in front of her. I never want her to have to relive that night again. And if she is forced to testify, I only hope I can be enough to help hold her together.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

(Madge POV)

Gale dozes off and I slip out of the room quietly. I'm far too wound up for resting. Between the fear of testifying about what happened with Marcus and the excitement of what has been happening between Gale and I, my mind just can't relax. I'm either lost in a fury of fearful what if thoughts of Marcus or wrapped up in daydreams of being with Gale. And going back and forth on the emotional spectrum like that is making me anything but restful.

I walk over to the dining car and get a snack, taking a seat at a small table. As I'm eating, the door opens and a woman comes in. We share a smile as if to greet one another and then I turn my attention back to the fruit in front of me, taking another bite of a strawberry. Capitol fruit is never quite as tasty as the berries that Gale and Katniss bring me from outside the fence. It's not bad at all but it just doesn't have that same fresh, juicy flavor. And I've never figured out why that is.

As I eat, my mind wanders to this morning when I woke up in Gale's arms. It was the very best feeling. I felt so loved and so safe. All I wanted was to keep my eyes closed and reimagine the events of the night, to remember the feeling of being with Gale. The wonderful, indescribable feeling. But then as I went to sit up, I focused on the fact that I was naked underneath the bedsheets and suddenly felt very bashful. Not in that I had any regrets at all but just in that I was very aware of my lack of clothing. I'd kept the sheet pulled tightly around me and he'd handed me a bathrobe to wear when I was ready to go back to my own room and get showered. I'm sure he could tell that I felt shy but he was being such a gentleman about it. And I loved that about him.

I hear the doors open and in walks Gale, a paper in hand. He looks like he just woke up. I smile as he walks over.

"Hey, an avox just brought this to your room." He says as he hands me the paper and sits down across the table from me.

I look at it and see that it's a copy of the docket for Marcus's hearing. He'll go before the judge at 10am, just shortly after the train arrives in the Capitol. It instructs me to be present at the courtroom in case the judge would like to speak with me. "Well, at least we know we'll be going straight to the court and that the trial will be held right away."

"It'll feel good to get it over with." He assures me as his hand reaches across the table and covers mine.

I inhale deeply, and then let it out slowly. "I'm sure you're right."

"Sorry I fell asleep. Guess I was more tired than I thought." He apologizes for having dozed off earlier.

I shrug. "Doesn't matter. I just didn't want to wake you and felt like I could go for a snack. Are you hungry?"

He shakes his head. "Nah. I'm still full from breakfast. Hey, I was gonna ask you, what do they do about the viewing? For those of us on the train, I mean."

"Oh we still have to watch it, but it's watched privately, in our rooms."

"So how do they know we're watching?"

"They'll likely send a peacekeeper around to check but they can see if the screens are turned on."

"Well, it's better than having to watch in town with everyone there I guess."

"Ready to head back?" I ask as I push the small plate of fruit away from me.

"If you are."

We go to his room this time and once inside, he immediately pulls me to him, his lips covering mine, his hands holding firmly at my hips. When the kiss ends I stare up at him. "What was that for?" I ask, having not seen that coming in that moment.

"Just cause." He smiles at me. He looks about the happiest I've ever seen him. And it looks good on him.

"I like seeing you so happy. I almost can't even remember what angry Gale looked like." I tease.

"Angry Gale?"

"Mmhmm, the Gale that I used to know."

"I wasn't angry. Just a little temperamental." He defends with a grin as we climb up on his bed and I curl against his side.

"Either way, I like the happy."

"It's you, you know. You're why I'm so happy."

We turn on the viewing screen and I watch as they show recaps of the past couple viewings. Katniss and Peeta have found one another. He's injured and I don't know much about healthcare but he looks to be in pretty bad shape though he insists he's going to be okay and so does Katniss. The game makers announced a rule, saying that if two tributes from the same district are the last two standing, they can both become victors. It's unprecedented and I'm not sure i believe it will happen. I really think that if it comes down to being close to that, the game makers will find a way to kill off one of the tributes. They do things like that sometimes. Like with Katniss, when the forest fire happened, it seemed to only stop happening once she was spotted by the career tributes. They like to make things dramatic and they consider it entertaining. Katniss and Peeta seem to both think that they'll be allowed to win together though so hopefully, I'm wrong. I haven't mentioned my thoughts on the matter to Gale.

Just before today's viewing starts, a nock at the door sounds and a peacekeeper opens it without waiting for a response.

"Names?" He asks while staring at his handheld device.

"Madge Undersee"

"Gale Hawthorne."

He glances up at us and then taps at his device before nodding and leaving the room.

"Love how they just walk right in." Gale muses.

"Can you imagine how awful it would be to be a peacekeeper? They never get to do anything positive. Always looking for people to break rules or get out of line. It must be a miserable existence."

"I think some of them enjoy it."

"Unfortunately, you're probably right. Still, it must be a terrible way to spend your life."

"I can certainly think of better ways."

"Like how? What would you want to do if you could do anything?"

"Never really thought about it. Not the mines. I dread those."

The way he says it makes me wonder if he's still planning to go work in them next year. I don't want to ask because, between my father and the Capitol guests, he already has so many people pushing for him to be Mayor and I don't want to be one of those people. But to myself, I admit I'm really starting to hope it's something he will consider.

"What about you?" He asks me when I don't respond to his comment about the mines.

"I don't have the luxury of deciding. There's no way my father will let me be anything aside from wife of the future Mayor."

"But if it were possible, if you could pick anything, what would it be?"

"Is it silly if all I want to be is a wife and mother?" I ask, feeling like my answer isn't that fantastic.

"No, it's not silly. It's kinda cool. I can totally see you with a family and a house full of kids running around."

I laugh. I'm not sure I want a house full but I'd take it if it were an option. The viewing officially begins and we grow quiet as we wait for them to show us Katniss and Peeta. It's down to just 6 tributes. The boy and girl from 2, Katniss and Peeta, the boy from 11, and the girl from 5. Not much is happening though and the arena is raining like crazy. Katniss and Peeta seem to have found shelter tough which is good. It's a cave and it's a good distance away from the cornucopia so they're somewhat safe from the careers for the moment. Peeta seems sicker than yesterday. They get a shot of his leg wound and I have to look away. It's grotesque and his leg is all discolored looking.

"I think he's gonna die. Looks like blood poisoning." Gale whispers aloud.

Almost immediately after he says this, they announce to the tributes that there will be a feast tomorrow. That if they show up at the cornucopia, a bag will be waiting for them with things that they badly need. Instantly I know it will have medicine that Peeta needs but it's a trick. To get that medicine, Katniss will have go alone. She'll be face to face with all the other tributes and they'll be ready to kill her if they get the chance. Peeta begs her not to go and she agrees not to and I feel relived. The screen goes black and the viewing is over for today.

"She's lying."

"What?" I ask, turning to look at Gale who's still staring down the screen.

"She's lying about not going. I can tell. She's gonna do it, she's going."

"Are you sure?"

He nods and takes a deep breath before flicking off the screen and rubbing his hands over his face. "I hate these games." He whispers.

"Me too."

(Gale POV)

I worry about Katniss going to the feast. She shouldn't do it. It's an obvious ploy to get all the tributes together so more killing can occur. And she doesn't need to do it. She has food, water and shelter. There won't be one single thing in that bag that she needs for herself. It's only for Peeta that she's going. His leg is bad and I know he's gonna be dead in a matter of a couple days if not sooner. And I know she knows it too. And even though she tells him she won't go to the feast to get his medicine, I can see it all over her face that she's lying. I don't know what her plan is but I hope if she insists on being stupid enough to go, that she'll have some sort of attack plan. Maybe she can get up in a tree and shoot them all off one by one as they go to retrieve their own bags. She's a good enough shot that I think she could do it.

Madge and I go to dinner and I try to get rid of my somber mood about the viewing. Madge has more than enough on her plate without having to worry about me being worried about the games. Marcus is going before the judge in the morning and it's very, very possible she'll have to answer some questions. Hopefully though, when its all over, she'll feel better. She can relax and know that she'll never have to face Marcus again and that he can never pose a threat to her ever again.

Back in her room after dinner she stares at me while biting her lip.

"What?" I ask.

"Do you want to stay tonight? In here, with me?" She asks, still chewing her lip and looking almost nervous but a little mischievous at the same time.

"No where else I'd rather be." I kiss her forehead and then tilt her chin up to kiss her lips, loving how it feels as she leans against me, melting into the kiss.

**_A/N: Sorry you guys had to wait a few days for this chapter! I was out of town for Thanksgiving and didn't have computer access. I should be back to my quick updates now and hope to have another chapter up in the next day or so. _**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

(Madge POV)

I ask him to stay, wanting to replay last night all over again. He says yes of course and kisses me. I fall into the kiss, leaning into him, loving the way it feels. His hands move to the zipper of my dress and slowly, as his lips move softly against mine, he pulls the zipper down. My shyness from earlier fading and a subtle sigh escaping my mouth beneath our kiss as he slips my dress from my shoulders and it falls at my feet. I reach for the buttons of his shirt, wanting to feel his skin against mine. He shrugs out of his shirt and pulls back from the kiss long enough to step backwards, leading us to the bed.

He lies back and pulls me on top of him, eagerly kissing me again. His hands gliding over my back and down to rest on the curve of my hips. I move my mouth along his jaw until I'm at his ear and whisper. "I love you Gale Hawthorne" before kissing his neck. He inhales deeply and I feel his hands move down and grasp the backs of my thighs. My heart beats faster and I run my fingers down the side of his chest, running a finger under the waistband of his pants. He rolls us so that I'm now beneath him and he raises up momentarily as he shoves off the rest of his clothing. And then he's back, his skin hot against mine, his mouth burning kisses against me, anywhere and everywhere they can reach. My fingers tangle in his hair, my eyes closed, my back arching upward as I'm filled with insatiable want. I want him. I need him.

When we've satisfied our desires, I drift to sleep, wrapped up in his arms, floating on bliss.

(Gale POV)

She's sleeping in my arms, naked beneath the sheets as I lie here, heart overflowing with love for this girl. Being in love...it's just the best damn thing ever! I'd never even really thought about falling in love before and somehow, someway she swooped right in and stole my heart and I never saw it coming. And even though being with her has brought on a lot of changes for my life, it's worth it. Every single change I've had to make was worth it for her. Worth it to love her and to have her love in return.

Once she's soundly asleep, I slide her out of my arms and quietly climb out of the bed. She stirs only slightly as I move. I slip into the bathroom and turn on the shower, stepping in and letting the water pour down over me. It's steamy and relaxing. For being new to the whole shower thing, it certainly hasn't taken me long to become accustomed to them. I can't even imagine having to take a cold water bath with water collected in our rain barrel now though for 17 years, that's all I ever did. I towel off with one of the fluffiest and whitest towels I've ever seen and slip back on my boxers.

When I return to the bedroom, Madge is awake again, pajama clad and sitting in bed.

"Hey, did I wake you?" I ask, climbing back under the covers with her.

She shakes her head. "No, I don't think so."

I wrap my arm around her shoulder, pulling her against me. "I'm sorta hooked on this whole shower thing now."

"They make you smell different." She comments, leaning over and sniffing at me.

"Uh, is that a good thing? Was I all smelly before?" I laugh at her choice of words.

She laughs. "No, you weren't smelly. Capitol soaps and shampoo just smell different than whatever you used to use. I sort of miss how it smelled on you."

"You can't possibly mean that homemade soap we all use in the Seam." I laugh, thinking about the stuff most all Seam families use as soap.

"I don't know what it was but it just smelled like you, you know?"

"Well, I'm sure I can find more of that if you really liked it. It's just homemade junk. Ma probably has some at home somewhere."

She's quiet for awhile and I realize she's drifting off to sleep again. Before long, I'm falling asleep too. When I wake up, it's morning and Madge is already up. I can hear the shower running. We'll probably be at the Capitol soon so I slip out, back to my own room so I can get ready. I hope she won't be too nervous today. I hope she won't have to testify.

Back in her room, I find her dressed in a very simple, modest looking blue dress with her hair tied back. She looks pretty but she also looks a little tense. She's nervous.

"Morning Beautiful. You think we have time for a little breakfast before we get to the Capitol?"

"Morning." She offers a smile. "I'm not really hungry but I'll come sit with you while you eat if you want."

"Nah, I'm okay to skip it if you are. How are you feeling?"

She exhales. "Just ready to get it over with. I think I'll be a lot better when we're back on the train heading home."

"Yes, you will. And they may not even need to talk to you. We don't know. Try not to let yourself get too nervous just yet." I tell her giving her hand a light squeeze.

"I'll try."

We sit quietly, neither of us feeling like chatting as we wait for what's coming in the next hour or so. Just before the train arrives at the station, a peacekeeper comes to get us. He tells us he'll be escorting us to the hearing. Madge is hanging in there. She looks nervous still but I think she's okay considering.

When we step off the train I can't believe how insane this place is! All the electrically bright colors and outlandish attire is enough to make my head go spinning. Everywhere you look, it's colors and feathers and crazy makeup and clothes. How in the world do these people think that this looks good? Do they not see how stupid they look? And I'm also overwhelmed by all the technology. Cars zipping down the streets and colorful lights darting down the sides of buildings. Images appearing in the sky showing commercials promoting the games and sponsorship of the tributes. I'm so distracted by everything around me that I end up stumbling and if Madge wasn't holding my hand, I'd probably have fallen flat on my face. After that, I snap my attention back to Madge and where we're headed.

The peacekeeper walks us to a massive building and inside there's more marble and grandeur than I've ever seen. This place makes Madge's house look like a dumpy old Seam shack!

"Wow." I whisper under my breath.

I look over at Madge and she's staring straight ahead and she looks almost green. Much worse than she looked when we were on the train. That's not good. We're taken into a courtroom and seated on a bench in front. I hold tightly to Madge's hand and silently pray that they won't ask her a single question. I just don't want her to have to go through it.

Right after we're seated, another peacekeeper brings in Marcus and Madge instantly stiffens at my side and immediately turns her face towards the wall so as not to have to look directly at him. He looks like crap, as I assumed he would. His face still bruised and busted up but the swelling is down a tiny bit. He doesn't look at us. Just stares down at his the sight of him still makes my blood boil. I still can't believe what he did to her and can't even let myself imagine what it is he would have done to her had Tripp and I not found her when we did.

The judge comes in and calls for a clerk to hand him evidence in the case. We wait while he flips through pages of statements and scribbles notes on them. After what seems like an eternity, he finally addresses all of us in the room.

"Upon review of the evidence in the case against Marcus Landers with charges of kidnapping, assault and intent, I do feel I need to ask a few questions before I determine my findings and assign punishment. Would Marcus Landers please come before me?"

My heart sinks. If they're talking to him, they'll ask her questions too, I'm sure of it. She knows it too and I feel her shaking next to me. I gently rub her back and lean over to whisper in her ear. "You'll do just fine. Don't worry. I'll be right here the whole time."

**_A/N: Short chapter, I know, but the next chapter will be all of the trial and I wanted that to stand alone. I should have it up in a day or two. _**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

(Madge POV)

Don't cry. You cannot cry. No matter what happens, you cannot cry.

I repeat this to myself over and over. I chant it as we walk into the courtroom. As Marcus is walked in. As the judge reviews the case file. As the judge announces that he has questions. And so far it's working. I am not crying. Not yet anyway. I am however nauseous and terrified. If the judge decides he needs to speak with me, I have no idea how I'll ever convince my legs to carry my to the front of the room.

"What history do you share with Miss Undersee?"

Marcus clears his throat. "We dated."

"For what length of time?"

"We went out for awhile."

Awhile? Two dates! That is not what I consider describable as awhile! I seethe from my seat.

"Could you be more specific?" The judge asks him.

"We were close. Our families fully supported the relationship. There were even talks of us marrying in a couple years."

No there were not! I mean, not on my part anyways! I can't believe this! He's lying!

"And on the evening in question, were you still dating one another?"

"I thought so, yes."

"Briefly, give me your version of that evening."

"We met in the meadow near her house to look at the stars as we always did on clear nights. We then went for a walk and ended up over my the mines. We went there sometimes, to be alone. And then I don't know exactly what happened. We were in the middle of a pretty heated kiss that was leading well, it was getting very real serious and then all of a sudden these guys come running at us and attack me. I didn't even see who it was."

I gasp audibly and my mouth gapes open. Lies! Complete and total lies! Does he not know that I'm here and can completely dispute his story? Gale sits stiffly next to me, jaw tight and locked in anger.

"And if that is in fact the truth, how is it that Miss Undersee filed a complaint against you, rather than these other mystery attackers?"

"I believe she's confused. Traumatized by the attack, I'm sure. Possibly embarrassed to have been seen in such an intimate moment with me, us not yet being officially engaged and all."

"Thank you, you may return to your seat."

Marcus nods at him and then returns to his seat. I close my eyes and silently curse his entire existence. How can he do that? How can he say I'm making it all up just because I was embarrassed about making out?

"Miss Undersee, I've a few questions for you as well."

I swallow and go to stand. Gale gives my hand a squeeze and I move towards the front of the room to stand before the judge. My legs feel wobbly and my stomach is churning. Do not cry, I tell myself. Do not let them see you cry.

"Is this you in the picture?" The judge immediately asks me as he holds up a large, glossy picture of my mouth with Marcus's fingers outlined in a dark bruise. I hadn't looked in the mirror that night so I hadn't seen just how awful it was. I quickly avert my eyes to the floor, not wanting to see the photos.

I nod, not sure I can speak out loud.

"I'll need a verbal response."

"Yyyess." I stammer.

"How did you obtain an injury like this?"

I take a deep breathe and the room feels like it's spinning. I glance back at Gale who nods for me to answer. It's all the encouragement he can offer right now.

"When Marcus held his hand over my mouth so tightly that it bruised."

"Did you previously file a similar complaint against Mr. Landers?"

"Yes."

"Were you dating him?"

"No. I mean, we went out on a date. Two actually. But that was before my first complaint."

"You had ended the relationship?"

I hate how he refers to it as a relationship. "I'd told him I no longer wanted to date him."

"On the evening in question, were you taken against your will?"

"Yes."

"Were you involved in any scenario where you and he were caught kissing or anything of the sort?"

"He kissed me but I didn't want him too."

"Did you make any attempt to call for help?"

"No."

"I see. And briefly, can you share your version of the events of the evening?"

"I was in the meadow, alone. Marcus came up and grabbed me from behind, covering my mouth. He threatened me if I made noise. He forced me to go to the mines with him where he continued to threaten me. He...he touched me and ..." My voice cracks as I have to replay in my mind how it felt to have his hands touching me and his lips on me. "And he told me it was all because I filed that first complaint. My boyfriend and best friend came looking for me and they pulled him off of me and detained him until Peacekeepers arrived just after them."

"Thank you."

I return to my seat and Gale's arm immediately wraps around my shoulder and pulls me against him. I feel like I can't even breathe. This is so awful. What if the judge doesn't believe me? What if he thinks I'm the one that's lying? What if Marcus comes home to 12 and is totally free to come after me again? That can't happen, it just can't happen!

(Gale POV)

My ears can't believe what they're hearing. He's just making it all up and making it sound like one big misunderstanding! And he's doing a fairly damn good job of sounding like he's telling the truth. His voice isn't shaky and his posture is straight. And he's looking the judge right in the eyes. I stare, flabbergasted that this is happening right in front of us. That piece of shit is standing there lying! That filthy liar! It takes all the restraint I have in me to not stand up and go kick his ass. Court or no court, I cannot believe he's doing this!

Madge shakes as she walks up front. Her walk is the polar opposite of the confident walk she normally has. She's scared and it's showing. She looks away when shown pictures of her injuries. She hesitates to answer some of the questions, looking back to me. It kills. All I want is to be up there with her, helping her through it. When she does answer, her voice cracks and she stammers some of her answers. You'd never know she was skilled at being interviewed. No. When Marcus attacked her, it stripped away all her confidence. This raw, hurting version of her that he's caused is heartbreaking to watch. I hate it. I hate him more for it.

Finally she gets to come back to her seat and I pull her against me, knowing that it isn't nearly enough to make this any better for her at the moment. We all wait in total silence as the judge flips through the file again. If he buys that load of bull Marcus is trying to sell, then that means Marcus will be coming back with us and Madge will be in danger again.

My heart beats in my ears as I wait to hear the judge's decision. I can't even imagine what this waiting is doing to Madge. It's got to be killing her. And Marcus is sitting there not even looking nervous. How is that even possible? Shouldn't he be the one most worried? Isn't him who is about to be punished? Please, oh for the love of God, please tell me that he is in fact about to be punished!

Finally, the judge speaks again. "After reviewing the case file and considering the testimony of both and Miss Undersee, I feel that I am ready to give my final decision."

A peacekeeper motions for all of us to stand. I hold tightly to Madge, not wanting her to have to hear anything short of a guilty verdict.

"In the charges of kidnapping, I find you guilty . I find it impossible that those bruises, as photographed by peacekeepers, could have been caused by simple kissing or similar consensual activities. In the charges of assault, I believe the bruises in the photos attest to those. As for intent, I'm unclear of what your ultimate intentions were regarding Miss Undersee but given your prior record and her testimony of your actions that evening, I feel I can only find you guilty as well. As for the testimony you provided her in court today, I charge you with perjury as I'm sure you are aware that lying in trial is a violation of Capitol law."

I let out the biggest sigh of relief and feel an enormous weight lifted from my shoulders. Guilty. He's been found guilty! I hug Madge closer as we listen in wait for the punishment.

"As for punishment, I'd like to note that there will be no appeals. Anyone who intentionally lies in my courtroom will not be granted the luxury of an appeal. You , are sentenced to 75 years of servitude."

Servitude? What the hell is that?

"Avox." I hear Madge breathe out in a voice lower than a whisper.

"You will be taken directly to processing and punishment will be enforced."

I think that's it and I go to turn and hug Madge when I hear him call out her name.

"Miss Undersee?"

I turn back.

"As victim, you will accompany the peacekeepers and to processing and full victim's rights will be provided." He tells her and then smacks a golden mallet thing on the desk before leaving the room.

Peacekeepers come and motion for Madge to go with them. I go to follow her but I'm stopped.

"Only Miss Undersee has access to victim's rights. You will be taken back to the train and Miss Undersee will meet you there shortly." The peacekeeper tells me.

I look at her and she looks terrified but I'm not exactly sure why other than the fact that we're separating for a little bit. But something in her face tells me it's more than that. But I can't ask. She and Marcus are whisked away and I'm lead in the opposite directing, desperately glancing back over my shoulder at her. Her eyes are wide and teary and I don't understand what's happening and why she looks so scared.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

(Gale POV)

"What does it mean that she got access to full victim's rights?" I frantically ask the peacekeeper as we board the train. The whole walk here all I can think about is the horrified look in Madge's eyes as they lead her away. Clearly she knows what victim's rights are and she isn't interested in receiving them.

He looks at me as if I'm an idiot. As if I'm supposed to know.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm new to all of this. I'm only an intern." I explain, playing the only card I have at the moment, hoping that if I mention my job, he'll take me seriously enough to answer me.

"You're an intern?" He pauses, looking at me intently.

"Yes, for the Mayor of District 12."

"My apologies, I wasn't aware. This way." He apologies and then leads us to a different part of the train. The part that has a door marked for staff only. I have no idea where he's taking me but I don't ask. I'll take whatever answers he can offer me right now.

He leads me to a room where a handful of other peacekeepers sit, watching various small television screens. I glance sideways at them, curious what it is they're watching. Some of them are watching the games. Others seem to be looking at different parts of the Capitol or other districts.

"Sign in as a visitor." He tells me as he hands me a clipboard. I scribble my name and district and job title as the form on the clipboard indicates I am supposed to. I guess only official people are allowed in here.

He takes me over to one of the screens and taps in several codes. "There won't be any sound but at least this way you'll be able to see our justice system at work." He tells me.

In a few seconds the blank screen flickers and then a tiny room with several peacekeepers appears on it. The room has a large metal chair in the center of it and a counter holding a tray with several tool looking things on it. I notice the chair has leather straps on it right about the time I see Marcus being led into the room. Madge right behind him. And then it hits me. I'm about to watch Marcus become an avox! Oh my God, is this what victim's rights are? Is this where they took Madge? They're going to have her watch his tongue be cut out? No wonder she looked like she did! Oh no, oh, oh no! I fight to keep my face blank, knowing that in the present company, I can't show a true reaction.

Madge looks positively green. I'm incredibly worried she's going to puke. Or pass out. She's holding tightly to the counter on the wall behind her. The room is so small though that she's mere feet from Marcus.

I watch as they shove Marcus into the chair and hold him back as they secure the leather straps over his lap and arms. He's fighting it. Fighting them. So much so that it takes 3 of them to get him situated properly into the chair. I don't fail to notice that in the process he takes a punch or two to the face. And even once he's restrained in the chair, he's still fighting, though it's clearly futile. It's gotta be a natural human instinct though. To fight back like that? Has to be. I can't imagine sitting there and being cooperative, knowing what's about to happen. Madge is leaning back on the counter still. I can tell she's trying to keep her composure. I can see her taking deep, slow breaths in and out. Please look away Madge, I plead. Just don't watch. Look over his head if you have too. Look at the floor. Look anywhere but at his mouth.

"So you've never seen one before?" The peacekeeper asks me. I look over at him. He looks so at ease that I know it means he's watched this very thing happen multiple times. Probably more than I'd want to imagine.

I clear my throat. "No. I'm new in my position. This is my first trip to the Capitol."

"They all fight like that. So stupid." He almost laughs as he shakes his head.

I can't even think of an appropriate response so I just let out a muffled "Huh." and quickly look back at the screen.

"Do they numb it first or something?" I ask as I see the Peacekeeper holding a blade in his gloved hand while another one forces Marcus's mouth open. He's struggling so much that they bring over some sort of contraption that goes on his head and holds his mouth wide open. Or maybe they use this head piece on everyone. I don't know.

Now the peacekeeper next to me actually laughs. "We would never waste money on medicine to numb the convicts. What do we care if they feel any pain or not?" Several others in the room smirk at this as well.

No numbing medicine? Seriously? He's going to feel all of it? He'll be screaming his freaking head off! Madge is going to have to watch and also hear him screaming in pain as they chop off his tongue? It's like they're punishing her too but they think they're rewarding her somehow. Madge wipes her eyes. She's officially crying now. She may very well have reason to hate Marcus but I know she'd never want to witness this happening to him.

I'm debating on if I should look away or not when they actually go to make the cut. I don't really want to watch but I'm in here and I know they'll see it as opposition or weakness if I leave now or look away. I opt to shift my gaze to just above the screen. Not so much that they could notice but enough so that I'm not really seeing all of it as it happens. I pray that Madge is able to do the same. Without looking, I can still tell when the cut happens because of the way the peacekeeper next to me nudges my shoulder.

"What'd you think?" He ask.

I shift my eyes back down to the screen. Just in time to see Madge puke all over the floor. There's a splatter of blood across her dress. Oh God, his blood is on her dress!

"Messy." Is all I manage to get out, afraid if I talk too much I'll say the wrong thing.

Several peacekeepers around me laugh.

"Often is, kid. Welcome to the business." The one next to me jokes as he slaps me on the back.

Welcome to the business? I cannot be a part of this...this torture. This is most definitely not my world, not my business. I've gotta get out of here. I look back at the screen and see that Madge is no longer in the room with Marcus so she must be on her way back here. One of the peacekeepers is holding something against Marcus's tongue. Or well, against what's left of it. Marcus's eyes are closed. I assume he's passed out from the pain.

"They're just cauterizing the nub now. Keep him from bleeding out."

"Where does he go to after this? Where does he serve?" I ask, suddenly worried they'll do something completely outrageous like make him serve Madge on the train back home or something.

"He'll start serving tomorrow. They'll just use him where ever they need him." He shrugs.

"Thanks for bringing me in here." I tell him in my most professional sounding tone.

I walk back to my room feeling sick to my stomach. I check Madge's room first but she isn't there. Not back yet. I don't know where she'll go first. My room or hers. I go to mine but leave my door cracked open so she'll know to come in here. I go into the bathroom and turn on the cold water tap, splashing it on my face.

I hear the door across the hall shut and I run over to see if it's Madge. I open her door without knocking and find her in her bathroom, ripping her dress off, sobbing hysterically.

"Hey, hey, come here. You're okay, come here." I tell her as I go to pull her into my arms. I expect her to fall into them, expect her to let me console her and try to comfort her. She doesn't though. She isn't even looking at me. She pulls away from my arm and turns on the sink.

I stare for a second, stunned. She's scrubbing the front of her dress furiously under the water. The water runs pink as Marcus's blood rinses from the fabric. She's trying to get the stain out. But why? Why does she care about this dress? But it isn't really about the dress. Its about what just happened. What she just had to endure watching. The dress is just where she's focused at the moment as she's completely fallen apart. She's splashing water everywhere and the stain is only somewhat coming out.

"Madge, stop. Forget about the dress." I say softly, reaching my fingers out to gently touch her arm.

"It's all over it. I have to get it out." She tells me through tears as she continues to scrub.

"We can throw it out. Or send it out to be cleaned. You don't have to do it."

She stops scrubbing and collapses in a heap on the floor. I reach over and turn off the tap and then sit down on the floor by her. I pull her into my lap and she's like a rag doll against me as her head falls to my shoulder.

"Shhhh." I whisper, rubbing her back as she cries. "Don't cry."

She doesn't stop though. Not for the next hour. I hold her the whole time, trying my best to calm her down. When she finally stops crying, she still doesn't sit up. She just stays with her head on my shoulder, sniffling. When I feel her start to shiver, I know we need to get her cleaned up and into bed.

"Hey, let's get you in the shower. You'll feel better after." I say as I stand us up.

I turn on the shower and once it's steaming, I help her into it. Once she's in there, I use the time to get the dress the hell out of here. I can't risk her seeing it again and falling to pieces like that again. I ball up the sopping wet, blood stained mess and go out into the hall. I see an avox and though I cringe as I no longer have to imagine what they've been through, I still need their help.

"Can you take this away? Throw it out?"

The girl takes it and nods as she turns to leave.

"Wait! And can you bring some hot tea? But to my room, not Miss Undersee's? Just leave it on the table please."

I don't want Madge to have to see an avox right now but some tea might help soothe her. When Madge gets out of the shower, I'll bring her to my room and she can sleep there tonight. If I can get her to sleep. Which based on her current state, isn't likely. Either way, I'm just glad I'm able to e here for her. I can't imagine her going through this alone.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

(Madge POV)

I shove him away. I can't deal with him right now. I can't deal with anything right now except getting this blood off my dress. His blood. I scrub, furiously wiping at the blood as I hold it under the faucet but it's not coming clean. It's still there, taunting me, staring at me. I rub harder. Water is getting everywhere but it doesn't matter.

Gale's talking to me. Something about the dress and having cleaned. I don't really hear him. All I hear are his screams echoing in my mind and all I see is his blood, bright and red against my dress. I collapse into a heap on the floor. Sobbing, deep, gut wrenching sobs. I can't believe that just happened right in front of me. I can't believe I had to see that.

I mildly aware of Gale pulling me into his lap and holding me, hugging me against him. I cry and cry against him until I'm so exhausted I can't cry anymore. I'm just empty. I lay there longer, numb and drained. When I start to shiver though, Gale stands us up. I feel like I weigh 3,000 pounds and my legs can't hold my weight. He turns on the shower and helps me into it.

Alone inside the shower stall, I lean against the wall and slide down it until I'm sitting. I just can't even muster the strength to stand up. The water rains down over me, and I close my eyes, wishing it would wash away all the terrible things I saw today. I know it won't though. No. Nothing will ever remove that from my mind. I will never forget what it was like to hear him screaming. Never forget the feel of his blood splattering against me. Never forget any of it.

The water isn't hot anymore. I can't get up though. This is my fault. All my fault. My inability to stand up to my father about his stupid dating rules is the reason all of this just happened. If I'd been stronger, if I'd refused to go out with Marcus, I wouldn't be here right now. I wouldn't have seen what I just saw. Marcus wouldn't be a an avox. I'd be home, in 12. Everyone would be home in 12, free from this entire ordeal.

Eventually Gale opens the shower door, reaches in and picks me up, pulling me out of the shower. He towels me off, carries me to the bedroom and helps me into pajamas. I expect him to pull back the blankets and tuck me into bed but he doesn't. He picks me up and carries me over to his room, setting me down on the bed.

"Here. Drink something." He tells me as he hands me a cup of hot tea.

I shake my head. I don't want it.

"Madge, come on. You have to drink something."

I don't answer him. He sits down next to me and pulls the blankets back to cover me up, gently tucking them around me. I feel him kiss my temple.

The door to the room opens without a knock and in walks a peacekeeper. "Names?" He asks.

"Gale Hawthorne and Madge Undersee." Gale answers for us both.

"Turn on your screen." He orders us.

Gale reaches forward and flips it on. The peacekeeper, now satisfied, nods and leaves.

The games. I can't even think abut watching them right now.

"Madge, it's going to be okay. It's over now." Gale whispers against my head.

He doesn't know though. He doesn't know how awful it was. He probably doesn't even know what victim's rights are. "You don't know." I mumble.

"Don't know what?"

"You don't know what I had to witness!" I practically scream at him. I don't know exactly why I'm screaming. I'm not angry at him.

His head pulls back for a second in surprise and I'm about to apologize but he talks before I get a chance.

"Actually, I do. I watched, on a screen."

I turn and stare at him. He watched? "What?"

"I didn't know what victim's rights were. I asked the peacekeeper. He took me to a room on the train and I watched it all on a screen."

"Why? Why would you want to watch such a thing?"

"Madge, I didn't want to watch. I was just worried about you. When they took you away, the look on your face had me so concerned."

"Still, you watched?" I ask. I can't imagine seeing that out of any reason other than force. Never ever would I volunteer to watch.

"Well yeah, but no, not really. I mostly was just watching to make sure you were okay. I looked away when it happened." He tries to explain. He sounds frustrated.

I'm about to ask him more about it when we're both distracted by the sound of Katniss's scream from the viewing screen. She's at the feast but Clove has her pinned to the ground and she's taunting her. We stare, stunned as Clove drags the knife across Katniss's forehead, bright red blood spilling out quickly. I'm positive that we're about to watch her die, right here and now when the boy from 11 intervenes. He yanks Clove off and kills her with his bare hands, snapping her neck like a twig. I don't know where Cato is but I'm sure he'll be there any second. And then something even more unexpected happens. The boy from 11 lets Katniss go. He doesn't try to kill her. Tells her it's just this once. If he sees her again, he'll kill her but right now, he's letting her go. Unprecedented in the games. She doesn't question it. Grabs her bag and dashes like mad back to the cave. Peeta is unconscious. Katniss fumbles with getting the bag untied and then stabs Peeta's leg with pre-filled syringe and then she passes out herself, blood still seeping from her knife wound to the head. We watch and watch but they never show us anything else about Katniss. I have no idea if she's alive. Did she pass out from exhaustion? From the immense relief of surviving the fight with Clove and getting the medicine to Peeta? Or is she bleeding to death? I have no idea and they're only showing us other tributes right now. When it finally ends, they haven't shown us anything else about her so I assume she's alive. Had she died, they most certainly would've shown us. It doesn't mean she won't die. She could still be working on bleeding to death but for now, it means she's likely still alive.

I fall back on the pillows. This is a horrible day. Nothing is right.

(Gale POV)

I'm not sure what to do. Madge is a mess and Katniss might be dying. And apparently I'm helpless at helping either one of them. I lean forward and bury my face in my hands. I can't help katniss so I have to focus on Madge. But how can I help her when she seemingly wants nothing of the sort. Just before we were interrupted by the games, she'd been screaming at me. Actually screaming. And when I'd tried to tell her I knew what horrible things she'd seen , that I understood what she was going through, she'd seemed so put off by the fact that I'd watched. And now I have no idea what to do.

I sit up and look back at her. She's lying back on the pillows with her eyes closed. Wet cheeks so I know she's still been crying, at least a little bit. I stare at her, not sure what I should do. I reach over and timidly touch her cheek. Her eyes flash open, red and watery.

"Is there anything I can do? Anything you need?" I ask quietly.

"No." Is all she says and then her eyes close again.

I sit there for a few minutes and then decide to let her try and rest. I carefully climb down off the bed and dim the lights so she can sleep. I go in the bathroom and take a shower, lingering longer than I normally would because I just don't know what I should be doing. Why is she shutting me out like this? Is she actually angry that I watched? That I wanted to know what was happening to her? Or is she just in a state of complete shock, totally overwhelmed by what she just went through?

When I finally get out of the shower, she's fast asleep and I decide that has to be a good sign. That means her mind can rest, take a break from thinking and replaying what she saw. And maybe when she wakes up, she'll feel a little bit better. Maybe then we can talk and I can try again to get her to understand that all I wanted was to make sure that she was okay. I didn't want her to think I'd gotten some sort of enjoyment out of seeing Marcus's tongue being cut out. All I wanted was to make sure she was okay.

I'm not sure if my getting back into bed will wake her up or not so I get in the chair instead. I sit for awhile and watch her as she sleeps. At some point though I must fall asleep because the next thing I know is Madge is crying out in her sleep and I'm on my feet and at her side before I even know what's going on.

"Madge, wake up, wake up!" I tell her as I shake her gently.

She wakes up, sitting up fast and pulling her hands to her ears, covering them. Eyes wide as she looks around, breathing heavily.

"You were having a bad dream I think. You okay?" I ask.

She slowly slides her hands down from her ears and I see her shoulders relax a little. "I don't think I'll ever be okay again." She replies with so much sadness in her voice it hurts.

"Madge, I know what you went through was the absolute worst but it's over now. You'll never have to go through any of that again."

"Maybe not, but I'll always have the guilt to carry around with me."

I'm glad she's talking to me and not screaming but I hate what I'm hearing just the same. "What guilt? It wasn't your fault."

"Not my fault, huh? You are so very wrong." She scoffs, shaking her head.

"How is any of this your fault?"

"If I were a better person, a stronger one, I would have stood up to my father when he insisted I date Marcus. I would have refused. Had I had been brave enough to do that, none of this would've happened. Marcus would never have come on to me, forced himself on me. That first complaint wouldn't have happened. He wouldn't have felt a need for revenge. And most importantly he wouldn't have become an avox."

"Are you serious? Is that what you really think?" I almost shout. "That's absurd!"

"It's the truth!"

"Listen, Marcus is a terrible, terrible human being who took advantage of you, kidnapped you and was going to do only God knows what to you! He got what he deserved and I hate more than anything that they made you be there, watching it up close like that but absolutely none of this is your fault! He and only he is responsible for his actions and the punishment that it resulted in!"

She bursts out in tears and falls forward against my chest. "Then why do I feel so bad?" She sobs.

I wrap my arms around her, rubbing her back as she cries. "Because you're a truly caring, wonderful person and you hate to see things like that happen to anyone, even if they're your worst enemy."

She stays against my chest but her sobbing fades and I just keep holding her, rubbing her back. I can't stand it that she thinks any part of this is her fault. I hope she can move past this and not let it weigh on her as if it really were her fault. I love her so much and it actually hurts seeing her so torn up over all of this. It's too much.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

(Madge POV)

I'm slightly better in the morning than when I finally fell asleep yesterday. Still not feeling great by any stretch of the imagination but I feel a lot less hysterical about the whole thing. I feel more, I don't know... glum maybe. Maybe it's a cycle. First, hysterics, then glumness. Wonder what emotion will take over next and if I'll ever be able to cycle back to happiness. I slept in Gale's bed last night. Once he had to wake me up from a dream I was having. It was just a big flashback really more than it was a dream. Marcus's screams were haunting me in my sleep as much as in my waking hours.

I'm not hungry but Gale insisted we get up and go to breakfast. We skipped both lunch and dinner yesterday so I'm sure he's starving. I have no appetite at all. So I'm back in my room, trying to make myself look somewhat presentable. I showered and got dressed. I don't have the energy for make up though. And I let my hair hang down in damp curls. It'll dry on it's own. I take one look in the mirror and let out a sigh. I'll have to do better than this by the time we get back to 12. Have to look more put together.

Gale knocks at the door and I open it.

"Hey, ready to go?" He asks softly. He's trying so hard and I'm making things very difficult even though I don't mean to.

I nod.

We walk to the dining car and find a few other people having breakfast. I follow Gale over to the food and he hands me a plate. As he fills his plate, he notices I'm not putting anything on mine.

"You should try and eat something." He tells me.

"I'm not hungry."

"It's okay. You don't have to eat much. Just a little bit. Just try."

When I don't answer, he takes the plate from me and puts some fresh fruit on it and carries it over to a table. He sets both plates down and then pulls out my chair for me. I sit. He goes and gets us tall glasses of juice and when he comes back, hands me one. I am actually thirsty, my mouth feels like sandpaper for all the crying I did yesterday. I pick it up and take several large gulps. Gale smiles a little.

"We'll be home this afternoon. That's what they told me this morning." He tells me.

I nod. I don't feel like talking.

He reaches over and places one of his hands over mine. When he's finished eating, he looks at me and my untouched plate of fruit.

"Aren't you going to try to eat a little?"

I shake my head. "Let's go." I say, pushing back my chair and standing up.

He looks hesitant but follows me anyway. Back in my room, I sit down on the bed and stare out the window. Gale comes over and sits across from me.

"I'm worried about you."

"I know. And I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be difficult." I reply.

"Don't be sorry. I'm just worried. You're so upset. You aren't sleeping well. You aren't eating. You won't talk about it. I just want to help you and I don't know how."

A single tear slips from my eye and I wipe it away. "It's just going to take time." I tell him. It's the only thing I can think that might make any of this better. Time. Time for me to get those sounds and images out of my mind. Time for the guilt to fade away.

He looks like he wants to say something but he doesn't say it, whatever it is. I go back to staring out the window.

(Gale POV)

I have no idea what to do for her. She's a mess. I have no idea how she's going to manage pulling herself back together. I've been sitting, watching her for almost an hour now and all she does is stare straight out the window. I have no idea what to do. So I just sit here by her, just in case she needs me, for anything at all. It's brutal watching her like this. I swear my heart actually hurts for her.

Eventually she gets up and goes over to the mirror.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"We'll be back soon. I have to make myself presentable. We'll probably go straight to the viewing."

I watch as she puts makeup on her face, painting color on it so that she looks more alive. Then she pulls her hair up and ties a ribbon around it. She does look better but it's all fake. I hate the fake show she always has to put on. Wish it was okay for her to just be sad, to just grieve. It's like she isn't allowed to be human. And while I hate her being sad, it's normal. She went through an awful ordeal. I'm worried if she has to fake being okay, that she'll never actually be okay again. That she won't ever really be over this.

"After the viewing, I'll come home with you. Stay with you and make sure you're okay."

"You need to see your family. I'll be fine."

"Madge, I want to be ..."

She cuts me off. "I will be fine. Just please, go see your family tonight." Her voice is stern but tinged in sadness.

"Okay." I tell her but I don't mean it. I'll leave her for a little while after the viewing and go home to eat dinner with my family but after that I won't stay there. I'll go to her house and check on her. I don't really trust her father to check on her and take care of her. He's not exactly the caring, nurturing type.

Madge doesn't talk at all the whole rest of the train ride. When we get to the station in 12. She takes a deep breath in and then slowly lets it out. I reach down and take her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Come on, let's go."

We go straight over to the viewing where most everyone is already checked in and seated. I notice Tripp wave at Madge. Or well, at us. Madge doesn't wave back. Just puts up a sad looking smile. I raise my hand to wave for us both.

Once we're seated, I look over at my family, Posy quickly clamoring over to sit in my lap. Rory's got a black eye and he doesn't look too happy about it. Neither does my mother. There isn't time for me to ask about the story behind it though. I'll have to ask later.

I am actually anxious to see what happens with the viewing. I hold my breath until they show us a shot of the cave where Peeta and Katniss are hiding out. She's alive. So is he. I relax a little. They're both in the cave. Awake and curled up together. It's still so strange seeing her be affectionate with him. Hell, seeing her be affectionate with anyone. Not much is happening in the games. It doesn't matter to me though. All I needed to see was that she was still hanging in there.

When it ends, I tell my mother I'm walking Madge home and that I'll be back home for dinner right after that. Madge doesn't talk the short walk home. When we get to her back porch steps, we stop and stand there for a few minutes.

"I'll be back to see you, right after dinner with my family." I tell her as I rub her arm.

"Don't. It's been a long couple of days. Just spend time with your family. I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow?"

"Okay. But if you can't sleep, you know where to find me, okay?" I agree aloud but really, I'll be back to check on her after dinner. If she's asleep, that's great but if she's not, I'm going to sit with her and be there if she needs me.

I lean down and kiss her forehead, my lips lingering for a second. I watch as she goes inside.

On my way back home, I pause to talk to Tripp for a second. He's out, making a dinner delivery.

"Hey, how'd it go?" He asks as he shifts the bags in his hands.

"He's guilty. They made him an avox."

His eyes grow larger at the avox word. "Really?"

I nod and let out a sigh. "Yep. Unfortunately, they assigned Madge something called Victim's Rights and now she isn't doing that great."

"She had to watch?" He almost whispers, his mouth left hanging open. Apparently I am the only person around who hasn't heard of Victim's Rights.

"Yeah."

"Is she at home?"

"Yeah, I'm heading home for a little while then going back to check on her."

"I'm working all night so I can't go see her but tell her I asked about her? And that I'll come see her tomorrow?"

"You got it." I tell him as he continues on towards his delivery and I towards my house.

When I walk in, my family is just getting seated at the kitchen table. I pull out my chair and sit down too.

"So what happened to your eye?" I ask Rory who's busy sulking in his chair.

"He refuses to discuss it." My mother interjects.

I glance at Rory who won't look up and clearly isn't talking about it. I'll ask him later, I think.

Dinner is good. Some sort of stew and bread. Real, actual fresh bread. It's crazy what having money can do. In moments like this, I'm glad I'm able to provide through my working for Madge's father. This is a much better meal than we ever got to eat in the Seam when I was only hunting as a means of providing. It's such a pleasing feeling to watch my little brothers and sister get to eat enough food to fill their bellies and know that it's going to stick with them. It's even better to be able to watch my mother get to eat too. Usually, she and I ate substantially less than the kids because there just wasn't enough for all of us. So yeah, this meal feels really good.

After dinner, I ask Rory to take a walk with me. He begrudgingly comes along and we head to the meadow.

"So? You gonna tell me what happened?"

He kicks at the ground.

"Seriously, what happened? Just tell me."

"You made us move to town. That's what happened." He mumbles.

"This is cause we moved?" I ask him, not liking the sound of this.

"Yeah. Charlie and me sorta got in a fight. He was talking a buncha crap about us being townies now. Then everybody else started saying it too."

"Do you like the new place?"

He shrugs.

"I know it sucks to have your friends not understand. But really, we're a lot better off because of it. We've got food and electricity and plumbing. Do you realize how important that's gonna be in the winter? We won't have to freeze our asses off or worry about starving. And none of us will ever have to take out tesserae again. It may suck to have friends not understand it but in the grand scheme of things, it's what we needed to do."

"So what happens when you break up with her? We move back or you get to keep the job and stuff?"

"I don't think I'll be breaking up with her."

"You always break up with them." He rolls his eyes.

"Not this one. This one...I love." I admit to him.

"For real?"

"Yep."

He's quiet. We both are. And then finally he speaks again. "You gonna tell Ma who hit me?"

"No. But you've gotta stop sulking about it."

"Deal."

I'm about to ask him if he wants to go get an ice cream at the cafe because I feel guilty about him getting picked on but then I see, out of the corner of my eye, someone darting across the grass into the woods. Someone with blonde hair and a cocktail dress. Shit. Where the hell is she going? What is she thinking crossing the fence and doing it so freaking close to her house and to town? I've gotta go get her, bring her back. The last thing she needs right now is to be caught sneaking into the woods!

"Alright, you go on home. I'm gonna go see Madge. Be home later, okay?" I tell Rory.

Once he's out of sight, I look around for peacekeepers and when I don't see any, I make a beeline for the woods after her.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

(Gale POV)

As soon as I reach the woods, I call out for her. "Madge!"

No answer. No sound.

I call for her again, louder this time. "MADGE!"

Still no answer. I'll have to find her myself if she won't answer me on her own. Turns out it isn't hard to find her. I go to the clearing first. And there she is, sitting in the middle of it. I know she had to have heard me calling for her and I'm a little pissed off that she refused to answer me. And that she's out here, alone, at night.

"Have you lost your mind?" I ask as I stride up next to where she's sitting, knees pulled to her chest.

She looks up at me. "How'd you know I was here?"

"Saw you running for the tree line. Why didn't you answer me when I called out for you? And what are you doing coming out here alone?"

"Maybe I just wanted to be alone." She tells me as she rocks back and forth a little.

"You can't be out here by yourself though. I've told you that it's sometimes dangerous. There could be snares set up if I've been hunting. There are actually wild animals out here sometimes. And most importantly, you could've been seen by peacekeepers!"

She glares up at me. I know I'm being hard on her but she has to be smarter than this and I know she's going through a lot right now but this isn't going to make it better if she gets hurt or in trouble. I sit down next to her and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Madge, I love you. I'm sorry and I don't want to fight with you about it but I mean it when I say that it isn't safe out here for you by yourself." I tell her, softer this time.

She doesn't answer me but leans her head against my arm so I know she isn't mad. Just still sad is all. I lift my arm and wrap it around her, tugging her closer to my side. I press my lips against her temple. "Talk to me. What's going on in your head right now, what are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about how I got scolded for throwing up when Marcus's tongue was cut off."

"What? Who? Your father?" I ask angrily.

"Who else?"

"What'd he say to you?"

"That I should've held it together better. That I should've remembered that people were watching me to see how I would respond."

"Your father is crazy. I couldn't look and I'm used to hunting and blood and stuff and I was only watching on a screen. You were standing right there and he has no idea what that's like. Please don't let him get you worked up about that."

"He's right. I shouldn't have gotten sick like that."

"Madge..."

"It's supposed to be a good thing. Victim's Rights. It's supposed to be like a reward almost. I'm supposed to want to watch his punishment. My getting sick like that, it shows that I'm not in total agreement with the avox process."

"Oh my God, it does not. Not at all. It shows that you're a 16 year old girl who goes queasy at the sight of blood. If anything it makes you normal. Even if you did agree with the avox thing, it doesn't mean you can handle watching blood splatter. Most people can't handle that sorta thing."

"It's my job to handle it. I failed."

"Stop. Stop letting him get in your head like that. I was in a room filled with peacekeepers when you got sick and do you know what they did? They laughed. Told me that happens almost every time. Your father does not know what he's talking about. Trust me on this one."

"They laughed?"

"Well, yeah. But don't you see that shows you didn't offend them? They didn't see it as defiance. They saw it as normal."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I swear, they didn't see anything wrong with your reaction."

"He is so angry with me."

"Your father? So what. He'll get over it."

"Are you mad at me?" She asks timidly.

"What? Why? And no, I'm not."

"For coming out here."

I kiss her temple again. "No, I'm not mad."

"I just needed a break. I needed to be some place that wasn't affiliated with the Capitol. Where no one was watching me or listening to me. Even alone in my room I felt trapped. This was the only place I could think of to go where I could breathe."

"I get it. That's why I like it out here too."

"How'd you see me? Weren't you supposed to be at home with your family?"

"I was in the meadow with Rory. Saw you out of the corner of my eye."

"I'm sorry I pulled you away from time with your brother."

"You didn't really. I was about to come see you anyway. Totally lied to you when I said I'd see you tomorrow. Planned on coming back to see you the whole time." I confess.

"Thank you. For loving me so much. I know I'm sort of an emotional mess at the moment."

We stay in the meadow for awhile. Not really talking. Just sitting mostly. And it's what I needed. To be able to be with her and not have her shutting me out from what she's going through. When I walk her home, I kiss her before she goes inside and it puts a smile on her face. A real smile, not the phone one she plastered on during the viewing. A small smile but a real one none the less.

(Madge POV)

I do actually feel better knowing the peacekeepers laughed. My father had really let me have it when he'd found out I'd gotten sick. After his lengthy lecture, I'd gone to my room but the walls had felt like they were closing in on me and my chest felt tight and all I could think was that I needed air. Lots and lots of air. And then the clearing had come to mind and I had to go there.

I hadn't been sitting there for more than a minute or two when I heard Gale calling out my name. He was so upset about me being out there without him but then he'd relaxed a little which had made me relax enough to actually talk to him about what was bothering me. And I was so glad that I had. I don't know what it is that kept making me feel like I needed to push him away through all of this Victim's Rights stuff but I had and honestly, it was a mistake. I think I was just making all that much harder on myself. I'll have to make it up to him somehow.

I wake up once from a nightmare about Marcus but I recover fairly quickly and am able to fall back asleep. When I wake up the next time, the sun is beaming through the windows and I feel a tiny bit better than when I went to sleep. Maybe that's how this works. You go through something terrible and slowly, one small step at a time, things begin to improve and get better.

I'm just finishing getting dressed when there's a knock at my door.

"Come in."

Gertrude enters. "You have a visitor, at the front door."

"Thank you. I'll be right down." I tell her and she disappears. I'm not expecting anyone but I assume it's Gale coming to check on me again. I wish Gertrude had just brought him upstairs but it's fine. I'll go down and get him.

To my surprise, I find Tripp at the door and not Gale. "Good morning, what brings you by?"

"Wanted to see you. How are you doing?" He asks.

"I guess that means you've been talking to Gale." I reply.

He smiles. "I might have run into him yesterday."

I let out a little sigh and offer up a half smile. "I'm a little better today than I was yesterday."

"Good to hear. Want to talk about any of it?"

"Absolutely not!" I quickly tell him. "I am up for conversation about just about anything else though. Want to go for a walk?" I add. I figure I could use the distraction to keep my moderately good mood going. I'm also a little bit worried that if I'm alone all morning with my thoughts that I'll start to get upset again.

He holds out his arm and I loop mine through it as we begin to walk. "So, I have some information about Haymitch's account."

"What?" I ask, excitement flooding through me.

"He only has one account. And it's full of money. No empty accounts or closed accounts in his name so I guess he isn't your guy after all."

"How do you know?"

"I did a little investigating on the computer while you were gone. Figured out how to search for accounts, both opened and closed ones."

"You did that?"

"Yeah. Thought you'd want to know as soon as you got back."

"Well, I hate that it wasn't him because he was really my only lead idea of who it could be but I am happy to be able to at least rule him out. Thanks for doing that for me."

"Sure. You know, the games are almost over. You may not ever find out who the sponsor is." He points out.

"I know. And I guess in the grand scheme of things, it doesn't matter who her sponsor is, just that she has one. And clearly it's made all the difference. She could do it. She could win."

"Peeta too. They're the only tribute mates left you know."

My stomach tightens. "Tripp, I don't really think they're going to let both of them win. I think it's a trick."

"Really?"

"Yes. It wouldn't make sense for them to have two winners. They'll do something if it comes down to possibly being just the two of them. They'll pull some sort of game maker's trick out of their hats and create a reason for one of them to die."

He's quiet. "You know, you're probably right. I hadn't really thought about that. I was just excited to know that they might both make it back and then I never thought about it further than that."

"Do me a favor though? Don't mention my theory on this to Gale? He's worried about her not being focused on the games and instead being too focused on trying to save Peeta. I don't want to make him extra worried just in case I'm wrong."

"Top secret theory, got it."

We're slowly walking through town, my arm still looped loosely through his, when we run into my father. He briefly greets Tripp and then turns his attention to me.

"Madge, can you come with me please? I'd like to speak with you."

I say goodbye to Tripp and to the good mood I was working so hard to hang on to. I can tell just from my father's tone that he's not happy with me about something. It's always something. Once Tripp is gone, I look to my father waiting for him to talk.

"May I ask what it is you were doing?"

"What? Right now?"

"Yes."

"Um, we were taking a walk and talking. Why?" I ask, confused about what he's finding fault with.

"Have you forgotten that you're seeing another young man? That you deemed the Krull boy not worthy of dating?"

"What's wrong? Tripp and I are just friends." I defend, not believing that this is what he's annoyed with.

"You young lady, do not need to be seen on the arm of a boy who is not your suitor. What would Mr. Hawthorne think if he had seen the two of you, arm in arm like that?" He scolds.

I have to fight hard to not roll my eyes at him. "Actually father, Gale is fully aware of my friendship with Tripp. He doesn't have a problem with me spending time with him."

"I will ask that you refrain from behaviors that could be misconstrued as you being disinterested in Mr. Hawthorne. I don't want you jeopardizing the relationship."

Now I do roll my eyes. "I am not disinterested in Gale. In fact, I'm actually in love with him. And he's fallen in love with me as well. So don't worry, you're future isn't in jeopardy." I add that last part in because of how annoyed I am that he's warning me not to jeopardize my relationship for his own benefit. So he can live life as a wealthy man for the rest of his days. Because heaven forbid I not do exactly what's expected of me and marry someone who can become mayor. As soon as I've said all this though, I regret it. But the part I regret telling him is the first part. The part about how Gale and I are truly in love. Now that he knows we love each other, he'll only amp up his efforts to speed the relationship along. Sometimes, I think if he had it his way, I'd already be getting married.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

(Gale POV)

I'm at work all of 5 minutes before the Mayor comes in to see me.

"Good morning . How was your trip?"

"It was good, thank you for arranging it."

"I've come to give you a task. If you could take this over to the Butcher's Shop and hand deliver it to , I'd appreciate it." He tells me as he holds out a formal letter in a thick, Capitol embossed, envelope.

I take it and without thinking, ask what it is. "What is it?"

"The invoice for the trial, travel expenses, the procedure. It's all standard." He explains.

"They have to pay for all of that?" I ask in shock. I had no idea that Marcus's family would be responsible for footing the bill for the whole process, including the cutting of his tongue.

He chuckles. "Yes, of course. Neither the district nor the Capitol is willing to fund a criminal. That is the sole responsibility of the family."

As I'm walking out the door, he hands me a pink colored slip of paper and tells me to have sign for the letter and to return the signed slip to his secretary. I take the letter and the slip over to the Butcher Shop and think about how I never knew the family of the supposed criminal was responsible for paying everything. It makes me all the more thankful that I was never caught sneaking into the woods to hunt. There's no way my mother could've managed to pay the bill for something like that and it would've left my entire family homeless. Or worse, they'd be sent to a Capitol prison or something for not being able to pay. I shudder at the thought of that.

When I get to the butcher shop, it's closed according to a sign on the door but I know I'm still expected to deliver this. So I knock loudly several times and finally a very weary looking Mr. Landers comes to the door.

"Yes?"

"I have a delivery for you. I need you to sign for it." I say after clearing my throat. It's awkward being the one to give this to him. I'm sure Madge's father sent me as a way to sort of rub it in their faces that I am the one who Madge wanted to date. It's cruel but it's also very much like something Madge's father would do. And it isn't like I could refuse to deliver it.

Mr. Lander's takes the envelope and opens it before he signs. I realize I did it wrong. I should've held out the slip for him to sign first and then offered up the letter last. Now I have to stand here and wait for him to read the letter and then sign. And that means I'll have to watch his reaction. I look down at my feet, standing back from the door as he reads.

I hear him fold the letter back up and I look up. His eyes are watery. "How will I tell her? It's going to kill her. Her only son, an avox." He says aloud as he leans back against the doorframe.

And I realize that he didn't know. No one had told him yet about Marcus. Shit. This is so beyond messed up. "I'm sorry." I tell him. And I am sorry that his son is now an avox. No parent should have to know what that feels like, even if it is Marcus.

He struggles to gain some composure. He reaches for the slip. "I needed to sign that, right?"

I nod and hold it out. When he's finished, he hands it back with a very shaky hand. I take, don't say anything else and turn to leave. I hate Madge's father for doing this, for making me be the one to deliver the news. For not warning me that they hadn't yet been informed of what happened with the trial. I hate how he treats Madge as if she were a lousy employee instead of his daughter. I hate how he manipulates everything for his own purposes.

Back at the Justice Hall, I give his secretary the signed slip and then shut the door to my office and put my head on my desk. I won't tell Madge about this I don't think. She doesn't need to worry about the Landers or about me for that matter. She has enough on her plate as is it. I sigh and sit up, rubbing my face. I'm just logging into my computer when there's a knock at my door and Madge's father pokes his head in.

"Gale, I wanted to invite you to join us for dinner this evening." He invites me. And it's odd because he's smiling almost but also because he called me Gale instead the usual .

"Sure, that'd be great. Thanks." I reply.

He stares at me with that almost smile still on his face for a second and then he nods and closes the door. I have no idea why he looked so strange like that or why he called me Gale. I guess I'll find out at dinner what he's so almost happy about. I spend the rest of the morning staring at my computer and not doing very much.

When it's close to time for the viewing, I go to get Madge. She wasn't expecting me to come pick her up but it'll be a good surprise. I stop at the flower shop and buy her a pretty, purple flower. It isn't much all by itself but it's pretty and I know she'll like it.

"Hey beautiful." I say when she comes to the door.

A real smile spreads across her face and she takes the flower. "Thank you, I love it. What's the occasion?"

"No occasion. Just wanted you to know I love you is all."

Her smile fades a teeny tiny bit. "I should probably tell you something."

"What?" My stomach flip flopping with nerves suddenly.

"I sort of told my father that we loved each other. We were arguing about something and it just sort of came out and I didn't think before I said it."

I shrug. "I don't care who knows that I love you. It's not a secret. I told Rory."

"No, I'm just afraid he'll be too happy about it and go into overdrive pushing you and I to get married."

"You're 16. That's way too young to get married." I tell her. And honestly, I feel like I'm a few years away from wanting to be married myself.

"I know that and you know that and any normal person would know that but my father is going to start putting pressure on us to get married as soon as I graduate. Trust me. He was way too happy."

"That explains an odd encounter I had with him a little it ago."

"What happened?" She cringes.

"He invited me to dinner, almost smiled at me and get this, he called me Gale." I laugh. I'm still not worried about her father. He may want us to get married but we still have awhile before Madge even graduates so time is actually on our side.

"He called you Gale? Oh my goodness, it's worse than I thought!" She groans and covers her face with her hands as she laughs too.

"Come on, let's get to the viewing."

"So you're coming to dinner?" She asks as we walk over.

"I am. Hey, what were you arguing about?"

''What?"

"You and your father, you mentioned an argument. What was it about?" I ask. I really hope he wasn't still giving her crap about throwing up.

"Oh, it was stupid. He saw me walking through town with Tripp and I had my arm looped in his and my father about blew a gasket. Said I was putting my relationship with you in jeopardy and shouldn't be spending time with Tripp because it makes the impression that I'm becoming disinterested in you."

I don't care one bit that she was with Tripp or that her arm was linked up with his. So what? He's already proven that he's a real friend to her and I trust her completely. "Well, are you becoming disinterested with me?" I ask, teasingly of course.

She stops walking and tugs at my arm, puling me downward so she can whisper in my ear. "Not in the least." She whispers and then kisses my neck quickly before letting go of my arm. She flashes me a mischievous grin and then goes over to sit with my family as if she didn't just drive me absolutely crazy with that whole whisper and kiss routine. I love this girl.

(Madge POV)

He doesn't seem concerned about my father putting any pressure on us so I'm glad about that but I wonder if he'll still feel that way after my father hassles him for a few weeks. Gale seems to think that just because I've still got a couple years of school remaining that my father will wait to push the whole marriage thing. He's wrong though. My father is going to start pushing us to get engaged today. I'd bet my life on it.

The viewing shows us that the games are in fact about to be over. The game makers seem to be pushing all remaining tributes towards the cornucopia. They made it suddenly night time and they're creating these monster dog creatures. The tributes haven't seen them yet but just before the screen flickers off, we get a shot showing that the dogs are headed directly towards the tributes. I think this is how they'll kill off Katniss or Peeta. How they'll make it work out so that they can't both be the last two tributes standing. I still don't tell Gale about it though, about my theory.

Gale walks back to my house with me for dinner. He comes upstairs while I get dressed for dinner and I can't help but tease him a little.

"Help me with the zipper?" I ask as I turn around and hold up my hair for him to unzip my dress.

He comes over, standing behind me, places one hand on my waist and one on the zipper as he slowly pulls it downward. A second later I feel his lips against my neck.

"I'm pretty sure they'll notice if we don't come down for dinner." I tell him as I close my eyes and soak in the feeling of his lips against my skin.

"I'm up for risking it if you are." He whispers flirtatiously as his hands move over my body, his mouth against my ear.

"Later." I tell him as I pull away, slip out of my dress and walk to my closet to get a fancier dress for dinner.

"You're awful, you know that?" He whines when I'm out of his reach.

I slip into a black dress that I know I look fantastic in and come back out of my closet. I find Gale sitting on the edge of my bed. He shakes his head at me as I walk towards him, slipping my heels on one at a time. Once I'm in front of him, his hands find my hips and tug me closer to him so he can kiss me.

"Come on, they'll be waiting for us downstairs." He tells me as soon as he feels me leaning into the kiss. I open my eyes and he's grinning at me.

"Now who's the awful one?" I pout now that he's flipped my whole teasing thing around on me.

He grins bigger. "Payback."

I laugh and take his hand as we head downstairs. Just before we head into the dining room, he pushes me against the wall and kisses me, leaving me struggling to catch my breath as we walk into the dinning room where every single person is already seated and waiting on us to arrive. I feel my cheeks flush and I quickly look at the floor.

"Ah, so glad you two lovebirds could join us!" My father jokes as we enter and everyone laughs.

I take my seat and kick Gale under the table. He just smiles and winks at me.

"Did you enjoy your trip to the Capitol, Gale?" Cynthel asks.

"I did, thank you. It was very informative." Gale replies and I smile to myself at how good he's getting at playing the part of Capitol supporter. He was completely believable just then.

"Yes, Gale here was able to spend some time in the Peacekeepers train car and watch our Justice system at work. He's learning very quickly." My father chimes in.

"So you're enjoying the internship?" One of the Capitol women asks as she leans in towards him, batting her glitter studded eyelashes.

"I am."

"That's just wonderful!" She practically coos at him and I can't help but think how ridiculous it is that she's being flirty with him right in front of me.

"It is wonderful! Gale will make an excellent Mayor soon!" My father announces.

"Oh! Are you two getting married?" One of the women exclaims in excitement.

"No, we are not getting married. I still have quite a bit of school to finish first." I quickly interject with a smile. I glance over at Gale and he's staring at me, probably very unsure of what to do with himself right now.

"But you're in love? And you will be getting married in the next couple years? I just love weddings!"

"Oh we're definitely in love. I mean, just look at her, she's so amazing, how could I not be in love with her?" Gale tells everyone, his eyes never leaving mine. My heart flutters and I bite my lip as I smile back at him.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

(Gale POV)

As soon as dinner is over, I'm planning to slip away with Madge but instead, her father pulls us into the front room for after dinner drinks. I've never stayed for this part before so I'm not sure what to expect but mostly it just seems like a bunch of rich people sitting around and drinking. Lots of music and laughing and lots and lots of drinking. It's almost like a Seam party but with a lot less fun since it's all Capitol affiliated people.

"Can we get out of here please?" Madge whispers in my ear as she leans over the back of the large purple chair I'm sitting in.

"How?" I whisper back. We've been in here for over an hour and I'm happy to go if she knows how to get us out of here.

"Meet me in my room? Five minutes?" She whispers and then she slips out of the room. How I am supposed to do the same thing, I have no idea but when it's been about 5 minutes, I follow out of the same door she left from and to my surprise, no one stops me.

I start up the stairs when Madge's father suddenly appears behind me. "Oh Gale?"

Shit. "Yes?"

"I'd like to discuss increasing your responsibilities at work. I was very impressed with how you handled your task today and I feel you're ready to take on new tasks. Come see me in the morning when you get to the office, we'll discuss what opportunities there are for you."

"I will, thank you." I reply, half waiting for him to ask why I'm sneaking up to Madge's room. He doesn't though. He just turns and returns to the party in the front room.

When I come around the corner, Madge is lingering in her doorway, waiting for me.

"I thought I was busted." I tell her.

"Me too. I guess he doesn't care. He seems really pleased with you."

"I guess so." I flop down on her bed. "These dinners and after parties are exhausting. How in the world do you do this every single day?"

She comes over and stands between my knees, looping her arms around my neck. "What's dinner like at your house?"

"I dunno. Just a normal family dinner I guess." I shrug and then lean forward to kiss her.

She's quiet for a second. "But what's that like? A normal family dinner?"

"A lot less food and extravagance. A lot of how was your day talk. Some sibling antics or bickering sometimes."

She moves from standing in front of me and takes a seat next to me on the bed, pulling her legs underneath her. "Gale, can I ask you something?"

"Always."

"Are you ever going to invite me to have dinner with your family?"

"What?" I ask, honestly surprised that she would want to come to dinner at my house.

"You never ask me to come over for dinner with your family."

"I didn't know you wanted to."

"Why wouldn't I want to?"

"I don't know. I guess I just never figured you'd want to. It's not a big event like it is here."

She picks at a throw pillow without saying anything else about it. Then she changes the subject completely. "Tripp was able to look at his computer and search for Haymitch's account. He only has one and that's all he's ever had and it's full of money so I guess that rules him out as Katniss's mystery sponsor. At this point I think we may never figure it out."

"Huh. Well, whoever they are, I'm grateful beyond words."

"I know what you mean. I want so badly to know but at the same time, I'm just so incredibly happy that they gave all that money for her." She agrees, still looking down and picking at the pillow.

"Hey Madge?"

She looks up.

"You want to come over for dinner tomorrow?" I ask. I know I should've asked her sooner.

She smiles. "Yes, please."

"Now come here." I tell her as I grab hold of her legs and pull her towards me so I can kiss her. "I've been wanting to kiss you for hours now."

I kiss her and she melts right into me, leaning against me, arms around me neck, hands in my hair. I feel her move closer, positioning herself onto my lap, legs wrapping around my waist. Her lips leave mine and I feel them against my neck. My hands pull her back against every wish of my body.

"We better stop. I'm really close to getting really carried away with you." I tell her, breathing hard.

Her blue eyes search mine for a moment and then she moves forward, ignoring my caution, and kisses me again as her hands begin to work at the buttons of my shirt. She has it completely off of me when I stop us again.

"Madge...your father, the guests...they'll hear us." I try to warn her.

"Shhh." She tells me, holding a finger to my lips. Then she pushes me backward so that I'm laying down and as soon as her mouth moves against chest, I know I can't resist anymore, even if I am worried about someone catching us like this. In mere minutes, all clothing is abandoned and lying in a pile on the floor. I groan quietly as she moves over me, my hands tightening on her thighs, as we quickly lose ourselves in the moment.

"I can't believe we just did that at my house!" She giggles as she lays next to me on the bed, trying to catch her breath again.

I intertwine our fingers and is the back of her hand. "I tried to warn you."

"If it's all the same to you, I'm glad I didn't listen." She smiles.

"Me too. But now I'm the one who has to walk downstairs through this house full of people and hope they didn't know what was happening up here."

"The Capitol people won't care and at this point I don't think my father cares much either."

"Great. Then I'll let you walk me downstairs to the door." I tease. If I have to go down there, so does she.

"Back stairs, just in case." She says as she slips her dress back on and hands me my shirt.

The hallway and kitchen are completely empty and I can still hear music coming from the front of the house so I think she may be right that no one heard us. Outside on the steps of her back porch, I pull her to me and kiss her again. I can never get enough of kissing her.

As I'm walking home, I'm smiling and thinking about how happy she makes me. It's so insane that we're together and in love. When Katniss gets home, if she manages to do that, she won't know what's come over us. Her two friends who never talked before, suddenly in a serious, love crazy relationship. I laugh out loud as I imagine the look on her face when we tell her.

It's really the first time I've let myself imagine what it will be like when she gets back. The first time I've dared to hope that it would really happen. She actually has a chance. The games are nearly over and she's still hanging in there. And Peeta too, though I care more about her making it home. I have no idea who her mystery sponsor is but I'll be forever indebted to them if it saves her life and she comes home a victor. My Catnip, the victor.

My family is asleep when I get home. I notice my mother has a load of clean wash waiting to be folded so I stop and fold it for her before going to bed myself. I know this has been hard on her, moving to town and all and I know I haven't been around much lately to help out. I hope she won't care that I invited Madge to dinner tomorrow. We have enough food now so that won't be an issue but I think it will make my mother nervous to have her here at our dinner table. But then again, maybe it will be the perfect opportunity for my family to get to know the real Madge, the one I am so desperately in love with. If they see her like that, as her real self, I think they'll love her too.

The next morning, I go into work and go straight to the Mayor's office. He's waiting for me.

"I must say Gale, my initial concerns about you have all been dissolved. You continue to surprise me and rise to the occasion all while actually loving my daughter."

"It's easy to love her, sir."

He chuckles as if I'm joking. "Now that the two of you are in love, I feel we need to discuss your future."

I nod. I still don't know what it is he expects of us. We're 16 and 17 years old and in school. Way, way to young to be seriously talking about marriage.

"You'll need to get engaged and then be wed by the time Madge is 19. Any longer than that and the Capitol will start seeking other arrangements. You'll also need to assist me more directly here at work, learning the ropes so to speak. As soon as you're officially married, you'll have only a short time before you're expected to take over for me so you'll need to know how to do the job prior to that."

I swallow. He's serious. He actually is serious. I can't even nod. Don't know what to say.

He continues. "Have you thought about when you'll propose?"

I shake my head. "I wasn't planning to do that just yet. We still have some time."

"Yes, you do have some time. Not much though. And it will pass much quicker than you anticipate. You are planning to ask her though, aren't you? This isn't all a waste of everyone's time is it?" He asks, his face showing concern suddenly.

I back peddle a bit. "I'm not wasting anyone's time, sir. I really do love her."

He relaxes a little but I can still see some tension in his jaw.

"Honestly sir, when the time comes to propose to Madge, I'd like her to be surprised about it. To not expect it or see it coming. She'd like it better that way I think." I offer up, hoping that will appease him while still not agreeing to propose to her too soon.

"She is quite the romantic at heart so you're probably right. And I suppose a small amount of time can be spared. Still, in the meantime, I'll need you to proceed with learning all aspects of your future position. The official engagement might have time to spare but your duties to the Capitol and the District do not. Once school resumes, you'll be switched to an early release and come here in the afternoons."

"An early release? I can do that?"

"Yes. I'll make the arrangements. You'll learn far more here than in a classroom."

I nod and try not to look panicked. He lets me go, having said all he needed to say. In my office I sit and try to let it all settle into my mind and make sense of it. He's not messing around. He really does think I'm taking his place as Mayor and he thinks I'm going to do it by the time I'm 19. I can't even imagine being Mayor, much less doing it at 19. Madge said it was sort of optional. That I didn't have to become Mayor to be with her but I think she's wrong. I think there is no way in hell that her father will allow me to stay with her and not be Mayor. No way in hell. And I'm going to have to prove my dedication to her soon by proposing. I may have managed to buy a little time but it won't be long before he's on me about it again. I don't know what to think about all of this. I mean, I absolutely do love her. So, so much. But marriage? We are so young and so much could still happen. Do I want to be engaged to her? Do I want to spend the rest of my life with her? I'd like to say yes but I don't know. How does anyone know that sort of thing at 17?


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

(Madge POV)

I'm on the edge of my seat at the viewing. It's down to three. Katniss, Peeta and Cato. All of them managed to climb high atop the cornucopia where the vicious looking dogs couldn't get them. It had been close though. Too close. And now they're in a stand off of sorts. It's so intense that I swear you could hear a pin drop right here in the town square.

In a scuffle, Cato falls and the still hungry dogs attack him, mauling him but in the cruelest twist, he doesn't seem to have died. Seems he was wearing some sort of protective body armor that's doing enough to keep him alive but not enough to keep him from being tortured as the dogs gnaw at his exposed flesh. It's probably one of the most brutal things I've ever seen. The viewing doesn't end when it's supposed to. It's too close to the end. When this happens, we stay until it's over, watching live feed instead of edited copy film. I glance over at Gale. His eyes are glued to the screen and he has my hand clutched tightly in his.

Finally, Katniss decides to put Cato out of his misery. She takes an arrow, leans down over the edge and shoots Cato right in the head, killing him and putting an end to his agony. Cheers erupt all around me as soon as his cannon sounds. People jumping and shouting in excitement. Even Gale is on his feet, a smile spread across his face. I don't get up though. They haven't announced them as Victors and that's what they should be doing. In fact, nothing is happening at all in the arena. Even Katniss and Peeta look confused as they wait for the games to be officially concluded. Gale looks down at me and a puzzled expression crosses his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think it's over. They haven't been announced as victors." I tell him glumly.

He takes in what I've just said and stares at the screen and then back at me. "But it has to be over...they're the only two left."

"It doesn't have to be anything."

He doesn't say anything but I know he knows that I'm right. Slowly, people around us start to wonder what's going on too. Finally, the game makers announce over the arena loudspeaker that the two tributes as victor rule has been abolished and in fact only one of them can become the winner. Instant silence occurs as we all realize we're about to have to watch people from our own district kill each other. I glance back at where Tripp sits and we share a look. He knows one of them won't be coming home, that my theory was right.

Gale drops my hand and buries his face in his hands for a moment, taking in a deep breath. He shouldn't be nervous though. I know Peeta and he would never, ever kill Katniss.

On screen, Katniss and Peeta look dumb stricken and heart broken all at once. Reflexively, Katniss's hand goes to an arrow but it seems to be a much more defensive action than an offensive one. I'm not sure she'll be able to kill him either. Peeta tells her to go ahead, to take him out. She won't do it though. She refuses. I know what will happen if they refuse to fight. Those monster dogs, or worse, will come back to finish one of them off. The game makers won't accept a stalemate. And then something happens that none of us see coming. Katniss pulls out poison berries and holds them out between herself and Peeta.

"Oh my God..." I whisper. She's going to kill herself! And him too! They're showing outright defiance! They're flat out telling the Capitol that if they both can't win, that neither of them wants to win!

"She's bluffing." Gale whispers to me in a voice so low I can barely hear it.

"Are you sure?"

He nods, eyes peeled to the screen.

We all watch as Peeta and Katniss both put the berries to their mouths, about to eat them when an extremely frantic gamemnaker's voice comes back over the loudspeaker in the arena and orders them to stop, declaring them both to be victors of the 74th Hunger Games. And just like that, the games are over.

"She did it! She's coming home!" Gale shouts as he picks me up by the waist and spins me around.

Everyone is cheering again, everyone is elated. It's unlike anything I've ever seen here in 12. So much happiness. So much joy.

When Gale puts me down, he kisses me passionately, tugging at my hips and pulling me closer to him, not caring that we're standing right by his family. And all of town. I'm so happy that their both coming home that I kiss him right back, with equal enthusiasm.

(Gale POV)

I can't believe she did it! She freaking won, survived! And she's coming home! I kiss Madge in a way that I'd normally only do in private and I don't even care. I'm just too happy! My best friend in the whole world just survived the unthinkable and is about to be on her way home.

The whole town is in celebration mode and I've never seen so many people happy at once before. Every person is happy, bottles of champagne are being passed around, people hugging one another and smiling. It's like nothing I've ever seen before. And it goes on for several hours before it dies down. Madge and I stay and celebrate the entire time. My family stayed too until it was time to put Posy to bed and then my mother takes the little kids home.

"Want to get out of here?" I ask Madge as she falls into my lap, champagne bottle in hand.

"Where too?" She ask, stealing a kiss before I can answer.

"Anywhere." I tell her.

"Food. Let's go get something to eat." She decides putting the bottle down and stumbling to her feet.

"You doing okay?" I ask. She doesn't seem drunk, just a little tipsy perhaps.

"Too much champagne and celebration, not enough dinner." She laughs.

At her house, we go into the kitchen from the back door and Madge quickly grabs a few things, tossing them into a basket. When she's finished, she grabs my hand and we head to her backyard. I'm about to sit down when she looks up at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Do you think we could go to the clearing?"

"No way, not tonight. Didn't you see all those people still hanging around town? Someone would spot us going into the woods for sure."

She gives me her best pouty look but it isn't gonna work on me tonight. "Nuh-uh. Not this time. Tonight, you'll have to settle for a backyard picnic." I laugh.

"Fine." She pouts as she sits down and puts the basket between us.

I sit down too and grab one of the sandwiches from the basket. "Sorry we didn't get to do dinner at my house tonight. You can come tomorrow though if you still want to." I apologize. I know she'd been looking forward to it and since the games ended we didn't have a normal family dinner. We just went directly into celebration mode, skipping right passed diner.

"Tomorrow." She agrees as she takes a bite of her food."So do you think Katniss will be surprised to see us? Together as a couple, I mean?"

I nod and smile. "She's not gonna believe her eyes. Heck, when she left, we weren't even friends and now we're head over heels in love with each other."

"It is kind of crazy." She laughs. "Do you think she'll be mad?"

"At us? No, she'll be happy. Why would she be mad?"

She shrugs. "What if she didn't want us to be together? She might not like it that her two closest friends are now a couple. What if it makes her feel left out?"

"Madge, it won't make her mad. And she won't be left out of anything. She's with someone too now, remember?"

"Peeta." Madge smiles.

"Exactly."

When we're finished eating she lies back, her head in my lap and we just sit quietly for awhile. As we do, my mind runs over and over the conversation her father had with me this morning about needing to hurry up and get engaged. And it makes me wonder if he'll press her on the matter as well.

"Hey Madge? You know how your father is extra anxious for us to get engaged?" I ask.

"Yes..."

"Will he be on your case about it a lot, bugging you to make it happen sooner rather than later?"

"Probably a little to me but mostly to you. I'm surprised he hasn't talked to you about it yet actually."

"Oh he did. This morning at work."

She sits up and turns to face me. "Why didn't you say anything about it? What did he say?"

"He said what you said he would say. That we needed to get engaged and be married by the time you turn 19."

"And what did you say to that?" She asks cautiously.

I let out a breath. "Madge...I'm not ready to get engaged. Not yet. But it isn't because I don't love you. I just...I want to do it when I want to do it and not because the Mayor wants me too."

She's quiet and I'm instantly worried I've upset her. "Look, please don't be upset. I love..."

She interrupts before I can finish. "No, I get it. And I'm alright."

I lean forward to kiss her. "He said we had time. That it could wait a little."

Surprise covers her face. "He did?"

I nod and trail my fingers down the side of her face. "He did."

"Did he say anything else?"

"When school starts back up, I'll be on early release so that I can work more hours directly under your father. He wants me to learn how to do his job."

"What do you want?"

"I don't know. I don't want to become the next Mayor if that's what you're asking me. But I'm not sure that's optional anymore, if it ever really was."

Now I know I've upset her because her face drops downward and she starts picking at the grass by her feet. But what do I say? How do you apologize for not wanting something like that?

"Madge, I am so incredibly happy being in love with you. It's not like anything I've ever felt before. Hell, it's not like anything I'd even imagined before. And I can't even begin to think about what it would be like to not be able to be with you anymore. I know if we stay together that I'll have to eventually become Mayor."

She looks up, tears in her eyes and my heart instantly hurts. "I understand. It's a lot to ask of someone, really it is."

"But I still think we have time to worry about that later. Right now, we still have time to just be us, together."

"And then what? What happens when the time runs out?"

I don't know what to tell her because I myself don't know that answer. I may never be ready to become Mayor. "We worry about it when that time comes. For now, we just focus on being happy."

She wipes her hands over her cheeks. I reach for her to pull her to me and she lets me. I hate that I've upset her, made her cry. It's the worst feeling in the world. The absolute worst. But I don't know that I can promise what I know she needs me to be able to promise. I don't know that I can take on the job of Mayor. I'm just not ready.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

(Madge POV)

His words, while honest and truthful, hurt me so much that I can't stop a few of the tears from coming out. And it's silly in a way because I sort of already knew it to be the truth. It's just that when you hear something like that, it actually hurts. He loves me more than anything, but he does to want to become Mayor. And unfortunately, that's a huge part of being with me. And with my father knowing we're in love, he's moving into an excellerated speed on trying to get us engaged and married. And I'm okay with not getting engaged yet. Really, I am. And Gale says my father agreed we have a little bit of time to wait. But what happens when that time expires? He still isn't going to want to be Mayor and I'm still going to need him to become that. So then what? Do we break up? Is that what I have to look forward to? Or will he come around to the idea of becoming the Mayor? And what is my father going to do when he finds out Gale has no interest in becoming Mayor? He'll flip out. He'll completely flip out.

I think about it all night. It's almost morning when I finally manage to doze off and get some rest. When I wake up, I don't feel all that much better about what he said. Part of me knows the smartest thing to do would be for us to end things, to not keep trying to build a relationship that's already destined to fall apart. But the other part of me says no, don't end things. I'm having the time of my life with him and shouldn't I enjoy every possible second of that for as long as I can? I reason with myself that eventually, Gale will come around to the idea and everything will work out just fine. I mean, he's already doing the work that comes along with it. He's working directly under my father and he's doing great at it. And he's done so well at learning to be around Capitol people all the time. Maybe all he needs is a little more time to warm up to the idea of being Mayor. Maybe, if the odds are in my favor, when the time comes, he'll be so in love with me that what he does for a job won't matter so much to him. That the only thing he'll care about is doing whatever it takes to be with me.

So I get up and get dressed and head over to the Justice Hall to see him. If I have no idea what to do about our situation, at least I can go see him. I find him in his office, tapping something into his computer and a stack of files on his desk.

"Hi there!" I say as I walk in and flash my biggest smile at him.

"Well hey there beautiful! Wasn't expecting to see you this morning." He greets me in return, raising up and leaning across his desk to kiss me.

"I just wanted to come say hi."

"Well I'm glad you did. What are you up to this morning?" He smiles at me and I think he's relieved to see me happy after how sad I was last night.

"Not much. What time do you get off work? There's no viewing today so I wasn't sure when you'd be finished."

"I have no idea. Gotta get through all this at least. And who knows what else." He almost groans at the stack of files on his desk.

"Well, I was going to stop by the bakery and pick up something for dessert to bring when I come over for dinner tonight. Is there anything your family likes in particular?"

"Madge, you don't need to bring anything."

"I know. I want to 's good manners."

"I'm sure that whatever you pick they'll love it. Really they've never had anything much by way of sweets."

I hadn't thought of that. Of course they don't have a favorite dessert from the bakery in town. "I'll just have to pick my favorite then. I'll let you get back to work, don't want to keep you from it."

"I'll come find you when I finish up here, okay?"

"Okay, love you." I tell him as I blow him a kiss at the door.

He pretends to catch my kiss in the air and hold it to his heart. "Love you too."

I leave and head to the bakery. I wish Gale didn't have to work but I know that he does. In fact he'll probably be working a lot more now. And I hate that once school starts back next week he'll be on early release. That means he won't be there at lunchtime and since he's a grade ahead of me, I'll practically never see him. And my father will probably be working him like crazy. I really going to miss spending so much time with him.

At the bakery, I pick out a three layer chocolate cake with pink icing flowers on top of it. I'm nervous about dinner, even though I'm really excited to be going. I hope that bringing something will help them warm up to me. I know they like me but I want them to get to know me better and I'd really like to get to know them better too. If everything does manage to work out with Gale and I, then his family is going to be in my life for a long, long time and I'd like to be close with them like he is. But I am nervous.

A little while after lunch, Gale calls and says he isn't going to finish up at work until just before dinner and that he'll come pick me up then. I try not to sound too disappointed about it. I spend the rest of the afternoon trying to decide what to wear. I know I won't need a fancy cocktail dress like I do at my house but I do think I should still look nice. I must try on ten different outfits before finally deciding on a pink sleeveless dress. It's simple enough and not too fancy but still nicer than my daytime clothes. I take extra time on my makeup and hair and just as I'm tying a ribbon in my hair, Gale arrives to pick me up.

"Wow, you look nice." He says when I come downstairs.

"Is it too much? I tried not choosing something too fancy but I wanted to look nice still. Should I change?" I ramble nervously as I smooth my hands over my dress.

"No, it's perfect and you look beautiful. Ready to go?" He smiles, shaking his head.

"Just a sec, I need to grab the cake from the kitchen."

"I told you you didn't have to do that."

"Just wait." I call back to him as I go to retrieve the box.

As we walk across town, Gale carries the cake box in one hand and his other hand folds around mine. We don't talk. I think I'm too nervous. And I think he's too tired from working. When we get to his house and go inside, his family is just sitting down at the table and something smells delicious. They all stop and stare at us.

"Oh, hello Madge. Are you joining us for dinner?" Mrs. Hawthorne asks, looking surprised.

He didn't tell her? He just brought me over unannounced? My whole face gets hot and red with embarrassment and I immediately look down at the floor. I can't believe he didn't make sure it was alright before I came over!

"Uh, yeah. And she brought us some dessert." Gale replies for me as he holds up the cake.

"How thoughtful, thank you. Kids, make some room at the table for our guest." She smiles but she looks uncomfortable. Nervous maybe.

One of his brothers gets up to grab an extra chair to add to the table and Posy immediately tells me to sit next to her. I look up at Gale who gives me an apologetic look and then I go to take a seat next to the little girl. It's awkwardly silent in the room and it wasn't when we first walked in. I sincerely wish that Gale had told them I was coming. I feel like I'm such an intrusion right now.

Gale clears his throat and tries to get some conversation going as his mother brings over a pot of soup to the table. "Soup smells great, Ma."

His weak attempt at conversation fails miserably as all she does in response is nod. This is going to be the longest dinner of my life. I feel Gale's foot reach across and tap mine under the table. I'm so mad at him right now that I don't want any sort of affection from him. I pull my foot back where he can't reach it.

As we sit, eating in silence, I notice that Mrs. Hawthorne isn't eating much, her soup bowl barely filled. And then I realize that it's likely because she didn't know I was coming and therefore didn't prepare enough food to feed an extra person. I am going to kill him. If I ever get out of this dinner, I am going to just kill him.

Posy,thank God, finally starts jabbering so at least there's some sort of conversation going.

"How'd ya get your fingers to look like that?" She asks me, reaching out and running a tiny finger over my pale pink nail polish. I suppose she's never seen it before since very few girls in the district can afford manicures.

"I have a special paint for them. You just brush it on and then it dries all pretty like that."

"Does it hurt?"

I have to stiffle a laugh. "No, not at all. Maybe I can bring it over and paint yours sometime." I offer. It's sort of cute how she's so innocent and young. I've never really been around small children before and I wonder if they're all curious like she is.

"Can she Momma?" The eager little girl asks, her eyes excited and hopeful.

Mrs. Hawthorne smiles and pats Posy's hand. "Of course."

Posy turns back to me. "You can come tomorrow and do it." She instructs me.

"Posy, Madge will come and paint your nails when she wants. You don't get to order her around." Gale scolds her.

Still irritated with Gale, I shoot him a look for scolding her then turn and grab Posy's little hand. "I'll be here first thing tomorrow and I'll even let you pick your own color!"

She claps her hands and bounces in her chair. It feels good that at least one of the Hawthornes seems comfortable around me, even if it is a 4 year old.

The boys don't say much until Mrs. Hawthorne opens the cake box and sets the giant chocolate cake on the table.

"Holy crap!" Rory exclaims.

"Rory!" warns him for his language.

"Now that's what I call a cake! Look at the size of that thing!" He corrects himself, grinning from ear to ear.

"It's growing flowers!" Posy squeals as she climbs up on her knees to get a better view of the pink frosting flowers on top.

"This is certainly quite a treat. You kids had better thank Madge for bringing this over." tells them as she cuts slices and passes them out.

A chorus of thank you's come my way almost immediately. I'm glad they're excited about it. And I'm even more glad that I brought it. If I am showing up unexpected and literally taking food from them, the least I could do was bring something sweet to the table for them in return. The cake is a huge hit and Rory even eats two slices. I think he would've had a third if his mother would've allowed it. Vick cleans every smear of frosting off his plate. And Posy, oh sweet little Posy, has a face covered with frosting.

"I think it's time for little girls to take a bath and get ready for bed." Mrs. Hawthorne announces as she picks Posy up.

The boys follow her upstairs and it leaves me and Gale alone in the kitchen. I stand and start picking up the plates that are left on the table and carrying them to the sink. I'm still mad at him and don't want to talk to him but I feel bad leaving a table full of dirty dishes.

"Madge, just leave those. I'll do them later." Gale tells me as he comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"I'm not leaving dirty dishes." I tell him without looking back to him.

He doesn't argue it. Just picks up a towel and dries them as I wash them. We don't talk. He knows I'm mad and he knows why. When we're finished, he takes me by the hand and leads me outside.

"Walk you home?" He asks quietly.

I nod and as we walk I stay silent. When we get to my back porch though, he speaks up.

"Madge, listen, I know you're mad at me but I think you're making too big a deal out of this. Dinner went fine, they loved you."

"Mad at you? I'm not just mad! I'm mortified! And it was not fine Gale, it was so embarrassing. You didn't even tell them I was coming! Don't think I didn't notice that there wasn't even enough food for an extra person and that because of me, your mother barely got any dinner at all!"

He lets out a puff of air and rubs his hands over his face. "I forgot to tell her you were coming. But it really was fine. I promise."

"Fine for who? Because it wasn't for me. You know what? I don't even want to fight about this. I just want to go to bed and pretend it never happened." I tell him in frustration.

"Madge.." He says softly as he reaches out to pull me to him.

"Goodnight Gale, I'll see you tomorrow." I say as I reach up and kiss his cheek and then promptly turn and go inside. The most upsetting part of this is that he doesn't understand and I don't know how to explain it to him. I don't know how to make him see that tonight was nothing but embarrassing for me. I feel like I made a horrific impression on them and the whole evening was awkward because he didn't think to tell his mother he was bringing a guest to dinner.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

(Gale POV)

It really never occurred to me to tell her ahead of time. But it should have and the second she asks if Madge is joining us for dinner, I know I've screwed up. And from there it just sort of set the tone for an incredibly uncomfortable dinnertime. I think Posy was the only person who felt at ease during the entire dinner. The worst though was seeing how red Madge's face got when it became apparent that my family hadn't been expecting her. She was so embarrassed. But it still wasn't terrible if you look at the night as a whole. They liked her cake she brought. That was a good thing. And yeah, there wasn't a ton of conversation happening at the table but they certainly didn't hate her. After they'd all gone upstairs I'd tried to hug Madge and make it up to her but she wasn't interested. Nope. She was just mad. Embarrassed and mad. And then we'd sort of fought about it when I walked her home. I've never seen her angry like that before. And of course I think I only managed to make it worse by trying to tell her that she was making way too big a deal out of the whole thing. She'd kissed me on the cheek, said goodnight and gone inside without us working it out. Based off how upset she was with me, I think I'm lucky I even got the kiss on the cheek.

So now, I get to go home and go to bed knowing I royally screwed up what should have never been such a big deal. And it's probably for the best. I'm exhausted mentally from work. The Mayor wasn't kidding about increasing my workload. All day long I worked on reports and my brain actually hurt from it. Dinner hadn't helped that.

When I walk in the door, my mother is waiting downstairs at the table, cup if tea in hand.

"Gale, why didn't you warn me that you were bringing Madge to dinner?" She asks as soon as I walk in.

Fabulous. "I don't need to hear this from you too." I grumble.

"It's not that I mind her being here, it's just that, well, I would've liked to have cooked something a little nicer than leftover soup and I would've made more of it. Maybe put some flowers or a tablecloth out to make the place seem a little fancier."

"Look, I just forgot to tell you. I'm sorry."

"Did she at least enjoy it?" My mother asks, softer now.

"Not really. She's super ticked off with me that you guys didn't know she was coming over. Wouldn't even really talk to me."

"You'll work it out." She assures me as she sips her tea. "And thank you for doing the dishes." She adds as I start up the stairs.

"Madge did them." I tell her.

"Oh Gale! You did not let the Mayor's daughter come into our house and wash dishes!" Says with a horrified look on her face at the thought of Madge doing her dishes.

"Ma, to me, she's not the Mayor's daughter, she's just Madge. Wish you guys could see her that way too. And she wanted to do the dishes."

"Still, you don't let company come over for dinner and then have them clean up for you afterwards."

I don't answer. i just keep climbing the stairs. In my room I pull off my shirt, kick off my shoes and fall face first into bed. I'm so tired and so over this day that I'm sure I'll be asleep in no time flat. Turns out I'm wrong. I end up tossing and turning for at least an hour. Playing over and over in my mind the events of dinner. How come Madge is this upset? I mean I knew she wasn't pleased and all but it wasn't like the whole night was a disaster. They didn't dislike her. And eventually they will start to warm up to her and see her the way I see her. And my mother really shouldn't worry about making a fancy fuss about tablecloths and flowers for Madge's sake. Stuff like that doesn't matter to Madge. No, what mattered to her was that my family like her and right now, thanks to me, she thinks she made a bad impression on them. Even though she really didn't. And my mother of course thinks she made a bad impression on Madge by not making a big fancy fuss over dinner. The whole night was just a mess and I'll find Madge in the morning and apologize better this time. Find a way to make it up to her, if she'll let me. And I'll make sure my mother knows I'm sorry too.

When I wake up, it's early and I decide I'll make breakfast for my mother and the kids. I know I didn't handle the conversation with my mother last night very well and this will show her that I'm sorry and I know I sorta messed up. I cook the oatmeal the way they like it, nice and thick and not all watered down. Then I cut up a few apples to put on top as an extra treat. I brew some tea for my mother. By the time breakfast is over, I'm feeling fairly good about things again. My family is still talking about how much they liked the cake and Posy can't stop talking about how Madge is going to come paint her nails for her. Even Vick mentioned that it was fun having someone new at dinner. So it hadn't been as bad as my mother thought and Madge will be glad to know the kids liked her.

I help wash up the breakfast dishes and then head over to see Madge before work. I don't want to have to wait until tonight to apologize again. Gertrude lets me right in and tells me to go on up to Madge's room. It's funny how much this has changed in the short time that I've been involved with Madge. When I used to come over, she'd have me wait out on the porch for Madge to come down but now she pretty much just opens the door and lets me right in. I still mostly use the back door though. Just feels more natural and less formal.

I knock on Madge's door and wait until I hear her say come in before I open it. I find her still in bed and I'm pretty sure my knocking is what just woke her up. Great.

"Hey." I say offering up a hint of a smile, trying to feel her out and see if she's still as pissed as she was last night.

She rubs her eyes and looks at the clock. "You're here awfully early."

"Yeah, sorry. I just wanted to come and talk to you for a minute before I go into work. I didn't think about how I might be waking you up." I apologize as I come over and sit on the edge of her bed.

"It's fine." She yawns. I can tell she's not mad I woke her up but I can also tell she still isn't all that pleased with me right now.

"I'm sorry about last night. I really am."

"You know, I was so nervous and so excited going into last night. I've never been a part of a family dinner before and I wanted it to go just perfect. I know how much your family means to you and I just wanted so badly for them to like me too. And I was just so embarrassed how everything happened, how it got silent when I walked in and how your mother didn't get to eat very much. But it's my own fault really. I shouldn't have pushed for you to invite me over. I should have waited until you were ready for me to be around your family."

My heart aches as she explains this in this way. She thinks I didn't tell my mother she was coming to dinner because I didn't want her there? That isn't what happened at all! "No, no. You didn't push me to invite you. It just never occurred to me that you would care to come over. This is new stuff for me. I've never brought a girl to dinner before. Heck, I've never brought a girl home to hang out with my family before. I know I messed up last night and I'm so sorry you felt embarrassed because of it."

"I just made such a bad first impression." She tells me and her eyes look watery like she might actually cry.

"Madge, you didn't make a bad impression at all. This morning, all the kids could talk about was your cake and how fun it was having someone new at dinner and Posy, oh man, she's on cloud nine about you coming to paint her fingernails. They liked you, I promise."

She looks at me, eyes still watery. "But what about your mother?"

"My mother, it turns out, is sitting across town right now, worrying that we made a bad impression on you." I tell her with a smile. "She wasn't upset that I brought you to dinner. She was upset that I didn't warn her so she could make more of a fuss about it with a tablecloth and flowers and stuff."

"She wasn't angry that my being there meant she didn't get a full meal?"

"Not at all. All she was worried about was that the Mayor's daughter was at her table and she hadn't put out a tablecloth."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you last night. Forgive me?" She asks, still with the watery eyes.

I lean forward and put my forehead against hers so our faces are as close as possible. "Only if you forgive me."

"Forgiven." She says and then I kiss her, wanting desperately to erase the memory of the fight, of all of it. Feeling her kiss me back, knowing we're okay now, brings relief in a way I hadn't known I needed it. I hadn't realized how much it hurt me having upset her and fought with her. But maybe that's what love is like. When the person you love is upset with you, it's like the universe just isn't right until you know you've been forgiven.

(Madge POV)

Gale had come over and surprised me early this morning before he went to work. He'd apologized. I'd apologized. And I felt better about the entire thing. He'd stayed for as long as he could before having to go to work and he'd promised to come see me as soon as he was finished for the day. After he's gone, I gather up some of my favorite nail polishes and head for the Hawthorne's house. Gale said Posy was excited but I still can't help but feel nervous about being over there again.

"Hello?" I call out as I enter the storefront part of their house.

Rory appears and Posy quickly comes running after him. "Madge!" She shouts as soon as she lays eyes on me. Then she turns back and hollers at the kitchen. "Momma, she's here!"

"Hi. I brought my nail polish for Posy, as promised." I announce, trying not to sound as nervous as I feel when appears.

"She's been talking about it ever since she woke up. You girls have fun, I'm off to deliver these laundry orders." She tells me and then turns to Rory. "You watch Posy and don't let her get sassy please."

Rory makes a face as if he'd rather do anything than babysit his sister but one pointed look from and he grumbles a yes.

"I've got several colors and you can pick whichever one you want, okay?" I tell Posy as I pull out all the bottles and line them up for her to chose one.

"Wow!"

"Which one's your favorite?" I ask her.

"All of them. I want all of them." She informs me with a confident smile.

"You can't do that Posy. Just one color is all you can do." Rory tells her.

"Nuh-uh!" She shoots back at him. It's funny how she isn't afraid to stand up to her brothers. I suppose when you live with a house full of older brothers you sort of have to be able to hold your own to some degree.

"No you can't. Look at Madge's fingers. See? Just one color." He points out as he surprises me by grabbing my hand and holding out to Posy.

"Actually, if you want to be a little bit adventurous, I have an idea." I tell her.

"What?"

"I can't tell you unless you can be adventurous."

"I can do it!" She assures me eagerly. I'm not even sure she really knows what adventurous means.

"What if we paint each fingernail a different color?"

"Oohhh, like a rainbow! I wanna do that!" She exclaims, jumping up and down.

Rory shakes his head and goes back to the counter where he flips through a book. I put Posy on a stool and get to work on her nails. She's surprisingly good at being still and it actually is sort of fun painting rainbow nails on her. She really gets excited when I offer to do her toes too. When I'm all finished I wait while the polish dries just in case she smudges any of it so I can fix it for her but she doesn't. After that, I leave, promising Posy that I will do her nails for her again some time. It feels good to make her happy with such little effort. Rory says bye but doesn't really talk to me much other than that. I figure that's probably normal for boys his age. All in all, I feel less nervous about being at the Hawthorne's now but I'd still really like to get to know them and for them to get to know me too. Maybe I just need baby steps. A little at a time like this nail polish thing with Posy sure was a lot easier than dinner with the entire family last night. Yes, maybe that's the trick to it. A little at a time until it eventually just feels natural and easy.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

(Gale POV)

She's waiting for me out in front of the Justice Hall when I leave work for the day. Sitting there, smiling at me.

"I was just about to come see you at your house."

"Guess I saved you a trip then." She replies as she reaches up to kiss me.

"How can I ever thank you?" I flirt as I steal a second kiss. It feels so good to not be fighting with her anymore.

"By coming to the Celebration Ball with me tomorrow night."

"Do I even want to know what that is?" I ask with a raised brow.

"Just a little dinner and dancing get together to celebrate Katniss and Peeta winning the games."

"Oh yeah? And who all comes to this little get together?"

"My father, our Capitol guests, Katniss and Peeta and their families. A few merchants from town. Me and hopefully you."

"I'll go, but something tells me that this is going to be a lot less fun than you're making it sound." I tease.

"You'll have the time of your life, I promise."

"I might hold you to that promise." I warn her with a laugh. Truthfully, I'm pretty sure that this ball is something I'll have to come to whether I want to or not. I'm sure the Mayor will expect me there. And as much as I don't care to go to a ball of any kind, it's for Katniss and Madge actually seems excited about it so I'm going to have an optimistic attitude about it.

"Now, since you're coming to the ball, you'll need to come with me."

"Come where?" I ask suspiciously. The look on her face tells me she's up to something.

"Just over to my house."

I know there's more to it than that so I'm not the least bit surprised when I walk in her house and we're immediately pounced upon by a slender, outrageously dressed Capitol man.

"Oh darling, the rumors don't lie! You are scrumptious to look at!" He meows at me as he walks around me, looking me up and down. It's quite possibly one of the most uncomfortable moments I've ever had.

"Um, Gale, this is Aldi, he's a stylist from the Capitol. Aldi, this is my boyfriend Gale." Madge says uncomfortably.

"Nice to meet you." I tell him nervously. I already see where this is going. Madge is introducing us so that he can style me for this ball we're having tomorrow.

"Aldi is going to take some measurements so he can put an outfit together for you to wear at the ball." Madge explains as she looks up at me with a mix of apology and humor in her face.

Before I know what's happening, Aldi has a measuring tape in hand and is wrapping it around me, lifting my arms and moving me as he wishes while taking my measurements. I shoot Madge a look. She smiles and shrugs her shoulders a little. I just shake my head at her.

When he's finished, we go up to Madge's room and as soon as we're alone inside, I turn towards her, ready to give her crap for her little stunt with the stylist but she immediately presses her lips on mine, kissing me.

I pull her back. "Oh no you don't! You are not gonna get off the hook just by kissing me like that!" I tease.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She denies it.

"I think you do. Madge Undersee, you know that stylist would be there, waiting to measure me."

"Well you have to have something to wear to the ball." She reasons.

"Uh huh. And could I not just go to one of the shops in town? Do I really need a stylist, from the Capitol no less?"

"If it makes it any better, Aldi is creating a new dress for me too." She tells me as she tries to steal another kiss.

"Not even close to being the same thing."

"You aren't really mad are you?" She asks me, looking up at me with those dreamy blue eyes of hers.

I sit down on her couch and pull her into my lap. "Not mad." I whisper as I drag my lips along her neck.

"And you'll wear whatever he comes up with?" She asks, tilting her head a little so that I can reach her neck better.

"I don't know about that." I murmur into her neck.

"No, you can't let him design something and then not wear it." She tells me.

I pull my face back and look at her. She's serious. "Is it gonna be something awful like a neon green ruffled suit?" I fearfully ask her.

"No...but it might be colorful. He'll probably do something to make us match."

"What does your new dress look like?" I ask.

"All I know is the fabric is kind of a blue color."

"Kinda blue?"

"Okay, it's turquoise blue." She confesses.

I groan as I picture myself wearing a turquoise blue suit. I look at her and she's giving me her best I'm-so-sorry-but-please-love-me-anyway look. And I'm practically helpless against that look. "The things we do for love." I whisper as I place my hand alongside her jaw and softly press my lips against hers.

We're about to get caught up in our little makeout session when there's a knock at the door. Madge quickly jumps up and smooths her hands over her hair and dress.

"Come in!" She calls.

Gertrude appears. "Excuse me, the Mayor is asking for you."

"Oh, okay. Is he in his study?" Madge replies.

"No mam, he's asking for ." She corrects Madge then turns more towards me. "You can find him back at the Justice Hall."

"Thank you." I tell her and then she disappears.

"Wonder what he wants?" Madge muses aloud.

"I don't know. Wanna walk over with me?"

She shakes her head. "No, if it's about work stuff I'd just be in the way and he wouldn't want me there. Just come find me later." She tells me as she reaches up on her tiptoes to kiss me.

"Love you." I smile at her as I leave.

"Love you too." She calls back to me.

(Madge POV)

It's late and Gale still hasn't come back from whatever it is my father wanted his help with. He called just before dinner to tell me that he was still working and would be back to see me as soon as he could. But now it's late and I'm exhausted and I'm contemplating going to bed. My father hadn't been at dinner but I'd had to be there in order to entertain the excess amount of guests we have right now. And it left me drained and ready for bed. I wash my face and put on pajamas, climbing under the covers, figuring I'll just rest for a bit until Gale comes back.

Tomorrow is the Celebration Ball, held right after Katniss and Peeta return and it's going to be full of all kinds of Capitol extravagance and Capitol guests. In a way it should almost be fun. There will be dancing and food. And it'll all be in honor of Katniss and Peeta and I'm so incredibly happy for them. I just wish we could celebrate without any actual Capitol people there. At least Gale will be there with me. I'm sure my father would have him come anyway but I asked him to come myself, wanting it to be more like a date and less like something he was required to do. And while I know he wasn't crazy about the stylist situation he was being a very good sport about the whole thing and I was looking forward to going with him.

I must have fallen asleep waiting for Gale because my ringing phone wakes me up with a start.

"Hello?" I groggily say into the receiver as I rub my eyes, trying to get a look at the clock.

"Hey, it's me. I didn't mean to wake you up. Figured you'd still be awake, I'm sorry." Gale tells me.

"Where are you? I think I fell asleep waiting for you." I tell him, stifling my yawn.

"Just about to leave work. Wanted to see if you still wanted me to come back or not since it's so late but I guess I should probably let you go back to sleep."

"What have you been doing all night?"

"Work stuff. Lots of paperwork. Guess there's more of it when your district hosts a Celebration Ball and has two new Victors."

He sounds about as tired as I am and I'm sure he could use a good night's sleep. "How about you go on home to bed and I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You sure? I don't mind staying up to see you for a little while."

"I'm sure. We'll have all night together tomorrow at the ball. Go get some sleep."

"Missed you tonight, sweet dreams my love."

I smile at his words. "Sweet dreams."

I hang up the phone and curl back up under the covers. I hate that he's having to work so much but I probably should have expected it. It's a huge deal for Katniss and Peeta to have won the games and our district likely wasn't prepared to have won. With them arriving home tomorrow afternoon, the Celebration Ball and preparing two homes in Victor's Village there's bound to be a lot of last minute work to be done. In districts 1 and 2 they actually have an entire committee that handles all the arrangements that go along with the return home of a new victor. And with 12 having only ever won once and with it being so many years ago, I doubt we made any arrangements ahead of time.

The next morning I'm woken up by Gertrude who informs me I have a full day of prep work ahead of me and then a team of people come in, ready to make me their version of beautiful. I don't love this part of getting ready for a big Capitol event but I do it because I know I don't have a choice. And I'm certain they'll have me looking beautiful when it's all said and done so I let them wax, polish, pluck and buff me from head to toe with no complaints.

I get dressed in the first outfit I'll be wearing today when I go to the train station to welcome Katniss and Peeta back home. It will be filmed for Capitol viewing and as daughter of the Mayor, I'll be right there on stage, ready to greet them. The bright fuchsia colored satin dress they put me in is much dressier than I would usually wear in the daytime but I do look really nice and it makes me a little excited to see what my ball gown will look like.

When I'm taken over to the train station, I'm delighted to find Gale there, seated next to my father, looking very handsome in a new suit and tie. He stands and greets me with a quick peck on my cheek and whispers in my ear. "You look gorgeous."

"Nice tie." I whisper back as I reach up and slide my fingertip over the satin of his tie. It's fuchsia, clearly meant to match my dress. If the goal was to make us look like a couple, the stylists are certainly succeeding. I do wonder though, how many people it took to hold him down long enough to force him to wear a pink colored tie.

He smiles at me and ever so slightly shakes his head as if to say "I hate this tie and you are so gonna owe me for this". And then he takes my hand and we sit down alongside my father. I hadn't expected Gale to get to sit up on the stage with us and the Capitol officials but I'm glad he is. And this way, he'll get to be one of the very first people to hug Katniss when she steps off the train in a moment.

When the train pulls up, it's only a momentary pause before Katniss and Peeta appear at the door, hand in hand. A deafening roar of applause and cheers erupts all around us and we're all on our feet, clapping as they step forward, safe and sound back home where they belong.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

(Gale POV)

I can't believe she's back. Standing, right here on the very platform as me. I wanted to run right over and hug here, wanted to make sure she was real. My cheeks hurt from how big I'm smiling. They both wave to the crowd and then step onto the stage. Peeta steps forward to shake hands with the Mayor, Madge and then with me and as he does, I notice his walk seems a little off. Makes me wonder if his leg is still hurting him. Katniss comes next. She shakes hands with the Mayor, hugs Madge and then gets to me and I hug her. As tightly as I can.

"Welcome home." I whisper against her ear as I hug her.

She doesn't say anything back but I get a questionable look form her. I know my mere presence on this stage is creating a lot of questions for her, let alone the whole pink tie and suit getup I'm wearing. I'll have so much to fill her in on once I get some time to actually talk to her.

The Mayor gives a brief speech, congratulating Peeta and Katniss and letting them know how proud they've made him and the entire district. He presents them both with flowers and then the welcoming is complete, the ceremony over. I wish I could go talk to Katniss right now but I can't. I still have work to take care of then I have to get ready for the ball. And she probably has a team of stylists waiting to prep her for the ball too. She and Peeta are ushered off the stage and over towards Victor's Village.

Victor's Village hasn't been much too look at until now. It's always just been Haymitch's house and a bunch of empty, never lived in houses. In the middle of them is a huge garden area with fountains and lots of bushes but until Katniss and Peeta became Victors, no one ever cleaned it up or maintained it. It's just been an overgrown, unkempt mess. It was one of the many things I had to help deal with at work yesterday. Not the actual physical labor it took to clean it up but the overseeing of it. I had to arrange for some of the crews from the mines to be transferred over to the village for the day and get it all cleaned up. The really shitty part about it though was that 12 has a quota of coal to mine and I couldn't pull crews that were needed to meet that quota. Nope. I had to pull crews that were already done working for the day and make them work on clearing out the gardens after they'd already put in a full day's labor underground. But they did great. The village looks amazing and it's actually where the ball is being held this evening. Still, I hated having to be the guy that told people they'd be working extra. Thankfully, I hadn't had to do it in person. Just randomly selected a coupe crews and then had peacekeepers go round them up.

"I've still got work to finish up before the ball. Can I come pick you up in a little while?" I ask Madge.

"My stylists are going to be busy remaking me anyway. See you at 7?" She smiles.

"See you at 7." I smile back, leaning down to kiss her forehead. I watch as she is then followed back towards her house by a whole team of Capitol stylist people. She does look fabulous in the pink dress they put her in but I think I'll always prefer the unmade version of her best. And I know if they got her this fancy for the welcome speeches, I know for a fact she'll be super fancy for tonight.

I head over to Victor's Village to check the work and the set up for tonight. A crew from the Capitol is working to decorate now that we have the gardens all cleaned up again. I see flowing fountains and floating roses. Colorful lighting being strung up over a wooden dance floor that's been installed in the center of the garden. The cafe is preparing all of the food for the ball and I make sure their tables are set up and ready to be filled with all their food. They'll prepare it at the cafe but it'll be served buffet style over here in the garden. There will be a bar off to the side of the dance floor and I see a Capitol staffer busy getting boxes of liquor and champagne unloaded. All in all, it should be a good event. Seeing that everything is coming along as it's supposed to, my work is finished for now and I need to go get ready for the ball.

I'm so tempted to head over to Katniss's new house and see her but I know I can't. She's got a house full of people right now and I still need to go by the office. Plus, she's probably busy catching up with Prim and her mom. I'll see her tonight and talk to her then.

I head home where two Capitol stylists from Aldi's team are waiting for me. I cringe a little as I watch them chatting with Posy. She's still very young and doesn't fully understand how our world works and doesn't know that Capitol people aren't exactly our favorite people. My mother is nearby, folding laundry on one of the counters. She glances up at me and we share a look. She doesn't want the Capitol women chatting with Posy anymore than I do but like me, she isn't really sure we can do anything about it.

"Who are you're friends Pose?" I ask as I walk over to them.

"Bitsy and Grove. They're gonna make you pretty!" She tells me in sheer delight.

"I guess you guys have my outfit for tonight?" I ask them.

"Let's go upstairs and get you ready!" One of the women says excitedly as she rubs her hands together. I don't know if she is Bitsy or Grove but it doesn't matter.

"I can change clothes myself. Just show me where my clothes for tonight are." I tell her.

"Oh sugar, this is our job! You just relax and let us do what we do best!" She tells me in a sickeningly sweet Capitol accent.

Moments later we're all upstairs in the apartment, using the living room as a dressing room because my bedroom is too small for them to do their work, according to them. She pulls out my clothes for tonight and I am left speechless. It's turquoise all right. Practically the whole damn suit. It has touches of dark brown with it too but mostly it''s all turquoise. And not only that, it's shimmery. I am not wearing that. No freaking way am I going to be seen in that disaster.

"Don't you love it?" She coos, holding up the jacket for me to see.

I shake my head. "I can't wear that."

Her whole face falls and the other woman in the room stops digging through her train case of hair products and looks at me as if I'm the one who has lost his mind.

"Why not?"

"I can't wear turquoise head to toe. I just can't."

"But Aldi designed this specifically for you. You and Miss Undersee are being presented in coordinating attire."

Shit. What am I going to do now? I know that I'm supposed to wear what they tell me and I know it will look bad if I refuse anymore than I already tried. But still, a shimmery bright colored suit? Next thing will be them wanting to paint my nails. But Madge will be happy if I do this. And it's really only going to be Capitol people at this thing anyway. Them and a few town merchants. None of my old friends will see me or anything.

I suck in a deep breath. "Okay, put it on me." I tell her. I can do this for Madge, I tell myself in my head. I can do this for Madge.

Once they've finally finished dressing me and putting a much of sticky goop in my hair and have oohed and ahhed over me, making me spin around in a little circle for them, I head across town to pick up Madge. I'm a few minutes late because of all the fuss Bitsy and Grove were making over me. When I ring the doorbell, she answers it herself.

I'd planned to start out by making a witty comment about how ridiculous I look and how it proves my unfailing love for her but when I catch sight of her, I completely forget everything. She is freaking Drop. Dead. Gorgeous.

Her dress is in the same shimmery, turquoise fabric as mine and the dress is crazy fancy. It's strapless and so fitted to her body that you'd think they actually sewed her into it. It hugs and highlights every single freaking curve in the very best way. Long slits are cut into each side all the way up her legs. But the most stunning part is her hair. Her normally wavy, curly, blonde hair is smooth and straight making it look so much longer than it usually does and they've colored parts of it too. Mixed in with her blonde locks are streaks of turquoise with tiny shimmery stones attached somehow making every streak sparkle when the light hits it. And as insane as it seems, especially since it's about as Capitol of a look as you can get, it looks so damn good on her.

"Wow." Is all I can manage to say as I step inside, coming over to her, my hands instantly finding her hips.

"Are you going to kill me for this suit they put you in?" She asks me, biting her lip.

"I'll wear whatever you want me too if you keep wearing this." I flirt as I pull her a little closer against me. She laughs lightly and my hand goes up to touch her hair. "Your hair…" I say more aloud than actually to her.

"A little wild, huh?" She says scrunching up her nose.

"I never saw it straight like this before. And it's colored."

Her own hands reach up and touch it too. "They straightened it. And the color is only temporary. It'll wash out tonight in the shower. So will the straightness. Once I get it wet, the curls and the blonde will be back, I promise."

"No, it's pretty in a way I didn't expect." I tell her. "I like it on you, you look good with blue hair, crazy as that may sound."

She smiles and reaches up to kiss me. I kiss her harder than I should seeing as how they've just spent all this time getting us ready and how we need to leave but I can't help it. She looks phenomenal and she's driving me crazy.

She pulls back after a moment, a little on the breathless side. "We should probably be going. They will notice if we don't show up."

"I'm not going to be able to take my hands off you all night." I warn her as I kiss her again, this time on her neck.

"Come on." She tells me as she pulls me towards the door.

(Madge POV)

As soon as I open the door, I'm sure he's going to kill me. They've dressed him in head to toe shimmery turquoise. I can't believe he put it on. I can't believe he walked across town in it and is about to wear it to the ball. He doesn't though. He likes how I look so much so that he just grabs hold of my hips, pulls me against him and kisses me in a way that makes me seriously consider skipping the ball and dragging him upstairs to my room. But I don't because we can't. We have to be at this ball.

At the ball, we're quickly met by a Capitol woman wearing a headset and escorted over to where we have to wait to be presented.

"They'll present my father as Mayor, then us, then Katniss and Peeta. After that, it's mostly just dancing and enjoying the night." I tell Gale as we wait off to the side of the dance floor, behind a curtain that's been put up.

While we wait, his arm wraps around my waist from the behind me, pulling me against him and his lips nip at my earlobe. "God, you're killing me. This dress. This hair. So beautiful." He whispers.

I smile and bit my lip. "Behave yourself." I whisper back.

"Can't make any promises." He whispers back.

Seconds later, the woman with the headset turns to us. "We're ready."

We listen as my father is announced,the crowd cheering. Then a light shines on our curtain and the woman pulls it back. I take Gale's hand and together we step out onto the dance floor.

"Miss Madge Undersee, daughter of esteemed Mayor Undersee, escorted by Mr. Gale Hawthorne, Intern to Mayor Undersee."

The crowd cheers and we smile then wait for Katniss and Peeta to be introduced.

When they're finished announcing them it takes a few minutes for the cheering to subside. I love seeing how excited everyone is for them to have won the games. They hold hands as they smile and wave to their fans. I can't wait to have time to talk to Katniss and tell her all about Gale and I. She'll be so surprised and I hope she'll be happy for us. And I want to hear all about her and Peeta too. They seem to be falling in love and it makes me really happy for them. Peeta's loved her for such a long time in secret that I can't imagine how happy he must be to finally have it all out in the open and to actually get to be with her.

I'm about to ask Gale if he wants to dance when my father comes over and interrupts. "Gale, might I borrow you for a moment? There are some people I'd like you to meet."

"Be right back, okay?" He says to me.

I nod and smile. I wish my father would just let us enjoy the party and not have to make it into some big meet and greet opportunity for Gale but I love that Gale's being such a good sport about it. Part of me hopes this is a sign that he's becoming more comfortable in working with my father. That he might eventually come around to the idea of being Mayor. I know he still isn't ready for that but maybe tonight is a step closer. He so willingly came to the ball with me. He wore a shimmering turquoise suit with practically no complaints. He smiled and waved when we were introduced. He didn't bat an eye when my father asked him to come meet some of the Capitol guests. Yes, I think he might be feeling more comfortable in my world, even if he hasn't realized it yet himself. I smile to myself as I watch him from across the garden and think to myself how lucky I am that he's mine.

"Wanna dance?" I hear from behind me and I turn to find Tripp.

"I'd love to! I was going to ask Gale but my father stole him away before I got the chance."

"You look great tonight by the way, love the hair." He tells me as we step onto the dance floor.

"It's so different than my normal hair. Earlier, every time I glanced in a mirror I did a double take. Doesn't look like me at all."

"No, it doesn't." He agrees with a smile.

Tripp is an excellent dancer and we're on our second dance when my father comes up and taps Tripp on the shoulder. "Mind if I cut in?" He asks, all smiles and pleasantry.

"Not at all sir." Tripp tells him, bowing out and stepping back.

I take my father's hand and we begin dancing. It's been a long time since I danced with my father. I think the last time was at a party in the Capitol when I was 12 or 13. Ages ago. He too is an excellent dancer, though he never usually dances.

"Are you having fun?" He asks, his voice not nearly as pleasant as it was a second ago when Tripp was here.

"Actually, yes. It's been too long since I've gotten to dance. I'd forgotten how much I liked it."

"Then perhaps you should ask your future husband to dance. It really isn't proper for you to be dancing with other gentlemen. I shouldn't have to keep telling you such things."

"We were just dancing. And I would've been dancing with Gale if you hadn't taken him off to meet people. Can't you just let us have a fun night and not make this into some sort of work opportunity for him?" I retort. I cannot believe he's giving me a lecture right now just because I was dancing with Tripp.

"Gale has important responsibilities as future Mayor. Clearly he is the only one of you that understands this."

We don't speak to each other again until the song ends and we can stop dancing. "If you'll excuse me, I'd like to go find my boyfriend now." I tell him as I step off the dance floor in search of Gale.

I scan the area and don't see Gale anywhere near the dance floor so I start walking through the gardens, nodding polite hellos to Capitol guests as I pass them on the walkway. The hedges of the garden have been trimmed and snapped to form tall walls and little twinkle lights have been placed over them. I love the magical feeling it creates for the ball. I'm coming around a curve in the hedges when I stop, hearing Gale arguing with someone. I pause behind the hedge and strain to listen.

"It's not like that Catnip!"

"Oh please! You've completely changed! Every single thing about you is all twisted and wrong now and I can tell that much just by looking at you. I mean, what in the hell are you even wearing?"

"If you would just shut up and listen for a minute I can explain everything."

"I can't wait to hear the story about how you became a Capitol clone in a matter of mere weeks!" Katniss seethes at him.

My stomach drops as I eavesdrop on their conversation. I know I shouldn't be listening in on their conversation but I just can't help it. I can't believe they're arguing like this. And about how he's changed. And in hearing it, I can't help but feel completely responsible for their argument.

_**A/N: My apologies for making you wait a week for this chapter! I was out of the country for the Christmas holiday and had very sporadic internet **_**_access the whole week and wasn't able to post anything. I'm back though and should resume my normal, fast updates. Hope everyone had a great Christmas!_**


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

(Madge POV)

I listen as Gale tries to explain to her what's developed between us.

"I'm not some Capitol hired intern. I didn't just go apply for a job or something. I'm dating Madge and her father gave me the job. A job that actually isn't all that awful and a job that helped me provide for my family and yours. The clothes and changes and stuff are just part of the job. I'm still me."

She laughs. She actually laughs. But not a joyous laughter. A sarcastic one. "Seriously? You're sleeping with Madge at the moment and that's what's caused all of this?"

"I'm not just sleeping with her. It's different. I'm in love with her." He tells her. His voice is solid but it's pleading too. I can tell he wants so badly for her to be happy for him and not to judge him for all the things that had to change.

"You love her?" She asks.

"More than anything."

"You love Madge Undersee, daughter of the Mayor, the very girl you used to mock and often gave me crap about even being friends with? Now I know you've changed. Cleary she's brainwashed you. The Gale I left behind wouldn't give that girl the time of day. And he damn sure wouldn't change his entire belief system for any girl." She spits out at him.

Her tone is bitter but her actual words are what send a pain right to my heart. I can't listen to anymore of this. I wish I'd never heard a word of it. I turn and leave without letting either of them know I overheard their conversation. Tears brim in my eyes and I fight to keep them from spilling down my cheeks. I need to get out of here. Need to be alone. If I leave though, someone might notice my absence. But I can't go back out there and mingle and dance like everything's just peachy. I slip off to the restroom and take just a moment to pull myself together, taking a few slow and deep breaths. I look in the mirror and give myself a pep talk.

"You can do this. You can go out there and pretend to be happy for just a little while and then you can go home. All you have to do is go out there, smile and pretend you're having the best night of your life." I tell my reflection in the mirror.

I exit the bathroom and nearly bump right into Katniss herself. There's an awkward moment for only a split second where we stare at one another. She certainly doesn't look happy to see me and thanks to my eavesdropping, I know it's because she thinks I ruined Gale for her. But she doesn't know that I know that.

"Welcome back! It's so wonderful to have you back home." I tell her. I'm smiling and giving my best mannerly appearance.

"Thanks." Is all she says before I step passed her and let her enter the restroom.

I busy myself chatting with Capitol guests. All I have to do is smile, ask one or two questions and then they just jabber away and I can just stand there and nod, pretending to listen. It's an easy, mind numbing way to get through the next hour or so until it will be acceptable for me to leave. Once I leave, I can deal with my emotions but for now, I've got to fake it. I don't get to dance again, not that I feel like it anymore anyway. And I don't see Gale again either. Not up close anyway. I spot him a couple times from across the garden but he's with my father, talking to him and a group of Capitol men. In a way, it's good. Good that he's being occupied so that I don't have to talk to him right now. I wouldn't be able to fake having fun with him. He would know better, he can tell the difference.

I see Katniss with Peeta and they're talking off to the side by themselves. I can tell the argument with Gale must not have ended well because she still looks angry and I see him reaching out to touch her arm as if trying to console her. I look away because it's too hard to watch.

Finally, I spot Cynthel and use her as a messenger. I tell her I've had a little too much champagne and that I have a pounding headache. I tell her I'm heading home to bed if anyone should ask about my whereabouts. This way, if anyone does happen to notice I'm gone, I have a story that's believable. After that, I kick off my heels, carrying them in my hand as I hurry out of Victor's Village to my house. I know Gale will want to know where I am and I know I should've told him I was leaving but I couldn't do that without cluing him in that something was wrong. He'll find me later, I'm sure of it.

In my room I strip off the dress I'd been so excited to wear and toss it to the floor. I go into the bathroom and run a bubblebath. Tying my hair up in a knot atop my head, I slip down into the steamy bath and lie back, closing my eyes and letting the tears finally slip out. I changed Gale. Whether I meant to or not, I did. Katniss isn't wrong about that. I changed him, my father changed him. Gale loves me, he argued that very fact himself but in that very argument, he also didn't deny that he used to mock me, that he never would've given me the time of day before. I suppose I should've already known or assumed this about him. We weren't exactly friends before, still, it hurts to know that he used to make fun of me, even if it was before he really knew me. Mostly I just feel awful about having changed him to the point that it's affected his friendship with Katniss. And I know that I can't keep doing this to him. I can't keep taking his life away from him and forcing him to fit into mine.

(Gale POV)

I can't believe what just happened. Katniss had gotten me alone for a minute and I was so excited to talk to her but before I could even get a word out of my mouth she was lashing out at me with accusations of being some sort of Capitol clone. At first, I assumed she just didn't get it, that she wasn't realizing that I didn't just work for the Mayor, that I was actually with Madge. But when I tried to explain it to her, she'd freaking laughed at me. Pointed out how little I used to think of Madge and now there I was standing in front of her declaring that I loved her. She said Madge had me brainwashed. I don't think I've ever been so angry at Katniss in all the time I've known her. She wasn't understanding me, wasn't hearing me. All she was doing was judging my new appearance and deciding that it made me a bad person now. I'd told her it wasn't the place to argue about it and that we'd talk about it later. She'd made a face as if she were disgusted with me and stormed off without another word. I'd gone off in search of Madge but gotten cornered by her father again instead and spent the next two hours trapped in never-ending conversations with Capitol people whose names I will never be able to remember.

I saw Madge from a distance once, talking with a couple Capitol women. Her back was to me but I think she was having a good time, she had a glass of champagne in her hand and the women she was talking with were laughing and smiling. I hate that I'm not getting to spend any time with her. She was excited to come and get to dance and have this be like a date for us but so far I think Tripp is the only person she's gotten to dance with.

When I was finally able to escape all the Capitol bonding, I'd searched all over the gardens for Madge but couldn't find her. Saw Tripp, asked him and he said he hadn't seen her. After looking everywhere, I bump into Cynthel who tells me Madge went home with a champagne headache. I thank her but as I walk over to Madge's house, I wonder why she didn't come see me and say bye, to tell me she was leaving the ball. I know I was tied up all night but she could've come over and said a quick goodbye. Makes me worry a little that something is wrong. Like maybe I hurt her feelings by not spending time with her. I ring the doorbell and Gertrude answers. Sends me upstairs to see Madge.

At her bedroom door, I knock but don't get an answer. After the second, unanswered knock, I open the door and peek in. Her dress is on the floor and I see light coming from her bathroom. I call out to her. "Madge?"

There's silence followed finally by a sigh. "In here."

I cautiously step to the bathroom door. She's stepping out of the tub, pulling her bathrobe around her. "You okay? Cynthia said you weren't feeling well. Too much champagne?" I ask although I really don't have to ask. I can tell that something else is wrong.

"I just wanted to come home. It wasn't the champagne. I only had one glass." She tells me.

"What's wrong? Did you leave because I wasn't spending any time with you? I'm sorry about that, I swear I tried to find you as soon as I could get away. But please don't be mad, I tried to get away, to come dance with you but I just kept getting stuck. I'm so sorry." I apologize, hoping she'll forgive me for ruining our date to the ball.

She gives me a look that I don't understand and walks passed me back into the bedroom. I follow after her and gently reach out to touch her shoulder, to get her to turn back around and talk to me. When she turns around though, my heart nearly stops in my chest. She's crying.

"Oh no, please don't cry! I'm so sorry!" I say as I instantly pull her to my chest and wrap my arms around her. I knew she was disappointed that I'd left her all alone at the ball but I had no idea she'd be this upset about it and I feel awful. "Dance with me now. Right here, in your room. I know it won't be the same but just dance with me." I tell her as I kiss the top of her head.

She pushes back against my chest a little and looks up at me with red, teary eyes. "I'm not upset about not getting to dance with you."

Now I'm completely at a loss as to what's wrong. Before I can ask though, she continues. "I heard you and Katniss arguing."

My heart sinks. I hadn't planned to tell her about that. I'd planned to talk to Katniss again and then straighten everything out and never worry Madge with any of it. Knowing she had to hear the actual ugliness of the argument made the whole thing that much worse. "Listen, I didn't want you to have to hear that. I'm actually gonna go talk to her tomorrow and straighten the whole thing out. She just isn't understanding all the stuff that's happened while she was gone." I tell her softly.

"She's not totally off base. I have changed you. I didn't mean to though and I'm sorry that I ruined things and made the two of you fight."

"Don't do that. Don't let what she said make you think any of it's haven't ruined anything."

"We should probably just be honest with each other about this. I have changed practically everything about your life. Being with me has changed everything from the way you dress, the way you spend your time, who you socialize with, even where you live." She pauses and takes a deep breath before continuing. "And it won't get any better. Being with me will keep bring changes to your life, all the time."

"What exactly are you trying to say?" I choke out. It sounds like she's about to break up with me and I can't let that happen. I just can't.

"I'm saying I can't keep doing this to you. I can't be that selfish. It isn't fair to you, your family or your friends." She sobs and I finally understand the look she had on her face a minute ago. It's defeat. She feels defeated.

I swallow down the lump in my throat and try to choose my words carefully. "No. You aren't selfish and you haven't ruined anything. Katniss shouldn't have said what she said but she said it based purely on judgement. She saw me in this Capitol getup and hears me announced as intern to the Mayor and she just didn't understand. I'm going to talk to her tomorrow and I'll fix everything and make sure she understands. But please Madge, don't give up on us. You can't do that."

"Do you know the really ridiculous part of this night? When my father first dragged you away, I watched from across the garden and I thought to myself, wow, look at him, looking so comfortable, playing the part as if he's done it his whole life. And I'm so stupid, I thought, maybe this can work. Maybe we can be together forever and he'll be okay becoming Mayor and we'll live happily ever after. And then not even an hour later I'm brought back to reality and I'm reminded that by simply being with you, I'm ruining the very things that make you you. I took a nonconformist and twisted him all around until he conformed to my world." She tells me, defeat still heavy in her voice, tears still sliding down her cheeks.

Tears fill my own eyes and I reach out for her, wanting to hold her, needing to hold her. She shakes her head. "Stop, it just makes it harder."

"You stop! You're working this up into something that it doesn't have to be. We don't need to break up! I can't not be with you! I love you so much it hurts, don't you get that? Don't you feel that too?"

"Of course I love you too! You are absolutely everything I've always wanted but I can't be the reason your whole life falls apart." She cries, burying her face in her hands.

I grab onto her and hug her against me. "My life will fall apart without you, not with you. Don't end this, please!" I plead as I hug her. I feel like the air is being sucked right out of my lungs. She quietly cries against my chest, letting me hold onto her.

"Just go. Please, just go home Gale." She finally tells me as she once again pushes back away from my arms. She won't even look at me.

"No, I can't do that. Don't ask me to do that. We can't leave it like this. This isn't what you want, I know it isn't!"

"It isn't about what I want. It's about not forcing you to fit into a life that I know you never wanted."

"Not never wanted. Just never knew I wanted. But now, it's all I want. It's you, that's what I want. And I don't care what I have to do in order to be with you. Do you hear me? I mean it Madge, I'd do anything to be with you."

She finally looks up at me, her eyes sad and red, chin quivering. "Anything?"

"Anything." I repeat. And I mean it. The very thought of losing her has shown me that I can't be without her. I'll marry her when the time is right and then I'll even become Mayor. I'll do it for her, for us. If that's what it takes to have her forever as mine, I'll do it because I love her that much.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

(Madge POV)

It isn't at all what I'd planned to say to him but once I started talking, it just felt like I needed to say it. Like I needed to just let go of him and let him return to the life he was happily living before I came along and muddled it all up. Katniss's words rung loudly in my mind and I just knew it wasn't fair to keep changing who he was. She was right. I'd changed the very essence of who he was.

He wouldn't agree though. Fought me all the way. Insisted we needed to be together and not to worry about what Katniss said. Begged and pleaded his case for us to not change anything. Said he'd do absolutely anything to be with me. Finally, emotionally drained, I'd caved. I'd fallen against his chest and cried until the tears ran dry while he held me tightly. Truthfully, I wanted to be with him. Wanted it more than I could express in words. But I just didn't want it if it cost him his identity, if it changed who he was. But I couldn't fight him on it if he wanted me just as much as I wanted him.

At some point I think we both fall asleep. I wake up and I'm curled up against him on my couch. The fire he'd started in my fireplace dying out. With him still sleeping, I slip out of his arms and tip toe over to my nightstand to check the time. 2am. It is late and he probably should go home.I look over to where he's sleeping so soundly and debate if I should wake him or not.

"Gale, wake up." I whisper as I gently shake his shoulder.

He sits up, groggily rubs his face. "What time is it?"

"It's late. 2am. You can stay but I thought you might have to get home. Wasn't sure if your mother would worry."

"I should probably go." He yawns out as he stands up.

I walk him to the bedroom door. Before he opens it, he reaches out and strokes my cheek with his hand. "I love you. And I meant what I said."

I swallow the lump starting to return to my throat and look up at him. "Love you too."

When he's gone, I still feel lingering guilt. I hope it fades away. I hope I can find a way to trust that he will do exactly what he wants to do. If he wants to be with me, he will. If it becomes too much for him, I hope he'll walk away. I don't want him to one day look back on us and regret everything.

(Gale POV)

I'm so tired. I would've loved to stay right there comfy as hell on Madge's couch for the rest of the night but I know I need to get home. It's quiet in town as I walk, a few people cleaning up after the ball. I see lights still on at Katniss's house and instantly have the urge to go and finish our little argument about Madge.

I knock on her door and she opens it. No longer dressed in her fancy ball gown but in pajamas. Fancy ones like the kind Madge wears. I find it awfully ironic that she felt like pointing fingers at me for changing yet here she stands, in her own capitol attire.

"We didn't finish talking." I tell her as I step passed her, not waiting for an invite to come in.

"It's a little late for house calls."

"Don't think I woke you." I say, pointing out that she was up anyway.

"Not exactly the point but whatever." She mumbles as she shuts the door.

"So can we talk?"

"Fine. Come on." She sighs and I follow her into one of the rooms. A library or office kind of room.

She sits in the floor by a pile of letters.

"What's all that?" I ask.

"Fan mail." She explains as she opens a letter, her eyes scanning it before tossing it to the side.

"I hope you know that Madge heard what you said earlier. It really upset her." I tell her, a little annoyed that she's not even going to give me her full attention.

She glances up and sort of shrugs her shoulders. "She seemed fine when I saw her."

"When did you see her?"

"Right after we argued. She was coming out of the bathroom and I was going in."

"Well I just came from her house and trust me, she wasn't fine. She tried to break up with me. What you said made her feel like she was ruining my life."

"So you two are over already?" She smirks.

"No. I said she tried to break up with me. I'm not letting that happen. What's with you? I don't understand why you can't just be happy for me, for us."

"I'd be happy for you if you were still you. But you aren't. You're a completely different person."

"How would you even know? All you're doing is judging what you see. You've been back all of a minute and by the way, if we're going to decide things simply on looks, nice pajamas." I argue.

"It's not the same with me Gale. I had to change. I don't have a choice. You on the other hand, did that all on your own. Or with Madge, but same difference." She tells me, gesturing her hand up and down at my turquoise suit.

"What do you mean you didn't have a choice?"

"They own me now. The Capitol. I'm their Victor. I'll be playing along with their script for the rest of my life. That's what happens when you come back Gale. And do want to know why I hate seeing you lie this? Do you? Because you were the one thing I thought would be the same. You were the one thing I was sure I could come back too. But they got you too, even if you can't see it that way yet."

I stare at her, a little stunned at what she just said. "What do you mean they own you?"

She shakes her head and looks back down at the pile of mail in front of her. "I'd never be able to explain it to you." She tells me as she picks up another letter and pulls it from it's envelope.

"I'm still me though Catnip. I'm still Gale. I just fell in love with someone is all." I tell her as I sit down across from her.

"Someone you shouldn't be in love with." She says.

"I don't get it. I thought you liked Madge. Thought you two were friends."

"It isn't that I don't like her. It's that she's Capitol, through and through. And by being with her, you're changing you."

"So what am I supposed to do? You can't choose who you fall in love with. I can't not be with her. Can't even imagine not being with her." I ask her in frustration. We're not yelling at one another. We're just talking now but the frustration is still there.

"Just wish you could see what you were getting into. Nothing good comes from the Capitol. All they do is take; they never give anything in , they take everything and I just don't want them to take you."

"Oh Catnip..." I say as I finally get what the issue is. "They aren't taking me away. I'm right here. And I'm not going anywhere. It doesn't matter who I'm with, where I live or where I work, you are still my best friend and I'm always gonna be here for you."

"I hope you're right." She says, shaking her head and blinking back tears.

"So what do you have to do with all this fan mail?" I ask, changing the subject and hoping we can just hang out and not argue anymore.

"I don't know. It was all just here waiting for me. Figured I'd read it."

"Want some company while you read it?" I offer.

She shakes her head. "No. I'm probably going to try and get some sleep soon."

"Okay." I tell her as I climb back to my feet.

She walks me to the door and as I start to leave, she puts her hand on my arm and stops me. "I'm glad you came by."

"Me too." I smile at her. Things still don't feel normal between us but at least we aren't fighting. And at least she's home. I'm sure in a few days things will start to fall into pace again. Tomorrow I can go and talk to Madge again, let her know that I talked to Katniss and that things are going to be okay. I head home and fall face first into my bed, exhausted from the long day and the turmoil with Madge and with Katniss.

When I wake up the next morning, I see I've slept in and I'm going to be late for work if I don't hurry. I take the world's fastest shower and head off to work, skipping breakfast. When I get to my office, I'm surprised to open the door and find Katniss sitting there.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you. You have to see something." She tells me as she slides a folded, yellowing piece of paper across the desk to me.

I pick it up, unfold it and start to read the words scrawled across the page in perfect penmanship. And I stare up at her stunned once I've finished. "Where did you get this?"

"It was mixed in with my fan mail. Ended up not being able to sleep and spent the rest of the night opening all of my letters. This was in there but clearly it's meant for Madge and not for me."

"Did you show it to her yet? Has she read this?"

She shakes her head. "Sorta thought she wouldn't really want to see me. You said she was really upset with me, because of what she heard me say to you and all. Thought I'd give it to you and you could give it to her."

I'm halfway out the door, letter in hand before I remember to call back to Katniss. "Thanks for bringing it to me." I call back to her and then head straight for Madge's house.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

(Gale POV)

I knock and knock again, too impatient to wait for Gertrude to answer the door. As soon as she opens it, I rush in, nearly knocking her over. "I've got to see Madge. Is she in her room?"

"Yes." She tells me as she closes the door behind me. If she's at all offended by my abrupt entry, she doesn't show it.

I take the stairs two at a time, anxious to get to Madge. When I get to her door, I don't even knock, I just barge right in. She looks up from her book, startled by my sudden entry.

"You have to read this!" I tell her breathlessly as I had her the letter.

I watch as she takes it and carefully reads it.

_My dearest daughter, _

_If you're reading this letter that means I've successfully kept you safe and you are in fact now a Victor of the games. And now I suppose an explanation is in order. It was always my biggest fear, after my sister died, that I'd one day have to go through all this again. That I'd have to watch someone I loved lose their life again. I was so fearful of it that I took extra precaution, to ensure your safety, even before you were ever born. I made a connection with someone in 13, through one of the many guests filtering through the house, and with their help, an anonymous account was set up using the money from my dowry. I'd planned to use the account to sponsor you should I ever need to. But with my failing health, I feared I wouldn't be alive when it came time to activate the account. So I made additional preparations, calling once again on my connection, asking that they watch out for you in my absence. I wrote you this letter and then, when you were old enough for the reaping, I gave you the mockingjay pin, telling you it was to wear for good luck. That pin was the clue. The clue that my connection would watch for. Look for the tribute with the gold __mockingjay pin and put all the funds on that child. Those were my instructions to my connection. I never gave them your name, not wanting to put you in danger and they only ever knew my first name, not my relationship to the Capitol itself. If you're reading this, they've honored their word and because of that you are safe. I hope you know how proud of you I am and how much I love you._

_Your Loving Mother_

_"_It was you! You were her sponsor!" I exclaim once I know she's finished reading it. "It was money marked for you that saved her!"

"I can't believe she did that. I can't believe I never knew about it." She says softly as her eyes get teary. "How...where did this come from?"

"Katniss got it in the mail. She gave to to me for you. I rushed over here as soon as I read it."

"They thought she was me. She wore my pin and they thought she was me." She talks it out aloud.

"It's crazy. All that time we spent wondering who it was and it was you the whole time. I guess that pin was luckier than you thought."

"Where's the envelope?" She asks.

"What?"

"Where's the envelope it came in?"

"Never saw it. Just the letter. Why?" I ask, not understanding the significance.

"Come on, I need to get it from Katniss. I want to see the postmark on it."

I walk with her over to Victor's Village. She doesn't talk on the way so I don't wither. I'm not sure what exactly this new information is making her feel. Is she happy to know her mother arranged such a gift for her or does it make her miss her mother all the more? I figure she may not know either. It's sort of a lot to process.

Katniss is home and seems surprised to see us.

"Hi." She says, looking from Madge to me and then back to Madge.

"Do you still have the envelope this letter came in? Do you know where it is?" Madge blurts out without so much as a hello.

"I probably threw it out."

"Can I look through the trash? I need to see the postmark."

"I guess. But how will you know which one it is? I threw out lots of fan mail." She says as she pulls the door open all the way and welcomes us in.

"The handwriting maybe. I don't know. I just need to look!" Madge replies sounding as if she's growing more and more impatient by the minute.

"Here. Be my guest." Katniss says as she sort of shoves the wastebasket at Madge, clearly not loving the tone in Madge's voice. I shoot her a look, wanting her to be patient with Madge.

Madge doesn't seem to notice or maybe she just doesn't care as she quickly dumps out the trash and begins rummaging through it. I bend down to help her, sorting the envelopes from the letters and other trash so she can look at them. Katniss doesn't help. After a minute, she says she'll be right back and disappears, leaving us alone with the trash.

"Look. This is it. No postmark. All the others have postmarks." She announces, holding up a torn envelope.

"So what does that mean?"

"That means, someone brought it here in person." She explains in a voice so low, I have to lean in to hear her. "My mother's connection from 13 was here, in 12."

"Oh..." I let out, leaning back a little as I realize this means someone with a connection to 13 was just here. It's been rumored forever about people possibly having survived the destruction of 13 but I always chalked it up to gossip since there was never any proof and I figured if anyone had managed to survive that the Capitol would've had them terminated soon there after.

"Yeah." She says, sharing a look with me that says we need to talk but not here.

I help her pick up the rest of the trash and right as we finish cleaning up, Katniss comes back in.

"Did you find it?" She asks.

"Yes, thanks for letting us look. And for giving Gale the letter for me."

"Sure. And, um, here. I'm sure you want this back." She tells Madge as she holds out the gold mockingjay pin to Madge.

Madge starts to reach for it but then pulls her hand back. "No, you should keep it. It was a gift."

"It's from your mother, take the pin." I tell her. She should have it. Katniss got all the sponsorship money so the least Madge can get is the pin that went along with it. And then my heart practically stops as my brain finally realizes what this means. Katniss got all of the money. It's gone, used up. And Madge still has a couple more reapings to suffer through. If they pull her name now, she won't be saved by her mother's money. She'll be all on her own.

"No, a gift is a gift. I want you to keep it." Madge insists as she nods once towards Katniss and then leaves.

"Thanks Catnip." I tell her before rushing after Madge.

I catch up to Madge and she's walking at a frantic pace. I take her hand and walk with her, following her back to her house. Once we're alone in her room she starts talking.

"Do you realize what this means? That 13 really does exist and my mother knew someone who was there! Someone who is still there and somehow able to visit here too!"

"Madge, the money, it's all gone. If you get reaped, your safety net is gone." I choke out, the words difficult to say. I know she's focused on there being a 13 but all I can think about is that she used all her money on Katniss.

"Doesn't matter. She needed it. I didn't. But did you hear me? We have proof that 13 is alive and real!"

"But what if you need the money later?"

"Gale, it doesn't matter. I never knew I had any money to begin with. All I care about at the moment is that someone was here, someone from 13!" She tells me in frustration.

"Are you going to try and find out who it is?" I ask, giving in and not pushing my concerns on her at the moment though I haven't yet forgotten them and I plan to bring it up later.

"Don't you want to know? Don't you want to find out more about it? About 13?" She asks, eyes wide.

I pull her to my lap, kissing her once quickly before answering. "Of course I do. But I want you to be careful. I don't want you attracting any attention that could get you into trouble."

She rolls her eyes and leans against me. "Don't worry."

"Do you think your father knew about this? About what your mother did?"

"No, he'd never allow such a thing. If the Capitol found out what she'd done, they'd have her killed and kick my father out of office. She would've kept this whole thing a secret."

"What was the dowry thing about? I don't know what that means."

"It's money she would've given to the family of the person she married. An old tradition, still common amongst wealthier families. Since she was essentially assigned a husband rather than choosing one, the dowry would've been irrelevant. At that point the money would have,or well, should have been dissolved back into her father's accounts."

"Do you have a dowry?"

"Of course. It's meant to help ensure I get a quality husband. I'm sure my father had that set up the very second I was born."

So if she marries me, my family gets her dowry. I could do what her mother did and put that money into a trust and save it for her or my siblings if they ever get reaped. They could all have a safety net too. Especially if Madge is able to uncover the connection to 13. If I marry her sooner rather than later, I can keep her safe. It all hits me all at once, this train of thought.

"Hey Madge? I hate to do this because I really want to stay and talk about all this but I sort of need to get to work. I took off to find you and show you that letter this morning and never told anyone where I was going."

"It's alright. I need to map out a game plan anyway." She tells me with wild, excited eyes.

I laugh. "I expect full details tonight. See you for dinner?"

"Only if it's a quiet, private one out in the woods." She taunts, leaving a tantalizing kiss on my neck before hopping up from my lap.

"We'll see about that." I tell her, pulling her to me and kissing her once more.

Over at the Justice Hall, I don't even stop at my office. I head straight for Madge's father's office instead. His secretary, having noticed my unexplained absence, is less than pleasant when I ask to speak privately with the Mayor. But he tells her to send me right in so she has no other choice n the matter.

"What can I do for you this morning Gale?"

I clear my throat and take a second to take a deep breath. And then with a shaky voice, I ask what I need to ask. "I'd like your permission to marry Madge."

_**A/N: This ends "Something Different"! I hope you've enjoyed it and I hope you'll read it's continuation in my next story. It will be up and begin to post sometime over the next week and will be called "Promises Kept" so look for it, favorite it and tell me what you think! Thank you so, so much to each and every one of you who take the time to read and review my stories! **_


	52. Author's Note

Just wanted to let all those following this story know that the first chapter of the sequel is now posted! It's called "Promises Kept". So go, read it, favorite it and let me know what you think!


End file.
